Teoria bliskości
by dziabara
Summary: Coś idzie stanowczo nie tak podczas treningów Viktora przed Mistrzostwami Rosji. Kiedy wielokrotny mistrz walczy z czasem, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z przygotowaniem odpowiednio zaskakujących występów, niespodziewanie do gry włącza się inny gracz. Ktoś, kogo żaden człowiek by się nie spodziewał...
1. Rozdział 0 - Carabosse

Ciężar.

Duszący, lepki, niepozwalający zaczerpnąć tchu. Posiniaczone nogi, wycieńczone po wielu nieudanych skokach. Ścierpnięte od nieustannego podpierania się o zimną taflę ręce. Obolałe, zapadnięte płuca, wypełnione chłodnym powietrzem i cierpkim posmakiem porażki. Ale nie to wydawało się najgorsze. Najbardziej parszywa, nieznośna i obezwładniająca była bezsilność. Ta na wskroś ludzka bezsilność, która rozrywała mięśnie na drobne kawałeczki, a w kości wrażała kolejne igły frustracji.

Bezsilność, z którą Viktor Nikiforov się nie urodził i z całą pewnością nie zamierzał umrzeć.

Prorocze słowa - nie zamierzał.

Było już tak późno, że za przestronnymi oknami Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów nie dało się dojrzeć już ani jednego światła ulicznej latarni, bo ciemność jak oko wykol spowijała Petersburg ciężkim płaszczem nocy. Prawie jakby zmierzch pożarł wszystko dookoła, pozwalając istnieć tylko tym kilku lampom, które oświetlały opustoszałą halę. A mimo to od strony lodowiska wciąż dało się słyszeć zgrzyt pary łyżew oraz nieregularny łoskot uderzającego o podłoże ciała. Gdyby tylko miał kto słuchać... Gorzkiej piosenki przegranego nie przerywały ani zagrzewające okrzyki kolegów z tafli, ani ostre reprymendy Yakova, ani uszczypliwe komentarze Yurio czy śmiech Mili. W tym małym świecie nie pozostał już nikt poza jednym jedynym łyżwiarzem, walczącym bez wytchnienia mimo kolejnych upadków. Podnosił się raz za razem i mknął przez lód, próbując skoków jeszcze bardziej desperackich i jeszcze bardziej widowiskowych... czy raczej widowiskowo zepsutych. W końcu Viktor poszedł po przysłowiowy rozum do głowy i zamiast męczyć się na milion sposobów, postanowił skutecznie skatować się za pomocą jednego - niewykonalnego poczwórnego axla. Dzięki niemu wywrotki stały się jeszcze bardziej bolesne, a duma cierpiała jak wielka rozdrapana rana. Sam już nie wiedział, czy starał się, aby quad wyszedł czysto, czy próbował rozwalić sobie o lód tę przeklętą, zaciśniętą w kleszczach nieznanego bólu klatkę piersiową. Ale ani jedno, ani drugie jak na złość wyjść mu nie chciało, pozostawiając mężczyznę z wciąż wydłużającą się listą porażek.

Viktor mimo ograniczonego czasu starał się ze wszystkich sił, aby przed Mistrzostwami Rosji dopracować do absolutnej perfekcji swoje programy. Tylko że perfekcja przestała mu wystarczać już dawno temu, a w to miejsce wkroczyła niezaspokojona potrzeba zaskakiwania. Polecenie. Rozkaz. Esencja jego istnienia. Potrzebował czegoś więcej, czegoś, co absolutnie porwie widownię, wywróci do góry nogami noty sędziów, wprowadzi w osłupienie największych niedowiarków, którzy wątpliwi w jego powrót... Czegoś, co było niewykonalne. Nie w dwa tygodnie.

A, co gorsza, to coś zdawało się być także niewykonalne dla wielkiego pana Nikiforova.

Po nastym, a może dziesiątym z rzędu upadku nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, a ból w mostku tylko się nasilił. Czy to na pewno wciąż chodziło o zmęczenie, czy jednak odezwała się jakaś stara kontuzja? Może chwila przerwy mu pomoże? Łyżwiarz chwycił się za pierś i chwiejnie ruszył przed taflę ku wyjściu, wciąż wahając się nad słusznością odpoczynku. Jakaś część niego krzyczała zaciekle, że przecież nie mógł przestać, nie teraz, kiedy liczyła się każda sekunda, a przygotowania do narodowych szły zupełnie nie po jego myśli. Musiał czymś zadziwić ludzi, czymkolwiek. I oddałby naprawdę wiele, żeby natchnienie spłynęło jak najszybciej, żeby ktoś lub coś...

\- O, czyli znowu się spotykamy?

Uniósł głowę. Tuż przed sobą, jakieś trzy metry od krańca lodowiska Viktor dostrzegł nadawcę tej dość obcesowej uwagi. Szara postać o niewyraźnych konturach i nieokreślonej płci siedziała na bandzie, spoglądając kpiąco na wycieńczonego łyżwiarza. "Przecież nie powinno tutaj nikogo być" przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy próbował skupić wzrok na ukrytej w półcieniu osobie, ale ta pozostawała nieuchwytna dla ludzkich zmysłów. Mężczyzna mimo dojmującego bólu w płucach odetchnąć głębiej, jednak zamiast choćby chwilowej ulgi poczuł tylko większy niepokój. Tak jakby nie wystarczał już obezwładniający strach przed niesprostanym oczekiwaniom...

\- Znowu? - zapytał uprzejmym tonem Viktor, zgrabnie pomijając wyraźny brak powitania. Nikiforov mógł konać ze zmęczenia i wariować od nadmiaru złego przeczucia, ale wciąż był łyżwiarzem, który pierwszorzędnie dbał o swój wizerunek.

\- No, jak za każdym razem, kiedy masz problem. W końcu jesteś moim najlepszym klientem. - "To", jak określił w myślach Viktor swojego tajemniczego widza, skłoniło głowę.

\- Niestety, nie umiem sobie przypomnieć, abym coś u ciebie zamawiał. - Mężczyzna starał się grać miłego, ale coś ewidentnie nie podobało mu się w rozmówcy. A konkretnie: sam rozmówca.

Jak gdyby na potwierdzenie wszystkich podejrzeń "to" cmoknęło ze zniecierpliwieniem, jakby nie wierzyło w tak słabą pamięć sportowca.

\- Ależ zamawiałeś. Sukcesy. Jeden po drugim - wyjaśniło, a potem zrobiło szeroki ruch rękami. - Jak wy wszyscy. Za każdym razem kiedy nie wiecie, co począć, wypowiadacie magiczną formułkę w stylu "zrobiłbym wszystko!", czekając na gotowe. I właśnie wtedy pojawiam się ja.

\- Brzmi jak pakt z diabłem. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się krzywo. Jakoś nie mógł powstrzymać skojarzeń z "Faustem"...

"To" zachichotało, ale nie tak, jak robili to ludzie po usłyszeniu dobrego dowcipu, ale jak... coś... co wie, że informacja zawarta w luźnej uwadze leżała bardzo blisko prawdy. Zbyt blisko.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego lepiej - przyznało, klaskając w dłonie. Włosy na plecach Viktora zjeżyły się, kiedy z trybun niespodziewanie rozległ się wielotysięczny aplauz niczym puszczony z płyty podkład. Kiedy "to" uniosło rękę, hałas natychmiast umilkł. - W końcu za każde takie życzenie zabieram rok życia. Sam pomyśl! To niewygórowana cena za wygranie Mistrzostw Rosji, nieprawdaż?

Wtedy wreszcie uderzyła go absurdalność sytuacji, a lód pod nogami zadrżał. A może to dygotały jego wycieńczone nieudanymi skokami nogi? Nie wiedział. W końcu trudno być czegokolwiek pewnym, kiedy naprzeciwko znajdował się osobnik pochłaniający całym swoim jestestwem jakikolwiek zdrowy rozsądek, zupełnie tak jak mrok wciągał w niebyt cały znajdujący się poza halą świat. Czy to też była jego sprawka?

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? - Viktor zmarszczył brwi, wciąż próbując odnaleźć w słowach przeciwnika jakąś lukę. Sposób na wydostanie się z tej patowej sytuacji bez konieczności obciążania ciała ponad przeforsowany limit. - Przecież nie muszę się zgadzać na tak parszywą wymianę. Szczególnie kiedy zdradzasz wszystkie kruczki prawne.

\- Och, ale zgodzisz się. Jak za każdym razem - odparło z niezwykłą pewnością siebie "to".

\- Razem? - Rosjanin zwrócił uwagę na powtarzające się słowo. Gdyby to chodziło o kolejną obietnicę złożoną Yakovowi to mógłby wypierać je z pamięci całymi tysiącami, ale choćby przelotnego spotkania się z takim osobnikiem nie zapomniałby nigdy. - Ile ich było?

Postać z cienia uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

\- Dużo.

Lakoniczna odpowiedź była dużo bardziej przerażająca niż niekończące się wyliczanki. W niej mogło czaić się wszystko. Liczby stanowiły jakiś ograniczony zbiór, a wypowiedziane słowo wydawało się takie... pełne. Viktor zamilkł, spoglądając nieufnie na tajemniczego rozmówcę. Nie wiedział, gdzie to coś miało oczy, ale jednocześnie czuł, jakby całe było jednym wielkim okiem.

"Mów. Pytaj. Inaczej niedopowiedzenia cię zabiją. Tutaj, w tej chwili." zmuszał się.

\- To dlaczego nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek podpisywał z tobą jakikolwiek cyrograf? - wyrzucił z siebie łyżwiarz, próbując pociągnąć "to" za język. Rozmówca jednak wcale nie wyglądał na introwertyka; wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się chełpić ilością informacji, jakie mógł zdradzić. Jakie chciał zdradzić.

\- Zasada jest prosta. Kiedy się zgadzasz, ja czyszczę ci pamięć, żebyś mógł sobie żyć spokojnie i bez konsekwencji, ciesząc się ze spełnionego życzenia. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, bla, bla bla... - Postać kilkukrotnie zgięła dłoń, jakby udawała przed dzieckiem mlaskającego stworka. - Ale jeśli odrzucisz ofertę... Cóż, wtedy nic nie robię, a ty pamiętasz o całej rozmowie. Łapiesz? To bardzo nieprzyjemna rzecz, te wieczne wątpliwości ile razy zawierałeś ze mną pakt. W końcu moim kruczkiem jest fakt, że to rezygnacja z propozycji zatruje ci życie, nie sama umowa.

"To" przechyliło głowę, patrząc ciekawsko na Rosjanina.

\- I co? Nie jesteś troszkę zaniepokojony ilością zdobytych medali, które mogą nie być twoim dziełem? Liczbą kontuzji, którym zapobiegłem? - Role pytającego i pytanego odwróciły się, a Viktor nagle poczuł się straszliwie osaczony przez kolejne wyrzucane uwagi. - Życiem, które nie dość, że krótkie, to w razie odmowy stanie się jeszcze beznadziejne? Ukochanym, który porzuci cię po pierwszej porażce?

Dreszcz przebiegł mu po ramionach, a ucisk w klatce piersiowej się zwiększył. Czy na pewno chodziło tylko o zmęczenie? Czy to znać o sobie dawało kończące się życie?

\- I dlaczego niby miałbym wierzyć w to, że wcześniej zgadzałem się na takie układy, skoro nic z nich nie pamiętam? - zapytał raz jeszcze Viktor, jednak pazury wątpliwości wreszcie zaczęły dosięgać serca. Jeśli faktycznie było tak, jak mówił cień, jeśli zgadzał się tyle razy, ile razy wygrywał, a nawet więcej, dużo więcej... Ucisk w płucach nie był już tylko fantomowym bólem. Był realnie kończącym się czasem.

\- Nie musisz mi ufać. - "To" zaśmiało się głośno, a potem syknęło z niemałym zadowoleniem. - Ale pewien nie będziesz już nigdy.

Poczuł się tak, jakby lód rozpłynął się pod jego stopami, wciągając w bezkresną, bezdenną otchłań. Zrobił to. Na pewno to zrobił. Mijające dni, które teraz wydawały mu się czymś niesamowitym, ich wspólnymi, małymi, niekończącymi się cudami, kiedyś oddał w zastaw niby pierwszą lepszą resztę z rachunku zwanego młodością. W końcu co by mu przyszło z kolejnego roku starości, gdy kariery najlepszych łyżwiarzy kończyły się najpóźniej koło trzydziestki? Z pewnością lepiej było odejść rok wcześniej i w blasku chwały niż jako starzec, zapomniany, pokonany i niezdolny do postawienia na tafli choćby kroku. "Żyj szybko, kochaj mocno, umieraj młodo" - tak właśnie musiał sądzić, kiedy w chwilach zwątpienia zwabiała go pokusa na zdobycie łatwej inspiracji. I pewnie myślał tak znacznie częściej, kilka, kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt razy, aż wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, z którego nie miał już żadnego widoku na cokolwiek. Waga przechyliła szalę na stronę przeszłości, wszystko inne pozostawiając jako pustkę bez wartości.

Przecież nie mógł wtedy przypuszczać, że kiedyś zasmakuje prawdziwego życia i miłości. Że wreszcie odnajdzie coś równie wspaniałego co łyżwiarstwo, coś, dla czego warto będzie zestarzeć się, zniedołężnieć, wyłysieć, ramię w ramię, aż do momentu, w który cicho znikną ze świata. W zamian za ulotną chwałę zaprzedał całą swoją przyszłość. Przyszłość z...

Viktor nie wiedział, czemu wyciągnął dłoń w stronę utkanej z cienia ręki. Rozumiał już tylko jedno - musiał znów znaleźć się na szczycie, inaczej... inaczej... Już nie będzie dla niego odpowiednim wzorem, trenerem, nie będzie na niego zasługiwał lub, co gorsza, zostanie porzucony, bo wątpliwości związane z zabraniem go na rok z zawodów znów przytłoczą kruche, japońskie serce...

Musiał to zrobić. Dla Yuuriego.


	2. Rozdział 0 - The Lilac Fairy

Viktor wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku pokrytej ciemnością istoty - obca, owiewana przez zimno pochodzące z lodowiska ręka ciążyła niewidzialnymi kajdanami wyrzutów sumienia, wznosząc się ku nieuniknionemu. Już nic nie należało do niego i nic więcej nie posiądzie. Przyszłość, marzenia, zawody, każdy najzwyklejszy spacer i każdy niezwykły pocałunek. _Wszystko._ Ale na swój bolesny sposób pogodził się z tym. Jakąkolwiek dumę posiadał, oddał ją w momencie, kiedy w pamięci mignęła znajoma, uśmiechnięta twarz w okularach...

Wzrok mężczyzny mimowolnie padł na obrączkę. Błyszczała jak zawsze, może trochę ostrzegawczo, ganiąc właściciela za to, jaki błąd próbował właśnie popełnić. „Tylko co innego mi pozostało?" pomyślał przelotnie Viktor, zamykając oczy, by dodać sobie sił. „Po prostu wciąż chcę być przy tobie. Jako ja." Musiał się zgodzić na tę wymianę. Nie widział innej możliwości. Pragnął jedynie coś zrobić, coś zdziałać, coś... Coś...

Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że to „coś" mu wyszło.

\- Viktor. - Stanowczy, pełen wibrującego wdzięku głos przeciął nagle chłodne powietrze niczym nóż wbity między zawierające pakt dłonie. Rosjanin zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką i obrócił się natychmiast, gdy tylko usłyszał swoje imię. - Wystarczy na ciebie spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że właśnie chcesz poświęcić ostatni rok możliwego życia. Nawet nie dotrwasz do narodowych.

Z cienia drugiego krańca hali nieoczekiwanie wyłonił się drugi człowiek... A może to mrok wypuścił ze swych objęć ciemną postać? Czarne spodnie, czarna koszulka, czarne rękawiczki, czarna czupryna... Lśniące, głębokie, brązowe oczy. Najmniej spodziewane. Najbardziej upragnione.

Yuuri niemal bezgłośnie przemierzył lodowisko, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę niewzruszenia, która powstrzymywała ciemność przed ponownym pochłonięciem sunącego łyżwiarza. Choć jego strój był niezbyt wyszukany, zaczesane włosy oraz zmarszczone w skupieniu brwi sprawiały, że wyglądał jak najprawdziwszy Eros, stanowczy, groźny i piękny zarazem.

\- Mówiłeś, że spełniasz życzenia, tak? Wszystkie? - upewnił się, zatrzymując tuż przed „tym". Katsuki zepchnął Viktora nieco do tyłu, powstrzymując go ramieniem przed ponownym wyciągnięciem dłoni.

\- Dokładnie - przytaknęło, pochylając się w stronę przybyłego mężczyzny. Dwóch osobników mierzyło się wzrokiem niczym bóstwa walczące o przejęcie duszy. Co ciekawsze, żaden nie wyglądał jak uosobienie dobra. – Zrealizuję każdą prośbę, która nie ingeruje w zasady wszechświata. Magiczne moce odpadają, ale poza tym... Tak. Wszystkie.

Yuuri skinął głową, jakby uzyskał odpowiedź na trywialne pytanie o pogodę albo inny banał. Nie miał wątpliwości, nie szukał luk w rozumowaniu przeciwnika ani nie starał się go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Po prostu się z nim zgadzał, jakby... chciałz nim podpisać cyrograf.

Rosjanin oddychał ciężko przez nos, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać bólu, jaki mu doskwierał. Tak, cyrograf, i o tym Nikiforov doskonale wiedział. Z dotychczasowej rozmowy wyraźnie wyczuł, że o ile wygranych by nie poprosił i o jakim panowaniu nad światem by nie marzył, „to" miało zamiar odnaleźć kolejne pragnienie lub podrzucić kłodę pod nogi, byleby tylko zagarnąć wszystkie lata życia. Skoro niby już tyle razy Viktor zgadzał się na podobną wymianę, istota nie odmówi sobie przyjemności ponownego nawiedzania go, aż wreszcie pozbawi łyżwiarza jakiejkolwiek przyszłości. Jedyne, co łyżwiarz mógł osiągnąć, to zwycięstwo mistrza kosztem przegranego życia człowieka. Tylko że mimo świadomości bezsensu takiego rozwiązania nie mógł odstąpić od umowy. Musiał poddać się zimnej konieczności, żeby wciąż pozostać zaskakującym, wspaniałym, pełnym inspiracji mistrzem, być tym samym Viktorem Nikiforovem co zawsze. Żeby nie stać się dla Yuuriego ciężarem, przegranym, kimś godnym pożałowania, żeby nie zawieść jego oczekiwań, żeby nie myślał, że Rosjanin został pokonany przez to, że został trenerem albo... że się zakochał...

Znajome wilgotne uczucie pojawiło się na rzęsach, ale mężczyzna zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Tak czy inaczej, dla Viktora nie było już ratunku, jednak za żadne skarby nie chciał pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek poza nim miał z tym... „czymś" do czynienia. Nie Yuuri. Szczególnie nie Yuuri. I za to mógł poświęcić absolutnie całego siebie.

\- Yuu...! – Viktor pragnął zawołać ukochanego, chwycić w objęcia, odciągnąć i zasłonić od zła, ale ciało wciąż się go nie słuchało. Tak samo jak nie słuchał Katsuki, który trochę zawadiacko uniósł podbródek, po czym przystąpił jeszcze pół kroku w stronę bandy.

\- W takim razie... - Zanim „to" zdążyło coś zaproponować, złożyć ofertę nie do odrzucenia czy ponapawać się własnymi pokrętnymi regułami gry, Yuuri pochwycił utkaną z cienia dłoń na znak zawartej umowy. - ...chcę dożyć z Viktorem późnej starości.

Wydawało się, że cisza, jaka zapadła, była efektem dalszej ekspansji żarłocznej ciemności. Ale nie. Tak wyglądało najzwyklejsze w świecie osłupienie.

\- ...co? – „To" po raz pierwszy nie wiedziało jak odpowiedzieć. A wraz z „tym" niczego nie rozumiał Viktor.

\- Sto lat wystarczy – doprecyzował Yuuri, a potem uniósł wzrok i zastanowił się teatralnie, wzmacniając odrobinę uścisk. Palce „tego" jakby zbladły, a z nadgarstka zaczęły pełgać drobiny ciemności niczym tlące się płomienie. – Albo nie, sto dwadzieścia dwa, tyle, ile wynosi rekord świata. Jak szaleć to szaleć. Tylko skoro jestem młodszy od Viktora o cztery lata... To ja poproszę sto osiemnaście. - Japoński Eros uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. - Pasuje?

\- Nie! - wrzasnęło, ale wraz z ostatnim pytaniem Katsukiego cień zza okien nagle wtargnął do budynku i zaczął pochłaniać wszystko, co stało na jego drodze: stalowe kolumny, szatnie, trybuny oraz bandę, powoli zmierzając ku znajdującym się na lodowisku mężczyznom. - Nie możesz! To niemożliwe!

\- Niemożliwe? - Yuuri uniósł brew. - Wolałbym określenie „niezwykle rzadko spotykane". Ale realne.

„To" starało się wyrwać dłoń z uścisku, jednak bezskutecznie. Mimo zaciekłej negacji i zaklinania rzeczywistości, desperacja w głosie tajemniczego osobnika mówiła wszystko. Mógł. I Yuuri to zrobił.

Wrzask potoczył się po hali niczym zgrzyt zepsutego megafonu, a potem istota zniknęła w pojedynczym wybuchu czarnego płomienia, pozostawiając swego ostatniego klienta z wyciągniętą w pustą przestrzeń ręką.

Ciemność zaczęła rozlewać się szeroką falą po lodowisku, zmieniając znajomy chłodny błękit w bezkres nicości. Ubrany na czarno Katsuki wyglądał wśród tego wszystkiego jak prawowity władca nocy. Władca, który opuszczając wzniesioną rękę, właśnie kierował swoje zimne oczy w stronę Viktora... Czyjego usta miały wypowiedzieć najgorszą klątwę...

\- Wybacz, że tak bez zapowiedzi. – Katsuki uśmiechnął się łagodnie, patrząc z dziwną przenikliwością na zdezorientowanego Rosjanina. Po chwili jednak, wciąż widząc nietęgą minę partnera, mężczyzna zaśmiał się przepraszająco i podrapał w tył głowy. I nagle cały ten boski czar prysł, a Viktor ujrzał przed sobą nie Erosa, ale normalnego, niewinnego Yuuriego. - Znaczy... Bo zupełnie nie chciałeś się ocknąć, więc... Przepraszam. Trochę dziwnie wyszło.

Viktor myślał, że zaraz kolana się pod nim ugną, gdyby i tak nie był sparaliżowany absurdem sytuacji oraz przejmującym bólem w kończynach. Yuuri przepraszał. Jego. On. Jego. Który chciał spieprzyć im obu życia. Jakimiś narodowymi. Yuuri. Yuuri...

Dlaczego on, do kroćset, zawsze przepraszał?!

\- Yuuri! Co się dzieje? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Viktor nie mógł zdecydować, od którego pytania zacząć, więc zasypywał ukochanego wszystkim, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy. Nie wiedział w jaki ton powinien uderzyć ani czy nie walnąć jakiejś moralizatorskiej gadki o zaskakiwaniu. A może jednak powinien się pożegnać, szczególnie że ból w płucach nie ustępował, a nieprzebrana masa ciemności właśnie zmierzała, by ich pochłonąć? - Jak...?

\- No wiesz... Prawo pierwokupu twojego serca. – Katsuki pokazał obrączkę, ale widząc szczere zdumienie na twarzy Viktora pomachał rękami i rozczochrał zaczesaną do tyłu grzywkę. - Ale spokojnie, wszystko pod kontrolą. W Japonii mamy doświadczenie w zawieraniu paktów. Istnieje na przykład taka historia o...

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - Viktor chciał płakać, śmiać się, wyć i paść na kolana. Nie mógł. Coś było nie tak. Nie mógł, nie mógł, nie mógł, nie... - Nie o to chodzi! Yuuri! Ja...!

Ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Rosjanin poczuł, że brakuje mu tlenu, a ręce stają się ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Czy to nadchodziła śmierć, czy jednak spełnione życzenie miało sprawić, że zaraz o wszystkim zapomni? Za chwilę wszystko mogło się skończyć, a on nawet nie powiedział, jak bardzo... Zanim...

Zaraz, zaraz. „Ocknąć"?

...otworzył oczy. I nie zapomniał.

Viktor przez chwilę oddychał głęboko, ale towarzyszący mu w trakcie całego snu ucisk w piersiach nie zniknął. A to oznaczało... Spojrzał nieco w przód, tam, gdzie znajdowało się źródło całego zamieszania - sennego i tego troszkę bardziej prawdziwego.

Ciężar. Leżące na nim słodkie, bliskie ciało, policzek przylegający do klatki piersiowej, czarne włosy przysłaniające niemal cały widok. Znajomy ciężar. Bezpieczny.

\- Yuuri? Yuuri... – westchnął Viktor, kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszkę.

Syknął, wyciągając spod Katsukiego ścierpniętą rękę i położył ją ostatkiem sił na plecach wciąż śpiącego mężczyzny. Mrówki zaczęły pełznąć po uwolnionych z ucisku żyłach, przywracając czucie w zdrętwiałych palcach. Więc ból w płucach i dłoniach był związany z przytulonym do niego Yuurim? To naprawdę okazało się aż takie proste? Łyżwiarz zaczął się cicho śmiać, aż leżący na jego klatce piersiowej Katsuki mruknął, dość mocno niezadowolony z drżenia ludzkiego materaca, i powoli rozchylił powieki.

\- Viktor? - zapytał zaspanym głosem. - Co się stało...?

Rosjanin pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, a potem zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy:

\- Yuuri, co z moimi narodowymi?

\- Co? - nie zrozumiał Katsuki, marszcząc brwi na to nagłe pojawienie się łyżwiarskiego tematu.

\- Co "co"? - Viktor sapnął, niezdecydowany, czy ma zrobić wykład z całej historii mistrzostw, czy jednak mówić zwięźle. - Jak mi poszło? Który byłem?

\- Rany, a mówisz, że to ja po pobudce gadam od rzeczy... - Japończyk zamrugał niepewnie i przeczesał potargane w trakcie kanapowej drzemki włosy. - Masz sklerozę? Przecież nie minął nawet miesiąc. Zająłeś drugie miejsce.

Nie to, że Viktor nie pamiętał, ale powiedzenie tego na głos przez kogoś innego nadawało informacji jakiejś szczególnej mocy sprawczej. Stanowiło potwierdzenie, że nic się nie zmieniło, a ten mroczny świat istniał tylko w jego głowie.

\- Przegrałem. Naprawdę. - Rosjanin zaczął się śmiać na głos. Do licha, przecież to był tylko sen! Ale jaki okropnie sugestywny!

\- No, moje kondolencje - powiedział Katsuki, ale widząc wciąż zacieszającego partnera, nieco się zaniepokoił. - Viktor, wszystko w porządku?

\- W najlepszym. Och, Yuuri, w najlepszym...

Viktor, któremu wróciło już czucie w dłoniach, ujął twarz ukochanego i zaczął obcałowywać go po policzkach i ustach. Katsuki, z początku wciąż w szoku, próbował cichym „Viktorowaniem" powstrzymać narzeczonego, ale w końcu dołączył się do chichotu i zaczął nieporadnie oddawać pocałunki. Po dobrej minucie niestrudzonej wymiany czułości mężczyźni wreszcie przerwali pieszczoty i zgodnie przeturlali się na bok, wpatrując w siebie nawzajem.

\- Ja bym się tak nie cieszył na twoim miejscu. Yurio nadal ma ochotę oskalpować cię za ten nocny maraton. - Yuuri sięgnął dłonią do twarzy Viktora i odgarnął na bok jasnoszarą grzywkę. - Śniło ci się coś złego?

\- Może troszeczkę. Ale to już zupełnie nieważne - stwierdził Rosjanin. Pogłaskał narzeczonego po głowie, a potem przyłożył ją do swojej klatki piersiowej niczym kompres na odległe widmo bólu, który towarzyszył mu w świecie z koszmaru.

\- Ważne. Wystraszyłeś mnie - mruknął Katsuki. - Masz szlaban na oglądanie horrorów.

\- Tak, mamo - zgodził się żartobliwie Viktor, za co zarobił kuksańca w brzuch. - A powiedz... Kochasz mnie mimo porażki?

\- Co za głupie pytanie. - Yuuri uniósł się i jeszcze raz pocałował ukochanego. - Szczerze? Nawet bardziej niż wcześniej, bo mam wrażenie, że jesteś w moim zasięgu. Ale jak chcesz, to możesz wygrywać. I tak znajdę sobie dziedzinę, w której będę królował. Jak nie gotowanie to...

Zawiesił głos, a potem zachichotał i wtulił się z powrotem w rosyjską pierś. Viktor odwzajemnił uścisk. Ciężar Yuuriego był najcudowniejszym ciężarem, o jaki mógł kiedykolwiek prosić. Niebiosa, nie... tę drugą część.

\- Wiesz, że poświęciłbym dla ciebie życie? - zdradził Viktor w nagłym przypływie tkliwości. Yuuri jednak prychnął na to, jakby nieco rozczarowany mało oryginalnym wyznaniem.

\- Jesteś idiotą - ofukał go. - Jedyne poświęcenie, jakie od ciebie wymagam, to to związane ze słuchaniem moich pełnych niewiary jęków aż do późnej starości.

\- Niekończące się cierpienia - westchnął Viktor, na co Yuuri ponowił chichot.

\- No raczej. Nikt nie mówił, że ma być łatwo i bezboleśnie.

Viktor zaśmiał się. Faktycznie, nie musiało. Mogło boleć, mogli kłócić się i trwać obok siebie w chwilach słabości, ale wtedy miało to jakąś wartość. Jak medale, po które trzeba było sięgać, stając na czubkach palców zamiast wyciągać dłonie w stronę rozwiązań na skróty. Od spotkania Yuuriego w jego spojrzeniu na zawody trochę się zmieniło. Nie zamierzał być najlepszy. Chciał się nim stać. Raz za razem zaczynać od początku, szukać kolejnych, niebanalnych rozwiązań, pokonywać przeciwników... A w szczególności jego. Yuuriego. Walka stała się dla utytułowanego mistrza motorem napędowym, jego nową inspiracją, której zabrakło wraz z końcem poprzedniego sezonu. Dziś już to wiedział. Bez trudności zwycięstwo nie miało tego słodkiego smaku satysfakcji.

\- Ale powyżej setki mogę się zrobić trochę przygłuchy - szepnął Viktor, wtulając policzek w ciemne włosy. Katsuki drgnął i trącił ukochanego palcem w pierś.

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Nie, nic. - Rosjanin pokręcił głową, ocierając się o miękką czuprynę. - Takie tam gadanie zaspanego człowieka. Będę z tobą ile tylko sobie życzysz.

\- To dobrze - odpowiedział Yuuri, a potem uśmiechając się do siebie, bardzo cicho dorzucił: - W końcu zamierzam cię męczyć znacznie dłużej niż sto lat...

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Za betę i konsultację dziękuję zarówno DaryavonDayern, jak i an_nox.

Od czego by tu zacząć... Prima Aprilis? No właśnie nie. Ale może po kolei.

Najpierw kwestie techniczne, przez które musiałam zamilknąć w poprzedniej części, żeby nie spoilować.

Oba tytuły rozdziałów to tytuły piosenek z YOI. Do pierwszej jechał Georgi ze swoim programem krótkim, a do drugiej występował młody Viktor w błękitnym wianku w programie dowolnym.

"Carabosse" to imię wiedźmy ze... "Śpiącej królewny", baletu, do którego muzykę napisał Czajkowski. Choć tutaj akurat piękność była przystojniakiem, a czarownica istotą z cienia rodem. Kto by poszperał, ten już po pierwszym rozdziale mógłby rozgryźć, co się dzieje z Viktorem. To tak zachęcam na przyszłość.

"The Lilac Fairy" również pochodzi z baletu "Śpiąca królewna". Liliowa Wróżka symbolizuję stronę dobra, która walczy z Carabosse. W tym przypadku to Yuuri, mało subtelny i wdzięczny, ale za to piekielnie ponętny. XD

Sto dwadzieścia dwa lata to oficjalny rekord świata jeśli chodzi o długość życia. Chodzą ploty, że była osoba, co żyła sto czterdzieści pięć lat i taki był pierwotnie zamysł, aby tyle życzył sobie Yuuri, ale stwierdziłam, że bez łyżew to oni się pochlastają prędzej czy później. Więc niech już będzie prędzej.

Akcja wcale nie dzieje się w połowie grudnia, ale w połowie stycznia, kiedy Yuuri już przeprowadził się do Petersburga. Mam nadzieję, że wiecie, jak to jest ze snami - wydaje się w nich, że jest się w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie, niż powinno to wynikać z logiki, ale i tak uznajecie to za całkowicie normalne, że goni was trójgłowy triceratops. Dlatego też Viktor tak łatwo dał się omamić słowom "tego". Chociaż... Czy te lęki nie są o wiele głębsze...?

No a noc horrorów... Czytelnicy "Małych, słodkich codzienności" chyba wiedzą, o którą chodzi. Tak, o tę. Wariatka ze mnie, wiem.

A teraz zaczynają się schody.

Jeśli myślicie, że to koniec tej historii, to chyba będę musiała was srodze zawieść. Ja też tak myślałam, przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki podczas jazdy autobusem miejskim nie strzelił mnie piorun weny. Co poradzić. Peszek. Tak to jest nie myśleć o niczym i kiwać się w takt mijanych dziur. Tak narodził się ciąg dalszy "Teorii bliskości" aka "Cierpienia Łysiejącego Viktora".

Ponieważ byłaby to kontynuacja tego, co tu czytaliście, chyba podejrzewacie, że to nie będzie wesoła historia. Będzie długa i często bolesna. Akcję mam rozpisaną na kilkanaście rozdziałów (nie, nie kilkadziesiąt, nie udźwignęłabym). Szykuje się istna masoneria i spiski gorsze niż w Gravity Falls (no dobra, nie, ale chcę was zachęcić). I stąd moje wątpliwości - mam pisać? Jesteście ciekawi, co będzie dalej, jeśli będzie? A może lepiej odpuścić, bo nie dość, że wpędzę czytelników w otchłań cierpienia, to jeszcze sama się poddam po drodze z powodu braku odbiorców?

...tak, za każdym razem wydaje mi się, że nie trafię z fanfikiem, że to głupie, że te mielone zdania nie mają sensu... Help...

Więc jakkolwiek źle to nie brzmi - chcę zrobić wywiad odnośnie zainteresowania fikiem. Nie, nie ustawiam żadnych poprzeczek typu "za tyle komciów kolejny rozdział". Ostatecznie sama o wszystkim zadecyduję. Po prostu napiszcie czy wydało wam się to ciekawe, czy durne albo po prostu czy lubicie smutnego Viktora (nie, Dar, ty masz zakaz wypowiadania się).


	3. Prolog - Aria: Stammi vicino

Cichy, miarowy oddech dwóch obejmujących się mężczyzn stanowił najpiękniejszą, najbardziej harmonijną melodię codzienności, jaką tylko można było sobie wyobrazić. Akompaniowało mu rytmiczne posapywanie odpoczywającego na puchatym posłaniu pudla i ledwie słyszalny szum pracującej dwa metry dalej lodówki. Petersburg powoli zatracał się w letargu wieczora, a zmrok zapadał z góry ustalonym przez cały kosmos trybem. Orkiestra życia przez kolejne minuty ćwiczyła swą wyuczoną pieśń i zdawało się, że nic i nikt nie może zakłócić spokoju odpoczywających po treningu sportowców.

Lecz wreszcie powieki jednego z nich nieznacznie się poruszyły, gdy sen rozstąpił się i rozpłynął niby mgła. Pewien długi, długi sen, który zdawał się nie mieć końca, a który ostatecznie doprowadził ich na sam początek...

Mężczyzna otworzył oczy i niepewnie poruszył dłońmi, czując gładki materiał koszulki przemykający pod palcami. Wzrok padł na regularnie unoszącą się pierś, do której przylegał jednym z policzków. Nie do końca rozbudzony umysł podpowiedział mu, że oto cały wszechświat znajdował się tu, w jego ramionach. Wszystkie odmiany miłości zamykały się w tym jednym człowieku. Miłość do łyżwiarstwa, miłość do muzyki, miłość do długich, leniwych poranków, miłość do wieczornych rozmów o niczym, miłość do czesania włosów, miłość do bycia czesanym, bycia głaskanym, dotykanym, całowanym... Miłość do Petersburga, miłość do Hasetsu, miłość do katsudonów...

Miłość do Viktora.

Czuł miarowo bijące serce, łaskotał go oddech owiewający jego odsłonięte ucho, a rosyjska ręka, którą przytulał do klatki piersiowej, koiła swoim ciepłem przemykające po ciele Yuuriego dreszcze.

\- Viktor - powiedział cicho i ostrożnie przesunął opuszką kciuka wzdłuż grzbietu bladej dłoni. Raz za razem gładził skórę, wyczuwając wystające spod niej kości śródręcza. - Viktor...

Tak, to na pewno był Viktor. Jego Viktor. Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu, jak zawsze, a jednocześnie Yuuri czuł się tak, jakby właśnie wrócił z jakiejś dalekiej podróży. Wspomnienia czaiły się pod powierzchnią świadomości niczym drobne rybki pływające w toni przejrzystego jeziora, wymykając się spomiędzy pragnących pochwycić je palców. Już, już rozumiał, co znaczyły majaczące w pamięci sceny, tańczący Eros, smutny, jasnowłosy mężczyzna, spoglądający na niego ze środka lodowiska, głęboki cień zatapiający halę i jakby cały ogrom... samotności. A potem chwila olśnienia minęła, pozostawiając w głowie jedynie dojmującą myśl, że bardzo, ale to bardzo za Viktorem tęsknił.

Yuuri uniósł się i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pogładzić srebrne włosy leżącego pod nim narzeczonego. Wydawał się taki prawdziwy, taki bliski...

\- Viktor... - szepnął jeszcze, a potem znów opadł, przyciskając policzek do piersi śpiącego mężczyzny.

\- Wracaj.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Wow, mniej niż 500 słów, to takie nie w moim stylu D:

Enyłej, witam ponownie w "Teorii bliskości". Po zastanowieniu się, milionie wątpliwości, walki z wewnętrznym sprzeciwem robieniem krzywdy komukolwiek oraz napisaniu 3 pierwszych (najgorszych) rozdziałów dostałam soczysty kciuk aprobaty od życia, że jednak warto to publikować. W takim razie... zaczynamy naszą wielotygodniową mękę!

A teraz czas na informacje, które mogę zdradzić na chwilę obecną:

\- Nazwy rozdziałów to nic innego jak tytuły piosenek z "Yuri! on ICE". Ale nie wybrałam ich dlatego, bo są cool i będą fajnie wyglądać. Układają się w całkiem spójną historię i oczywiście mają związek z fabułą danego rozdziału (lub całości fanfika). I to nie tylko tytuły, ale teksty piosenek również. Dla przykładu: tutejsza "Aria" jest pieśnią wzywającą utraconego kochanka, kogoś, kto przebywa we mgle, w niematerialnym świecie, jakby umarł... Czujecie już, o co mi chodzi? Szczególnie ważne są trzy wersy:

"This story that has no meaningbr /  
Will vanish tonight together with the starsbr /  
If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope"

Kiedyś zrozumiecie.

\- W "Małych, słodkich codziennościach" pojawiły się/pojawią pewne informacje, które będą przydatne w razie przewidywania dalszych wypadków czy po prostu sprawią radochę z wyłapywania smaczków. Mimo to oczywiście da się czytać tego fanfika bez znajomości mojego headcanonu. Za to kanon jest baaardzo wskazany. Właściwie ten fanfik opiera się na jednym, szczególnym, kanonicznym wydarzeniu... Ale o tym później.

\- Rozdziały będą się pojawiać co tydzień, raczej koło piątku-soboty, chociaż to wszystko będzie zależeć od stopnia zaawansowania prac oraz zainteresowania. Pomijając prolog, rozdziały są dość solidne i raczej nie chciałabym schodzić poniżej 4k słów na część. Dlatego też gdybym czuła, że niebezpiecznie zbliżam się do deadline'ów, wykorzystam żelazne zapasy "Dystansu", żeby wypełnić fanfikową lukę. Ale postaram się nie robić przerw większych niż dwa tygodnie.


	4. Rozdział 1 - A Tales of Sleeping Prince

Każda akcja wywołuje reakcję.

Prawo to wydawało się proste, a zarazem okrutne przez swoją uniwersalność. Niezmienna zasada dzielnie napędzała świat, powodując, że skomplikowane drzewko losu błyskało raz za razem, rozszczepiając się na kolejnych gałęziach możliwości. Piękna i przerażająca korona przyszłości rozrastała się z każdą sekundą, kryjąc w sobie tajemnicę wielu niewykorzystanych okazji, błędnych decyzji, heroicznych prób i szczęśliwych zakończeń. Korzenie zatopione w początku wszechrzeczy nadawały sens całej historii ludzkości. A wszystko to oplatała niezmienna prawda, kwintesencja wszelkiego życia, jedna moc, która mocą już nie była. Czas. Coś, co istniało za metafizycznym parawanem horyzontu zdarzeń, za który żaden człowiek nie mógł się dostać.

Żaden, gdyby za pewną "akcją" nie kryły się czyjeś niepowołane, nadprzyrodzone palce.

Tam, gdzie kończyły się wzniosłe metafory, zaczynała się chłodna fizyka. Każda ludzka decyzja prowadziła do narodzenia się wielu równoległych linii czasu, które istniały obok siebie, różniąc się przebiegiem wydarzeń. W sąsiadujących ze sobą pudełkach alternatywnych wymiarów kot Schrödingera żył i był martwy jednocześnie. Mnogość możliwości normalnie nie miała jednak dla ludzi żadnego znaczenia, bo ze swojej perspektywy mogli oni oglądać tylko jedną wybraną przez siebie ścieżkę przyszłości. Myśli wielu regularnie zatrzymywały się na zdaniu „a co by było, gdyby", nie będąc świadomym, że „gdyby" naprawdę istniało.

Źle działo się dopiero wtedy, kiedy to nie człowiek podejmował decyzję. Gdy nadnaturalne siły zaczynały ingerować w historię, zawsze prędzej czy później musiało dojść do rozłamu biegu wydarzeń na dwie diametralnie różne wersje: zwykłą, pozbawioną magiczności rzeczywistość oraz wymiar nie do końca poddany prawom natury. I taką właśnie małą katastrofą dla stabilności czasu stało się pewne zdarzenie, w które zaplątani zostali dwaj mężczyźni oraz jeden... byt. Istota. Cień.

Rozbłysk. Jedno życzenie, które podzieliło świat na dwoje. Świat, w którym w jednej linii czasowej Viktor i Yuuri żyli pozbawieni zmartwień, dzieląc się kocem, deklamując walentynkowe wiersze czy całując pod drzewem wiśni. W innej zmartwienia miały niebawem stać się ich przeklętą codziennością. A to wciąż nie był koniec tej farsy...

To był zaledwie jej początek.

* * *

\- Viktor! – rozległ się sfrustrowany, pełen ukrytego gniewu głos.

To nie brzmiało dobrze. Zdecydowanie brzmiało jak...

\- Viktor! - Ponownemu okrzykowi towarzyszyło pełne oskarżenia wyciągnięcie ręki, na której dyndała płócienna torba na zakupy.

...jak początek małżeńskich kłopotów.

Adresat zawołania zamknął książkę i z miną oznaczającą świętą niewinność zerknął do tyłu, spoglądając na swojego podirytowanego anioła stróża.

\- Słucham cię, Yuuri, słońce ty moje - zaśpiewał, obserwując nietęgą minę ukochanego. Katsuki pochylił się na tyle, że teraz zerkał znad okularów, wbijając swój przenikliwy wzrok w śmieszkującego Rosjanina.

\- Ja cię proszę, nie słońcuj mi tutaj - powiedział niczym żona do męża próbującego załagodzić sytuację. Tylko że w ich przypadku pożycie nawet dobrze się nie rozpoczęło; w końcu mieszkali ze sobą zaledwie od niecałego miesiąca. - Co ja ci mówiłem o zakupach? Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem w stanie odcyfrować waszych dziwnych literek, chociaż pewnie z twojej strony to japoński wydaje się dziwny, ale jeśli mogę zauważyć, to w Hasetsu zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto pomagał ci z tłumaczeniem, więc może byłbyś dobrym człowiekiem i odpowiedzialnym trenerem, i nie głodził swojego podopiecznego, który prosił cię chyba już ze trzy razy, żeby pójść na jakieś porządne zakupy, bo pustki panujące w lodówce to jest jakaś kpina i chyba na samej Syberii nie ma takiej gołoledzi jak ta, która panuje na półkach... - Yuuri wziął oddech i potrząsnął ponaglająco trzymaną siatą. W tym momencie Viktor zdążył wydukać jedynie ciche "wow!", pełen podziwu dla pojemności japońskich płuc, wytrenowanych dzięki intensywności łyżwiarskich zajęć. - Wiesz, że moja ostatnia wyprawa zakończyła się fiaskiem, więc jeśli nie chcesz do końca życia jeść jedynie chleb z pomidorem, to radzę ci się poważnie zastanowić nad podziałem obowiązków, bo jak masz zamiar żywić się wyłącznie miłością do mnie, to chcę ci powiedzieć, że ja Viktorożerny mimo wszystko nie jestem, ale mogę być, jeśli doprowadzisz mnie na skraj kanibalizmu, bo z dwojga złego prędzej poświęcę ciebie niż Makkachina.

Mimo roztaczania naprawdę barwnych wizji oraz wypowiadania nieco groteskowych gróźb Viktor nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy mógł tak bezkarnie popatrzeć sobie na ciskającego gromy narzeczonego. Znał go już za dobrze - za każdym razem gdy Yuuri był wzburzony, przechylał głowę lekko na prawo i zachowywał się jak ludzki kałasznikow, wyrzucając z siebie potok słów niczym pociski. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu najczęściej dzielił się ten sposób swoimi obawami odnośnie nadchodzących zawodów, ale ostatnio zamiast siebie coraz chętniej ganił tak Nikiforova. Ale Viktor nie miał mu tego za złe. Wiedział, że jako lekkoduch z natury nieszczególnie dobrze radził sobie z trywialnymi obowiązkami, a poza tym możliwość obejrzenia Yuuriego w innej, nieco bardziej aktywnej roli była... Cóż, zwyczajnie go ekscytowała.

Na szczęście mimo nieogarnięcia w domowych sprawach Viktor doskonale radził sobie z innymi zagadnieniami pre-małżeńskiej codzienności.

Rosjanin odłożył książkę na bok, a potem jednym zwinnym susem podniósł się z kanapy. Na czas wstawania stracił Yuuriego z oczu, ale wciąż słyszał jego cichy, pełen zapału głos, który właśnie wchodził w ostatnią fazę niemal pozbawionego pauz monologu:

\- ...więc bądź tak miły i ubierz się, bo zanim zdążę policzyć do dziesięciu, chcę cię widzieć gotowego przy drzwiach razem z Makkachinem, a potem zabieram was ze sobą na te nieszczęsne zakupy i nawet nie próbuj się wymigiwać, bo osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś mi nigdzie podczas zakupów nie...

Yuuri zniżył głos, kiedy zobaczył zbliżającego się do niego raźnym krokiem Viktora. Zanim jednak zdążył zakończyć tyradę, Rosjanin płynnym ruchem złapał go za trzymającą torbę dłoń, przyciągnął do siebie i zamknął usta pocałunkiem. Drugą rękę położył na talii Yuuriego i lekko na niego naparł, tak żeby mężczyzna stracił grunt pod nogami i całkowicie poddał się pieszczocie. Zadziałało - po kilku sekundach niezadowolonych pomruków Katsuki westchnął przez nos, po czym wsunął ręce za szyję Viktora, ufnie do niego przylegając.

\- ...zwiał - dokończył drżącym z braku tchu głosem, kiedy chwila uniesienia minęła.

\- Nie ucieknę - odpowiedział Viktor, całując Yuuriego w czoło. - Wybacz. Po prostu zapomniałem.

\- Wiem. Niestety - westchnął, zwieszając bezsilnie ramiona. Głowa Japończyka wreszcie odnalazła pion, potwierdzając, że mężczyzna już się nie gniewał. - Dlaczego musisz mieć taką krótką pamięć?

Viktor uśmiechnął się i mrugnął przepraszająco.

\- No wiesz co? O naprawdę ważnych rzeczach zawsze będę pamiętał - szepnął wymownie, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się urzeczonym, pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem w Yuuriego.

Katsuki wspiął się nieco na palce i tym razem to on pocałował Viktora w usta. Aluzja została zrozumiana, komplement przyjęty, a zawieszenie broni przypieczętowano jedynym w swoim rodzaju miłosnym stemplem. Zadowolony Rosjanin cofnął się o krok i chwytając Yuuriego za dłoń, poprowadził go w stronę wieszaka. Po drodze zacmokał na Makkachina, a psiak słysząc znajomą melodię zapowiadającą wyjście na spacer po chwili stawił się przy drzwiach wejściowych.

\- Ale jeśli chcesz, to od jutra możemy zacząć przyspieszony kurs rosyjskiego - zaproponował pojednawczo Viktor, sięgając po swój brązowy płaszcz oraz białą kurtkę Yuuriego. Japończyk skinął w podziękowaniu głową, przyjmując okrycie.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś zaproponował wspólne chodzenie za zakupy - odparł, rumieniąc się lekko, na co drugi z łyżwiarzy uniósł nieco brwi. Ach, ten Yuuri...

\- Przecież jedno nie wyklucza drugiego - zauważył Viktor, otwierając drzwi. Przepuścił przed siebie obu towarzyszy swojego życia, a potem zamknął drzwi na klucz i odwrócił się w stronę Yuuriego. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyś zatrudnił mnie na cały etat.

\- Etat? - Katsuki pokręcił głową i wyciągnął dłoń, by wpleść ją między palce Viktora. - To mało. Strasznie mało.

Mężczyzna mruknął zaintrygowany.

\- Więc co proponujesz? - zapytał, przybliżając się do ukochanego tak blisko, że mógł policzyć jego czarne jak węgiel rzęsy.

\- To co zwykle. - Yuuri spojrzał na niego z dziwną powagą. Głębokie brązowe oczy zalśniły za wysokimi okularami w niebieskich oprawkach. - Bądź przy mnie. Zawsze.

* * *

Stuk tysięcy zdenerwowanych palców bębniących w tysiące drewnianych biurek rozległ się echem niby perfekcyjnie dostrojona orkiestra dęta lub maszerujący pluton żołnierzy.

Był zły. Och, jak cholernie, piekielnie, bezdennie był zły. Wściekłość... nie, furia buzowała w nim niczym adrenalina u rządnego mordu oprawcy. Zimna, mrożąca krew w żyłach furia, idealnie pasująca do lodowiska w Petersburgu, które od ostatniego zdarzenia stało się swoistą świątynią oraz więzieniem "tego".

Nazwijmy "to"... Pragmą.

Pragma prychnął nagle i odwołał jednym skinieniem tysiące ławek wraz z tysiącami rąk uderzających o nie miarowym, drewnianym taktem. Jego paskudnego humoru nie mógł zdusić ani złagodzić żaden magicznie zwielokrotniony huk, który z pewnością pomógłby tabunowi znerwicowanych sekretarek... Ale nie jemu. Nie pomogło ani to, ani odgłos strzelających knykci, ani nawet pospieszny stukot obutych w pierwszorzędne lakierki stóp. Pragmie humor poprawić mogła tylko jedna rzecz - słodka i powabna niczym skowyt odchodzącego o poranku człowieka, któremu wydarł ostatnią szansę na szczęście albo życie.

Zemsta.

Zeskoczył z bandy i zawisł kilka milimetrów nad lodową taflą niczym mgła nad moczarami. Pojęcie zemsty było mu do tej pory zupełnie obce, ponieważ nie istniał żaden człowiek, który byłby w stanie go przechytrzyć. Powód wydawał się prosty - bo nigdy nie wybierał takich, którzy mogliby to zrobić. Zaklął pod nosem, sunąc przez lodowisko ku przeciwległej stronie hali. Nawet siły nieczyste miały swoje słabości. Nie były wszechmocne ani niezniszczalne, bo gdyby były, świat już dawno leżałby u ich stop. Ale nie znaczyło to też, że nie lubiły bawić się emocjami. Pragma od zawsze żerował na ludzkich słabościach, pragnieniach oraz miłostkach, robiąc z tego pierwszorzędny biznes. Przynajmniej dla siebie, bo o znamienitości kontaktów ludzcy kontrahenci już nie mieli tak pochlebnego zdania. Gdyby mogli jakiekolwiek mieć.

Pragma pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmieszek. Miał możliwość, więc z niej korzystał, obserwując to płaszczących się przed nim nieudaczników, którzy popadali w obłęd od nadmiaru szczęścia, to wykrzykujących dumne frazesy awanturników, którzy ostatecznie miękli po dwóch miesiącach niepewności oraz bezsenności. Wszystkich ostatecznie pożerał mrok. Nie było mocnych na jego podszepty, oczywiście jeśli tylko przezornie dobierał swoich klientów. W końcu po co mu było nawiązywać kontakt z taką matką śmiertelnie chorego dziecka, która zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko i niczego nie żałowała? Albo czemu miałby wyciągać rękę do samobójcy? Nudy, wszystko to nudy.

O wiele ciekawszy wydawał mu się przypadek wielokrotnego mistrza w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, który niespodziewanie zaczął mieć problemy z karierą. Kiedy po paśmie sukcesów nagle zrobił w tył zwrot, aby gonić za obcym mężczyzną, a potem dla tej samej osoby dwa tygodnie przed mistrzostwami kraju wrócił do zawodów tylko po to, żeby zająć na nich niesatysfakcjonujące drugie miejsce, wydawało się, że frustracja zje go niczym stado piranii. Gdzieś tam, zakorzenione głęboko w sercu czaiły się niespełnione ambicje kogoś, kto nigdy nie zawiódł pokładanych nadziei. Presja otoczenia nałożyła na jego barki jarzmo sukcesów, a pośród nich największym ciężarem był strach przed zawiedzeniem oczekiwań najukochańszej osoby. Zresztą, największym dowodem na słuszność słabości cudownego mistrza okazało się wezwanie istoty. Czyż istniała osoba bardziej odpowiednia do tego, aby zwieść ją obietnicami o naprawieniu minionych błędów? Przecież taki człowiek sukcesu z pewnością nie umiał wyobrazić sobie porażki, bo jego gładkie podniebienie nie było przyzwyczajone do tak potężnej dawki goryczy. Po roztoczeniu przed nim sugestywnej wizji ponownego stania na szczycie powinien na klęczkach prosić o zmianę rzeczywistości... Ha, powinien.

Ten jeden raz Pragmie się nie udało. Nie, gorzej - tym razem coś poszło nie tak i zamiast ofiary pojawił się również jej obrońca. Najgorszy możliwy typ, największa zaraza świata nadnaturalnego, to przeklęte dopełnienie jestestwa... _bratnie dusze._

Bezinteresowne istoty nie obchodziły Pragmy. Ciekawiły go tylko te interesowne, a im bardziej pazerne były, tym lepiej. Dlatego Viktor Nikiforov stanowił tak łakomy kąsek, a Katsuki Yuuri nie. Yuuri był jego naturalnym wrogiem - sam z siebie nie wierzył w możliwość poprawy swojej sytuacji, nie miał chwilowych pragnień, nie miał co stracić, bo uparcie wierzył, że jest nikim... A jednak po spotkaniu Viktora był gotów zawalczyć o wszystko, wybierając wspólne szczęście nad szczęście jednostki. Czy raczej jako Eros nie miał już skrupułów, żeby pożądać całą duszą. To dlatego rok wcześniej jego wiarę w siebie zniszczyło nie szóste miejsce na Grand Prix, ale brak uwagi ze strony ubóstwianego idola. To dlatego w trakcie finału w Barcelonie w pierwszej kolejności bolało go rozstanie z trenerem niż koniec kariery. I to dlatego teraz w pełni świadomy miłości Yuuri wpadał na swoje pokrętne pomysły w stylu stuletniego życia, gdy już raz udało mu się Viktora zdobyć.

Więź, jaka zrodziła się między tymi dwoma, już nie przypominała romantycznej czerwonej nici... Dla Pragmy była bardziej jak drut kolczasty albo przewód pod napięciem, na którym ktoś zawiesił wielki, ostrzegawczy, czerwony znak z trupią czaszką. Cień sarknął, kiedy przekroczył przerwę w bandzie i podążył w stronę szatni. Szkoda, że ten znak był odwrócony do niego tyłem.

Okazało się, że ci przeklęci mężczyźni chronili się nawzajem nawet podczas snu, co noc trzymając się w objęciach i dzieląc snami. Tak, to było możliwe - w końcu nie bez powodu hipnotyzerzy wprowadzali swoich pacjentów w stan uśpienia, a największe lęki odkrywano na odprężających sesjach terapeutycznych na kozetkach. Mimo to świadomością nie mogli się dzielić pierwsi lepsi ludzie, inaczej świat już dawno stanąłby w ogniu, gdyby nawet dzieciaki na byle kolonii wymieniały się myślami. Ktoś musiał tego bardzo pragnąć, ktoś, kto spędził ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i kogo połączyły naprawdę intensywne uczucia. Ktoś tak bliski, jak to tylko możliwe... Dokładnie tak jak Viktor, który podświadomie chciał zostać uratowany przez Yuuriego, przez co wezwał do swojego świata śpiącego wraz z nim narzeczonego.

Ale Pragma, który w głębokim poważaniu miał cokolwiek poza fobiami oraz niespełnionymi pragnieniami swojego klienta, zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na takie rzeczy jak jakieś „życie osobiste", albo „miłostki". Uwielbiał niszczyć ludzi, nie przyglądać się z błogim uśmiechem rozwojowi ich relacji. To dlatego zignorował Erosa. Ale Eros nie zignorował jego.

Wreszcie istota dotarła do szatni, gdzie potoczyła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, szukając swojego dzisiejszego celu. Zwykle Pragma czekał, aż zdesperowany człowiek wezwie go, otwierając na oścież bramę serca, ale tym razem cień postanowił obejść swoje własne zasady i obniżyć standard zaproszenia. Musiał się zemścić, a do tego wystarczyła zaledwie uchylona furtka...

Podpłynął do szafki, na której widniało zapisane cyrylicą imię i nazwisko użytkownika: "Виктор Никифоров". Nie musiał kontaktować się bezpośrednio z Yuurim, żeby sprawić mu największy ból. O wiele lepszym pomysłem wydawało się upieczenie... czy raczej spalenie dwóch pieczeni na jednym ogniu. Pragma otworzył drzwiczki i wsunął rękę wgłąb schowka, sięgając po to, co ukryte.

Bądź przy mnie i nigdy nie odchodź, ta?

Rozbije to twierdzenie w drobny mak wraz z tym cholernym szklanym sercem łyżwiarza.

* * *

W opustoszałym od jakichś dwóch godzin mieszkaniu niespodziewanie rozległo się głuche, trudne w zidentyfikowaniu łupnięcie. Potem nastąpiła krótka, pełna napięcia, okraszona ledwie słyszalnym rosyjskim złorzeczeniem pauza, po której niepokojącą ciszę ponownie przerwał hałas, tym razem w postaci chaotycznego skrobania przy drzwiach. Po kilku sekundach zgrzyt nabrał mniej przerażającej tonacji, kiedy metal triumfalnie zachrobotał o metal, a żelazne sztaby gładko przesunęły się po swoim torze. Klik, klik. Klamka drgnęła dwa razy, nie mogąc osiągnąć właściwej głębokości, aż wreszcie za trzecim razem zamek szczęśliwie zaskoczył, a drzwi po wsunięciu w nie nogi i odepchnięciu skrzydła na zewnątrz w końcu stanęły otworem.

Viktor wtoczył się do mieszkania niczym pierwszorzędny objuczony osioł.

Poniekąd była to mała zemsta Yuuriego, który chciał w niebezpośredni sposób dokopać partnerowi za jego opieszałość, a z drugiej strony gabaryty zakupów stanowiły smutną konieczność uzupełnienia spiżarni wobec całkowicie przetrzebionych zapasów. A naprawdę było co tachać... Tylko swojej sportowej gracji Viktor zawdzięczał fakt, że po zrobieniu kilku chybotliwych kroków w kierunku kuchni nie zderzył się z rzeczywistością o kształcie metalowego kredensu, a stos pakunków, zasłaniających mu widok niemal absolutnie, skończył szczęśliwie na blacie zamiast na podłodze. Westchnął ciężko, kiedy wreszcie zobaczył na własne oczy rozmiar niesionej dotąd wieży. To cud, że w ogóle trafił do domu, kierowany bardziej rosyjską wolą przetrwania niż rzeczywistymi zmysłami. Viktor roztarł ramiona, które ścierpły mu pod wpływem targanych toreb z sałatą oraz makaronem, siatek wypchanych mlekiem i kefirem oraz reklamówek wypełnionych mięsem. Poprzysiągł sobie solennie, że już nigdy nie doprowadzi ich związku do takiej ostateczności... Inaczej ostatecznie to odmówią współpracy jego ręce.

Cofnął się do otwartego na resztę mieszkania przedpokoju, gdzie zamknął otwarte do tej pory drzwi. Przekręcił górny zamek, a potem sapnął i zdjął z siebie zbyteczny płaszcz. Tak, wrócił sam, obarczony odpowiedzialnością zaopiekowania się zapasami jedzenia na najbliższe - Viktor rzucił okiem na wielkość zakupów - cztery dni. "No dobra" skonstatował po zważeniu w dłoni importowanego pomidora, "przy naszym apetycie może trzy". Tymczasem Yuuri przyjął na siebie obowiązek pognania wraz z Makkachinem na nieodzowną rundkę wokół parceli, żeby psiak mógł się wyszaleć i dotrwać aż do poranka dnia następnego. Podział zadań wydawał się sprawiedliwy wedle wszelkich zaleceń narzeczeńskiego savoir-vivre. Tylko nawet jeśli wszystko zostało uzgodnione, wciąż nie rozwiązywało to problemu, że Viktor nie wiedział zupełnie, co zrobić ze sobą przez te nadchodzące pół godziny w oczekiwaniu na powrót ukochanej dwójki. W końcu rozpakowanie toreb nie stanowiło już takiego wyzwania jak samo ich przyniesienie i po dziesięciu minutach Rosjanin wsuwał już ostatni karton jajek na ostatnią wolną półkę. Zaktualizowana lodówka pyszniła się teraz garniturem wszelkiego lokalnego dobra, zapewniając Yuuriemu spokój o ich marny byt, a Viktorowi zapewniając przychylność Yuuriego.

Łyżwiarz zerknął tęsknym wzrokiem na kanapę, gdzie wciąż leżała porzucona książka. W sumie jeśli już musiał czekać, równie dobrze mógł zrobić to, co zwykle czynił, gdy trzeba było przetrwać pewien moment w czasie i przestrzeni - spać. Po prostu. Mózg niczym za pociągnięciem wajchy odcinał wtedy wszelkie bodźce i pozwalał organizmowi zregenerować się oraz przeczekać wszystkie napady stresu. Gdyby je miał, oczywiście. Viktor wyciągnął nogi na meblu, a głowę oparł o stertę błękitnych poduszek. Poza tym mógł mieć cichą nadzieję, że jeśli teraz odpocznie, to w nocy będzie miał siły na robienie z Yuurim o wiele pożyteczniejszych rzeczy.

Uśmiechnął się, na wpół pogrążony w błyskawicznej drzemce. Tak, taka zamiana wydawała się idealna: samotna półgodzina snu w zamian za pół godziny możliwości hołubienia ukochanego w swoich ramionach. W miękkiej, spokojnej ciemności, sam na sam, twarzą przy piersi, policzkiem obok włosów... Już chwilę później miarowe posapywanie zaczęło wydobywać się spomiędzy ust zadowolonego Viktora.

Jego Yuuri...

* * *

Pragma tylko na to czekał.

Sen zaczął rozwijać się przed oczami cienia niczym kunsztowny czerwony dywan, zapraszający do przejścia po nim... zdeptania, zabrudzenia... zniszczenia i obrócenia w popiół. Sięgnął głębiej, aż dotarł do sedna wizji - w jej centrum Viktor przechadzał się wraz z Makkachinem po bliżej nieokreślonych, nieustannie drżących niczym żywe krople rtęci uliczkach Petersburga. Budynki co chwila to rosły, to malały, dachy zmieniały barwy jak rozlany w kałuży olej, a drzwi wskakiwały na miejsce okien i na odwrót. Ale tego bohater snu zupełnie nie dostrzegał, zbyt skupiony na rozmawianiu ze swoim pupilem w ludzkim języku. Wyobraźnia zadziałała tu niczym naturalny bufor, wykorzystując tęskną myśli o spacerującym w rzeczywistości Yuurim jako bazę i podstawiając w jego miejsce śpiącego Rosjanina. Ale na tym sen dopiero się zaczynał.

Po kilku minutach (a może godzinach?) pogawędki o zaletach japońskich onsenów pudel niespodziewanie wyrwał się ze smyczy i pognał do przodu, wyszczekując radosnym barytonem coś na temat wyprzedaży mięsnych bułek w sklepie na rogu. Viktor natychmiast ruszył za nim, odpowiadając, że nie pamięta, aby taki sklep został ostatnio otwarty, bo przecież na pewno zabrałby tam Yuuriego. Nie wiadomo skąd na nogach mężczyzny pojawiły się łyżwy, dzięki którym mógł sunąć przed brukowane chodniki niczym po gładkiej tafli lodu. Jazda była dla niego bardziej naturalną czynnością niż chodzenie i na tyle trwale wyryła się w jego pamięci, że nawet we śnie nie mógł z niej zrezygnować.

Po kilkunastu metrach pościgu pudel zaszczekał ponaglająco, że jeśli jego pan się nie pospieszy, to połknie wszystkie bułki. Wystraszony Viktor wyraźnie przyspieszył.

\- Makkachin! Tylko nie to! - zakrzyknął w odpowiedzi. - Nie jedz ich! Zadławisz się!

Zachęcająca fraza zabrzęczała w uszach. "Tylko nie to". Wystarczyło. Pragma wyciągnął dłoń i pełgającymi po palcach drobinami cienia rozsnuł nad dotychczasową wizją wyimaginowaną mgłę ciemności. Potem wślizgnął się do snu, kształtując, uplastyczniając i zmieniając scenerię z petersburskich ulic na znajome lodowisko.

Viktor zdążył przejechać jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, kiedy spostrzegł, że coś z otoczeniem było mocno nie tak. Myśli, do tej pory swobodnie szybujące po przygotowanej przez fantazję przestrzeni, nagle zaczęły nabierać ostrości, a zmysły się koncentrować. Łyżwiarz wyprostował się i z pewnym wahaniem dotarł aż do samej bandy, na której Pragma zdążył się już wygodnie rozsiąść. Istota kochała ten wyraz twarzy. Zabarwiona niepokojem cisza przed burzą.

\- Dzień do... A, to znowu ty - westchnął Pragma, po czym ziewnął lekceważąco, starając się wzbudzić już na starcie jak największą dezorientację. Po dwóch sekundach drobiazgowo przygotowywana machina wreszcie ruszyła.

\- To niemożliwe... - wyrwało się z gardła Viktora.

Zdążył już zapomnieć przez te dwa tygodnie o niepokojącym śnie. Wszystko zwalił na obejrzane po ciemku horrory, które zbyt mocno zadziałały na jego podatną na wszelkie inspiracje wyobraźnię. Poza tym przecież wszystko skończyło się dobrze... Ale teraz cała miniona sytuacja znów nabrała takiej wyrazistości, że Viktor mimowolnie złapał się za pierś. Nie bolała.

To zły znak. Znak, że nie było przy nim drugiej osoby.

\- Niemożliwe? Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo - mruknął z wyraźnym znudzeniem w głosie Pragma. - Ciągle czegoś ode mnie chcecie. Jak nie ty, to Yuuri...

\- Przestań kłamać. - Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się, a zawsze pełne radości usta nieznacznie zacisnęły w grymasie źle skrywanej złości. Nie, nie było tak źle. Tym razem wiedział, z czym miał do czynienia. - Yuuri nic nie potrzebuje odkąd ostatnim razem cię przechytrzył.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby próbując w myślach zabić się nawzajem na dwadzieścia osiem różnych sposobów. Przy dwudziestym dziewiątym, w którym Pragma spychał mężczyznę w otchłań śpiączki po wypadku samochodowym, "to" wyprostowało się i wzruszyło łagodnie ramionami na znak, że się poddaje.

\- No dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy już tej agresji. Było, minęło, a żyć trzeba. Właściwie nie mam wam absolutnie za złe ostatniej akcji - oznajmił, ukradkiem napawając się strachem i gniewem emanującymi z milczącego Viktora. - Wręcz przeciwnie, to był popisowy ruch.

Tak jak poprzednim razem po pstryknięciu palców z trybun odezwały się gromkie oklaski. Drobny pokaz przygotowany przez żądnego popisów Pragmę wciąż wydawał się być podszyty kpiną nawet mimo jego ugodowej wypowiedzi. Czy miał to być nieudany przyjacielski żarcik czy zawoalowana groźba?

\- Sporo się dzięki wam nauczyłem. Macie moją wdzięczność. - "To" zakończyło występ, kiedy wiwaty ucichły. – Ale tym razem nie zamierzam cię do niczego przymuszać. Dziś zajrzałem tu jedynie w ramach przedstawienia oferty marketingowej. Czy raczej... Powiedzieć, że zawsze jestem do usług.

Spokojny, okraszony ekonomicznym dowcipem ton Pragmy nie uszedł uwagi Rosjanina. "Po tym wszystkim co się ostatnio stało jest zbyt spokojny i rzeczowy..." stwierdził, uciszając pośpiesznie bijące serce. "Musi być zły. I wciąż czegoś chce."

\- W takim razie kontaktuj się z moim managerem, nie ze mną. Ja nie jestem ci do niczego potrzebny - rzucił Viktor, a potem odwrócił się i w manifestacyjny sposób odjechał ku przeciwnej, ukrytej w cieniu stronie lodowiska.

Mężczyzna przeczuwał, że ucieczka nie mogła być tak prosta, ale mimo wszystko coś ścisnęło go w żołądku, kiedy po dojechaniu do bandy okazało się, że Pragma już tam siedział. Mało tego, wyglądało to tak, jakby nigdzie się nie ruszał, a to nieświadomy łyżwiarz zrobił pętlę i wrócił w to samo miejsce. Boleśnie zrozumiał, że to nie on dyktował warunki rozmowy. Ani tej, ani żadnej innej. Sportowy Klub Mistrzów nie był niczym innym jak wielką klatką, w której został uwięziony na tak długo, jak upływ czasu w świecie ze snów na to pozwalał.

Istota przechyliła głowę w bok, spoglądając karcąco na Viktora.

\- Może faktycznie powinienem zadzwonić do kogoś innego - stwierdziła takim tonem, jakby miał na myśli "może twój manager nie byłby tak durny jak ty" - ale w końcu właśnie ty jesteś przedstawicielem Yuuriego. A to Yuuri niedługo zacznie mieć problemy.

Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po ramionach Nikiforova, a krew odpłynęła z policzków. Jedno imię wystarczyło, aby zachwiać tą resztką spokoju, jaką odzyskał. Teraz Viktor przypominał siebie z poranka na plaży w Barcelonie, kiedy Jurijowi wyrwało się o jedno słowo za dużo.

\- Jeśli zamierzasz zrobić coś Yuuriemu, to rozszarpię... - wysyczał, na co istota natychmiast zareagowała obronnym uniesieniem dłoni.

\- Hola, hola, bez nerwów. Zauważ, że gdybym tylko chciał, to już byście zdychali w cierpieniach. - zauważył Pragma i zaraz odchrząknął, żeby zamaskować ostatni niefortunny zwrot. Po chwili rozłożył ręce w dobrotliwym geście. - Ale nic do was mam. Pokojowe ze mnie stworzenie.

"Tylko dlatego, że potrzebuję jakiegoś głupiego człowieka, aby mieć możliwość skorzystać ze swoich mocy" pomyślał, ukrywając grymas wściekłości za powłoką z cienia. W obrębie stworzonego sennego wymiaru mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało, ale ingerować w rzeczywistość mógł tylko po dotknięciu kogoś stamtąd... I to za zgodą tego kogoś.

\- Godny zaufania jak obwoźny sprzedawca garnków - skwitował przez zaciśnięte zęby Viktor, starając się przywołać na swoją twarz uśmiech, który zawsze towarzyszył mu podczas wywiadów. Nie mógł otwarcie pokazywać niechęci na terenie wroga, gdzie nie miał absolutnie żadnej władzy. - I tak samo precyzyjny. Następnym razem wyślij e-maila. Może nie skasuję go... od razu.

\- Ja bym był ostrożny z tym usuwaniem. Nigdy nie wiadomo, jakie kontakty mogą się przydać. W końcu paktowanie z siłami ciemności nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego, nieprawdaż? - zwrócił uwagę cień, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że to właśnie on reprezentował "siły ciemności". - Szczególnie że tak zachłanny człowiek jak Yuuri najpewniej sprowadził na siebie klątwę.

\- Nie wierzę w istnienie jakiejkolwiek klątwy – rzucił Viktor, starając się zamaskować swobodną reakcją coraz silniej rosnący niepokój. Trudno było jednak o bardziej nieadekwatną wypowiedź, gdy rozmawiało się z niematerialnym bytem, znajdującym się gdzieś w przestrzeni snu. Klątwa wydawała się tak samo na miejscu jak sprzedaż życia za spełnienie życzenia. - Nic gorszego niż ja próbujący smażyć jajecznicę mu się nie przytrafi, gwarantuję.

Pragma zacmokał, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Mógł na przykład... uwięzić w tym świecie swoją pewność siebie - powiedział z wyuczonym wahaniem w środku zdania, a potem nagle nachylił się ku łyżwiarzowi, ukazując mu bezmiar ciemnych, pustych oczu. - Erosa - wysyczał znacząco.

Pragma przesłał szeroki uśmiech sparaliżowanemu Rosjaninowi, po czym się wyprostował. Niespodziewanie jego kontury zaczęły powoli blednąć, kiedy drobny cienia odrywały się z czarnego ciała i rozpływały w powietrzu. Mówił, szeptał, mącił... Półsłówka, ćwierćprawdy... Tylko to. Nic więcej. Całą resztę miał za niego załatwić Viktor, który na swoje nieszczęście oraz nieszczęście umowy, którą zawarł Yuuri, pamiętał wszystko ze snów.

\- Ale to twoja sprawa, co zrobisz z tymi informacjami. Jak już kiedyś mówiłem: w nic nie musisz wierzyć - skwitował Pragma i skinął głową, kończąc rozmowę. - W takim razie... Powodzenia na Czterech Kontynentach.

Po czym zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie ledwie słyszalne echo urwanego śmiechu oraz Viktora, którego powoli zaczęła oplatać ciemność znad lodowiska i dusząca sieć wątpliwości.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Tajemnicą wielką nie było, że Cieniochujek - od teraz Pragma - wróci i znów zacznie siać ferment. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się to być historia mocno fantasy, nie do końca taka będzie. Jak wiadomo z rozdziałów 0, nawet spełniane życzenia muszą oscylować w skali rzeczywistości. Nie będzie wiec supermocy, magicznych światów ani fantastycznych stworzeń (ani jak je wytresować). Cokolwiek się stanie, będzie wciąż maksymalnie skupione na świecie znanym z YOI. Chcę się pobawić w obserwatora, który uchyli wam rąbka tajemnicy tych światów zaczynających się "a co by było, gdyby"

Za pomoc, betę i konsultacje ślicznie dziękuję DaryavonDayern oraz an_nox. Pierwsza odpowiada za akceptację całego projektu, druga za masę konstruktywnej krytyki, dzięki której jestem teraz o wiele bardziej zadowolona z przebiegu pewnych rozmów. :* Ja jak zwykle po pewnym czasie nie ogarniam, czy fabuła ma sens, czy zdania są poprawne i czy Pragma jest odpowiednio pragmowaty... Znaczy, pragmatyczny.

Dzisiejszy tytuł rozdziału sponsoruje drugi z programów Georgija, tym razem "A Tales of Sleeping Prince". Znów polecam poczytać tekst piosenki, bo pasuje świetnie do nieciekawej sytuacji Viktora... Tylko kto tu teraz kogo będzie ratować? Yuuri Viktora przed nieprzemyślaną decyzją czy Viktor Yuuriego przed klątwą?

Och, Viktor, Viktor... Wake me up before you go-go~

Akcja dzieje się już po Mistrzostwach Europy, na których Viktor zajął... nieważne, które miejsce zajął. Nie w tej historii. Teraz trzeba się skupić na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów.

Mam nadzieję, że fanfik wam się spodoba i będziecie zaglądać tu regularnie. Trzymajcie się zatem i do następnego!


	5. Rozdział 2 - Intoxicated

\- Viktor... Czy powinienem... Flipa... - Niewyraźny, jakby znajdujący się za powłoką z waty głos z ledwością dotarł do zainteresowanego, dryfując gdzieś na granicach świadomości, odrealnienia i snu. - Viktor...? Pytałem... coś...

Och, gdyby tylko pamiętał jak brzmiało to pytanie... Rosjanin pochylił się, próbując przypomnieć sobie, o co właściwie chodziło, jednocześnie ukrywając nieco mętny wzrok przed czujnym japońskim spojrzeniem. Kiedy schował podkrążone oczy w cieniu grzywki, ciążące mu powieki samoistnie opadły, zagłębiając zmęczone myśli w przytulnej ciemności. Tętniący w skroniach i źrenicach ból uderzał o ścianki naczyń krwionośnych niby bezlitosna perkusja, rytmem trzy czwarte wbijając w rozstrojony mózg mężczyzny kolejne takty niepokoju. W uszach szumiało już na tyle mocno, że pulsująca krew wydawała się jedynym słyszalnym podkładem, a ciałem wstrząsały drobne, uporczywe dreszcze wyczerpania z powodu braku snu. Zmęczony Viktor z ledwością panował nad reakcjami swojego zawsze świetnie działającego, wysportowanego organizmu.

Nie mógł jednak pokazać przed Yuurim, że coś go trapiło. To nie była jego wina. Wszystko, tylko nie jego wina...

Kiedy głowa opierającego się o bandę mężczyzny niebezpiecznie przechyliła się ku prawemu ramieniu, pod powiekami nagle zamajaczyła mętna sylwetka Pragmy. Choć istota zawsze zachowywała się powściągliwie, a twarz o nieostrych rysach ukrywała za maską z cienia, było wiadomo, że się uśmiecha. A ostatnio robił to coraz częściej i przeraźliwie szeroko, ciesząc się ze zbliżającej okazji do zaoferowania swej pomocy. W końcu konkurs programów krótkich był już... ju...

...jutro?

\- Viktor! - usłyszał niemal tuż przy swoim uchu.

Momentalnie otworzył oczy i wzdrygnął się, kiedy zamiast szarej postaci tuż przed swoim nosem zobaczył zaniepokojonego Yuuriego. W tle dostrzegł też obszerną halę wraz z rzędami pustych błękitnych siedzeń, okupowanych przez garstkę nielicznych widzów. W otępiałą świadomość wreszcie wpasował się jeden z puzzli rzeczywistości. Gangneung. Byli w Gangneung, na treningu. Na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów.

Ten jeden raz zdolność Viktora do szybkiego zasypiania w niemal każdym miejscu stała się jego utrapieniem. Rosjanin mocniej zacisnął dłonie na krawędzi bandy i wyprostował się, unosząc górną część ciała z pozycji zdecydowanie bliższej odpoczywającemu podczas wykładu studentowi niż kompetentnemu trenerowi. I to trenerowi, który właśnie miał przekazać swojemu podopiecznemu ostatnie ważne wskazówki odnośnie wykonywanego programu. To zdecydowanie nie był odpowiedni czas na tego typu zachowanie.

\- Yuuri, chyba... - Viktor odchrząknął, próbując zmusić do współpracy zastałe, owiane zimnym powietrzem znad lodowiska gardło. - Chyba źle cię zrozumiałem.

\- Źle mnie... - Yuuri otworzył usta w niemym zdumieniu, trwając w tej pozie przez krótką chwilę, zanim w końcu ich nie zamknął i nie zmarszczył brwi. - Viktor, tu nie ma co rozumieć. Pytałem, bo przecież widziałeś...

Katsuki zawahał się, patrząc z podejrzliwością na mężczyznę.

\- Widziałeś, prawda? - zapytał zdawkowo.

Nie widział. Jasne, że nie widział. Ledwie walczył z tym, żeby nie zasnąć, nie mówiąc już o tak prostej czynności jak patrzenie przed siebie. Ale gdyby przyznał się do nieuwagi w takim momencie, kiedy najwyraźniej oczekiwano od niego rady, i tak już nadszarpnięta pewność siebie Yuuriego całkowicie by pękła, a Japończyk wycofałby się do swojej jamy niczym ranny zwierz. Viktor milczał więc i czekał, zaciskając desperacko usta i starając się wyglądać na szczerze zainteresowanego sytuacją... Nie jak wyczerpany człowiek, który z niepokojem wypatrywał, skąd zaatakuje absurdalny, wyimaginowany wróg, próbujący obrócić wniwecz całe życie i miłość, jakie posiadł.

Niemal każdą ostatnią noc Viktor musiał spędzać na wygaszonym lodowisku w Petersburgu, słuchając podszeptów jakiejś nieistniejącej istoty. Tylko że jak na jej nieistnienie diabelska postać objawiała się stanowczo zbyt często i mówiła stanowczo zbyt płynnie, aby być tylko nieskomplikowanym, wyprodukowanym przez zbędne ścinki pamięci długotrwałej majakiem. O tak, opowiadać to ona potrafiła... Pragma wiedział praktycznie o wszystkich niepokojach trapiących Rosjanina, a gdy je komentował, wydawały się przez to jeszcze gorsze i bardziej złowróżbne niż początkowo sądził.

Istota zaczęła odwiedzać Viktora co drugą, co trzecią noc, nie proponując mu nic, a w zamian jedyne, co robiła, to to, że nad ranem pozostawiała rosyjskiego łyżwiarza sam na sam z gonitwą galopujących myśli. Bardzo, bardzo dokuczliwych myśli. Kiedy tylko cień dowiedział się o tym, że Viktor zauważył kulejącego Yuuriego, stwierdził z powagą, że w sumie to podziwia japońskiego łyżwiarza, że daje po sobie poznać "tylko" kulenie. Innym razem, dwie doby później, Pragma cały sen wyliczał problemy sportowców, jakim zdołał zapobiec w trakcie swojej wieloletniej kariery metafizycznego konsultanta, nie wyłączając schizofrenii oraz depresji. Viktor, zmuszony do słuchania kilkugodzinnego wywodu nawet mimo zatkania uszu, wkrótce sam zaczął mieć problemy z koncentracją, coraz mocniej obawiając się kolejnych spotkań. Podczas trzecich odwiedzin, akurat w noc, gdy dla ich wspólnej wygody Yuuri odsunął się na prawy brzeg łóżka, chcąc dać wiercącemu się partnerowi nieco więcej miejsca, szara istota ze smutkiem pokręciła głową i lakonicznie poinformowała, że od tego zawsze się zaczynało.

Cokolwiek miała na myśli, na pewno zaczęło się spanie na przeciwnych krańcach łóżka, gdy nie mogli już sobie spojrzeć w oczy, i coraz częstsze sprzeczki na temat osowiałego zachowania Viktora. Yuuri starał się prośbą i groźbą wydobyć z narzeczonego powód jego niewyspania, ale kiedy ten zbył go żartobliwym stwierdzeniem, że to przez to, że całymi nocami nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w jego cudowną twarz śpiącej królewny, Katsuki nagle przestał dopytywać. Najwyraźniej musiał poczuć się zdradzony, że Viktor po raz pierwszy nie chciał mu szczerze opowiedzieć o trapiącym go problemie.

Ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie przed zbliżającymi się Mistrzostwami Czterech Kontynentów. Boleśnie wiedział, że Yuuri nie tylko by mu uwierzył, nie tylko zrobiłby absolutnie wszystko, żeby go ratować, ale też przerwałby przygotowania do mistrzostw, aby się nim zająć... Właśnie. Mógłby rzucić wszystko nad czym tak ciężko pracował przez ostatni rok tylko dlatego, że bałby się, że to przez niego Viktor się w coś zaplątał. Taki właśnie był Yuuri. Dlatego tak go kochał. I dlatego nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby to on był powodem japońskiej klątwy, o której tyle czasu szeptał mu Pragma.

Serce Viktora kołatało zawzięcie, rozstrojone z powodu nieprzespanej nocy. Szczerze prosił... nie, modlił się, żeby to ostatnie tygodnie, w trakcie których tak znacząco oddalili się od siebie, były złym snem, a nie spotkania z Pragmą. "Po mistrzostwach powiem mu o wszystkim. Będziemy mieć czas, żeby coś na to zaradzić. Psycholog, leki, cokolwiek. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Tak bardzo chcę, żeby uwierzył w siebie, żeby zdobył złoto na konkursie tej rangi... "

Yuuri obrzucił trenera poważnym spojrzeniem. Zwężone źrenice w tych zawsze pięknych, niebieskich oczach. Spękane usta, których zapomniał posmarować balsamem. Nieznacznie drżące ręce, ukryte w rękawach beżowego płaszcza. Dla niego Viktor wyglądał na wyczerpanego z powodu niemożliwości zaradzenia błędom niekompetentnego ucznia. A skoro tak, to nie było sensu o cokolwiek pytać. Odpowiedź nasuwała się sama.

\- Nie, już nic. Wybacz, że cię niepokoiłem. - Yuuri puścił się bandy i przeszusował w bok, aż do zejścia z lodowiska. - Skończyłem trening. Chodźmy.

\- Yuuri, ale jeśli mi powtórzysz, to przecież mogę...

\- Możesz? - Pochylony Katsuki podniósł wzrok znad zakładanych na płozy ochraniaczy. Ciężko powiedzieć, czy był bardziej zły, czy rozgoryczony. - Przypomniałbym ci, co przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie mogłeś, ale skoro nie powiedziałeś mi do tej pory mimo tylu próśb, to widocznie nie ma o czym mówić. Wracajmy do hotelu. Tam odpoczniesz.

Yuuri ruszył do szatni, zbierając z bandy odłożone przez Viktora bluzę i okulary. Po otuleniu się kurtką wsunął nos w postawiony na sztorc kołnierz, a plecy przytłoczone ciężarem rosnącej między nimi bariery zgarbiły się jak u pokrzywdzonego dziecka. Bardziej niż świadomość zbliżającego się konkursu bolało go coś innego.

\- Chciałem prawdy, a nie... niezrozumienia - szepnął i ruszył, nie oglądając się na zranionego słowami trenera.

* * *

Viktor otworzył oczy i natychmiast rozpoznał niepokojącą aurę, oplatającą lodowisko w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów. Kolejna wizyta. Właściwie czego innego mógł się spodziewać po dniu pełnym rozczarowań, porażek i goryczy. Szczególnie goryczy.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Chociaż wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko dla dobra Yuuriego, że stara się go chronić, ostatecznie sam wszystko zniszczył. Nie był dla niego wystarczającym wsparciem. Ten flip...

\- Czy powinienem wam pogratulować, czy jednak współczuć tego siódmego miejsca? - rozbrzmiał znajomy, podbity echem głos. Pragma siedział na swoim ulubionym miejscu na bandzie, opierając dłonie po bokach i pochylając się lekko w stronę tafli lodowiska. - Niektórzy powiedzieliby, że siódemka to szczęśliwa liczba, choć pewnie wszyscy sportowcy wolą jedynkę... A przecież pierwsze miejsce jest tylko jedno! Czy to nie smutne? Przecież zawsze więcej osób będzie sfrustrowanych niż zadowolonych. Ech, od dawna wiedziałem, że konkursy to głupota.

Viktor milczał. To nie była kwestia tego czy zgadzał się z rozmówcą, czy nie - po prostu nie obchodziło go to. Musiał przetrwać dopóty, dopóki nie odzyska sił i nie obudzi się rano w jednym pokoju z Yuurim. Wtedy go przeprosi. Wytłumaczy. Uklęknie. Zacznie błagać o pomoc...

Brak reakcji ze strony łyżwiarza nie zniechęcił jednak istoty przed kontynuowaniem raz podjętego monologu. W końcu wcześniej nie takie ciche noce przegadywał sam, a teraz dostał w swoje ręce mnóstwo materiału na zorganizowanie całej konferencji odnośnie błędów, jakie w ciągu ostatnich dni popełnili dwaj mężczyźni. A było nad czym dysputować.

Niewyspanie spowodowane licznymi wizytami Pragmy i nerwowość w zachowaniu Viktora spowodowały, że równie osłabiony psychicznie Yuuri zajął dopiero siódme miejsce na Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów. Ale nie to wydawało się w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, że teraz Yuuri obwiniał siebie za swoją słabość, a Viktor przeklinał w duchu swoją. Że nie zauważył i nie zareagował na czas. Że za bardzo skupił się na sobie, nie zrobił czegoś z bezsennością, nie powiedział raz na zawsze temu czemuś, żeby się od nich odczepiło, tylko słuchał, słuchał, słuchał...

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. Czy właśnie próbował zwalić winę na postać ze snów? To bezsensowne. Nielogiczne. Niewłaściwe. Przecież czymkolwiek było tajemnicze szepczące "coś", znajdowało się tu, w jego wyobraźni. Nigdzie indziej.

\- No ale cóż... Domyślam się, że to nie zajęte miejsce jest tym, co najbardziej cię trapi - westchnął Pragma, nieprzejęty zupełnie tym, że jego istnienie jest poddawane w wątpliwość. Zresztą, on sam nie musiał niczego udowadniać. Wystarczyły jego irytująco celne uwagi. - Yuuri strasznie to przeżył, prawda? Że sprawił ci zawód?

Ścisk w żołądku potwierdził słowa istoty. Najbardziej przerażające i znamienne było chłodne, spokojne zachowanie Yuuriego. Opanowanie bliźniaczo podobne do tego z Barcelony. Ten przeszywająco bolesny wyraz twarzy, gdy wieczorem przeprosił chcącego go przytulić Rosjanina i wyszedł z hotelu, mówiąc, że musi się przejść, by uporządkować myśli. Że chce się jeszcze raz zastanowić nad ich relacją trener-podopieczny, szczególnie kiedy na Mistrzostwach Świata Viktor będzie musiał dzieli dwie funkcje, a nie, jak teraz, ledwie jedną, a i tak z trudem...

Przez głowę Viktora śmignęła opowiedziana mu kiedyś przez Katsukiego historia o koleżance ze szpitala, która próbowała pocieszyć zaniepokojonego łyżwiarza, ale ten ją odepchnął. Czy naprawdę cofnęli się aż do tego etapu? Stali się dla siebie obcy i niegodni zaufania? Szczególnie teraz, kiedy każda sekunda uwagi była na wagę złota... Ale nie tego w medalu.

Tego znajdującego się na palcu serdecznym prawej dłoni.

\- Może nie powinienem tak mówić, ale wiesz... Ostrzegałem cię. - Pragma rozłożył ręce jak ojciec, który daje życiową lekcję nieposłusznemu synowi. - Zwracałem uwagę, że jego Eros mógł tu utknąć. Że już nie będzie tak pewny siebie jak dawniej. Być może już nigdy.

Rosjanin zacisnął mocniej usta. No właśnie. To wciąż nie był koniec wątpliwości. Co będzie na Mistrzostwach Świata? Viktor nie był już tak święcie przekonany o swojej doskonałej formie. Jeśli na najważniejszych zawodach zajmie niskie miejsce, to czy Katsuki może stwierdzić, że jednak zawadza i że musi od niego odejść? A wysoka lokata, wyższa niż Yuuri? Wtedy pomyśli, że się nie nadaje albo że Viktorowi znudziło się trenowanie kogoś tak przeciętnego. A przecież nie był przeciętny. Był najwspanialszy. Zasługiwał na każde podium i jeszcze więcej. Viktor miał ochotę zarzucić mu na szyję wszystkie medale, jakie zdobył, dziękować za to, że się urodził, całować, przytulać, zapewniać, że to on i tylko on wszystko spieprzył...

...gdyby tylko Yuuri mu pozwolił.

Ale nie zrobił tego. Uciekł, zostawiając zmęczonego Viktora na łóżku, aż ten nie przymknął oczu i nie znalazł się w tym ciemnym, zimnym, nieznośnie znajomym wymiarze. Oczywiście gdyby znajdowali się w innej sytuacji, w lepszych warunkach, pewnie całe te rozmyślania nie miałyby najmniejszego znaczenia i nawet w razie zajęcia przez Yuuriego tego przeklętego siódmego miejsca wciąż startowaliby na równych prawach, w pełni sił, zdeterminowani i kochający się nawzajem. Ale teraz lęk przed skomplikowaniem i tak już mocno poplątanych spraw związanych z Mistrzostwami Świata jeszcze bardziej oddalił ich od siebie. Czy w ogóle istniał sposób, aby to wszystko odkręcić? Bo Viktor oddałby wszy...

\- Ale wiesz, że jest na to sposób. Zawsze jest - rzucił zagadkowo Pragma, zupełnie jakby czytał w myślach Viktora.

Mężczyzna wreszcie spojrzał wprost na istotę. A więc jednak, To o to od początku chodziło.

\- Oczywiście masz na myśli sukces za oddanie życia - odpowiedział zimno Viktor.

\- Och, przestań. Darujmy sobie już to straszne zabieranie lat. Mimo wszystko nie chodzi mi o to, żeby zabijać klientów. - Pragma przewrócił teatralnie oczami. - Po prostu muszę wziąć coś cennego w zamian. Chyba nawet ty rozumiesz, że za ferrari nie można zapłacić kilogramem ziemniaków, prawda?

Chociaż Viktor miał przemożną ochotę zaprzeczyć, najbardziej prymitywna z zasad handlu była bezlitosna. Coś za coś.

\- A poza tym nałożyliście sobie blokadę na konto, więc na mocy poprzedniego życzenia nie mogę uszczknąć nic z tych stu iluśtam-sobie-wymyśliliście lat - zdradziła istota. - Widzisz, jaki ze mnie szczery gość? Ale mam inną propozycję.

Pragma zawiesił głos i spojrzał wyczekująco na Viktora, zupełnie jak rybak zarzucający haczyk z przynętą wpatrywał się w wodę, ciekaw, czy tym razem się uda. Tylko w tym przypadku brak reakcji oznaczał dobrą reakcję.

\- Sukces za sukces - zdradziła wreszcie istota. - Twój medal za medal Yuuriego. To chyba bardziej sprawiedliwa wymiana?

\- Wcale. Żadna wymiana z tobą nie brzmi jak cokolwiek sprawiedliwego - wypalił od razu Viktor, marszcząc proste, nieprzyzwyczajone do okazywania złości brwi.

\- Wybacz, ale muszę z czegoś żyć. Taka praca. No i nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś oddawał zaraz złoto Czterech Kontynentów. W zamian za to, że ostatnio trochę przesadziłem z ofertą marketingową, pójdę ci na rękę. Możesz mi oddać jakiś pomniejszy sukces. Powiedzmy... - Pragma zabębnił palcami o bandę, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Po kilku sekundach stukot zamarł, a dłoń uniosła się do góry na znak odkrytego pomysłu. - O, a co powiesz na juniorskie? Jakieś sreberko ze światowych, kontynentów albo coś?

\- Juniorskie są tylko światowe. Poza tym nie biorę udziału w Czterech Kontynentach - wyjaśnił zdawkowo Viktor. Ale nie obruszył się.

\- No dobrze, dobrze, masz mnie. Jestem łyżwiarskim tumanem - zażartował Pragma, chcąc przełamać lody z potencjalnym klientem. - W każdym razie sam możesz wybrać, co ci odpowiada, żeby nie było, że coś ci sugeruję.

\- I naprawdę wystarczy ci, że w zamian za wygraną Yuuriego w Czterech Kontynentach mogę oddać... - Skuszony możliwością postawienia warunków umowy Viktor uniósł dłoń na jakieś dziesięć centymetrów i zawahał się. - ...cokolwiek?

Ale kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły usta mężczyzny, Pragma szybko, ale tak naturalnie jak się tylko dało pochwycił dłoń rosyjskiego łyżwiarza, zanim ten zdołał się namyślić albo ją opuścić.

\- Jasna sprawa - przytaknął. - Decyduj. Co ci zbywa na stanie?

\- Czy złoto z narodowych z 2004 wystarczy? - Viktor spiął się, jakby oczekiwał nagłej zmiany kontraktu, ale istota od razu pokiwała głową.

\- W zupełności. - Pragma uśmiechnął się szeroko, a z jego nadgarstka zaczęły pełgać drobiny ciemności. - Wystarczy aż nadto.

* * *

Mgła nieświadomości powoli rozpłynęła się, a widok nieznajomej przestrzeni nad głową sprawił, że Viktor na chwilę się zawiesił, wpatrując w gładki, kremowoszary, poznaczony błyskami światła znad rolet sufit. Potrzebował naprawdę kilku porządnych sekund zastanowienia, żeby zrozumieć, gdzie się obecnie znajdował. Nie, to nie zielonkawe sklepienie znane z Yu-topii. Nie było to również mieszkanie w Petersburgu z jego białym stropem. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, starając się przesunąć z końca języka tę dręczącą podświadomość nazwę. To przecież... było... to nieszczęsne Gangneung. Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów, hotel i... i...

\- Yuuri! - zawołał Viktor, nagle zrywając się do siadu.

Razem z miejscem wróciła mu pamięć odnośnie całej parszywej rzeczywistości. Przyjemna chwila upragnionego zapomnienia obróciła się przeciwko niemu, kiedy Rosjanin zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie zrobił. To niemożliwe. Jak mógł zasnąć, nawet nie upewniwszy się, czy Katsuki wrócił do pokoju? A jeśli coś mu się stało? Jeśli zrobił coś głupiego, głupszego nawet od Barcelony? Jeśli zniknie z jego życia, tym razem bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia? Kolejne "jeśli" mnożyły się w głowie mężczyzny jak wygłodniała szarańcza na pożywnym polu wyobraźni, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic poza zgliszczami i lękiem.

\- Yuuri... - powtórzył raz jeszcze, chcąc znajomym słowem ukoić spierzchnięte od strachu wargi. Nie podziałało. - O Boże, Yuuri...!

\- Tak?

Viktor już miał wyskoczyć z łóżka, wypaść na korytarz, biec przed siebie, w dół, dalej... Już chciał pognać ratować swój dogorywający związek, kiedy pogodny, najspokojniejszy w świecie głos dobiegł wprost ze znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu obok łazienki. Rosjanin zamarł, nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszał. Serce wciąż waliło mu jak oszalałe, a ciało omdlało z powodu zbyt gwałtownego ruchu, powodując, że bezsilny łyżwiarz opadł z powrotem na miękki materac. Dopiero wtedy Viktor spostrzegł, że leży z lewej strony wąskiego łóżka, a poduszka z prawej nosiła ślady użytkowania, jakby ktoś jeszcze chwilę temu na niej spał.

Przecież to niemożliwe. Nierealne. Nie wybaczyłby mu tak łatwo. Sam sobie nie mógł wybaczyć, więc nie zniósłby, gdyby po powrocie z domniemanego spaceru mężczyzna po prostu wtulił się w rosyjską pierś i zaakceptował popisowy pokaz bezmyślności. Przecież zawiódł go w każdej roli - jako trener, jako partner, jako człowiek. Jak już spieprzył, to spieprzył wszystko, doszczętnie i za jednym zamachem. Więc dlaczego...?

\- Wołałeś mnie? - Yuuri, jedyny na świecie, najdroższy Yuuri wyjrzał z łazienki i spojrzał na niego tak łagodnie, jak nie spoglądał chyba od tygodni.

Viktor nic już nie wiedział. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Bał się, że gdy zrozumie, okaże się to tylko kolejną warstwą snu. Dlatego milczał, błądząc wzrokiem po odzianej w koszulkę i spodnie od piżamy sylwetce, od bosych stóp po czubek lekko zwichrzonej czupryny, chcąc zapamiętać każdy szczegół, utrwalić na dobre w pamięci, by ewentualna pobudka bolała choć trochę mniej.

Ale to nie był sen. Katsuki zamknął drzwi toalety i niczym dobrotliwy anioł podszedł do siedzącego wśród rozrzuconej pościeli narzeczonego. Usiadł na skraju jego łóżka... ich łóżka, bo jak to możliwe, że tutaj leżały dwie poduszki, kiedy na sąsiednim nie było żadnych... po czym uniósł swoją dłoń, by wygładzić potarganą w czasie snu grzywkę Viktora. Raz za razem chwytał między palce jasne pasemka włosów, po czym rozczesywał je i układał w znajomą, łagodną kurtynę. Drobnymi, pełnymi miłości gestami przywracał do porządku świat, o którym Rosjanin tak mocno marzył w ciągu ostatnich dni. I który wreszcie stał się prawdą.

\- Hahaha... Jaką masz zabawną minę - zaśmiał się cicho Yuuri, a ten dźwięk wydawał się najpiękniejszą melodią, jaką mężczyzna kiedykolwiek słyszał. Czysty i niewinny jak trel leśnego ptaka. - Chyba naprawdę dałem ci się we znaki, co? Wyglądasz jakbyś imprezował do rana.

Katsuki pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Viktora w usta, niczym książę witający się ze swą księżniczką po długim, samotnym śnie. Pobudka już dawno nie przedstawiała się tak pięknie jak dziś. Aż nierealnie pięknie...

\- Yuuri, czy wszystko w porządku? Nie jesteś zły? - zapytał powoli Viktor, bojąc się, że jakieś nieuważne słowo może sprawić, że dłoń pieszcząca jego twarz nagle zniknie, a oblicze siedzącego przy nim mężczyzny spochmurnieje i wykrzywi się w nagłym grymasie złości. Ale nic takiego się nie działo. Istniał tylko Katsuki, który lekko marszczył brwi i patrzył na niego ciekawsko, w niemej prośbie o kontynuowanie rozpoczętego tematu. - Czy... wszystko między nami jest... normalnie?

\- No wiesz... Ciężko nazwać to normalnym, ale... - Yuuri przestał przeczesywać grzywkę i odwrócił się za siebie, aby ze stolika nocnego Viktora zgarnąć coś, czego wczoraj absolutnie tam nie było. Nie miało prawa tam być. Japończyk czule pogładził kciukiem śmiesznie mały, zawieszony na biało-czerwonej tasiemce krążek i podał go zdumionemu trenerowi. - Wcześniej miałem wrażenie, że to wszystko mi się śni, że na pewno znów zepsułem tego flipa w krótkim... Jednak dziś rano chyba wreszcie uwierzyłem. Naprawdę nam się udało.

\- Złoto... - szepnął Viktor, przyglądając się połyskującemu w świetle poranka medalowi. - Więc jednak...

...życzenie się spełniło.

Sparaliżowany Rosjanin wreszcie uświadomił sobie, co się stało. Bo _się stało_. I on o tym doskonale pamiętał. Wszystko. Minione tygodnie w cichej separacji, nieudane treningi, upadek przy flipie z krótkiego, niedokręcone skoki w dowolnym, siódme miejsce i ich ostatnia zimna kłótnia. A najdziwniejsze było to, że nie zapomniał również o pakcie. O Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów z wyobraźni, siedzącej na bandzie postaci, ręce pokrytej drobinami cienia, którą uścisnął na znak zawartej umowy oraz o dziwnej, pustej sensacji, jaka ogarnęła go chwilę później, kiedy ciemność pochłonęła całe lodowisko. Wszystko to było zbyt realistyczne i pełne szczegółów jak na byle sen, a myśl o śpiączce świadczyła o tym, że myślał zbyt trzeźwo, aby była to prawda. Więc albo Viktor zwariował, albo działo się coś niewiarygodnego. Coś, o czym pojęcia nie miał absolutnie nikt poza nim... A to nie różniło się wcale tak bardzo od szaleństwa.

\- Viktor? - Jego imię, wypowiedziane przez Yuuriego bez krztyny żalu, brzmiało prawie jak imię kogoś innego. - Nic ci nie jest? Może masz gorączkę? Albo przyśnił ci się koszmar?

\- Koszmar? Tak, można tak powiedzieć... Koszmar. Ale teraz zmienił się w przepiękny sen - odpowiedział Rosjanin i wreszcie pozwolił, aby na jego twarzy pojawił się dawno niewidziany uśmiech. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i zagarnął Katsukiego w swoje ramiona, tuląc go do siebie. - Och, Yuuri, tak się cieszę... Złoto. Oczywiście, że to zrobiłeś. Zawsze to wiedziałem. Jesteś wspaniały. Cudowny. Zasłużyłeś na to. Na wszystko. Yuuri. Yuuri...

Najpierw trochę niepewnie składał całusy na czole, skroniach, policzkach Japończyka, bezgłośnymi komplementami uzupełniając te werbalne, aż wreszcie przebudzona burza uczuć wzięła nad Viktorem górę, nakazując mu coraz goręcej całować kolejne skrawki skóry Yuuriego. Żuchwę, szyję, obojczyk... Raz za razem przyciskał suche usta do miękkiego, pachnącego hotelowym żelem ciała, starając się każdym pocałunkiem przekazać, jak bardzo przepraszał i jak bardzo tęsknił. Ten był za nieprzespane z jego powodu noce, ten za brak uwagi na treningach, ten za stracony czas... I kolejne, i kolejne.

Tak bardzo się obwiniał, że nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie żadnego usprawiedliwienia, ukojenie odnajdując w pieszczeniu najdroższej osoby. Pierwszy w życiu zawód bolał jak jasna cholera.

\- Viktor... - jęknął Katsuki, zdziwiony nagłą zmianą nastroju. Nieświadomy prawdziwego znaczenia pocałunków oparł dłonie na ramionach Viktora i lekko na nie nacisnął, interpretując czułości ukochanego jako wstęp do dalszych igraszek. - Mówiłem ci już, że nie możemy. Dziś gala.

Rosjanin natychmiast się wycofał.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział pokornie, na co zdumiony Yuuri uniósł brwi.

No tak, dawny Viktor pewnie jeszcze chwilę droczyłby się z narzeczonym, może wyszeptałby mu parę słodkich obietnic na wieczór... Jednak to nie był już ten sam człowiek. Może znów się taki stanie, z czasem, kiedy rany na sercu się zasklepią, a wspomnienia wywietrzeją, ale póki co pamięć o nieudanych zawodach była zbyt świeża, żeby znów pozwolił sobie na chwilę nieuwagi. Naprawdę bał się, że znów na coś narazi Katsukiego albo że nieodpowiednim słowem wzniesie kolejny mur między nimi.

Nie rozumiał, że to nie słowa, ale ich brak doprowadziły do wcześniej sytuacji.

Dlatego w tej chwili Viktor naprawdę cieszył się, że dane mu było po prostu siedzieć wraz z Yuurim, bo mógł godzinami patrzeć na te znajdujące się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów dalej usta, podziwiać gęste, czarne rzęsy i liczyć refleksy w ciemnobrązowych oczach. To i tak było nieporównywalnie lepsze od kary, na jaką powinien zasłużyć...

Mimo to Katsukiemu chyba nie do końca o to właśnie chodziło.

\- Znaczy... Bez przesady. Nie, że zupełnie nie możemy - zaczął, spoglądając na Viktora znad okularów. Bestia wiedziała, że wyglądała wtedy zbyt kusząco, żeby się jej oprzeć. - Ale co powiesz na... ułamek?

Nie czekając na reakcję partnera, Yuuri zdjął oprawki i odłożył je wraz z medalem z powrotem na szafkę nocną. Potem wdrapał się na łóżko, przerzucając jedną z nóg nad zaplątane w pościeli kolana narzeczonego, po czym usiadł na jego biodrach, pewny siebie i władczy jak... jak... Eros.

Jakaś część świadomości Viktora odblokowała się na tę myśl z dotychczasowej stagnacji, sprawiając, że mężczyzna nie odepchnął Japończyka. Nie, przyjął go jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, z niesamowitą ulgą, że nie istniała żadna klątwa, że wszystko naprawdę wróciło do normy... A skoro tak... Wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Yuuriego, napawając się ciepłem i gładkością jego skóry, a potem przyciągnął ukochanego do siebie, do swojego nagiego torsu oraz spragnionych kontaktu ust. Zatopili się w pocałunkach, zatracając w sobie nawzajem jak chyba nigdy wcześniej, a potem poszli jeszcze odrobinę dalej i jeszcze odrobinę głębiej. Ubrania nie były w tej sztuce przewidziane. Istotne były jedynie przylegające do siebie ciała oraz pełne satysfakcji wyznania.

Łączące ich uczucie okazało się tak wielkie, że poradzić sobie z nim mogła tylko dwójka ludzi.

* * *

I nawet kiedy Mistrzostwa Czterech Kontynentów minęły, a znów z wolna zaczęły upływać zwykłe, pełne małych, słodkich codzienności dni, nadal nic się nie działo. Pragma odpuścił, nie zakłócając snu Rosjanina już ani razu. Widocznie nasycił swój apetyt na cudze nieszczęście i poszedł żerować gdzieś indziej, szukając intratniejszej okazji na kolejny biznes. Bardzo dobrze. Niech się udławi tym zabranym złotem, byle było to jak najdalej od Petersburga, tego prawdziwego oraz wyśnionego. W końcu Viktor jakoś "przecierpi" ten jeden sukces mniej, jeśli będzie mógł walczyć o kolejne. Z Yuurim i przeciwko Yuuriemu.

Myśl, że wszystko się ułożyło, uśpiła jego czujność. Zrozumiał to w momencie, kiedy tydzień później przed snem szepnął do siebie "zrobiłbym wszystko", zasypiając o trzeciej nad ranem na granatowej kanapie.

Sam.

* * *

Powieka nawet mu nie drgnęła, kiedy pojawił się w dobrze znanej, pokrytej tajemniczym, nieprzebranym półcieniem hali. Miejscu, gdzie trenował od zawsze, na którym ćwiczył absolutnie każdy swój program, bliższym sercu chyba bardziej niż własne mieszkanie. A jednak przestrzeń była również bardzo obca, niebezpieczna, wypaczona... Brakowało tu innych łyżwiarzy, przypadkowych widzów, podkładu sączącego się z głośników, światła wpadającego przez olbrzymie okna... Czegokolwiek. Istniało jedynie zimno, ale nie to wywołane chłodem lodu, a panującej wokoło pustki...

\- Daruj sobie te gierki i wyłaź - zaczął Viktor, doskonale świadom kolejności wydarzeń. Nawet jeśli chodziło tylko o szczeniacką odzywkę, nie chciał tańczyć tak, jak mu ten drugi zagrał.

...prawie pustki, choć z drugiej strony obecność tej jednej osoby o mrożącej krew w żyłach aurze i chłodnym usposobieniu tylko pogarszała sprawę.

\- Ojej, jaki jesteś dziś nie w sosie. Nawet się nie przywitasz po tylu dniach rozłąki. - Uszu Viktora dobiegło karcące cmokanie, a wkrótce potem na barierkach pojawiła się charakterystyczna sylwetka o rozmazanych konturach. - Znowu gryzą cię wyrzuty sumienia? To dlatego wyniosłeś się do salonu, nie mogąc patrzeć na Yuuriego?

Pragma zawsze atakował słowami celnie i boleśnie jak kąsała żmija, choć zarazem nigdy w tonie tego ni męskiego, ni kobiecego głosu nie dało się wyczuć nuty złośliwości. Jedynie mdłą, udawaną życzliwość. Tak teatralną, że aż do porzygu.

Czy Viktor też tak brzmiał, kiedy udzielał trudnych wywiadów?

\- Znowu - mruknął. - Znowu. Znowu... - powtarzał Rosjanin raz za razem, coraz głośniej i coraz bardziej desperacko. - Dlaczego właściwie "znowu"? Dlaczego w ogóle nie zapomniałem? Myślałem, że te pakty mają zagwarantowane zapominanie - spytał ze złością Viktor, nie chcąc jeszcze przyznać, po co przybył.

Bo przybył, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Bo wiedział, że może przybyć.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie jestem chodzącą encyklopedią. Sam nie do końca rozumiem. - Pragma pokręcił głową. - Wiem, że nie zapomniałeś o incydencie z życzeniem o długie życie, bo to nie z tobą zawierałem umowę, tylko z Yuurim. On nic nie pamięta. Natomiast nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło mi się ponownie kontaktować z osobą, która raz mi odmówiła. Może to dlatego, że zwykle wcześniej kończyli nie tam gdzie trzeba... - zauważył cicho.

\- Czyli teraz zawsze będę pamiętał? Zresztą, nieważne - syknął Viktor, wbijając wzrok w swoje łyżwy. - Lepiej dla ciebie. Dzięki temu szybciej dostaniesz to, co chcesz.

\- Nie bądź taki. Przecież to działa w dwie strony - zauważyła spokojnie istota, wznosząc dłoń i kierując palec wskazujący na mężczyznę. - Ty też coś dostajesz. Czy może, jak w tym przypadku, czegoś się pozbywasz.

Czyli i o tym wiedział... Viktor zacisnął pięści, przypominając sobie o kolejnym murze nie do pokonania.

Kontuzja Yuuriego. Parszywie skręcona podczas wykonywania flipa kostka, która wyłączyła japońskiego łyżwiarza z treningów na niecały miesiąc przed Mistrzostwami Świata. Viktora nawet przy tym incydencie nie było, bo zajmował się własnymi ćwiczeniami w sali baletowej, a kiedy zaaferowany Yurio po niego wpadł, wezwany lekarz właściwie już kończył opatrywanie kontuzjowanego. Mężczyzna przez całą drogę do szatni pluł sobie w brodę, że nie przypilnował podopiecznego, że znów zawalił, choć przecież był to najzwyklejszy przypadek, niczyja wina, lecz dopiero gdy wparował do szatni, powaga sytuacji uderzyła go z taką siłą, że stanął jak rażony piorunem.

Zamiast Yuuriego ujrzał zgarbioną, złamaną gdzieś w środku istotę.

Po spojrzeniu na bladego Japończyka i jego rozszerzone z niedowierzaniem oczy Viktor wiedział już wszystko. Wyrok zapadł. W przypadku sportowców nie istniało coś takiego jak dłuższa przerwa, po której następował bezproblemowy powrót do wypracowanej formy. Każda pauza była tak naprawdę cofaniem się, a wypadnięcie poza tor intensywnych przygotowań przed kluczowymi zawodami gwarantowało niemal definitywne przekreślenie szans na jakikolwiek start. Szczególnie przed tak wielką imprezą jak ta.

Tym razem jednak między Viktorem a Yuurim nie doszło do żadnego napiętego konfliktu. Wręcz przeciwnie, nie było absolutnie nic, nawet zrozumienia, bo Katsuki wycofał się, zamknął w sobie, jakby wciąż nie docierało do niego, że jednak nie pojedzie na tym samym lodowisku co Viktor. Że czeka go kolejne pół roku przygotowań, a może i nie, bo nie wiadomo, czy wylądują na tych samych zawodach Grand Prix, czy uda mu się zakwalifikować do finału, czy, czy, czy... Upragniona chwila, by zmierzyć się ze swoim dawnym idolem i obecnym partnerem rozpłynęła się niczym płytki sen o poranku. Viktor starał się w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszyć Katsukiego, mówić mu, że ten czas zleci, zanim się obejrzy, że czeka ich jeszcze tyle treningów na wspólnym lodowisku, lecz wtedy leżący z obandażowaną stopą Japończyk kiwał głową, szepcząc, że to nie to samo. Viktor wiedział, że nie. W końcu jego sytuacja bolała tak samo mocno.

\- Nie, żebym się znał, ale to chyba wszystko wina tego, że Yuuri przeforsowywał się podczas ćwiczeń do Mistrzostw Czterech Kontynentów... - wyznał Pragma, a potem jakby coś zrozumiał, bo nagle zasłonił usta dłonią. - Ach, przecież ty pewnie nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Wiesz, spełniam życzenia, ale efekt nie może wziąć się zupełnie znikąd. Ja tylko daję przyzwolenie na coś, co miało szansę zaistnieć samo z siebie. Akcja wywołuje reakcję.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć... że gdyby nie wygrane złoto... Yuuri nie doznałby kontuzji? - zapytał cicho Viktor.

\- No, to trochę zbyt ogólne stwierdzenie, jednak jest w tym ziarno prawdy. Ciężki trening był najprostszym sposobem na wygranie mistrzostw... Ale to dlatego, że się na tym nie znam! - wyjaśnił pospiesznie Pragma, widząc gniewną minę Rosjanina, który wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się rzucić na istotę i to wcale nie dlatego, aby zawrzeć z nią pakt. - Nie ma problemu, żeby to wyprostować! Załagodzi się trochę ćwiczenia, zamiast tego felernego treningu wyśle się was na spacer, a wtedy i wilk będzie syty, i owca cała. Ostatni medal nie zniknie, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

\- Jeśli tylko spróbowałbyś... - zaczął ostrzegawczo Viktor i zawiesił głos, na co cień uniósł dłonie na znak poddania się.

\- Rany, no naprawdę, jak ciężko się z tobą negocjuje... - jęknął Pragma. - Dobra, w porządku. Za kontuzję wystarczy srebro. Tobie jakąś dodam, żebyś przegrał, a Yuuriemu odejmę obecną. Aż zaskakuje mnie moja sprawiedliwość.

Viktor rozluźnił napięte do tej pory ramiona. Tak naprawdę nie mógł mu zrobić nic, ale widocznie sama obawa przed wycofaniem się z jakiejkolwiek umowy była dla istoty wystarczającą groźbą. W końcu zapominanie i zapamiętywanie przestało stanowić jakąkolwiek kartę przetargową, a to pozwalało łyżwiarzowi choć w ograniczony sposób dyktować warunki.

Rosjanin dla uspokojenia myśli odetchnął głębiej i przymknął powieki, próbując przypomnieć sobie cały swój dorobek. Mimo wszystko nie było to najłatwiejsze. Medale mieniły się w trzech barwach, a mapa świata jaśniała od punktów, w których odbywały się zawody i eventy. Coś, co pamiętał, a co nie było szczególnie znaczące. Na przykład...

\- Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów z Ostrawy - rzucił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w ciemną postać. Pragma zamruczał cicho, wyrażając swoją aprobatę.

Dopiero teraz Viktor poczuł się tak, jakby z jego serca ktoś zdjął wielki ciężar. Czyli wystarczy. Będą jechać razem. Naprawdę.

\- 2003? Dobry rocznik - zażartował Pragma, wyciągając ku Viktorowi znajomą, pozbawioną ciepła dłoń. - Całkiem nieźle mi się wtedy powodziło na takiej jednej wojnie...

Była tak samo wstrętna jak osobowość jej właściciela.

* * *

Mężczyzna wszedł do mieszkania, na jednym ramieniu niosąc plecach treningowy, a w dłoniach podtrzymując olbrzymi, przewiązany błękitną wstęgą bukiet słoneczników. Głuchy odgłos zamykanych drzwi oraz wesoły szczek Makkachina, który powitał gościa w progu, wywabił przygotowującego kolację Yuuriego z kuchni. Japończyk raźnym, zdrowym krokiem przestąpił kilka metrów i zatrzymał się, patrząc w oszołomieniu na naręcze pięknych kwiatów, za którymi ukryty był...

\- Viktor! - wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, na co Rosjanin zaśmiał się perliście. Yuuri tak pięknie się dziwił. - Rany boskie, znowu dopadł cię jakiś szalony fan?

\- Owszem, szalony. Szalony fan na twoim punkcie. I to ja nim jestem - oznajmił, odkładając bagaż tuż obok krzesłowieszaka, po czym zbliżył się i wręczył ukochanemu bukiet, całując Yuuriego przy tej okazji w czoło. - To dla ciebie.

\- Ale z jakiej okazji? - Katsuki mimowolnie przyjął kwiaty, a potem przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem z podarku na mężczyznę i z powrotem. Viktor zawsze był dość nieprzewidywalny, jednak ostatnio przechodził samego siebie. Poświęcał mu więcej uwagi niż kiedykolwiek, uważał na treningach, dawał multum rad... Jakby starał się coś nadgonić. Tylko że nie było czego... Nie według Yuuriego.

Ale powód istniał. Bo nawet jeśli sam Katsuki absolutnie o niczym nie pamiętał, Viktor chciał chociaż w drobny sposób wynagrodzić mu za krzywdy, z których Japończyk nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Za ten wymuszony uśmiech, z jakim za każdym razem kuśtykał do toalety. Za ten cichy szloch, który słyszał pierwszego wieczora po nabyciu kontuzji, kiedy Yuuri myślał, że narzeczony jeszcze się kąpie. I za tę noc, gdy pełen wyrzutów sumienia Viktor uciekł na kanapę, bo próbując przytulić do siebie dziwne zmizerniałego łyżwiarza, przypadkiem otarł się o obandażowaną stopę.

"Raczej sam chcesz się poczuć dobrze. Usprawiedliwić w swoich własnych oczach. W końcu nie zrobiłeś nic na czas." zauważyłby Pragma z triumfalnym uśmiechem, ale mężczyzna tylko zacisnął usta, ignorując przemykającą myśl. To nieprawda. I już on się o to postara, żeby tak było zawsze.

\- A z takiej, że cię kocham - wyznał radośnie Viktor, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz, a potem ruszył z powrotem wgłąb mieszkania. - Poczekaj, znajdę wazon i zaraz wracam.

Viktor poszedł do sypialni, gdzie, jak pamiętał, na komodzie stał fantazyjny, szklany wazon. Była to jedna z niezbędnych rzeczy w mieszkaniu utytułowanego łyżwiarza, który raz za razem otrzymywał jakieś kwieciste podarki. Mężczyzna przekroczył próg i zerknął w stronę stojących z prawej strony mebli. Wazon regularnie zmieniał swoje miejsce bytności, stawiany tam, gdzie akurat ładnie się komponował, ale tym razem powinien stać tu, wciśnięty bliżej ściany, między uwielbianą przez Yuuriego matrioszką a szkatułą na spinki od mankietów...

Zaraz. Coś było nie tak. Viktor mruknął gardłowo i zmarszczył brwi, napotykając spojrzeniem flakon, ale nie znajdując innej rzeczy. Dziwne.

\- Yuuri? Nie widzę twojej matrioszki! - zawołał, chwytając smukły wazon w dłonie, i skierował się z powrotem do salonu. - Żebyś potem nie twierdził, że coś z nią zrobiłem! Nic nie wiem! I mam na to świadka w postaci Makkachina!

\- Powtórz, bo tyle gadasz, że usłyszałem co drugie słowo - odpowiedział Yuuri, cierpliwie czekając na środku salonu z bukietem. Choć wprost nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, teraz z niemym wyrzutem wpatrywał się w wychodzącego z pokoju Viktora.

Rosjanin w przelocie skinął głową w stronę drzwi sypialni, wskazując miejsce, gdzie leżał problem. Czy właśnie raczej nie leżał. A może leżał, tylko nie tam, gdzie pamiętał.

\- Matrioszka - odparł zwięźle, idąc w stronę kuchennego kranu. - Przestawiłeś ją gdzieś? Bo wydawało mi się, że powinna stać na komodzie.

Yuuri zmarszczył brwi, pewnie próbując sobie przypomnieć, gdzie posiał swoją nieszczęsną, rosyjską lalkę. W łyżwiarskim rozgardiaszu takie rzeczy czasami się zdarzały, szczególnie że po Czterech Kontynentach znów zwieźli do domu sporo nagród, prezentów, wyróżnień od sponsorów i własnych pamiątek z Korei. Po światowych znów trzeba będzie zrobić generalne porządki.

\- Viktor... - zaczął dość niepewnie Katsuki, starając się znaleźć oparcie w bukiecie, ale słoneczniki dzielnie milczały. Tym razem mowa kwiatów okazała się niewystarczająca, aby wesprzeć ludzkie uczucia.

\- Tak? - zachęcił Rosjanin, rzucając okiem znad napełnianego wazonu. Yuuri zachowywał się trochę nietypowo. Ciekawe czy to z powodu niespodzianki, czy może...

\- Właściwie... - Mężczyzna przeniósł brązowe, nic nie rozumiejące oczy na Viktora. - ...jaka matrioszka?

* * *

Przypisy-chan

"Intoxicated" znaczy "zatruty", "odurzony", "upity", co bardzo pasuje do stanu Viktora w tym rozdziale. Pragmie udało się bardzo skutecznie zatruć jego umysł propozycją na łatwy deal. Sam tekst piosenki wyjątkowo najmniej pasuje do czegokolwiek (no chyba że uznamy to za podkład do porannej sceny po wygraniu złota 4CC). _^_

W ramach ciekawostki (która powinna się już pojawić przy okazji "Albumu") - medale z Mistrzostw Czterech Kontynentów naprawdę są okrutnie małe.

Za betę oraz zezwolenie zabawianiem się w "ułamki" dziękuję DaryavonDayern :* Chciałaś - masz swoje dodatkowe dwa zdania. A nawet trzy!

Wychodzi na to, że psucie 4F albo wypadki przy nim to nieustanny motyw powtarzający się w wielu moich fanfikach oraz symbol związku Viktora i Yuuriego. Kiedy psujesz popisowego quada, to wiedz, że coś się dzieje. Kontuzja, która wydarzyła się po Czterech Kontynentach, w pewien sposób była wynikiem innego zakończenia kłótni znanej z "Flipa". Szczegóły pozostawiam waszej wyobraźni.

Chciałam, żeby kwiaty używane w moich fanfikach niosły za sobą jakieś znaczenie, ale Internet pełen jest sprzecznych "słowników kwiatów". Więc... chyba po prostu muszę pisać o którą wersję mi chodziło. W przypadku słoneczników - znaczą one łagodne "lubię cię", "adoruję cię", "wierzę w ciebie".

Matrioszkę... Chyba nie muszę jej przedstawiać. Pisałam kiedyś (o, to było dwa miesiące temu :O) w przypisach do niej, że odegra jeszcze ważną rolę. Tak, miałam na myśli tę tutaj.

Zakończyło się sporym Polsatem, więc za tydzień szykujcie się na kolejny opasły rozdział. W sumie nie jestem pewna, czy te ilości nie zabijają czytelników po drodze. D:

To co? Kto przewiduje, co się stało i co się jeszcze stanie?


	6. Rozdział 3 - The Inferno

Viktor nagle zakręcił kran i zamarł, jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrując się w ostatnie krople wody, które zawisły na srebrzystej baterii. Lśniące, płynne drobiny powoli narastały, po czym w nagłym przypływie grawitacyjnej brawury odrywały się od metalowej powierzchni i spadały do wypełnionego w połowie wazonu. Coraz wolniej, w coraz większych odstępach... Wreszcie ciche kapanie ustało, a następująca po nim cisza brzęczała w uszach niczym przeciągły pisk szpitalnego respiratora, który informował o zaniku oddechu u pacjenta. I faktycznie, mężczyzna odniósł wrażenie, jakby to jemu właśnie zabrakło powietrza, bo został wrzucony do bezdennej toni o wiele większej niż ta ze zlewu, a myśli zmętniały, poszarzały, jakby znów pojawił się tam, gdzie już nigdy więcej nie chciał się znajdować.

Niewiele brakowało, żeby Viktor naprawdę stracił przytomność, ale wtedy do rosyjskiego pańcia przyczłapał ze swojego legowiska Makkachin, który polizał łyżwiarza po dłoni, starając się sprowadzić jego ducha z powrotem na ziemię. Poskutkowało. Viktor wzdrygnął się i obejrzał na pupila, uświadamiając sobie, że od kilkunastu sekund milczy, wprawiając w coraz większe zakłopotanie swoją drugą połówkę. Spojrzał na Yuuriego i nieco rozluźnił ramiona, próbując wyglądać na jak najmniej spiętego.

Spokojnie. To jeszcze nic takiego.

\- Yuuri... Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? - odezwał się wreszcie Rosjanin, po czym uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Czuł się tak, jakby minęła godzina, a nie parę chwil.

\- Bo ja nie wiem o jaką matrioszkę ci chodzi... - wyznał ostrożnie Katsuki, patrząc z wyraźną niepewnością na ukochanego. Trudno, żeby tak nie zareagował, skoro Viktor po wcześniejszych słowach na moment stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. - Przepraszam. Może niechcący ją gdzieś przestawiłem i nawet nie wiem gdzie. No i ostatnio było tyle prezentów... Ale na pewno ją znajdę, obiecuję.

Jeśli Viktor miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, teraz się ich pozbył. "Nie pamięta" zrozumiał, a zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. "Zupełnie nie pamięta o matrioszce, o której powinien wiedzieć lepiej niż ja. W końcu sam mi przypomniał, że dostałem ją w..." Mężczyzna rozchylił usta, kiedy nazwa czeskiego miasta nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie.

Czasami, kiedy myśli człowieka są na tyle ostre i przejrzyste, że przybierają kształt puzzli, doświadcza on jakby wizji, w której elementy zagadki zaczynają wzajemnie do siebie przylegać. Z pozoru nieuporządkowane odczucia, jakieś strzępki informacji czy niepowiązane ze sobą wydarzenia spajają się w jedność, a przypadek staje się przeznaczeniem. Obraz się powiększa, kolejne dziury są łatane, aż wreszcie ostatni kawałek układanki wpada na miejsce i człowiek wie. Po prostu.

I Viktor też zrozumiał, że wraz ze srebrnym medalem z Ostrawy poświęcił coś więcej.

A przecież w pewien pokrętny sposób został ostrzeżony. "Każda akcja wywołuje reakcję" szepnęła ta irytująca istota. Zajęcie innego miejsca niż drugie spowodowało, że ten ktoś, od kogo dostał lalkę po programie krótkim, nigdy nie dotarł we właściwe miejsce. Być może Viktor w danej sekundzie obrócił się nie w tę stronę co trzeba. Być może zrobił krok w niewłaściwym kierunku. A może po prostu nie zachwycił tak, jak zrobił to oryginalnie. Jedno było jednak bardziej niż pewne - Viktorowa matrioszka w jego obecnym świecie po prostu nie istniała.

Życzenie nie było tylko abstrakcyjnym konceptem, czymś, co wpływało wyłącznie na teraźniejszość. Zabieranie minionych sukcesów okazało się równie znamienne co poświęcanie przyszłości. A może nawet bardziej, bo w ten sposób niszczył coś, co znał, a nie o czym marzył. Malutki fragment osobistej historii został mu wydarty z samego serca. Yuuri nawet nie poczuł straty, bo nie wiedział, że cokolwiek się zmieniło, ale Viktor... Co będzie, jeśli Viktor...

\- Viktor? Czy coś się stało? - zapytał z powagą Katsuki, podchodząc z bukietem słoneczników do znajdującego się w kuchni mężczyzny. Przystanął kilkanaście centymetrów obok niego i wyciągnął dłoń, by pogłaskać narzeczonego po policzku. - Ostatnio zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie. Jesteś nieswój i jakby... nieobecny.

Rosjanin zamrugał, gdy palce Yuuriego znalazły się na jego twarzy. Znajome, wciąż cudownie realne ciepło sprawiło, że układanka myśli rozsypała się po wyobraźni, pozostawiając jedynie nieokreślone wrażenie zagrożenia. Nie, to nie tak. Musiał pamiętać o wyleczonej kontuzji. Przecież jeden medal i jakaś drewniana lalka były śmiesznie niską ceną w zamian za szczęście, które wciąż znajdowało się tuż przed nim i smutnymi, głęboko brązowymi oczami wypatrywało u Viktora oznak zmęczenia.

Trudno, matrioszka zniknęła, ale pamięć o niej wciąż trwała. Przecież i tak nie miał większego pożytku ze wspomnień poza tym, że były. W miejsce straconego fragmentu przeszłości stworzy milion kolejnych. I kupi z dziesięć takich figurek, jakby na przekór przeznaczeniu.

\- Nic takiego, złoto moje - zarzucił o wiele radośniej Viktor, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju robić, gdy chciał się nieco podroczyć z Yuurim. Uniósł rękę i położył ją na głaskającej go dłoni, czułym gestem spychając na dalszy plan swoje mentalne problemy. - Właśnie doszło do mnie, że to wszystko tylko mi się przyśniło. Że dostaliśmy w prezencie od Georgija taką okazałą, czerwoną matrioszkę, którą postawiliśmy w sypialni, a ona nocami jęczała nam "Aaaanya"... A ty ją tak bardzo polubiłeś! To było naprawdę straszne.

\- Wariat. - Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą i zaśmiał się, kiedy doszło do niego, że nie zgubił żadnej cennej pamiątki rosyjskiego mistrza. Nawet po zaręczynach wciąż był wiernym fanem Viktora i nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby zrobił tak haniebną rzecz. - Ej no, bez przesady, nawet ja nie zniósłbym czegoś takiego! Pierwszy wyrzuciłbym ją przez okno!

Viktor uśmiechnął się na widok żartującego Yuuriego, po czym chwycił bukiet znajdujący się w jego dłoniach i przełożył kwiaty do wciąż stojącego w zlewie wazonu. Teraz, kiedy obaj mieli wolne ręce, Viktor objął Katsukiego w pasie i przyciągnął go do siebie. Wtulił się policzkiem w niższego o siedem centymetrów mężczyznę, czując przy twarzy przyjemną miękkość czarnych włosów. Dotyk i zapach znajomego szamponu uspokoił galopujące myśli.

\- I naprawdę chodzi tylko o to, co ci się przyśniło? - zapytał na wszelki wypadek Yuuri, głaskając nieco zgarbionego, jakby zmęczonego mężczyznę po plecach.

\- Tak, tylko o to - przytaknął spokojnie Rosjanin, całując czubek czupryny. W jego głowie jednak już rodził się zamiar, aby uporządkować kilka niecierpiących zwłoki spraw. - Bo to był bardzo sugestywny sen.

* * *

Pragma zgadywał, że Viktor będzie chciał nawiązać kontakt. Przeczuwał również, że właśnie znalazł się w momencie, kiedy musiał nieco bardziej ostrożnie proponować swoje usługi. Handlowanie przeszłością na dłuższą metę nie należało do najsubtelniejszych biznesów; w końcu i bez tego jego "praca" nie była zaliczana do najłatwiejszych robótek. Jeśli ktoś sądził, że istota swoimi kontraktami masowo spychała ludzi na samo dno rozpaczy, to grubo się mylił. O nie, Pragmę obowiązywały obostrzenia niemal tak restrykcyjne jak w jakiejś, tfu, korporacji i choć czerpał z tego fantastyczną przyjemność, czasami wydawała się ona czysto masochistyczna.

Nie potrafił działać dopóty, dopóki człowiek nie sformułował życzenia. Nie był w stanie się kontaktować z żadną inną osobą niż ta, którą aktualnie brał na celownik. No i zerwać więź mogły jedynie dwie rzeczy - albo gdy druga strona wprost odmawiała zawarcia konkretnego paktu, albo gdy umierała. Kiedy jednak człowiek zgadzał się na spełnienie życzenia, Pragma miał w niejakim obowiązku trwać przy danej jednostce aż do momentu, kiedy wyssał z niej ostatni rok życia, niemal jak konsultant uwieszony na linii z zagadywanym klientem. Ciąg niekończących się "ale" sprawiał, że nawet nękanie ludzi miewało czasami cierpki posmak konieczności, szczególnie że tak problematyczna jednostka jak ta zdarzyła mu się jedyny raz w karierze.

Przy Viktorze problemy były jednak dwa.

Po pierwsze - to z nim utknął po życzeniu Yuuriego.

Po drugie - nie był w stanie zabrać mu życia.

Co do drugiego punktu to nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, komu zawdzięczał ten wątpliwy zaszczyt. Życzenia spełniane „w przyszłości" były obarczone blokadą, która nie pozwalała ich odwołać przed tym, aż się spełnią. Tylko życzenia, które docelowo były realizowane „w przeszłości", można było dowolnie cofać i niszczyć.

Jeśli jednak chodziło o pierwszy kłopot, Pragma mógł jedynie snuć teorie. Sądził, że albo stało się tak dlatego, bo to z Viktorem się skontaktował, a spotkanie odbywało się na terenie jego snu, albo... Albo byli z Yuurim aż tak związani, że dzielili ze sobą także los i nie miało znaczenia, który z nich faktycznie się poświęcał. A to zwiastowało kłopoty, szczególnie jeśli się nie pospieszy i nie wyeliminuje któregoś z nich... na dobre.

W ten nieciekawy, dwuczęściowy sposób lodowisko w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów stało się więzieniem i miejscem, gdzie nadnaturalna istota skrupulatnie opracowywała plan zemsty. Plan, który wliczał pozbawienie Viktora życia, na które nastawiał się od samego początku, a który mógł zaraz wziąć w łeb, bo wzburzony łyżwiarz właśnie zasypiał, żądając spotkania. Szlag, chyba nigdy nie grał w aż tak misterne gierki. Mógłby go zignorować, ale nie wiedział, jak wpłynie to na dalsze kontrakty... Dlatego musiał zaryzykować.

Mimo metafizycznego charakteru Pragma zupełnie nie znał myśli swojego celu, a jedynie drobne przebłyski pragnień, które uwidaczniały się w snach. Poza tym mógł jedynie przyglądać się światu z perspektywy niemego widza, który miał możliwość wypowiadania się tylko za zgodą osoby fundującej bilet. A w jego przypadku był to mężczyzna, który właśnie wkraczał do teatru, wyłaniając się z ciemnej mgły na skraju hali.

Istota musiała na szybko zbudować linię obrony, która pozwoliłaby jej zachwiać pewnością siebie rozstrojonego zmianami Nikiforova bez konieczności poruszania tematu przenoszenia świadomości między sąsiadującymi liniami czasu... Przecież nie był jakimś pieprzonym Bogiem, który mógł dowolnie zmieniać rzeczywistość, naginając reguły rządzące światem. Skoro Viktor o wszystkim pamiętał, potrafił zmieniać przeszłość tylko w ramach istniejących odgałęzień historii. I zupełnie jak na złość w tym wariancie świata, który wybrał, istniał element, który przykuł uwagę zmierzającego ku niemu łyżwiarza.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przygna cię do mnie tak nieistotna sprawa - zaczął Pragma, nawiązując do rozmowy z Yuurim, którą podpatrzył ze swojego bezpiecznego siedziska innego wymiaru.

\- Nie tobie to oceniać - odparł Viktor, podjeżdżając do bandy. Zatrzymał się tuż obok rozmówcy i zacisnął dłoń na barierze, jakby każde wspomnienie felernej lalki wprawiało go w zły nastrój. - Tego nie było w umowie.

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. Przecież nic nie wspomniałeś o żadnej lalce, a teraz dziwisz się, że nie wypytałem cię od razu o szczegółową biografię. - Pragma westchnął, przybierając zbolałą minę. - I to są właśnie cali ludzie...

\- Wspaniale generalizujesz.

\- Bo mogę. Przejmujecie się każdymi drobiazgami. Myślisz, że możesz mieć wszystko? Wszystkie medale, zaszczyty, uwielbienie, zdrowie, piękno, pieniądze? Nie ma nic za darmo. Zawsze jest coś za coś. - Istota machnęła lekceważąco dłonią. - A to było wyjątkowo nic nieznaczące coś.

Viktor, który pierwotnie chciał tylko wyjaśnić kilka spornych kwestii związanych ze spełnianiem życzeń, teraz wyraźnie rozzłościł się na trywializowanie sprawy zniknięcia matrioszki. W końcu istota nie widziała tamtego łagodnego uśmiechu Yuuriego i jego roziskrzonych oczu, kiedy wręczył Japończykowi pamiętną zabawkę, prosząc żartobliwie o opiekę nad nią. Jakkolwiek pogodził się z myślą, że ten dzień już nie istniał, nie zgadzał się na uznawanie tego momentu za gorszy niż na przykład ceremonia medalowa. Był inny, ale tak samo cenny. Dzięki niemu zrozumiał, jak bardzo Yuuri go podziwiał oraz jak mocno cieszył się z drobnych podarków. Żaden drogi garnitur nie wywołał u niego takiej reakcji jak ta jedna, nieco leciwa lalka. Gdyby tego nie wiedział, ominęłoby go wiele podobnych okazji na sprawienie mu przyjemności. A to już stanowiło ogrom "nic nieznaczących cosiów".

\- Nawet przy najbardziej parszywej i niekorzystnej umowie można zapoznać się ze wszystkimi warunkami - zauważył Viktor, a błękitne oczy zwęziły się, tracąc swój typowy urok zawsze uprzejmego idola. - Jak na kogoś, kto robi te wszystkie biznesowe porównania, koncertowo pokpiłeś sprawę w najważniejszej kwestii. I oczywiście nie będę miał nawet okazji odwołać się z tym do sądu, prawda?

\- Ładny żarcik. Pożyczę go sobie - zakpił Pragma, zarzucając nogę na nogę. Jego pozycja umożliwiała mu spoglądanie na Viktora z góry, co w tej chwili miało akurat podwójne znaczenie. - Może taki artysta i idealny człowiek jak ty w to nie uwierzy, ale życie jest sztuką wyborów. Bardzo niesprawiedliwych wyborów, chciałbym nadmienić. I prędzej czy później nawet ty przed takim staniesz. A sądząc po tym, jak wielkim mistrzem jesteś, upadek z tego konia będzie wyjątkowo bolesny.

Pragma przestał obawiać się, że zniechęci tą rozmową Viktora przed dalszym korzystaniem z życzeniowych usług. Wręcz przeciwnie - będąc z nim względnie szczerym, w pokrętny sposób zdobywał jego zaufanie. Ponadto niezmiernie go bawiło, że mimo ostrzeżeń człowiek na przekór dążył do zniszczenia wszystkiego własnymi rękami. Naprawdę nie musiał się już nawet starać i co noc nachodzić mężczyznę, żeby wytrącić go z równowagi. Ilość błędów, które przez ostatni miesiąc popełnił Nikiforov, spowiły go ciasną siecią wątpliwości. Nie umiał na trzeźwo ocenić sytuacji, a chęć wygranej, nie tylko tej sportowej, ale też tej życiowej, coraz mocniej dyktowała warunki jego postępowania. Chciał zwycięstwa we wszystkich możliwych aspektach, co było bezsensem samym w sobie. To nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze.

\- Więc jeśli sądzisz, że dasz radę ocalić każdą zabawkę i zapobiec każdej kontuzji, droga wolna - ciągnęła istota. - Bądź sobie zbawcą swojego małego świata, skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz. Stań się perfekcyjny aż do porzygu. Ale wiedz, że jeśli wrócisz z podkulonym ogonem, nawet ja nie spełnię takiego życzenia. To nierealne.

\- Jeśli tak się sprawy mają... W porządku, nie było sprawy - odparł Viktor, wycofując się sprzed bandy. - Dam sobie radę sam.

\- Jak wolisz - stwierdził Pragma, rozkładając ręce. - Nie będę już zawracał ci głowy, skoro jesteś tak pewny siebie...

Postać machnęła lekceważąco dłonią, sprowadzając na Rosjanina ciemność, która zabrała łyżwiarza w bezpieczną dla niego przestrzeń miłych, ogłupiających snów. Im szybciej tym lepiej. W końcu nie chciał, aby Viktor przez przypadek usłyszał zwycięski śmiech, jaki wydostał się z jego gardła.

\- ...ale to się jeszcze się okaże, jak bardzo będziesz sam - syknął z szerokim uśmiechem Pragma, wpatrując się w rzednącą chmurę ciemnej mgły. Właśnie nabrał niesamowitej ochoty na wygłoszenie najbardziej tandetnego tekstu czarnego charakteru, na jaki było go stać. W ustach niematerialnego bytu smakował lepiej niż kieliszek najsłodszego wina. - To się jeszcze okaże.

* * *

Zgodnie z butnie rzuconym zapewnieniem, Viktor się starał. Ze wszystkich sił dążył do wyrównania szans podczas Mistrzostw Świata, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli o ponownym skorzystaniu z czyjejkolwiek pomocy... Nawet pomocy Yuuriego. Szczególnie pomocy Yuuriego. Viktor chciał być świetny jak zawsze, jednocześnie wymagając od ukochanego tego samego. Nie, właściwie chciał jeszcze więcej, choć zarazem powstrzymywał się, aby nie narazić go na żadną kontuzję ani zmęczenie. Sprzeczność zaczęła gonić sprzeczność, a chwile zwątpienia mnożyły się w zastraszającym tempie niby zakażenie na chorej wyobraźni. Czy na pewno dobrze zrobił, że wrócił do zawodowego łyżwiarstwa? Czy słuszne było to, że narzucił na siebie tyle obowiązków? Czy w ogóle powinien... z Yuurim... w Yuurim...

Upadek przy poczwórnym salchowie uciął straszliwą myśl, jaka właśnie chciała się narodzić w głowie utytułowanego mistrza. Sam już nie wiedział, czego pożądał. Sam nie rozumiał, jaki wynik mógł ich zadowolić. Zupełnie zatracił istotę łyżwiarstwa, machinalnie sprowadzając każdą myśl do medalowych wyliczeń. Zaczął wierzyć, że tylko zwycięstwo w tych najważniejszych Mistrzostwach Świata może być rozwiązaniem na wszystkie problemy, a przegrana stanie się ostatecznym dowodem niekompetencji także w życiu osobistym. _Pragma_ bardzo szybko zamieniła się w _manię_.

Ciężko dyszący Viktor podniósł się z klęczek i na wpół chwiejnie odjechał w stronę krańca lodowiska, starając się zignorować ból w stłuczonym łokciu. W ciągu dwóch tygodniu niemal zupełnie pozbawił się sił. Próbował za wszelką cenę nie dać przypadkowi żadnej okazji do zrobienia krzywdy Yuuriemu, dlatego w trakcie treningów na lodowisku ciągle obserwował Japończyka i dawał mu mnóstwo rad, gdy tylko coś wydawało mu się nie tak. Nie chciał pozwolić na powtórkę z Czterech Kontynentów. Jakby tego było mało, na zajęcia baletowe wpadał co jakiś czas "niby przypadkiem", ukradkowo kontrolując ich przebieg, a normalne ćwiczenia rozciągające poza taflą odbywali wspólnie, przy czym "wspólnie" polegało na tym, że Viktor głównie pomagał Yuuriemu i dawał mu wskazówki. Kolejna kontuzja nie wchodziła w grę, więc dlatego starał się być zawsze w pobliżu. Doszło nawet do tego, że Rosjanin szlifował swoje programy dopiero wtedy, kiedy Katsuki późnym wieczorem bezpiecznie wracał do mieszkania lub gdy jeszcze spał z samego rana w kojących fałdach pościeli.

Ale doba nie była z gumy i ilość obowiązków wreszcie wzięła górę nad przepracowującym się łyżwiarzem.

Na początku Yuuri myślał, że Viktor tak właśnie ćwiczył, że to jego typowy tryb przed zawodami, że poranne i późnowieczorne treningi to norma lub sposób na zwalczenie stresu. Dopiero ilość błędów, jakie mężczyzna popełniał nawet podczas wykonywania pojedynczych ruchów, wskazywała, że coś było mocno nie tak. Kulminacją pomyłek okazał się dzisiejszy poczwórny salchow, o którego pokazanie Katsuki poprosił z pewnym wahaniem, chcąc ocenić właściwą szybkość rotacji. Szybko jednak pożałował swoich słów, gdy tylko ujrzał przelotnie rzucony uśmiech Viktora. Wydał mu się jakiś taki... zmęczony, jakby zwiastujący porażkę.

W końcu strach i złość o formę partnera dały o sobie znać w momencie, kiedy trzeci z kolei, szaleńczy, widocznie wymuszony skok Rosjanina o mało co nie skończył się upadkiem na głowę. W ostatniej chwili Viktor uratował się ręką, ale i tak zdenerwowany Yuuri wiedział, że to było zbyt niebezpieczne, a za kilka godzin na jasną skórę przedramienia wypełznie fioletowy siniak. A przecież nawet nie było południa, powinni mieć jeszcze dużo energii...

Dość. Obserwujący powolny upadek rosyjskiego mistrza Katsuki nie mógł dłużej znieść, że zgodził się na chory warunek jednoczesnego bycia trenowanym oraz konkurowania.

\- Viktor! - Yuuri natychmiast ruszył za Nikiforovem i przystanął obok niego, kiedy partner oparł dłonie o bandę i pochylił się, starając uspokoić nierówny oddech. - Daj spokój, już nie musisz mi tego pokazywać. Zrozumiałem, naprawdę. Lepiej zajmij się swoją choreografią...

Rosjanin uniósł głowę, gromiąc wzrokiem znajdujących się w pobliżu młodzików, którzy przygotowywali się do swoich zawodów. Nie potrzebował gapiów. W ogóle nie potrzebował tej sytuacji. Ale nie chodziło o to, co chciał, ale z czym musiał sobie poradzić.

\- Nie będę. W tej chwili jestem twoim nauczycielem i zamierzam poświęcić tyle czasu, ile trzeba, aby pomóc ci jak najlepiej wypaść na Mistrzostwach Świa... - zaczął chłodnym tonem, jednak głuche uderzenie pięścią w bandę wcisnęło resztę słów z powrotem w usta Viktora. Zmroziło go to. Yuuri nigdy się tak nie zachowywał.

\- Ale ja nie chcę takiego poświęcenia! Nie w taki sposób! - Japończyk podniósł głos, dając upust długo kumulowanej frustracji. - Jaki sens ma to, że wypruwasz sobie przy mnie żyły, skoro nie będziesz mieć sił na własny trening?

\- A czy ty myślisz, że to dla mnie łatwe? - nie wytrzymał Viktor. Wyprostował się i wciąż lekko dysząc, spojrzał z rozdrażnieniem na stojącego przed nim łyżwiarza. - Że wiem co robić? Że zawsze mam gotową odpowiedź na wszystko? Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, na co się pisałem, mówiłem ci o tym, więc teraz nie mów, że to bez sensu. Nie jestem cudotwórcą, ale biorę odpowiedzialność za własne decyzje.

\- Tylko że do tej pory na takiego usilnie pozowałeś! - wyrwało się Yuuriemu, ale kiedy zobaczył zaciętą minę ukochanego, zacisnął zęby i zniżył głos o pół tonu. - Nie o to mi chodziło, kiedy chciałem twojego powrotu. Nie na to się pisałem.

\- Nie miej o sobie tak wysokiego mniemania. To była moja sprawa - uciął Viktor, zerkając od niechcenia na stłuczoną rękę. - A jeśli sam nie zamierzasz być odpowiedzialny za swoje decyzje, to to nie ma sensu. Nie chcę, żebyś jeździł, cały czas oglądając się na mnie. Masz to robić dla siebie.

Kiedy to powiedział, Viktor natychmiast zrozumiał, że to nie były właściwe słowa. Chciał tylko przestać martwić Yuuriego, a nie rzucić mu w twarz stwierdzeniem, że nie potrzebuje jego uczuć. Bardzo potrzebował, szczególnie tu, na lodowisku. Świadomość, że wreszcie mógł swoją jazdą dotrzeć do serca konkretnej osoby niesamowicie go napędzała i wiedział, że tak samo było w drugą stronę... Rosjanin zacisnął zęby, wbijając wzrok w otarty łokieć. Ale właśnie dlatego, że tak go kochał, szanował i cenił, starał się dać Yuuriemu jak najlepszą szansę, przedkładając jego treningi nad własne i poświęcając mu każdą możliwą chwilę. Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że zrezygnował z samego siebie. Viktor również chciał. Bardziej niż inni. Tak bardzo... chciał...

\- W takim razie zrób to samo! - krzyknął łamiącym się głosem Katsuki, a gdy Viktor podniósł wzrok, zauważył jego zaszklone oczy oraz zmarszczone brwi. Zaczerwieniony od zimna i złości Japończyk drżał, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. - Jeśli tak bardzo ci wszystko utrudniam, zajmij się sobą! Bądź odrobinę samolubny! Mów co cię trapi! Nie sprzedawaj mi moralizatorskich gadek, których nie rozumiem, tylko powiedz po ludzku co cię boli! Bo póki co widzę jedynie, jak twoja jazda cierpi, jak ciało krzyczy, kiedy nie dajesz sobie radę z najprostszymi kombinacjami! Jak mam, do cholery, nie uważać, że to przeze mnie?!

Nie, Viktor od początku się mylił. Chciał jeździć dla Yuuriego, ale Yuuri nie chciał tego samego. Nie chciał, bo on to robił, po prostu, od zawsze, a ten sezon był jedynie zwieńczeniem ciężkiej drogi, jaką przebył, pragnąc dotrzeć do samego Viktora. Jego Eros i jego Yuuri. Dosłownie jego. Dosłownie dla niego. Jak mógł choć przez sekundę sądzić, że Katsuki wystąpi tak po prostu, nie zważając na problemy osoby, która go inspirowała?

Viktorze Nikiforov, ty...

Nigdy nie umiałeś żyć, prawda?

\- Co się dzieje? Co to za krzyki? - rozległ się podniesiony głos trenera Feltsmana, który właśnie szedł od drugiego krańca hali. - Jak macie zamiar wydzierać się na lodowisku to jazda mi stąd! Uspokójcie się i wróćcie, jak dorośniecie!

Yuuri pospiesznie wytarł oczy rękawem koszulki, a kiedy Viktor odwrócił się w kierunku Yakova i zaczął mu sprzedawać bajkę o chwilowej różnicy zdań w sposobie wykonywania lutza, Katsuki ruszył z miejsca. Pospiesznie wyminął Rosjanina, po czym przeszedł za przerwę w bandzie i obejrzał się za siebie.

\- I jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że jestem w stanie wykorzystywać cię, nie martwiąc się o to, co z sobą wyprawiasz... Wtedy to ty masz o mnie zbyt wysokie mniemanie - rzucił Katsuki na odchodne. Viktor przerwał rozmowę z Yakovem i spojrzał za siebie, dostrzegając pełen zawodu wzrok ukochanego. - Właściwie to wcale mnie nie znasz. Nigdy nie znałeś.

Wtedy Yuuri obrócił się i odszedł tak szybko, jak pozwalały mu na to niezgrabne na zwykłej podłodze łyżwy.

Widok zgarbionych pleców, tak podobnych do tych z Pucharu Chin Grand Prix czy z rozgrzewki na Czterech Kontynentach, zmroził Viktora do żywego. Znowu to zrobił. Znowu. Tyle razy szeptał "Stammi vicino", a jedyne, co potrafił, to zagłuszać głos dochodzący z mgły.

W jednej chwili Viktor odepchnął się od tafli i ruszył do wyjścia, zupełnie ignorując utyskiwania wciąż wzburzonego Yakova. Nie zgadzał się na to. Na wszystko, tylko nie na to.

\- Yuuri! - Viktor niemal natychmiast wyskoczył przez przerwę za bandę, zrobił kilka susów i pochwycił w ramiona skulonego, zakładającego osłony mężczyznę. Katsuki przez chwilę szamotał się, próbując wyswobodzić z uścisku, ale Viktor mimo bólu w łokciu i zmęczenia nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie tym razem. Żadnym razem.

Yuuri chyba również pomyślał o kontuzji, mimo której Viktor go nie puszczał, bo w końcu przestał się opierać. Może z obawy o zranienie mężczyzny, a może jednak dlatego, że właśnie tej odrobiny ciepła mu brakowało, wyczerpany kłótnią Japończyk pozwolił, aby Viktor obrócił go ku sobie i przycisnął głowę do swojej piersi. Zimna, przylegająca do ciała koszulka Rosjanina powoli zaczęła się ogrzewać dzięki połączonej temperaturze zaczerwienionego po krzykach policzka Yuuriego i własnego pospiesznie bijącego serca.

\- Nic już nie rozumiem... Viktor, chcę wygrać, ale nie tak. Nie przez zamęczenie cię. Chcę cię po prostu zaskoczyć. Zachwycić - mówił Katsuki i uniósł ręce, by mocniej wtulić się w Viktora. - Ale teraz zupełnie nie wiem, jak mam do ciebie dotrzeć. Co zrobić, żeby było dobrze. Nie dla jednego z nas. Dla obu.

\- Ja też... Yuuri... Ja też... Przepraszam... Yuuri... - Ramiona Viktora dygotały od zmęczenia i goryczy, z jaką musiał się zmierzyć. Powinien coś powiedzieć... Ale co? Ten problem był jego. Ta cholerna decyzja, której za wszelką cenę próbował nie podejmować.

Katsuki pokręcił głową, jednak jej nie uniósł. Bał się.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Powiedz coś. Wytłumacz - szeptał, a plama wilgoci na piersi Viktora nieco się powiększyła. - Ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Nic nie rozumiem...

Ból zmęczonych, wyczerpanych niedostatkiem snu oczu sprawił, że Viktor przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się powoli łagodniejący oddech obejmowanego mężczyzny. Tak się nie da. Coś pójdzie nie tak. Albo nie uda mu się odpowiednio wesprzeć Yuuriego, albo sam zawali przygotowania i przegra, poddając w kolejną wątpliwość sens trwania Japończyka przy jego boku. Mistrzostwa Świata zbliżały się nieubłaganie

Musiał wybrać. A skoro musiał, to chciał, żeby...

* * *

\- ...żeby Yuuri poradził sobie bez trenera - powiedział Viktor, wbijając wzrok w istotę znajdującą się tuż przed nim.

Pragma wyglądał na zaskoczonego tak bezpośrednim, bezpardonowym rozpoczęciem negocjacji. Właściwie to już nie były negocjacje. Transakcja wydawała się czystą formalnością.

\- Hohooo... - Istota zamruczała, przechylając głowę na bok. - Nie wdajesz się w zbędne gadki.

\- I mam szczerą nadzieję, że ty też nie będziesz - uciął Viktor, unosząc dłoń w stronę cienia. - Ja swoje warunki przedstawiłem. Chcę, żeby Yuuri poradził sobie bez trenera - powtórzył.

Żadne fantastyczne rozwiązanie w stylu nieskończonej wytrzymałości ani wydłużenia doby do czterdziestu godzin nie miały prawa bytu. Pragma sam przed tym ostrzegał, a Viktor jak na złość uparł się, że jakieś czarne, nierealne coś nie będzie mu dyktować warunków życia, skoro jedyne, co robiło, to mąciło w głowie i oferowało podejrzane usługi. Mimo to rzeczywistość szybko wyprowadziła Rosjanina z błędu. Choćby dawał z siebie sto dwadzieścia procent, człowiek nie był maszyną. Swoją zawziętością zniszczy albo siebie, albo Yuuriego. Albo, co gorsza, obu.

Viktor nie miał złudzeń, że jeśli nie postanowi czegoś zaraz, teraz, to wkrótce zabraknie mu czasu na uratowanie czegokolwiek. Gdyby zamierzał zwlekać jeszcze trochę, konieczność zmiany przeszłości znów mogłaby zbyt mocno namieszać we wspomnieniach i kto wie, co za "niespodziankę" otrzymałby wraz z wygraną któregoś z nich. Nie, to nie było aż tak ważne. Właściwie mogli nawet przegrać, ale musieli to zrobić z czystymi umysłami i wiarą w siebie nawzajem.

I dlatego choć Rosjanin bardzo nie chciał z niczego rezygnować, to jeśli musiał wybierać... chciał jeździć. Chciał wziąć udział w mistrzostwach, stanąć na tym samym lodowisku co Yuuri. Zgodnie z jego prośbą właśnie stawał się odrobinę samolubny. Mimo to wierzył, że wraz z końcem sezonu przekazał podopiecznemu już wszystko, co mógł jako trener, szczególnie tak niedoświadczony. Że jeśli od teraz będzie trwał obok po prostu jako narzeczony, to Yuuri da sobie radę.

Viktor potrzebował jedynie trochę więcej czasu, żeby być gotowym na zawody. Kilku tygodni, nic więcej. Przyszły sezon będzie inny. Obaj od samego początku skupią się na regularnej pracy, wszystko zaplanują, będą wiedzieć, na co zwracać uwagę, a Yuuri, który opanował już większość podstaw związanych ze skokami, będzie już tylko pracował nad ich płynnością. To nie będzie wymagało aż takiego nakładu pracy jak dotychczas.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie... Co poświęcasz? - zapytał Pragma, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. - To duża prośba. Właściwie gwarantująca któremuś z was złoto, tylko na nieco uczciwszych warunkach. Chciałbym dostać za to taki sam medal, ale nie jakieś pierwsze lepsze byle co z zawodów szkolnych. Tym razem to musi być krążek ze światowych.

\- Złoto... - szepnął Viktor i zacisnął usta.

Tym razem się przygotował. Podejrzewał, że życzenie, które nie ingerowało bezpośrednio w przeszłość, a mocniej wpływało na przyszłość, nie będzie tanie. Mężczyzna westchnął, przywołując w pamięci pewien medal sprzed wielu lat. Owszem, to było cenne trofeum, właściwie w pakiecie z rekordem, ale dopóki poświęcał tylko miejsce na podium, nie samo istnienie programów, wszystko powinno być w porządku. Coś za coś, prawda? Coś za coś.

Wspólna przyszłość za...

\- Złoto juniorów z Sofii - powiedział, ściskając dłoń Pragmy.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Tytułu tego rozdziału chyba nie trzeba przesadnie tłumaczyć. Pochodzące z programu dowolnego Guang-Honga "The Inferno" to po prostu piekło. Viktor zaczyna sięgać dna. Czy się od niego odbije, czy zostanie tam na trochę dłużej?

Tutaj można zacząć się zastanawiać nad implikacjami decyzji Viktora. Mamy tu do czynienia z klasycznym motywem "efektu motyla", czyli drobnej rzeczy, która powoduje nieprzewidziane skutki na o wiele większą skalę. Fakt, że Viktor nie zajął na zawodach w Ostrawie drugiego miejsca miał wpływ na to, że nie dostał matrioszki. Zniknięcie matrioszki sprawiło, że Yuuri oczywiście jej nie dostał, a Viktor (gdyby to nie był Viktor z linii 0) nie dowiedziałby się, że z narzeczonego jest tak wielki fan i że cieszą go drobne, niewinne prezenty. Kto wie, co by było dalej, gdyby nie kolejne życzenie...

Co było raczej oczywiste, a teraz się potwierdziło - tak, mamy do czynienia z podróżami między liniami czasowymi na bardzo podobnej zasadzie co w "Steins;Gate". Viktor zachowuje swoje wspomnienia, dlatego zastępuje "Viktorów" z danej wersji rzeczywistości (nie wiedząc jednocześnie, co oni dokonali), natomiast cała reszta świata jest zupełnie nowa. Dzięki temu unikamy "paradoksu dziadka" i innych mniej ciekawych problemów natury science-fiction. Nie, żebym się na tym znała. .3.

W całej reszcie swoich fanfików uznaję, że Viktor na pewno ma ciężko, łącząc dwie funkcje, ale na pewno nie jest to aż tak trudne jak tutaj. Podejrzewam, że będzie to materiał fabularny na albo film, albo kolejny sezon i dlatego właśnie we fluffowych opowieściach staram się po prostu nie poruszać tej kwestii (ale wciąż walczę w myślach, kto i z jakiego powodu powinien wygrać MŚ). Tutaj natomiast, w zupełnie odseparowanej części Dziabowersum, mogę się pobawić w o wiele więcej dywagacji. Na pewno na Viktorze ciążą sprawy związane z minionymi wypadkami (siódmym miejscem na Czterech Kontynentów, kontuzją Yuuriego, kolejnymi kłótniami, kłamstwami i unikaniem oczywistej myśli, że Viktor potrzebuje pomocy psychologa), dlatego ekstremalnie bardzo sobie nie radzi. Ponadto obawa o to, który z nich wygra złoto i co się przez to uroi w głowie Yuuriego, jest aktualna właściwie w każdej linii czasowej. I tak wiążąc kwestię tego, że Viktor zaczyna się zbliżać do granic możliwości swojego ciała, będąc jedną nogą na łyżwiarskiej emeryturze, oraz to, jak bardzo siadła mu psychika przez te około pięć tygodni, daje widoczny tu efekt.

No a Viktor chciał być sprytny i zapewnić im obu spokój ducha przed pierwszymi wspólnymi zawodami. Chyba podejrzewacie, co mogło nie wyjść, prawda? Coś bardzo, bardzo dużego...

W takim razie zostawiam was z tym olbrzymim polsatem na jakiś czas (nie, żeby ktoś w ogóle czekał na kontynuację tego fika...) i w przyszłym tygodniu wracam z "Dystansem".


	7. Rozdział 4 - Welcome to the Madness

Promienie marcowego słońca bezskutecznie starały się przedrzeć przez ciemne zasłony, żeby oświetlić wystającą spod fałd kołdry szarą grzywkę. W zamian niezmordowany smartfon terkotał co kilka sekund na blacie szafki nocnej, wprawiając w drgania leżącą tam paczkę chusteczek oraz butelkę wody. Łagodna, monofoniczna melodyjka, która zawsze z łatwością wyrywała Viktora Nikiforova ze snu, tym razem nie spełniła powierzonego zadania, bo musiała rozbrzmieć aż dwanaście razy, zanim dłoń wyczerpanego mężczyzny wreszcie chwyciła nieszczęsne urządzenie. Rosjanin mruknął przeciągle, wciąż walcząc z samym sobą o zaakceptowanie poranka, aż w końcu powieki rozchyliły się, a łyżwiarz spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Na ekranie, na którym od wieków miał ustawione zdjęcie Makkachina za jego młodych psich lat, widniał zegar, który informował, że właśnie była godzina...

...7:50.

Viktor w jednej chwili zerwał się do siadu i niemal natychmiast zaklął, kiedy przed oczami przemknęły mroczki. Złapał się za głowę, robiąc kilka głębszych wdechów, a potem dla pewności jeszcze raz zerknął w komórkę. Nie, to nie przywidzenie... To była absolutna prawda, tym gorsza, bo zegar właśnie zdążył wykonać niewielki skok w czasie i teraz wskazywał już 7:51.

To znaczyło tylko jedno - zaspał. Jak każdy pierwszy lepszy człowiek, tyle że przecież on nie był pierwszym lepszym człowiekiem. I nawet nie chodziło o wywyższanie rosyjskiego mistrza na boski piedestał. Viktor po prostu należał do typowych "skowronków", którzy nigdy nie mieli problemów z pobudkami, za to wieczorami padali niczym muchy. Coś podobnego nie zdarzyło mu się naprawdę od dawna, a już na pewno nie odkąd zaczął trenować Katsukiego.

Właśnie. Katsuki. Trening. O do diabła.

\- Jasny gwint, co się ze mną dzieje! Yuuri...! - zaczął, po czym gwałtownie zwrócił się w swoją prawą stronę, żeby obudzić śpiącego przy nim narzeczonego. Tak, tego wiecznego śpiocha, który potrzebował zawsze co najmniej pięciu minut, żeby z pogaduch o tańczących kankana miskach katsudonu przejść do składania bardziej przytomnych zdań...

Lecz nagle Viktor zamarł z lewą ręką wyciągniętą w geście chęci potrząśnięcia ukochanym za ramię, a po chwili powoli, niemal boleśnie położył dłoń na swoje przykryte kołdrą kolano.

Miejsce u boku okazało się... puste.

Utkwiony w łóżku wzrok na próżno doszukiwał się obecności Japończyka. To nie tak, że Katsuki leżał zakopany po sam nos, obejmując Viktora w pasie i wtulając się w umięśniony rosyjski brzuch niczym dziecko do ukochanej maskotki. Poduszka i pościel wydawały się nienaruszone, a na stoliku po drugiej stronie brakowało znajomych okularów oraz osłoniętej błękitnym etui w nie mniej niebieskie pudle komórki. Czyli to nie chodziło o zwykłe wyjście do toalety. Yuuriego po prostu tutaj nie było.

"Ach, no tak. To przez wczorajszą rozmowę." przypomniał sobie Viktor, rozluźniając dziwnie napięte ramiona. Potem wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc i pochylił ciało do przodu, odgarniając grzywkę za ucho, żeby po chwili pozwolić jej opaść na miejsce. Wspomnienia minionego dnia wróciły do mężczyzny z przeraźliwą ostrością... Nieudany salchow, następująca po tym kłótnia oraz rozmowa w szatni, w trakcie której ustalili, że zrobią sobie jeden dzień wolności od siebie nawzajem, by spróbować oddzielnych treningów...

 _\- Dajmy sobie odpocząć, Viktor - zaproponował Yuuri, siląc się na uśmiech. Nie wyszło, dlatego chwilę potem Japończyk mocniej pochylił głowę, poświęcając uwagę na wiązaniu adidasów._

 _Siedzący tuż obok Rosjanin drgnął nerwowo, myśląc, że się przesłyszał. Ale nie mógł. Znajdujący się w szatni dwaj mężczyźni byli sami, zgodnie przebierając się po treningu zakończonym kłótnią._

 _\- Po prostu... Spróbujmy przez jeden dzień skupić się tylko na sobie i swoich programach, dobrze? - spróbował raz jeszcze Katsuki. Tego Viktor już nie mógł zignorować.  
_

 _\- Ale Yuuri...! - zaczął, odrywając wzrok od swoich stóp i już chciał wyperswadować ukochanemu jego pomysł, ale wtedy dostrzegł nerwowo zaciskające się na pokrowcu na osłony dłonie. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył, jak usta drugiego łyżwiarza układają się w cienką linię._

 _\- Jeden dzień, okej? - powtórzył Yuuri, patrząc błagalnie na Viktora. Katsuki wyglądał na równie zmęczonego co on. - Obiecuję, że jeśli sobie nie poradzę, w całości zaakceptuję twoje wsparcie. Będziesz mógł dawać mi tyle uwag ile dusza zapragnie. Pozwolę ci mnie łajać, śmiać się z moich krzywych salchowów i ćwiczyć ze mną podnoszenia do gali do oporu._

 _\- A co w przypadku, kiedy wszystko będzie... dobrze? - zapytał z wahaniem Viktor, nie mogąc zmusić się do wypowiedzenia na głos zwrotu "beze mnie". A najgorsze było to, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z nadchodzącej odpowiedzi._

 _Yuuri schował do plecaka łyżwy oraz strój treningowy, a potem zasunął kurtkę niemal pod samą szyję i spojrzał przed siebie._

 _\- Jeśli sobie poradzę, to tym lepiej, prawda? W ten sposób poprawimy naszą efektywność.- stwierdził łagodnie, a potem w końcu zerknął na Viktora. Zawsze piękne, brązowe, ukryte za okularami oczy dziś jakoś przygasły, przytłoczone obawą o przyszłość. - No i może dzięki temu będę mógł pozbyć się poczucia winy, że cię wykorzystuję..._

 _\- Nie wykorzystujesz mnie - zapewnił cicho Rosjanin, starając się zignorować zimny dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po ramionach. Choć czuł, że już dawno temu przegrał tę batalię, mimo wszystko starał się zrobić co tylko w jego mocy, aby nie pozwolić Yuuriemu uciec, czy to mentalnie, czy realnie. Viktor wiedział, że jeśli zostanie odtrącony lub porzucony, tym razem naprawdę tego nie przeżyje. Bał się kolejnej Barcelony. Przeraźliwie bał się czegokolwiek, co mogłoby w najmniejszym stopniu ją przypominać._

 _Katsuki skinął kilkakrotnie głową, co jednak wcale nie oznaczało zgody z rozmówcą._

 _\- Wiem. Wiem, że to dla ciebie tak nie wygląda. I chociaż to trudne... Proszę, wczuj się w moją sytuację. Skoro wcale cię nie wykorzystuję, to przyznaj, że jesteś zmęczony tylko i wyłącznie przez ćwiczenia swoich programów. Że nie jesteś wykończony, bo zajmujesz się mną - powiedział Japończyk, gładząc szelki czarnego plecaka._

 _Viktor milczał, zajmując się pakowaniem swoich rzeczy. Nie umiał zaprzeczyć gorzkim słowom. Były zwyczajnie prawdziwe. Obowiązki go przytłoczyły, a perfekcjonizm pana Nikiforova okazał się mieć swoje granice._

 _Yuuri też zrozumiał, co oznaczał brak odpowiedzi narzeczonego, dlatego jeszcze raz pokiwał głową._

 _\- Widzisz? - zauważył. - Właśnie dlatego chciałbym, żebyśmy się rozdzielili. Żeby sprawdzić, czy nie lepiej byłoby, gdyby mnie nie by-_

 _\- Nawet tak nie mów...! - przerwał mu podniesionym głosem Viktor. Łyżwiarz nie trudził się już z dopinaniem plecaka, tylko od razu się obrócił w prawo i chwycił Katsukiego za dłonie, zamykając je w swoich. Japończyk wzdrygnął się, przestraszony gwałtowną reakcją partnera, na czego widok Viktor od razu się opamiętał, prostując zmarszczone w złości brwi. Cholera, to też powtórka z grudnia... Choć tak bardzo się starał, sytuacja raz po raz wymykała mu się spod kontroli. - Nie, Yuuri, zupełnie nie masz racji. To nie tak, że męczę się, bo muszę albo bo chcę cię zagarnąć na własność. Wręcz przeciwnie, o niczym innym nie marzę jak o tym, byś pokazał wszystkim dookoła, jak cudownym łyżwiarzem jesteś, jak z każdym dniem się rozwijasz, ile pracy w to wkładasz... I właśnie dlatego, że tak wiele z siebie dajesz, ja również mocno się staram, żebyśmy obaj pojechali perfekcyjnie. Pragnę równej walki. Poczucia, że zrobiliśmy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby przejechać po dwa idealne programy. Nie chcę żałować, że zawiodłem w którejś roli, bo boję się, że mnie... porzucisz._

 _Błękitne oczy, które nieustannie błyskały uroczymi iskrami wesołości lub wyrażały ogrom uwielbienia, teraz przypominały niebo zasnute przez niosące ulewę chmury._

 _\- Viktor. Vitya - odparł Yuuri. Wystarczyło mu tylko zdrobnienie imienia ukochanego, żeby zawrzeć w nim wyrzut, którym skarcił ukochanego za jego ostatnie przypuszczenie. - Czy ty się słyszysz? Sam wielokrotnie mówiłeś, że chcesz być ze mną całe życie. Więc będziemy, bo ja się nigdzie, ale to nigdzie się nie wybieram. Zawsze będę jeździł na łyżwach, czy to zawodowo, czy już całkiem prywatnie. Zamierzam próbować tyle razy, aż wreszcie pojedziemy na tym samym lodowisku. A potem zmierzymy się ponownie. I znowu, i znowu, i znowu..._

 _\- Chcę wierzyć... Nie. Wierzę w ciebie bezgranicznie - przyznał Rosjanin, starając się zamaskować drżenie głosu - choć jednocześnie wiem, że ty sam sobie nie zawsze ufasz. W końcu nauczyłeś mnie, że twoje lęki nie są na tyle miłe, żeby informować cię wcześniej o wizytacji. Dziś jesteś pewien swoich możliwości, ale jaką mam gwarancję, że jutro w siebie nie zwątpisz? Powiesz mi o tym? Przyznasz się, że sprawa cię przerosła? - Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, po czym uniósł ich złączone ręce i pocałował każdą z dłoni Yuuriego. - Dlatego martwię się i chcę być przy tobie. Jako twój narzeczony i jako trener._

 _Katsuki pochylił głowę, na chwilę ukrywając spojrzenie za zasłoną czarnych włosów oraz barierą z refleksu okularów. Ucichł tak bardzo, że Viktor przez chwilę nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna bezgłośnie płacze, jest zły czy może wręcz zasnął, choć to nie on z ich dwójki miał ku temu predyspozycje. Ale nie, Japończyk nie odpłynął i zaraz to udowodnił, kiedy znów uniósł głowę, ukazując przepełniony czułością wzrok._

 _\- Doceniam to, naprawdę. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem. Kocham cię mocniej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie. I właśnie dlatego, że jesteś dla mnie tak bardzo ważny, że nie jestem w stanie się skupić, kiedyś dzieje ci się coś złego, chciałbym... Chciałbym spróbować poradzić sobie bez trenera. - Yuuri wstał i wypuścił dłonie Viktora, a potem spontanicznie chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, by złożyć na czole ukochanego delikatny, prawie że motyli całus. - Więc proszę, tylko ten jeden raz... Pozwól.  
_

"Jeden, jedyny raz.. _._ Trwający aż do Mistrzostw Świata" przemknęło przez głowę ubierającego się po szybkim prysznicu Viktora. "Ale nie szkodzi. W końcu dokładnie tego sobie życzyłem. Tego życzył sobie Yuuri, więc... Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zadbałem o to."

Teraz, po przespanej nocy i ochłonięciu ze wszystkich emocji, do Rosjanina dotarło, jak bardzo ta rozmowa była im potrzebna. Oraz jak wiele racji miał Katsuki, twierdząc, że nic dobrego nie wyniknie z tego, że Viktor upierał się przy jednoczesnym ćwiczeniu ich obu. Właściwie na wypowiedź Yuuriego składała się niemal wyłącznie racja, prawda oraz słuszność, podczas gdy on niemal do samego końca brnął w ślepą uliczkę, uciekając przed najzwyklejszą szczerością. Myślał, że kogoś tym ochroni, że przyznanie się do słabości jest jak odarcie swojego jestestwa z boskości i chwały... Tylko że nie. Viktor wreszcie przejrzał na oczy, że jego cokolwiek nachalne zachowanie mogło mieć tylko odwrotny skutek i niemal sprawiło, że zapędził podopiecznego w kozi róg. Jak to dobrze, że zdołali sobie tyle wyjaśnić. Może ta separacja im się przyda, odzyskają dzięki niej siły, oczyszczą głowy...

Mimo to Nikiforov nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to tak nagle, z samego rana. Że ukochany go nie obudzi, nie zostawi śniadania ani nawet nie pocałuje na pożegnanie. Viktor potrząsnął głową, pospiesznie przeglądając się w lustrze. Widocznie Yuuri potrzebował odciąć się tak mocno jak to tylko możliwe lub bał się, że gdy zobaczy z rana posmutniałego ukochanego, zachwieje to jego i tak trudnym postanowieniem. Ale to chodziło tylko o jeden poranek. Jeden nietypowy dzień, w trakcie którego zrobią, co do nich należy, by po południu wrócić do domu i spędzić czas jak pierwszorzędni narzeczeni. Na kanapie, jeden na drugim, z Tołstojem w dłoni, jak za starych, dobrych czasów sprzed Czterech Kontynentów.

Ubrany w miękkie dresowe spodnie i bluzę z kapturem Viktor wyszedł z łazienki, by wytargać za włochate uchy buszującego po salonie Makkachina. Psiak z dziką radością przywitał się z panem, dając żywy wyraz zainteresowaniu jego strojem, a potem poczłapał w stronę drzwi wyjściowych i spojrzał na nie wyczekująco.

\- O szlag, zapomniałem - przyznał mężczyzna, przypominając sobie o porannej zmianie spacerowej. No, teraz już nie aż tak rannej, jakby sobie tego życzył czworonóg, ale obowiązek wciąż pozostawał obowiązkiem. - W sumie dobrze się stało, że nie muszę się tym razem śpieszyć na ćwiczenia. No i czuję się zaskakująco dobrze...

"Wychodzi na to, że ten odpoczynek był mi naprawdę potrzebny" pomyślał Viktor, podchodząc do oczekującego w progu psa, by pogłaskać go po łbie. Potem mężczyzna zgarnął z wieszaka kurtkę i chwycił w garść klucze oraz portfel. Żwawa rundka wokół parceli połączona z wizytą w jakiejś kawiarni wydawała się rozsądną opcją, szczególnie że po drodze miał zamiar wstąpić w jedno specjalne miejsce.

\- Chyba będziemy musieli podziękować jakoś naszemu drugiemu pańciowi za to, że się tak o nas troszczy, co nie, Makkachin? - powiedział Rosjanin do przepuszczonego w drzwiach pupila, a potem uśmiechnął się do siebie. - Bukiet fioletowych hiacyntów będzie chyba całkiem dobrym pomysłem...

Po prawie godzinnym spacerze połączonym ze śniadaniem na mieście Viktor wrócił do mieszkania z psiakiem u boku, naręczem purpurowych kwiatów w ramionach oraz całkiem szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Zadowolony z zakupu mężczyzna wstawił pęk świeżych hiacyntów do kryształowego wazonu, który, jak to wazony miały w zwyczaju, znowu leżał zupełnie gdzie indziej niż to Viktor pamiętał. Potem łyżwiarz postawił kwiaty na honorowym miejscu na komodzie naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, a w zamian zebrał zawsze czekający przy wyjściu plecak z dresem na zmianę. Pożegnał się z leżakującym na kanapie Makkachinem, po czym ruszył żwawym truchtem w kierunku Sportowego Klubu Mistrzów, do którego prowadziła blisko trzykilometrowa trasa przez most Tuczkowa.

Samotny jogging przypomniał Rosjaninowi o minionych latach, kiedy jako zdobywający coraz większą sławę łyżwiarz dzień w dzień biegał w pojedynkę, wyciszony i skupiony na odgrywanej w wyobraźni muzyce do bieżących programów, a jedynym towarzyszem podróży bywał tramwaj, wesoło pobrzękujący kołami o tory, gdy sportowiec przekraczał rzekę... Jednak ostatnimi czasy przebieżka nie wydawała się już wcale taka cicha. Wręcz przeciwnie, stała się bardzo żywa i pełna wyrzucanych na wydechu komentarzy, kiedy albo biegli na zajęcia we dwóch, albo Viktor ruszał przodem, spotykając się na moście z umówionym Yurio, a Yuuri wraz z posapującym u nogi pudlem docierał do nich chwilę później. Kiedyś wcale nie sądził, że było mu źle, właściwie nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał, bo robił dokładnie to, co do niego należało. Dopiero kiedy zyskał cenne wspomnienia do porównań, Nikiforov w pełni zrozumiał, jak wiele szczęścia potrafiła dać mu najzwyklejsza obecność bliskich osób.

Po skręceniu za mostem w prawo i przebiegnięciu kilkuset metrów oczom Viktora wreszcie ukazała się błękitna fasada gmachu rodzimego lodowiska. Łyżwiarz zwolnił nieco kroku, pokonując znajdujące się przed budynkiem niskie stopnie, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przy potrójnym wejściu, wybierając to zupełnie z prawej. Niemal bezwiednie pociągnął za drzwi tym samym wyważonym, mimowolnym ruchem co zawsze, po czym wszedł do środka i od progu wymienił pozdrowienia z odwzajemniającą uśmiech recepcjonistką. Wyciszając oddech po intensywnym biegu, Viktor ruszył w głąb Klubu, kierując swoje kroki do szatni, gdzie zamierzał zostawić rzeczy, przebrać się i ruszyć do siłowni na rozgrzewkę. Zanim jednak dotarł do interesującego go pomieszczenia, w przestronnym, zwykle dość opustoszałym korytarzu napotkał koleżankę z teamu.

\- Cześć, Mila! - przywitał się, zauważając wychodzącą z damskiej szatni nastolatkę. Babicheva obejrzała się przez ramię i uniosła brwi, dostrzegając nadawcę optymistycznego okrzyku.

\- Och, Viktor... Cześć - odpowiedziała zaskoczona dziewczyna. Przyjście Viktora do Klubu o tak późnej porze wprawił ją w małe osłupienie, z którego na szczęście zaraz się otrząsnęła. - Prawie cię nie poznałam. Czy przytrafiło ci się coś miłego? Bo, nie obraź się, ale ostatnio dobry humor stanowił u ciebie prawie taką samą rzadkość jak ujemna delta w równa... Znaczy, sorki, matura.

\- Więc to jest według ciebie dobry humor? _Wow_ , aż boję się w takim razie pytać, jak źle wyglądałem wcześniej - stwierdził łyżwiarz i uśmiechnął się z lekką drwiną. Kolejne drobne uwagi sprawiały, że coraz mocniej uświadamiał sobie, jak bardzo przesadzał z treningami. - Yuuri miał rację. Stwierdził, że popadam w przesadę i że to wszystko przez nawał obowiązków.

\- Yu... No bez jaj! Naprawdę tak powiedział? - Gdyby było to możliwe, brwi Mili oderwałyby się od twarzy i wyskoczyły ponad głowę, tak wielkie zaskoczenie dało się słyszeć w tonie Rosjanki. - Znaczy, jasne, zawsze najciężej pracujesz i ogólnie zaczynałeś wyglądać tak, jakbyś miał jakieś zaczątki syndromu wypalenia zawodowego, ale że to on zwrócił ci uwagę...

\- Wiem, ale ktoś musiał. I w sumie lepiej, że stało się to teraz - wyjaśnił Viktor, po czym rzucił okiem na ścienny zegar. Wskazówki pędziły nieubłaganie, a późna pobudka zamierzała aż do samego wieczora zbierać żniwo uciekającego czasu. - Wybacz, Mila, lecę na ćwiczenia. A jak zobaczysz gdzieś Yuuriego, uściskaj go ode mnie!

\- Spoko. U... uściskam? - rzuciła na sam koniec z dziwnym wahaniem w głosie.

Viktor wszedł do przebieralni i zajął się zmianą ciuchów na gładkie szare spodnie oraz czarną koszulkę. Sam, w zupełnej ciszy, nie licząc dalekiego, przytłumionego hałasu z lodowiska, gdzie trenerzy okrzykiwali swoich uczniów, a łyżwiarze im odpyskowywali albo grzecznie przytakiwali, zależnie od temperamentu. Tutaj, w szatni, nie działo się za to nic, zwłaszcza gdy Viktor stracił możliwość na porozmawianie z Yuurim. Nie mógł poprzerzucać się z nim kilkoma słownymi żarcikami, niby-przypadkiem-otrzeć-ramieniem, sprzedać kilka szybkich całusów w policzek lub nieco wolniejszych pocałunków gdzie indziej, ocenić, jak goją się otarcia na stopach czy choćby wymienić spokojne porady na temat tego czym mieli zająć się danego dnia. Wszystko to musiało zaczekać na zupełnie inne czasy.

Mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na krótki, nieco drwiący z samego siebie śmiech, kiedy tylko zostawił codzienne ubrania w opatrzonej nazwiskiem szafce. No cóż - po tym intensywnym czasie, kiedy Viktor niemal non-stop pilnował podopiecznego, to była duża zmiana, ale na swój sposób wydawała się również całkiem... orzeźwiająca? W końcu byli dorosłymi ludźmi i odrobina rozłąki nie szkodziła im aż tak jak na przykład rozstanie, do którego doszło między Finałem Grand Prix a mistrzostwami krajowymi, kiedy musieli przez dwa tygodnie żyć w dwóch różnych miastach. Teraz przerwa trwała na szczęście tylko kilka godzin, co nie stanowiło właściwie żadnego problemu, a wręcz zaostrzała apetyt na myśl o ponownym spotkaniu.

Po wyjściu z szatni łyżwiarz ruszył do sportowego boju, rzucając się w wir przedhelsinkowych, bardzo intensywnych przygotowań. Prawie nie miał czasu myśleć o niczym zbędnym, skupiony na całym ścisłym harmonogramie treningu: rozgrzewką, ćwiczeniami rozciągającymi, skokami na gumowej macie, obiadem na stołówce, próbami choreograficznymi w salce baletowej i wreszcie na sam koniec trzema godzinami spędzonymi na lodowisku. Yakov był zbyt zajęty radzeniem sobie z szalejącym emocjonalnie Georgijem, któremu co chwila zmieniała się wizja artystyczna na własny temat sezonu, dlatego Viktor otrzymał wolną rękę w sprawie przećwiczenia wybranych elementów. Pamiętny porażki z dnia poprzedniego mężczyzna skupił się na poczwórnym salchowie, starając się metodycznie naprawić swój błąd. Na szczęście już po dwóch próbach Rosjanin z miłym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że łokieć po wczorajszym wypadku zupełnie nie dawał mu się we znaki, a quady wychodziły tak czysto i pewnie, jakby ostatnio wcale nie przeciążał organizmu do granic możliwości. Jeśli jedna noc okazała się tak zbawienna w skutkach, to co by było, gdyby od początku miał dla siebie więcej cza-

Viktor zatrzymał się tuż przed wykonaniem trzeciego salchowa. Nie, nie, stop. To myślenie było niepokojące. Owszem, jednocześnie cieszył się, że odseparowanie okazało się pomocne, bo to znaczyło, że Yuuri miał rację, ale z drugiej strony podobne stwierdzenia niebezpiecznie przybliżały go do konkluzji, że chciałby... rzucić trenerską powinność. Zacisnął usta i wrócił do ćwiczeń, przestawiając się na próbę programu krótkiego. Jasne, doskonale poradzili sobie przed narodowymi, więc to nie tak, że nie umieli działać oddzielnie, ale na dłuższą metę Viktor tego nie chciał. Po prostu wszystkie obecne wątpliwości zaczęły się od tego, że nie porozmawiał z Katsukim, kiedy sam zaczął mieć problemy, najpierw z bezsennością, a potem z goniącymi terminami. Wymagał od ukochanego zwierzeń, kiedy sam nie zdobył się na podobny ruch. Stworzył mur, tak podobny do tego, którym Yuuri chciał się odgrodzić od niego tam, w Hasetsu, na początku ich znajomości...

Tak właściwie... niewiele jeszcze o sobie wiedzieli. Skupiali się na tym, co tu i teraz, ewentualnie na planach na najbliższe zawody, ale o sobie, o swojej przeszłości, o dalszej przyszłość wciąż wiedzieli zastraszająco mało. Viktor wciąż nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że Yuuri zafascynował się jego łyżwiarstwem, a Yuuri wciąż nie poznał prawdy, ile związków zaliczył do tej pory Viktor i jak to możliwe, że mimo tych kilku głębszych znajomości Katsuki wciąż był "prawdziwą pierwszą miłością". Jasne, kochał Yuuriego za to, kim jest, a nie kim był, jednak wiedział, że tak się dłużej nie da. Chciał zacząć rozmawiać, pokazać, że mu zależy, powiedzieć, że akceptuje... I Viktorowi zależało również na tym, aby opowiedzieć o sobie. Nie tylko o przyjemnych rzeczach. W końcu nawet taka żywa legenda jak on miała na swoim koncie chwile słabości, wątpliwości, porażki. Jeśli dzięki temu zamiast ściany będzie w stanie wybudować między nimi trwały most, który pozwoliłby, aby podobna sytuacja już nigdy więcej się nie wydarzyła, to chciał spróbować. Musiał.

Po tych kilku godzinach jazdy Nikiforov w końcu odetchnął głęboko, zadowolony z postępu przygotowań. Otarł pot z czoła i wreszcie ruszył do wyjścia z lodowiska, mijając innych ćwiczących tego późnego już popołudnia kolegów. Już za trzy tygodnie Viktor zamierzał porozmawiać z Yuurim za pomocą łyżew, a póki co chciał z nim pomówić naprawdę. Przytulić, przeprosić i przede wszystkim podziękować za przemówienie do rozsądku.

\- Hej! Viktor! - Młody, podszyty nerwową nutą głos rozbrzmiał echem po obszernej hali. - Możesz? Chciałem cię spytać, co to za nowy program na galę przygoto-

\- O, Yurio! Jak dobrze, że cię widzę! - Starszy Rosjanin wyszedł na zewnątrz lodowiska, łapiąc za ramię stojącego przy bandzie łyżwiarza. - Słuchaj, nie widziałeś może Yuuriego? Cały dzień mi gdzieś umyka, a ja właśnie kończę trening. Jeśli tylko jest jeszcze w Klubie, to chciałbym po niego...

\- Zaraz, chwila, stop. - Plisetsky uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując mężczyznę przed dalszym wyrzucaniem z siebie pospiesznych zdań. - Czy ty aby na pewno mówisz do mnie? Weź wdech i wysłów się na spokojnie.

\- Tak, do ciebie. Bo zupełnym przypadkiem się złożyło, stoję przed tobą, patrzę na ciebie i mówię w twoją stronę. - Viktor zdążył naciągnąć na płozy łyżew błękitno-granatowe osłony, po czym wyprostował się, spoglądając na nastolatka. - Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Yuuri? Często ćwiczycie razem w tej samej sali, więc pomyślałem, że gdzieś ci śmignął.

\- Yuu... ri?

Niepewność, z jaką chłopak wypowiedział imię Japończyka, nieco zaniepokoiła Viktora. Brzmiał tak, jakby nie wiedział, jak się je wymawia albo próbował w nieudolny sposób naśladować obcy język.

\- Tobie wszystko się dziś miesza... Najpierw ćwiczysz jakiś nowy program, a potem to. To mamy kogoś nazywającego się jak ja? - zapytał powoli Yurio, patrząc przenikliwie na zmieniającego buty łyżwiarza.

\- No dobra, jeśli poprawna odpowiedź na ten dowcip brzmi "Katsudon", to niech ci będzie, masz punkt - odpowiedział pokojowo mężczyzna, wrzucając łyżwy do plecaka. Kiedy tylko wsunął stopy w adidasy, westchnął przeciągle i ponownie zwrócił się do młodszego kolegi. - Naprawdę, nazywaj sobie Yuuriego jak chcesz, ale nie dasz rady się wykpić, jeśli powiem ci, że chodzi o mojego najwspanialszego, jedynego w swoim rodzaju narzeczonego.

\- Narzeczonego? - Yurio wydawał się nic nie rozumieć. - Jakiego narzeczonego?

Wtedy Viktor postanowił zsunąć rękawiczkę, żeby zrobić pokazowy gest, który ćwiczył już od momentu, gdy Chris w Barcelonie po raz pierwszy rzucił uwagę o biżuterii... Ale kiedy tylko ściągnął materiał z palców i spojrzał na prawą dłoń, triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy starszego Rosjanina w jednej chwili zniknął.

Obrączki nie było.

\- No dooobra... Albo bawisz się w biżuterię-widmo, albo twój narzeczony wścieknie się za to, że ją zgubiłeś. - Jurij przekrzywił głowę, patrząc z mieszanką zdziwienia i obawy to na Viktora, to na jego rękę. - Zresztą... Jaki, kurna, narzeczony? Niby gdzie? Przecież nigdy nie nosiłeś żadnej obrączki, to i kiedy miałeś się zaręczyć?

Kiedy...? Jak to kiedy? Barcelona, kościół, dzień przed programami krótkimi... Pamiętał wszystkie szczegóły: niebieski płaszcz Yuuriego, gruby, jasnobrązowy szalik, uroczy rumieniec, niepewne spojrzenie. Pamiętał bożonarodzeniowy rynek, pamiętał wszechobecne lampiony, pamiętał chór, pamiętał ciężar ręki na ramieniu, kiedy wracali do hotelu. Pamiętał ten dzień lepiej niż którykolwiek. Mógł stracić wspomnienia o wszystkim innym, o swoich sukcesach, o całych dwudziestu siedmiu latach życia, ale tego ostatniego, dwudziestego ósmego roku nie zapomniałby nigdy. Nie zapomniałby o obrączce...

Yurio też powinien pamiętać. Przecież był tam, o poranku następnego dnia, na hiszpańskiej plaży. Sam wypominał nietypową dla Viktora ckliwość, mówił o udowodnieniu wyższości nad Yuurim... A mimo całej tej złości i rzucania tekstów o śmierci czy zniszczeniu, wciąż się z nimi zadawał. Przyjaźnił się, ćwiczył w jednej sali baletowej, chodził na wspólne obiady, wpadał do domu na noclegi. Jak nikt inny powinien zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, kim był Yuuri. Szalał za nim. Szanował, szukał u niego pochwał i miał za najważniejszego rywala. Powinien wiedzieć...

Powinien... Powinien. Jak powinna istnieć matrioszka. Powinna, ale nie istniała. Przez życzenie. Złoto. Bułgaria. Sofia. Rekord. Ostatnie jego mistrzostwa w juniorach. Stój od Erosa. Coś się zmieniło. Coś uległo zniszczeniu.

Wydawało mu się, jakby krew odpłynęła Viktorowi ze wszystkich kończyn, a ciało ogarnął przejmujący chłód, jeszcze gorszy niż jakiekolwiek zimno towarzyszące w trakcie jazdy na łyżwach. Jak w ogóle mógł wcześniej nie zauważyć braku obrączki? Na próbę rozprostował i zgiął palce. Nie, to nie to... Nie miał prawa się zorientować. W tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy na czas przebierania się w ciasne kostiumy zdejmował obrączkę, czuł jakąś osobliwą pustkę wokół serdecznego palca. Poza tym skóra przez te trzy miesiące zdołała się delikatnie odznaczyć w miejscu noszenia biżuterii. Ale teraz, kiedy patrzył i skupiał całą uwagę na swojej ręce... nie było nic. Żadnego dziwnego odczucia, żadnego fizycznego znaku, absolutnie nic. Jakby to ciało nie należało tak naprawdę do niego. Kimkolwiek "obecny" Viktor Nikiforov był, nie mogło mu brakować obrączki, bo nigdy jej nie miał. Ale jeśli to prawda, to...

\- Hej, co się dzie... Viktor? Hej, Viktor! - krzyknął Yurio za wybiegającym z hali mężczyzną, ale na próżno.

Viktor nie słuchał. Ruszył przed siebie, zaliczając po kolei wszystkie sale treningowe, siłownie, pokoje konferencyjne, szatnie, łazienki i schowki. Chciał mieć nadzieję. Chciał się pomylić, obudzić, paść ofiarą najbardziej okrutnego żartu, na jaki sobie zasłużył. Akceptował cokolwiek, byle nie prawdę. Dlatego biegł.

Biegł. Biegł. Biegł...

\- Yuuri? W sensie nasz Jurij? Dziwnie to akcentujesz. Zupełnie tak jak wcześniej - przypomniała Mila, która właśnie ćwiczyła na rowerku stacjonarnym. - Jakiego języka się znów nauczyłeś? Mongolskiego? Ech, Viktor, Viktor... Zazdroszczę, że masz na to wszystko czas i że Yakov ci nie gdera nad głową. No ale tak to jest, jak się zgania wszystkie złota w sezonie.

Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Przed siebie. Byle prędzej.

\- Och, czyżby we śnie objawił ci się anioł? - zapytał Georgi, wyginając się w baletowej pozie. - Ja również szukam natchnienia, mojej muzy, ale na próżno. Wiesz czemu? Bo nikomu nie można wierzyć. Serce istnieje tylko po to, żeby je łamać... Więc kimkolwiek jest ten cały Katsuki, którego imię cię poruszyło, strzeż się, aby pewnego dnia cię nie porzucił.

Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Szybciej. Ktoś musi go znać. Ktoś musi... Ktoś... Ktokolwiek...

\- Vitya! O co ci znowu chodzi? - Yakov wyglądał na nieco rozeźlonego, prawdopodobnie z powodu pozostałych podopiecznych, którzy nie spełniali jego oczekiwań. Wpatrywał się w oszołomionego Viktora jak na kogoś, kto również chciał dołożyć do pokaźnego kopczyka problemów także swoich zmartwień. - Katsuki Yuuri? Kto to? Jakaś japońska firma proponuje ci udział w reklamie czy co?

Biegł. Biegł. Biegł.

Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł.

Biegł.Biegł.Biegł.Biegł.BiegłBiegłBiegłBiegłBieBiegBiBieBiegBieBiegł.

Biegł.

Biegł...

Przestał biec. Nie mógł. Nie widział dokąd.

Widok zasłaniały mu łzy.

Viktor zatrzymał się na środku mostu i uniósł dłonie. Nie widział ich wyraźnie, ale czuł, że drżą, chociaż nigdy wcześniej się tak nie trzęsły, nawet kiedy upadał na lód naprawdę boleśnie. Łzy, pełne goryczy i niedowierzania spływały po policzkach wpatrującego się przed siebie Rosjanina, piekąc na mroźnym powietrzu w nieosłoniętą szalikiem skórę. Wybiegł jak stał, wciąż w jasnych, treningowych spodniach i czarnej koszulce, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, co działo się dookoła niego. A działa się... rzeczywistość. Ludzie wychodzili z pracy, zdążając do ciepłych domów, tramwaj wesoło pobrzękiwał kołami o tory, spacerujące psy szczekały, szczęśliwe, że mogą się wyszaleć, a z zasnutego szarością nieba padał lekki śnieg. Cały świat wciąż istniał, chociaż jego własny przed chwilą się zawalił.

Kalendarz wskazywał wczesny marzec, dlatego w Petersburgu wciąż panowała nieprzejednana, zimowa aura. Na chodniku leżała cienka warstwa wydeptanego przez mieszkańców puchu, a leniwe, białawe słońce powoli kończyło swój bieg po zachodniej stronie nieba. Idący po obu stronach mostu przechodnie, odziani w grube palta, puchate ortalionowe kurtki albo wystawne futra rzucali okiem na dziwnie zachowującego się mężczyznę, po czym szybko odwracali wzrok. Mimo to stojący w cienkich ubraniach Viktor zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi ani na mijających go ludzi, ani na zimno, i choć jego ręce trzęsły się jak malignie, nie potrafił się ruszyć. Nie chciał iść do domu, nie potrafił wrócić do Klubu, nie miał dokąd pójść, z kim porozmawiać, do kogo zadzwonić...

Zaraz... Właśnie, komórka! Niezastąpione urządzenie z połączeniem do sieci, która stanowiła łącznik z praktycznie całym globem. W końcu nie bez powodu mówiło się, że jeśli czegoś nie było w Internecie, to to nie istniało. A przecież Yuuri istniał, tego był pewien bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie. Ogrom wspomnień nie mógł wziąć się znikąd. Nie byłby w stanie uroić sobie tych wszystkich uczuć. Cokolwiek twierdził Georgij, Yakov czy Yurio, nie zmyśliłby tak wspaniałego człowieka, tego wariata z bankietu w Soczi, nieśmiałego okularnika, którego zastał w onsenie, ewoluującego z każdym występem Erosa, jego jedynego Yuuriego, srebrnego medalistę Grand Prix, złotego medalistę Mistrzostw Japonii i Mistrzostw Czterech Kontynentów. Nawet jeśli w Petersburgu nie znali Yuuriego, to musiało istnieć ku temu logiczne wytłumaczenie. Mogło to być przez to, że jeszcze się tu nie przeprowadził, że postanowili rozdzielić się nie tylko na narodowe, ale do końca sezonu...

...prawda?

Viktor pospiesznie wyciągnął wciśnięty do kieszeni dresu telefon i odblokował go zesztywniałymi od zimna palcami. Kiedy jednak zajrzał do długiej listy kontaktów, chcąc natychmiast zadzwonić do Yuuriego, usłyszeć jego głos, upewnić się, że nic poważnego się nie stało... po sześciokrotnym, bezskutecznym sprawdzeniu danych wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Bardzo, bardzo mocno nie tak. Spanikowany mężczyzna otworzył przeglądarkę i niemal bezwiednie wpisał frazę "Katsuki Yuuri łyżwiarz figurowy", po czym wcisnął klawisz akceptacji. Przez dwie sekundy z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki czekał, by aplikacja przemieliła ogrom informacji, aż wreszcie na ekranie pojawiła się ściana literek. Viktor otarł przedramieniem łzy i pospiesznie zbliżył nos do wyświetlacza, chcąc zanalizować wyrzucone linki, ale jedna straszna prawda od razu uderzyła go w twarz.

"Nie znaleziono żadnych wyników wyszukiwania dla hasła _**Katsuki Yuuri łyżwiarz figurowy**_ "

Próbował jeszcze wstukać hasło w kanji, jednak rosyjska klawiatura w telefonie uniemożliwiała mu wpisanie japońskich znaczków, a aplikacja do rozszyfrowywania krzaków gdzieś się zapodziała... Nie, zaraz, spokojnie, bez paniki. To akurat da się zrobić. Jak tylko wróci do mieszkania, skorzysta z laptopa Yuuriego, żeby... Żeby...

Zacisnął dłonie na komórce i wbił wzrok w ekran, jednocześnie nie widząc go wcale. Oddychał, ale tak, jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu, jakby powietrza było ciągle za mało. Zaczęło mu ciemnieć w oczach, a obraz zepsuł się i zszarzał niczym kineskopowy telewizor. Szum wypełnił uszy, tętniąca w żyłach krew dudniła głucho w tle. Waliło, waliło, waliło...

Czy on właśnie chciał znaleźć Yuuriego, prosząc o pomoc _Yuuriego_?

Rosjanin padł na kolana, zdezorientowany i przytłoczony chaosem w głowie. To się nie działo naprawdę. To fikcja, to bezsensowny sen, tylko sen, sen, śpiączka, pomyłka, obłęd, cokolwiek, sen, nierealne, niemożliwe. Niemo... Nie... Mo... Nie... Nie ma. Nie ma go. Tak po prostu go nie ma.

Pierwszy w życiu donośny krzyk Viktora rozdarł powietrze tak boleśnie, jak rozdarte zostało jego serce jednym zaledwie zdaniem.

Katsuki Yuuri... zniknął.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Zgodnie z pewną starą obietnicą wreszcie wyjawiam, o co chodzi w całym tym fanfiku - a chodzi właśnie o zniknięcie Yuuriego. Razem z DaryavonDayern (serdecznie dziękuję za betę, nawet jeśli jest tylko merytoryczna, nie gramatyczna) miałyśmy mnóstwo pomysłów jak zatytułować całą tę opowieść. I tak wśród propozycji pojawiły się:

\- Stein;Skate (zdecydowany faworyt)

\- Mahou Shounen Viktoria Magica (Stefan Cieniochujek jako Kyubei pozdrawia)

\- O łyżwiarzu skaczącym przez czas (skaczącym poczwórnymi flipami, hehe)

\- Lodowisko, z którego zniknąłeś (nowy podtytuł Erased)

\- The Disappearance of Katsuki Yuuri (ukłon w stronę kinówki Haruhi Suzumiyi)

\- Your skate (Kimi no na wa weszło za mocno)

\- All you need is skates (ciesz się, Viktor, że nie walczysz z kosmitami)

Jestem otwarta na dalsze propozycje! :3

Z drobniejszych informacji:

"Welcome to the Madness" to oczywista oczywistość i znany program galowy Yurio. Polecam wczytać się w tekst piosenki. Pasuje idealnie do tego rozdziału.

7:50 to nie tylko pierwsza lepsza godzina, o której obudził się zaspany Viktor. To również godzina, która była pokazana w anime, kiedy to Yuuri zaspał po konkursie "Onsen on Ice". Budzik ustawiony był na godzinę 6:00, stąd aż dwanaście alarmów (co 10 minut).

Prawie-headcanon - Viktor łatwo się budzi, ale równie łatwo i szybko zasypia, więc jest skowronkiem. Natomiast wiemy z serii, że Yuuri umie zaspać plus nie potrafi się dobudzić z jet-lagów, za to jak już wstanie, to jakoś sobie radzi, stąd jest sową.

Fioletowe hiacynty oznaczają "przepraszam". Ale o tym Yuuri już się nie dowie...

Teraz przechodzimy do właściwej części fanfika, tej o wiele mniej fantastycznej, a nieco bardziej prawdziwej. "Jak by to było, gdyby Yuuriego nie było". Jak potoczyłyby się losy innych ludzi? Jak by się zmienili? Jak dużo "słów na L" zyskali dzięki niepozornemu Japończykowi? Co z Yurio? Jak skończyły się ostatnie zawody Grand Prix?

A przede wszystkim - co z samym Yuurim? Gdzie jest? Czy Viktor się załamie, czy ruszy go odszukać?

Odpowiedzi na wszystko to i jeszcze więcej w kolejnych rozdziałach. ;)


	8. Rozdział 5 - Terra incognita

Nie ma cię tu, choć byłeś,  
Zniknąłeś, prysłeś jak czar,  
Został mi tylko dźwięk łyżew,  
I coś, co w sercu wciąż trwa.

Nie ma cię tu, zniknęło już wszystko,  
Choć obiecałeś zostać na zawsze,  
Zostało mi tylko to lodowisko  
Wspomnienie minionych zdarzeń.

Wróć, proszę, złap moją dłoń znowu,  
Niech w nasze serca miłość coś tchnie,  
Proszę, chcę mieć coś oprócz lodu,  
Chcę tylko, byś był blisko mnie.

(autor: Istota_z_atramentu)

* * *

Płynące jedna za drugą łzy zamarzały na zimnych, zaczerwienionych policzkach, a głośny szloch niemal doszczętnie zdarł udręczone gardło łyżwiarza. Po kilku takich minutach Viktor mógł już jedynie bezgłośnie łkać. Rozpacz targała jego urywanym oddechem, gdy lodowe igły strachu wbijały się coraz głębiej z każdym kolejnym haustem mroźnego powietrza. Zatopione w śniegu dłonie zacisnął w pięści i płakał, płakał, płakał... Płakał jak chyba jeszcze nigdy przedtem i nigdy potem.

Czuł jedynie przerażający, dojmujący żal, który pożerał go od środka, tłamsząc nawet najdrobniejsze oznaki nadziei. Nie potrafił o niczym myśleć. Odrzucał fakty. Zaprzeczał. Poddawał się. Wolał zatracić się w absolutnej pustce niż uwierzyć, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego niewinnego uśmiechu i błyszczących, uroczych, brązowych oczu. To było niemożliwe. Tak bardzo, bardzo niemożliwe...

Delikatny, zupełnie nieprzystający do sytuacji śnieg powoli obsypywał srebrzącymi się drobinami głowę skulonego mężczyzny oraz jego drżące z bezsilności ramiona. Gorzka rzeczywistość z każdą minutą coraz bardziej pozbawiała go tchu, a przenikliwy chłód zaczynał ogarniać nie tylko ciało wyczerpanego biegiem Rosjanina, ale i jego rozpadające się na kawałki, kruche, szklane serce. Życie cudownego, niepokonanego mistrza wydawało się zupełnie bez sensu wobec jednej prawdy, która jak na złość pozostawała niezmienna.

Zniknął.

Yuuri, który stanowił cały jego świat, wsparcie, największe szczęście, gwiazdę oświetlającą przyszłość... Tak po prostu przestał istnieć.

Widok zrozpaczonego mężczyzny przyciągał coraz więcej ciekawskich spojrzeń mijających go na moście petersburżan, jednocześnie powodując, że przyspieszali oni kroku, gdy tylko obok pojawiał się jakiś inny praworządny przechodzień. Nikt nie chciał się zatrzymać, pomóc, zapytać, o co chodzi, dopatrując się w prawie szaleńczym ataku lamentu winy alkoholu. Nie chcieli dostrzegać ludzkiej tragedii, więc uznawali ją za element krajobrazu. Dla tych wszystkich ludzi zgięty wpół i klęczący na śniegu osobnik w niczym nie przypominał wielkiego Viktora Nikiforova, a wyglądał bardziej jak pierwszy lepszy pijak, który przegrał swoją godność. A takich najlepiej było zostawić samych sobie.

Dopiero po dobrych kilkunastu minutach, kiedy wypełnione mroźnym powietrzem płuca zaczęły boleć od niemego krzyku, a zapadnięte niemal do połowy w śniegu nogi dotkliwie zdrętwiały, zziębniętego Viktora wreszcie znalazł Jurij.

Wracający do domu chłopak w pierwszej chwili zbaraniał, nie wierząc, że widzi swojego starszego kolegę w takim stanie. Owszem, gdy Nikiforov zbladł i nagle wybiegł z lodowiska, nawet przez chwilę zdziwił się, co też strzeliło do głowy zaaferowanego czymś łyżwiarza, ale nastolatek szybko otrząsnął się z szoku. Wiedział, że mężczyzna nie takie cuda potrafił wyczyniać, więc uznał to po prostu za jeden z wielu napadów nieco ekscentrycznej weny. Dlatego Jurijem tym bardziej wstrząsnęło to, że trafił na Viktora, tego zawsze opanowanego, odrobinę wyniosłego Viktora w stanie absolutnej rozsypki. Gdyby nie charakterystyczny szarawy łeb i widziany zaledwie niecałą godzinę temu dres, Plisetsky pomyślałby, że ma do czynienia z przypadkowym menelem. Przecież żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego nigdy nie pokazywała słabości, nie płakała i nie wyglądała jak przeciągnięta przez pół Syberii szmata... Ale jak się wtedy na moście okazało - jednak wyglądała.

Po kilku sekundach wahania potrzebnych na zaakceptowanie sytuacji Jurij przyskoczył do Nikiforova i próbując dowiedzieć się, co zaszło, postawił drżącego z zimna i wyczerpania mężczyznę na nogi. Gdy w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie zduszony, niezrozumiały charkot, który równie dobrze mógł być kontynuacją płaczu, jak i próbą werbalnego kontaktu, nastolatek zaklął ze złości, po czym zarzucił sobie rękę Viktora przez ramię. Bez dalszej zwłoki zgarnął roztrzęsionego łyżwiarza z powrotem do Klubu i zaciągnął do ciepłej szatni, starając się za wszelką cenę nie wpaść na Yakova. Gdyby się na niego natknęli, trener na pewno dostałby ataku szału, a Jurij nie musiał nawet mieć doktoratu z psychologii, żeby wiedzieć, że to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował Viktor.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, chłopak wywinął się spod pachy na wpół niesionego na plecach Nikiforowa. Niemal siłą zdarł z mężczyzny przemoknięte, zimne jak lód ubrania, po czym wpakował ledwie kontaktującego z rzeczywistością Rosjanina pod gorący prysznic. Sam stanął tuż za wejściem do łazienki, plecami do ściany, a przodem do prysznicowej ścianki działowej, pilnując aby Viktor znów nie upadł lub nie zaczął histeryzować. Ale nie, było cicho. Przeraźliwie cicho.

Minuty pełzły jedna za drugą, łazienkę wypełniła mgła pary i jednostajny szum lecącej wody, a napiętego milczenia nie przerywał już ani płacz, ani tym bardziej choćby słowo wyjaśnienia. Jurij przez jakiś czas wodził wzrokiem po niebieskich, wyłożonych w nieregularny wzór kafelkach, w myślach licząc najciemniejsze kwadraty, by jakoś zabić mijający ociężale czas. Czekał, aż Viktor ochłonie i zacznie opowiadać, co skłoniło go do tak bezmyślnego zachowania. Tak naprawdę nawet śmierć kogoś z rodziny, z którą Nikiforov nie utrzymywał szczególnego kontaktu, wydawała się niedostateczną wymówką przed próbą zamarznięcia na moście. W takim razie czy chodziło o tego całego tajemniczego narzeczonego, który prawdopodobnie gwizdnął obrączkę i zwiał do innego kraju? Jurij prychnął pod nosem. Przecież Viktor nie był jakąś cizią rodem z brazylijskiej telenoweli, która rozpaczała przez nieszczęśliwą miłość. Był światowej klasy łyżwiarzem, do cholery. Żywą legendą łyżwiarstwa figurowego. Jeśli już chciał mieć jakieś problemy... powinny dotyczyć zawodów. Reszta się zwyczajnie nie liczyła.

Lodowy Tygrys Rosji nie należał do cierpliwych osób, więc po może pięciu minutach przeciągającej się kąpieli wreszcie syknął z niezadowoleniem i uderzył butem w ściankę, trafiając piętą w granatową płytkę.

\- Rozumiem, że nie powiesz mi, o co tu biega, co? - rzucił hardo, a w tonie jego wypowiedzi dało się wyczuć nutę pytania retorycznego. Nic. Stojący pod prysznicem Viktor opierał się rękami o ścianę i patrzył martwo przed siebie, podobny bardziej do kukły niż do żywego człowieka. Brak choćby skinięcia głową na wyraźne zapytanie jeszcze mocniej rozdrażnił Jurija. - Łapię. Masz mnie w dupie. Ale nie zapominaj, że mamy przed sobą Mistrzostwa Świata. To moja ostatnia szansa w tym sezonie. Nie daruję ci, jeśli wygram tylko dlatego, że ty nie byłeś w formie.

Jurij opuścił nogę i przez jakiś czas wpatrywał się w swoje ozdobione rdzawą panterką buty. Pomijając dzisiejszy atak, byłby chyba ślepy, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że już od początku tego... nie, od końca poprzedniego sezonu Viktor zaczął mieć jakiś kryzys twórczy. Przez długi czas wahał się jaki temat wybrać, do jakiej muzyki pojechać, czym zaskoczyć publiczność... Był rozdarty, niepewny, niezdecydowany, pełen wątpliwości. Chociaż cały świat leżał u jego okrytych łyżwami stóp, tak naprawdę to świat dyktował warunki jemu. Mistrz tego formatu musiał zaskakiwać, wywoływać zachwyt, wprawiać w stupor - teraz tym bardziej, że wszyscy właśnie tego od niego oczekiwali. Przed pięcioma laty Nikiforov był absolutnym objawieniem, przed czterema nowość była czymś niezwykłym, przed trzema ludzie wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w jego pomysłowość, przed dwoma napięcie rosło, przed rokiem przebił najśmielsze oczekiwania wszystkich... Ale im dłużej ta farsa trwała, tym trudniej było ją zatrzymać. Prędzej czy później coś musiało pójść nie tak. Tym czymś był zmęczony, wyzuty z pomysłów Viktor. Bez inspiracji, tego ulotnego poczucia, że chwytał Boga za nogi, równie dobrze mógłby być martwy.

W końcu ponaglany przypomnieniem o obietnicy ułożenia Jurijowi choreografii Nikiforov oddał chłopakowi przygotowywane nadprogramowo programy, sobie pozostawiając drogą eliminacji inne dwa. Bez większego problemu dopracował je pod względem technicznym i nawet jeśli dla ludzi z teamu Yakova było jasne, że cudowny łyżwiarz zaczynał się emocjonalnie wypalać, swoją idealną grą pod publiczkę oszukał wszystkich, łącznie z sędziami. Nawet dla pozbawionego motywacji Rosjanina pozostali konkurenci nie stanowili żadnego wyzwania. I tak pięciokrotny mistrz niezmordowanie kontynuował swój marsz po szóste z kolei złoto... Aż do teraz, kiedy Viktor chciał w najbardziej parszywy sposób pokonać samego siebie. Nie, nie pokonać. Po prostu zniszczyć.

Chłopak sarknął z frustracją i obrócił się na pięcie, by pójść do szatni po ręcznik. Zanim jednak wyszedł, rzucił raz jeszcze okiem na wystającą znad ścianki, ukrywającą zmęczony wzrok za mokrą grzywką głowę Viktora.

\- Jak zdecydujesz się gadać to spoko. Jak nie, twoja sprawa. Tylko masz się, do cholery... ogarnąć - rzucił z jakąś dziwną pogardą w głosie.

Pogardą zabarwioną zawodem.

Chwilę potem Jurij zadzwonił po Georgija, który na szczęście wciąż był w Klubie. Gdy mężczyzna przybył i zobaczył pozbawionego życia Viktora, nawet on nie mógł powstrzymać zduszonego jęku i pytającego spojrzenia, którym natychmiast obdzielił nastolatka.

\- Nie pytaj - warknął Plisetsky, wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy Viktora. - Lepiej zadzwoń po jakąś taksówkę, a potem pomóż mi go ubrać.

Georgij więc nie pytał, prawdopodobnie układając sobie w myślach swoją własną interpretację stanu kolegi w oparciu o jakiś scenariusz z zawodem miłosnym w tle. I w sumie wiecznie ckliwy Popovich mógł mieć dużo racji, o ile oczywiście ten cały drugi Yuuri naprawdę był zamieszany w tę chorą sytuację. A jeśli tak - Jurij zamierzał nakopać im obydwu do rozumu za wszystko to, co musiał dzisiaj przejść.

Kiedy wraz z Georgijem udało im się wspólnymi siłami doprowadzić Nikiforova do jako takiego stanu używalności, wpakowali go do czekającej na postoju taksówki. Zasłaniając się bajką o lekkim wstrząśnieniu mózgu po upadku, polecili kierowcy, aby odprowadził łyżwiarza pod same drzwi mieszkania. Po wciśnięciu w garść zwitka rubli taksówkarz skinął tylko głową, nie żądając dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Dzięki temu łyżwiarze mogli od razu wycofać się w kierunku hali, aby zmierzyć się ze wściekłym z powodu nagłego zniknięcia Georgija Yakovem.

Zanim auto wjechało za most i zniknęło im z oczu, Jurij zdążył obejrzeć się za nim jeszcze ostatni raz. Żaden był z niego miłosierny Samarytanin, ale to jasne, że denerwował się stanem kolegi z teamu. Poza dziadkiem i trenerem Feltsmanem Viktor stanowił dla młodego chłopaka najbliższy wiekowo wzór, uosobienie kogoś bliskiego, kogoś, kto w ogóle zwracał na niego uwagę. Nic dziwnego, że dotknęła go dzisiejsza sytuacja. Wściekłość i strach powoli zaczynały jednak ustępować innemu odczuciu, które dało się sformułować w jednym prostym zdaniu:

"Co tu się tutaj, do cholery, działo?"

* * *

Viktor, zamknięty w klatce osobistej tragedii, myślał dokładnie o tym samym.

Właściwie tylko dzięki pomocy taksówkarza łyżwiarz dotarł do mieszkania, ledwie pojmując, co się wokół niego dzieje. Dopiero gdy po otworzeniu drzwi apartamentu powitał go głośny, stęskniony szczek, pierwsza informacja przedarła się przez gruby, zaprzeczający wszystkiemu mur psychiki. Zagubiony, wyczerpany mężczyzna wtulił się w miękką sierść zwierzaka, chwytając się jedynej pocieszającej rzeczy, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała - świadomości, że Makkachin wciąż istniał.

Ale nawet jeśli wierny czworonóg wciąż czekał, nic nie było w stanie zasklepić ogromnej wyrwy, jaka pozostała w jego sercu po zniknięciu Yuuriego. Po kojącym przywitaniu Viktor zapalił światło, przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i ostatkiem sił doczłapał do kanapy. Usiadł, pozwalając obolałym po wysiłku i termicznych przejściach kończynom odpocząć. Zamiast jednak po kwadransie upragnionego wytchnienia ruszyć do wieczornych obowiązków, wraz z przeciągającym się milczeniem pustka znów zaczęła obezwładniać Rosjanina. Przemykający to tu, to tam pupil dawał złudne wrażenie, że ktoś więcej czeka na zaginionego w czasie i przestrzeni człowieka. I tak zwykła przerwa na poukładanie myśli przeciągnęła się do granic psychicznej wytrzymałości, przeradzając w efekcie w kolejny niepokojący stan - przekonanie, że Yuuri na pewno zaraz przyjdzie.

Po jakimś czasie od powrotu Viktora Makkachin zaczął niespokojnie kręcić się po całym pokoju, nie mogąc zrozumieć braku jakiejkolwiek aktywności ze strony pańcia. W końcu pudel przysiadł tuż obok kanapy i zaskomlał cichutko, nie mogąc doczekać się spaceru, ale zatopiony w miękkim meblu mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał na pupila. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w granatowe niebo za oknem Viktor czekał. Po prostu. Wskazówki zegara niezmordowanie krążyły po tarczy, ciemność pochłaniała tętniący wieczornym życiem Petersburg, a dwoje stworzeń trwało w niemal idealnym bezruchu w oświetlonym samotną lampą salonie.

Choć tym razem nie groziła mu śmierć na mrozie, Nikiforov nie różnił się wiele od trupa, gdy znów zaszył się w bezpiecznej jamie zaprzeczenia. Uczepił się wspomnienia, według którego ustalili, że obowiązkiem Yuuriego będzie wieczorne wyprowadzanie psiaka, dlatego jakaś ostatnia cząstka Viktora wierzyła, że nawet jeśli Japończyk nie wróci dla niego, to na pewno zrobi to dla ukochanego czworonoga. "Z dwojga złego prędzej poświęcę ciebie niż Makkachina" brzmiało żartobliwe zapewnienie, wypowiedziane dawno, dawno temu, w zupełnie innym życiu, ale mimo to Rosjanin trzymał się go kurczowo jakby to była co najmniej prawdziwa obietnica. W ten sposób przesiedział na kanapie kolejne wyczerpujące psychicznie minuty. Siedział i czekał... Godzinę, dwie godziny, dwie i pół, nie mogąc zmusić się do ruszenia choćby o milimetr.

Wreszcie kiedy pudel zjadł już ostatni okruszek pozostawionej w misce suchej karmy i przebiegł trzykrotnie każdy kąt mieszkania, Makkachin wrócił do kanapy i zupełnie nietypowym dla siebie zachowaniem zaczął targać Viktora za nogawkę spodni. Szarpał i piszczał, domagając się nie tylko uwagi od pogrążonego w myślach pańcia, ale jakby starając się przywołać go do porządku. Wtedy Viktor wreszcie zrozumiał, że to koniec. Że nadeszła już pora, kiedy powinien zasypiać w ramionach Yuuriego, ukojony jego szeptem, gdy Japończyk szczęśliwym głosem opowiadał, w jakie nowe miejsce zaciągnął go Makkachin i jaką niespodziankę zdołali dzięki temu odkryć pośród niekończących się uliczek Petersburga. Jednak ten szept nie nadszedł. Nie mógł nadejść.

Ale paradoksalnie zamiast wstrząsnąć to Viktorem, zmusić go do wzięcia się w garść, zaakceptowania rzeczywistości, do ruszenia do przodu, do życia - pozbawiło go to resztek kojących urojeń, przez co mężczyzna zamknął oczy, pogrążając się w absolutnej apatii. I tak nieprzytomny wieczór zlał się z bezsenną nocą, a wyczerpująca noc z nie mniej drętwym porankiem.

Nad ranem Viktor wreszcie ruszył się z kanapy, zmuszony koniecznością skorzystania z toalety, a wtedy natrafił na przykrą niespodziankę, którą pozostawił doprowadzony do ostateczności Makkachin. Łyżwiarz nawet nie westchnął, nie zaklął ani tym bardziej nie skarcił pupila - w końcu to była wyłącznie jego właścicielska wina. Zupełnie bezwiednie posprzątał zapaskudzoną łazienkę, spłukał nieczystości w sedesie, a wykorzystane ręczniki wrzucił do pralki. Potem jedynym przejawem kontaktu z innym człowiekiem, do jakiego zmusił się Viktor, było poproszenie zaprzyjaźnionego sąsiada o tymczasowe wyprowadzanie Makkachina na spacery. Łyżwiarz usprawiedliwił swoją niedyspozycję oraz zaniedbany wygląd chorobą, co posiadający labradora mężczyzna przyjął z całkowitym zrozumieniem oraz zapewnieniem, że zaopiekuje się rosłym pudlem jak swoim własnym czworonogiem. Po ustaleniu godzin odbierania psa na przechadzki i życzeniu mu rychłego powrotu do zdrowia, Nikiforov ponownie zaszył się w opustoszałym mieszkaniu, kolejne milczące godziny spędzając na niebieskiej kanapie.

Viktor wiedział, że zdradza w ten sposób ufność wiernego pupila, który stanowił jego jedyne istniejące wsparcie, ale wiedział, że nie dałby rady zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Jeszcze nie. I tak z ogromnym trudem przychodziło mu zwykłe zjedzenie jogurtu, dlatego tym bardziej nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, jak miałby poradzić sobie z innymi ludźmi, którzy zupełnie nie pamiętali Yuuriego. Jak miałby minąć tę piekarnię, w której regularnie kupowali croissanty albo bagietki lub jak zaakceptować fakt, że już nigdy nie będzie miał po co wejść do znajdującej się naprzeciwko ich apartamentowca kwiaciarni.

Przecież nawet chodzenie po mieszkaniu sprawiało mu niewyobrażalny ból, kiedy niemal na każdym kroku natrafiał na kolejne zmiany. Te dziury w dotychczasowej egzystencji, niedostrzegalne dla kogoś, kto nie miał z nimi styczności, teraz wydawały się okrutnie wręcz oczywiste. Ubrania powieszone w innej kolejności. Brak drugiej szczoteczki do zębów. Wciąż pełna butelka szamponu. Wiekowy kubek z matrioszką stojący nie tam, gdzie trzeba...

Viktor bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę i zestawił naczynie z wyższej półki na niższą, tak żeby Yuuri mógł je dosięgnąć. Już nawet nie umiał zdać sobie sprawy, że jego starania były bezsensowne. Każda myśl przypominała powolną agonię całego dotychczasowego życia. Każde zniekształcenie pamięci, każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół nieuchronnie przybliżał mężczyznę do stwierdzenia, że wraz ze zniknięciem ukochanej osoby umarła także jakaś część jego.

Ta duchowa część. Ciało jak na złość wciąż żyło.

Kolejny wieczór minął równie bezcelowo co poprzedni, przedzielony jedynie wizytą sąsiada oraz terkotaniem telefonu, który dzwonił coraz częściej wraz ze zbliżaniem się drugiej zimnej nocy. Viktor ignorował wyświetlające się w nieregularnej kolejności nazwiska, nie odnajdując nawet ponurej satysfakcji w zgadywaniu, kto zadzwoni następny. Yakov, Yakov, Plisetsky, Yakov, Plisetsky, Popovich, Babicheva, Yakov, Plisetsky, Plisetsky, Plisetsky, Yakov, Yakov, Yakov, Yakov, Yakov, Yakov...

Wreszcie dzwonienie umilkło, kiedy każdy normalny człowiek udawał się na zasłużony spoczynek. Ale nie Viktor. Nie był w stanie nawet przewrócić się na bok, siedząc na kanapie niczym na swoistym posterunku bezczynności. Mimo to wyczerpany płaczem, głodem i zmęczeniem mężczyzna i tak zapadł w płytki sen, z którego nieustannie się wybudzał, gdy tylko przypominał sobie o śmiejącym się cieniu. Rzucał gorączkowe prośby, błagał, oddawał wszystko łącznie z życiem co najmniej dwadzieścia razy, ale istota nie nadchodziła. Po tym, jak osiągnęła zamierzony cel, porzuciła Viktora niby zużytą zabawkę.

I znów nadszedł ranek, i znów minęło południe... Ciszę zakłócało to sporadyczne wycie karetki gdzieś na mieście, to kolejna porcja telefonów od zaniepokojonych, sfrustrowanych lub wściekłych znajomych z Klubu. Makkachin od czasu do czasu podchodził do mężczyzny, wskakiwał na kanapę, trącał go wilgotnym nosem i lizał po rękach, ale nie doczekał się w odpowiedzi ani jednej pieszczoty. Absolutnie nic nie mogło zastąpić ciężaru znajomego ludzkiego ciała, gładkości czarnych włosów, dotyku miękkich ust... A skoro tak, nie miał już nic przeciwko tego, aby resztę swoich dni spędzić w idealnej samotności.

I pewnie kolejne godziny znów zlały by się w jedność, gdyby około szesnastej nagle nie odezwał się dawno niesłyszany dzwonek domofonu. Zatopiony w dziwnym półśnie mężczyzna drgnął i niepewnie zwrócił głowę w stronę drzwi. Przecież Yuuri miał klucze, nie powi-

Viktor zacisnął usta. Znów to samo. Znów desperacko łapał się nadziei. Przecież nie wróci. Nie przytuli, nie pocałuje, nie powie, że przeprasza, że musiał nagle wyjechać do Japonii, że komórka się rozładowała, ale już jest tutaj, już wszystko w porządku...

Jesteś sam. Zawsze będziesz sam.

Po kilku sekundach przerwy, w trakcie których Rosjanin zdołał wmówić sobie, że to tylko omam słuchowy, alarm rozbrzmiał po raz drugi. Tego już nie mógł zignorować. Nie chciał zignorować. Nie umiał wytrzymać już ani chwili dłużej sam na sam ze swoimi wyobrażeniami. Potrzebował kogoś. Kogokolwiek.

Mężczyzna poderwał się z miejsca i niemal natychmiast przysiadł z powrotem, kiedy zakołowało mu się w głowie. Po chwili potrzebnej na złapanie oddechu Viktor znów podjął próbę wyprostowania się, po czym najszybciej jak tylko potrafił podszedł do domofonu i drżącą dłonią podniósł słuchawkę do ucha.

\- Viktor? Co ty wyrabiasz, idioto?! - Głos zdenerwowanego Yurio brzmiał niezwykle znajomo, co w dziwny sposób uspokoiło, a nawet ucieszyło łyżwiarza. - Otwórz albo następnym razem wpadnie tu Yakov!

Rosjanin zawahał się, wpatrując w domofon, ale w końcu wcisnął przycisk pozwalający stojącemu na dole nastolatkowi dostać się do wnętrza budynku. Mimo wszystko w ciągu ostatniego roku chłopak stał się mu bliski jak rodzina i jeśli z całego Petersburgamiałby wskazać jedną osobę, która mogła go w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszyć, to Yurio był najbliżej właściwej odpowiedzi.

Po dwóch minutach u drzwi dało się słyszeć energiczne pukanie. Plisetsky nawet nie kłopotał się takimi rzeczami jak dzwonek, przedkładając skuteczność własnej pięści na melodyjny dźwięk alarmu. Viktor przekręcił zamek, lecz zanim zdążył chwycić za klamkę, drzwi otworzył znajdujący się po drugiej stronie gość.

Yurio, z kapturem kurtki naciągniętym na samo czoło i wielkim plecakiem przerzuconym przez ramię, uniósł butnie głowę, by spojrzeć na witającego go w progu... totalnie... zaniedbanego...

\- Kurwa. Wiedziałem - zaklął, widząc Viktora w tych samych ubraniach, w których wpakował go dwa dni wcześniej do taksówki. Cienie pod oczami oraz potargane włosy były równie wyraźnym dowodem, że mężczyzna wciąż trwał w tym samym stanie emocjonalnego wyprania.

Nie bawiąc się w dalsze ceregiele chłopak przepchnął się między framugą a Viktorem i wkroczył do mieszkania, omiatając spojrzeniem jego wnętrze. Naprzeciwko stał wazon z lekko przekwitniętymi hiacyntami, a tuż obok posłania pudla dało się zauważyć miskę z jedzeniem oraz drugą z wodą. Właściwie była to jedyna oznaka jakiejkolwiek świeżej aktywności w wykonaniu właściciela, bo czysta na błysk kuchnia sugerowała, że nikt z niej nie korzystał, a wątpił, żeby snujący się jak cień mężczyzna był w stanie bawić się w wesołą kuchareczkę. Czas najwyższy.

\- Dobra. Przebieraj się i wypad z psem na spacer. Może nie jestem pudlofilem, ale i tak wiem co to zwierzęca empatia - zakomenderował Jurij, stawiając na kuchennym blacie plecak, a potem ściągnął z wieszaka czerwony, wyglądający na nieużywany fartuch. - Ja w tym czasie przygotuję pirożki.

\- Pi...rożki? - wychrypiał Viktor niemal nieużywanym od dwóch dni głosem. - Katsudonowe?

Pytające spojrzenie Yurio mówiło właściwie wszystko.

\- Haaa? A co to za dziadostwo? - prychnął, wyciągając z torby przyniesione składniki. - Normalne, z mięsem i pieczarkami. Nie lubię wynalazków.

Sylwetka starszego Rosjanina zgarbiła się o kilka centymetrów, kiedy w jego świadomość uderzyła oczywista odpowiedź. No tak. Yurio też się zmienił. Czy raczej... nie zmienił się zupełnie.

Nie chciał jednak tego roztrząsać; nie w momencie, gdy został zgromiony wzrokiem przez niezadowolonego z jego skwaszonej miny nastolatka. Potulnie wykonując stanowcze polecenie Yurio, Viktor zmienił strój, zebrał z wieszaka płaszcz i wcisnął do kieszeni komórkę oraz klucze. Potem cicho pogwizdując na ożywionego, szczęśliwego poprawą nastroju pańcia Makkachina Nikiforov wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Chłodny wiatr uderzył go w wysuszone od szlochu oczy, a mróz wdarł się za kołnierz i połaskotał znajomym zimnym językiem w zaczerwieniony nos, jednak obeznany z chłodną atmosferą Petersburga łyżwiarz nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Po skręceniu w lewo i wybraniu najmniej uczęszczanej ulicy dał się bezwiednie poprowadzić spragnionemu wspólnej przechadzki pudlowi. Viktor wbił oczy w niebo nad sobą, szukając w przestworzach choćby odrobiny energii. Nie znalazł jej jednak ani w świeżym powietrzu, które szczypało go w pozbawioną jakiegokolwiek wyrazu twarz, ani w białawych chmurach, leniwie sunących w stronę horyzontu.

Wiedział, że nie zdoła dłużej uniknąć rozmowy. Jurij stanowił zaledwie przedsmak tego, co musiało się stać, gdy Yakov wreszcie go dorwie. Było bardziej niż pewne, że sędziwej daty trener nie wypuści łyżwiarza, zanim ten nie wyjaśni w satysfakcjonujący sposób czemu na trzy tygodnie przed arcyważnymi Mistrzostwami Świata zaszył się w mieszkaniu, nie dając znaku życia i ignorując wszelkie telefony. Problem w tym, że Viktor zupełnie nie wiedział, jaką linię obrony ma przyjąć. A najgorsze z wszystkich wariantów wydawało mu się powiedzenie prawdy.

"Zresztą... jaka prawda? Co tak właściwie jest prawdą w tym świecie?" przemknęło mu przez myśl. Powoli spacerujący mężczyzna zapatrzył się na biegającego wzdłuż alei drzew pupila. Nawet pogrążony w rozpaczy Viktor wciąż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja nie była tak prosta jak choćby typowe rozstanie. Co tu się działo? Nie tylko z Yuurim. Ze wszystkim. Jaka była rzeczywistość? Kim był sam Viktor?

Łyżwiarz ścisnął dłonie w pięści, wpijając palce w ukryte w kieszeniach klucze oraz telefon. Właśnie, telefonie! Przecież na część pytań, przynajmniej tych dotyczących jego życia, odpowiedź mogła mu dać jego własna komórka.

Sięgnął do spodni i wydobył dobrze znany mu telefon w etui w barwach "Stammi vicino". Po odblokowaniu ekranu zauważył komunikat o czterdziestu dziewięciu nieodebranych połączeniach, z czego trzydzieści sześć stanowiły te od Yakova, jedenaście od Jurija i po jednym od Georgija oraz Mili. Nikogo więcej. Żadnego zagranicznego numeru.

A może...?

Wiedziony jakimś impulsem Viktor wystukał znany na pamięć numer Yuuriego i nacisnął zielony przycisk ze słuchawką. Z pospiesznie bijącym sercem przytknął telefon do ucha, w napięciu oczekując na sygnał połączenia. Tym razem jego nadzieje zostały rozwiane szybciej, niż zdążył je rozbudzić, bo wypowiedziany po rosyjsku komunikat oznajmił: "Wybrany numer jest niedostępny. Proszę spróbować ponownie."

Nic. Znowu. Nieistniejący Yuuri z nieistniejącym numerem. Niewidzialna dziura w piersi Viktora pogłębiła się jeszcze odrobinę, kiedy mężczyzna opuścił komórkę. Mimo to nie mógł przestać próbować, nawet jeśli każda taka porażka bolała tylko bardziej i bardziej. To było silniejsze od niego. Musiał szukać. Odnaleźć najmniejszy punkt zaczepienia.

Siłą woli Viktor odegnał chęć pogrążenia się w depresji i zmusił się do dalszego przeczesywania odmętów karty pamięci smartfona. Liczył, że może chociaż na zdjęciach znajdzie jakąś wskazówkę co do tego, gdzie zniknął ostatni rok jego życia. Wszedł na swój profil na Instagramie i przeskoczył aż do początku ubiegłego sezonu. I tak jak się spodziewał, do kwietnia sprzed roku wszystko było tak, jak to zapamiętał. Dopiero od kolejnych zwycięskich Mistrzostw Świata w Tokio coś zaczęło się psuć. Zdjęcia wrzucał zdecydowanie rzadziej, a wśród typowych selfiaków, zabawnych fotek z innymi łyżwiarzami czy randomowych zabytków zaczęły pojawiać się obrazy inne niż dotychczas. Inne niż... kiedykolwiek.

Jak zdjęcie Petersburga z okna mieszkania z dopiskiem "czas płynie tak szybko".

Jak zdjęcie plaży z mewami opatrzone niedokończonym "przypomina mi..."

Jak zdjęcie małego, pięknego, ciemnobrązowego kamyka, leżącego w pudełku między spinkami do mankietów, wraz z lakonicznym komentarzem "znalazłem i znów zgubiłem".

Przełknął zbierającą się w ustach ślinę. Kimkolwiek był "tutejszy" Viktor Nikiforov, najwyraźniej stał się kimś, kto przez jeden jedyny fakt, że nigdy nie poznał człowieka imieniem Katsuki Yuuri, właśnie przeżywał swój kryzys twórczy.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że sam Viktor zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, co dalej robić. Jedno było bardziej niż oczywiste - nie mógł tak żyć. Którąkolwiek ścieżkę miałby obrać, nie da rady dłużej zachowywać się w ten sposób jak przez dwa minione dni. Czy rzucenie się w wir treningów przed Mistrzostwami Świata było właściwą odpowiedzią? Tylko jeśli każdy ruch od razu przypominał mu o Yuurim, to czy nie lepiej było zrezygnować teraz, zaraz, wyjechać gdzieś, zaszyć się, zapomnieć o dotychczasowej przeszłości? Udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, tak jak świat wydawał się kpić z Viktora, wmawiając mu, że nic nie miało miejsca. Że bankiet w Soczi był tak samo nudny i poprawny jak każdy inny. Że żaden Japończyk nie przykuł jego uwagi, wyzywając na pojedynek młodego gniewnego nastolatka i wyczyniając prawdziwe cuda na rurze przyniesionej przez... Chrisa...

Właśnie, Chris! Nawet jeśli Viktor przed nikim innym nie odkrył się chociaż w połowie tak bardzo jak przed Yuurim, Giacometti wciąż był na tyle dobrym znajomym, że w razie problemów Rosjanin mógł z nim porozmawiać. A rozmowa często okazywała się wystarczająca, aby oczyścić skłębione myśli.

Zanim więc Viktor zdołał dwa razy zastanowić się nad tym, co właściwie robi lub która godzina była obecnie w Szwajcarii, w książce kontaktowej odnalazł numer do Christophe'a i natychmiast go wybrał. Dopiero gdy usłyszał pierwszy takt oznaczającej połączenie muzyczki, do przechadzającego się po parku mężczyzny dotarło, co wyprawiał. Bo w sumie na co liczył? Że Chris powie mu "jasne, _mon ami_ , Yuuri właśnie ćwiczy u mnie taniec na rurze, wpadnij po niego"? Albo że stwierdzi "to się dobrze składa, bo akurat mam znajomego pracującego w CERNie, to zaraz za płotem, i on z pewnością pomoże ci rozwiązać ten drobny problem natury czasoprzestrzennej"? Nie, nie, przecież nawet Viktor nie był na tyle naiwny... Ale mimo to miał nadzieję, że niezaangażowany w sprawę kolega na trzeźwo oceni sytuację i rzuci jakąś sensowniejszą poradą. W sumie jakąkolwiek poradą by się nie podzielił, wciąż będzie sto razy lepsza niż pomysły należące do Rosjanina.

Melodyjka połączenia wreszcie ucichła, a w jej miejsce pojawił się szmer świadczący o tym, że ktoś odebrał telefon. Nikiforov na sekundę wstrzymał powietrze, a potem powoli je wypuścił, starając się uspokoić oddech.

\- Halo? - Viktor odchrząknął, niepewny, czy wciąż nie brzmi jak zapijaczony emeryt. - Chris?

\- O, _bonjour_ , Viktor! - Dało się słyszeć po drugiej stronie. Wyglądało na to, że Christophe był w całkiem dobrym humorze mimo nieubłaganie zbliżających zawodów. - Wybacz pauzę. Musiałem się upewnić, czy to naprawdę ty, bo prędzej spodziewałbym się chętnego na ploteczki Georgija niż ciebie. Nieczęsto do mnie dzwonisz. Szczególnie ostatnio.

\- No wiesz, Mistrzostwa... Ach, mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam...! - zaczął Rosjanin, ale rozmówca zaraz uprzejmie mu przerwał.

\- Nie, nie, jest w porządku. Ale intrygujesz mnie tym, że już na wstępie jesteś taki potulny. Niepokojąco potulny - zaznaczył. - Jak masz jakąś ciekawostkę do sprzedania, to zwykle piszesz albo tweetujesz... Czyżby stało się coś poważniejszego? - odgadł Szwajcar.

Viktor uśmiechnął się słabo, a nieużywane od kilku dni mięśnie rozciągnęły się z niejakim trudem. "Z Chrisa jest dobry przyjaciel. I to nawet bardziej niż mi się kiedykolwiek wydawało" pomyślał.

\- Nawet jeśli mi nie pomożesz, cieszę się, że do ciebie zadzwoniłem - wyznał Nikiforov, po czym przysiadł na ławce w alei Bolszoj. Mimo panującego na dworze zimna nie przeszkadzał mu chłód drewnianego siedziska. W końcu był Rosjaninem.

\- O, nie, nie, nie. O pożyczce na grube miliony po prostu zapomnij. O tym domku na Malediwach lepiej też - zażartował Chris, czym wzbudził u Viktora ciche, pełne słyszalnej dezaprobaty westchnienie. Najwyraźniej testował, jak bardzo zła była sytuacja i czy wciąż był w stanie rozbawić swoimi dowcipami idealnie panującego nad emocjami łyżwiarza. - No dobra, nie trzymaj mnie dłużej w niepewności. O co chodzi?

\- Chris, prawdopodobnie znam twoją odpowiedź, ale wolę się upewnić. - Viktor odetchnął, przygotowując się mentalnie na pytanie niczym na trudny skok. Ten prawdopodobnie byłby poczwórnym flipem... - Czy znasz kogoś, kto nazywa się Katsuki Yuuri?

\- Och, czyżbyś na jakiejś imprezie znów wypił o jeden kieliszek za dużo, a rano obudził się z numerem telefonu wypisanym na dłoni i śladem szminki na policzku? - zamruczał wymownie Szwajcar. - Wybacz, _mon ami_ , ale nie znam nikogo takiego. Zresztą wiesz, że ostatnio nie jestem na bieżąco z nowinkami.

\- Jak to... nie jesteś? - zdziwił się Viktor. W ogóle zdziwienie było ostatnio niemal jedynym uczuciem, jakie go nawiedzało, a żołądek podchodził mu do gardła już tak często, że niemal zatrzymał się tam na stałe.

Giacometti zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

\- Naprawdę, mógłbyś nie sprawiać mi bólu takimi przytykami. Nie jestem. Nawet nie wiesz, ile informacji mnie omija, od kiedy zacząłem unikać tych wszystkich imprez i bankietów...

\- Chris, chcesz powiedzieć, że ty... - Viktor zacisnął wolną dłoń na ławce. - ...rzuciłeś łyżwiarstwo?

\- A co niby innego miałbym? Pływanie? - obruszył się Szwajcar. Rosjanin niemal widział, jak kolega wydyma usta w teatralnym oburzeniu. - No wiesz, Viktor? Rozumiem, że ani razu nie udało mi się ciebie pokonać, ale to już był cios poniżej pasa, żeby tak lekceważyć wieloletniego rywala.

\- Wybacz, Chris, to źle zabrzmiało... - starał się wytłumaczyć, ale zanim zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, ciche parsknięcie rozbrzmiało w głośniku smartfona.

\- W porządku, nic się nie stało. Chciałem zabrzmieć dramatycznie. Przecież będę jeszcze jeździć do końca sezonu - wyjaśnił Giacometti. - Ale nie powiem, dość mocno dotknęło mnie to, że nie pamiętasz nawet o mojej nieobecności...

Cisza, jaka nastała po obu stronach połączenia, wywołana była zupełnie innymi pobudkami. Viktor próbował naprędce zrozumieć, dlaczego Chris nagle postanowił wycofać się z zawodów, a Szwajcar zamilkł, aby zachęcić kolegę do powrotu na właściwy tor rozmowy. Kiedy jednak nie doczekał się kontynuacji pytań o tajemniczego jegomościa, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

\- Więc? O co chodzi z tym całym Katsukim... Yuurim, tak? - dopytywał Giacometti, starając się właściwie wymówić obco brzmiące miano. - To jakiś Azjata?

\- Japończyk. Najwspa... - zaczął wyrwany z zamyślenia Viktor i szybko ugryzł się w język. Przyzwyczajenie. - Znaczy, tak, Japończyk. Dwadzieścia cztery lata. Średniego wzrostu, czarne włosy, brązowe oczy, nosi okulary z niebieskimi oprawkami. I chyba... chyba jest łyżwiarzem.

Viktor odczuwał coś w rodzaju deja-vu. Niemal tak samo szukał Yuuriego po bankiecie w Soczi, ale wtedy mimo niepowodzenia wciąż radośnie przypuszczał, że skoro szalony łyżwiarz zajął szóste miejsce na Grand Prix, to z pewnością spotkają się na Mistrzostwach Świata. A już tym bardziej, że odbywały się jego rodzinnej Japonii. No i co? Nie spotkali się. Jak to dobrze, że odnalazł go kilka dni później, kiedy natrafił w sieci na viral. Tamta baśń doczekała się swojego szczęśliwego zakończenia.

A co miało stać się z tą?

\- Zaraz, zaraz. Jak to "chyba jest łyżwiarzem"? - zwrócił uwagę Chris. - Nie byłeś w stanie tego stwierdzić swoim wprawnym okiem? Nie ma go na stronie ISU? To jakiś świeżak?

\- Nie ma. Znaczy jest. Był. Ale teraz może już nie... Bo gdyby był, jeździłby... W sensie, on jest świetny i powinien... Ale może nie być, bo go nie ma... - Głos Nikiforova wyraźnie się załamał, a komórka w dłoni zaczęła niesamowicie ciążyć. - Chris...

\- _Mon Dieu_ , Viktor, nie powinieneś pić w biały dzień. I przed Mistrzostwami. - Christophe wyraźnie spoważniał, a w tonie wypowiedzi dało się wyczuć niepokój. - Co się dzieje? Czemu go szukasz?

\- Właśnie o to chodzi, że nie wiem. Nic już nie wiem - żachnął się Viktor. - Ja... Chris, ja nawet nie wiem, co dalej robić z... z życiem...

Po drugiej stronie telefonu znów zapadła cisza, ale tym razem Chris nie oczekiwał od przyjaciela dalszych słów. Szukał własnych.

\- Czyli jednak - stwierdził tajemniczo i ponownie zamilkł.

Makkachin, który znudził się już szaleńczą gonitwą między drzewami, przyczłapał do Viktora i współczującym, psim spojrzeniem czarnych oczu wpatrzył się w skulonego pańcia. Po chwili podszedł jeszcze trochę bliżej i polizał zaciśniętą dłoń, aby dodać mężczyźnie otuchy. Pomogło. Rosjanin przełknął falę goryczy, która ścisnęła go za gardło, a potem odetchnął i znów skupił się na komórce.

\- Co masz na myśli? - rzucił, starając się pojąć, do czego nawiązuje szwajcarski kolega.

\- Widziałem, że coś ostatnio jest z tobą nie tak, ale... Nie wiem, czy czuję ulgę, czy złość, że przytrafia ci się to w tym samym momencie co mnie. Ale cóż. Stara gwardia się wykrusza - stwierdził niejasno Giacometti. Czyżby sądził, że Viktor... Że ten "poprzedni Viktor" też myślał o zakończeniu kariery? - W każdym razie... Najpierw ochłoń. Dowiedz się więcej. Musisz zrozumieć, na czym stoisz. Co chcesz dalej robić.

„Chcę odzyskać Yuuriego. Chcę, żeby wrócił. Tylko to." opowiedział sobie w głowie Viktor, ale na głos mruknął tylko na znak zgody z Chrisem.

\- Mówisz, że nic nie wiesz... Może pogadaj o tym z kimś z teamu? Jak nie z Yakovem to może z tym młodym Jurijem, który tak cię uwielbia? Zapytaj ich, czego od ciebie oczekują. Jak cię widzą z boku. Mnie rozmowa z Josefem pomogła.

„Pogadać z kimś" Viktor przyznał rację przyjacielowi. To najprostszy sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o sytuacji. Wpadł dokładnie na to samo wcześniej, kiedy wpuścił do mieszkania Yurio. No i kiedy wybrał numer do Chrisa.

\- To nie tak, że nie ma wyjścia - kontynuował Szwajcar spokojnym, dość nietypowo jak na siebie motywującym głosem. - Zawsze jest. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach jeździć, to zawsze możesz zrobić sobie rok przerwy albo, ja wiem, zająć się czymś innym. Zostać czyimś choreografem albo trenerem... Na przykład tego Katsukiego, tak? Dlatego chcesz wiedzieć, czy jest łyżwiarzem?

W tym momencie przeraźliwie jasna myśl nagle rozbłysła w głowie Viktora. Trenerem... No tak. Trenerem. Przecież odpowiedź od początku była prosta. Tak szalenie oczywista.

\- Tak, Chris, o to chodzi. Och, dziękuję, stary. Normalnie wiszę ci kolację. Nie, dwie kolacje. Jedną ode mnie i jedną od Yuuriego - wyrzucał z siebie Viktor o wiele raźniejszym tonem niż jeszcze przed sekundą, co w pewien sposób przeraziło Giacomettiego.

\- Dobra, dobra, nie szalej. Najpierw go znajdź, potem ochajtaj, a na koniec szastaj jego pieniędzmi - uspokoił Szwajcar, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Ja tam odniosłem wrażenie, że dałem ci najbardziej ogólne rady, jakie tylko przyszły mi do głowy. Jesteś pewien, że ci pomogłem?

\- Najzupełniej - odpowiedział Nikiforov, ocierając wolną ręką zawilgotniałe oczy. Tym razem jednak były to łzy nadziei. Niepewne, które mogły się w prosty sposób obrócić przeciwko niemu, ale teraz sprawiały nieopisaną ulgę. - Dzięki, Chris. Już nie przeszkadzam. Do zobaczenia na mistrzostwach.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz. Dzwoń, kiedy zechcesz - zapewnił Christophe i zacmokał w stronę głośnika, imitując wysyłanego w powietrzu buziaka. - Do zobaczenia. I nie zapomnij poinformować mnie o twoich miłosnych podbojach!

Viktor rozłączył się i podniósł z ławki, a wraz z nim na równe łapy poderwał się Makkachin. Rosjanin zerknął na zegar. Minęła prawie godzina spaceru, czy może raczej godzina psiego biegania i ludzkiej rozmowy przez telefon. Nadszedł czas, żeby wrócić do mieszkania i do Yurio.

Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyli z powrotem w stronę ciepłego, pachnącego pirożkami apartamentu. Nikiforov odetchnął przez nos, czując z każdym krokiem, jak powoli odzyskiwał grunt pod nogami. Póki co wciąż niewiele pojmował w związku z sytuacją "Viktora", którego zastępował, a każda rozmowa przypominała odkrywanie nowego, nieznanego lądu, który przytłaczał ilością nieznanych wcześniej informacji. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim mogło wydawać się to, że o Yuurim nie wiedział praktycznie nic. Absolutny brak wieści. Kompletna pustka... Co nie znaczyło wcale, że się poddał. Nie, już nie. Aby odzyskać Yuuriego, Viktor zamierzał zacząć wszystko rozumieć.

A najlepiej zaczynało się właśnie od zera.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Tytuł nawiązuje do piosenki z programu dowolnego Phichita, która pochodzi z fikcyjnego filmu "Król i łyżwiarz II". "Terra incognita" znaczy dosłownie "ziemia nieznana" i kiedyś odnosił się do określenia na nieznany lub niezbadany ląd, kraj lub inny obszar. Viktor ocknął się w znanym-nieznanym sobie świecie, z którym musi się zmierzyć. Pragma rozpłynął się gdzieś, jak to cieniochujki mają w zwyczaju, pozostawiając rosyjskiego łyżwiarza samemu sobie. Ale bardziej niż fizycznie świat uległ zmianie pod względem wielu ważnych wspomnień, a szczególnie z ostatniego roku. No cóż, szykuje nam się swego rodzaju sentymentalna podróż.

Widziałam w którymś wywiadzie/dodatku do DVD, że Chris został nazwany przyjacielem Viktora. Oczywiście pewnie była to kwestia tłumaczenia z wieloznacznego japońskiego, ale i tak sądzę, że panowie trzymają sztamę, nawet jeśli jest ona praktycznie niewidoczna. A może właśnie przez to ta męska przyjaźń wydaje się bardziej prawdopodobna - każdy żyje sobie swoim życiem, kiedy się spotykają, to razem się bawią, ale nie popadają w jakieś wielkie czułości. Jest sprawa to okej, dzwonią i wymieniają się poradami. Nie to nie, mogą doskonale żyć bez siebie. Poza tym sprawa jest skomplikowana, bo Chris traktuje Viktora jako swojego największego rywala. Na pewno dużo w nim frustracji z powodu tego, że praktycznie nigdy go nie pokonał. Ech, co ten Nikiforov z ludźmi wyprawia...

Mam nadzieję, że klimat zaczyna wychodzić z dotychczasowego dołka. Dziękuję tym nielicznym osobom, które to czytają i wytrzymują moją przeraźliwie smętną historię. Szczególnie podziękowania ślę dla Istota_z_atramentu, która stworzyła wspaniały wiersz z początku rozdziału. Wybacz, że to tak długo trwało, ale chciałam zaczekać właśnie na ten moment.

A w kolejnym rozdziale... czas zapełnić tę nieznaną ziemię jakimiś informacjami.


	9. Rozdział 6 - Partizan Hope

Viktor wrócił do mieszkania w zdecydowanie innym nastroju niż z niego wychodził. Nie, nie stał się wesoły i beztroski niczym za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Bolesne poczucie pustki wciąż tkwiło głęboko w jego sercu, a napady zwątpienia raz za razem odbierały mu siły w kończynach. Ale dojrzał przed sobą jakiś cel, jakąś iskierkę nadziei. Istniała. Ścieżka prowadząca do niej może była kręta, ledwie widoczna, niepewna i ukryta we mgle, ale Viktor wierzył, że jeśli rok temu jego wołanie zostało usłyszane, to teraz też mu się powiedzie. Nie, inaczej - tym razem to on złapie ukrytego w zaświatach Yuuriego i ściągnie go z powrotem do siebie. Przecież obiecali. Szeptali do siebie "stammi vicino", wtedy, na gali w Barcelonie, a potem niejednokrotnie, kiedy nachodziły ich chwile załamania albo strachu. Byli gotowi poświęcić swoje własne kariery dla dobra drugiego. Kochali się i byli kochani. To nie mogło się tak skończyć, nie zanim złożyli sobie najważniejszą przysięgę. Tę mówiącą o byciu na dobre i na złe, w zdrowiu i w chorobie. Do końca życia... i jeszcze dłużej.

Przycisnął do ust palec serdeczny, na którym powinna znajdować się jego najcenniejsza ozdoba. Obrączka mająca przypominać o nierozerwalnej więzi i o pewnej rzeczy, którą obiecał ukochanemu w trakcie ich rozstania na czas mistrzostw Rosji i Japonii. Nadeszła kolej Viktora, aby zacząć liczyć pocałunki, za które pewien najwspanialszy złoty medalista będzie musiał mu zwrócić w zamian za muśniętą wargami dłoń. I właśnie dlatego, choćby miał lecieć na drugi kraniec świata, znajdzie Yuuriego. Dokładnie tyle razy, ile trzeba.

Sprawi, że aria znów zmieni się w duet.

Mężczyzna przepuścił Makkachina w drzwiach, pozwalając psiakowi z wywieszonym językiem wskoczyć do mieszkania. Od progu powitały ich smakowite aromaty, za które odpowiedzialny był mięsno-pieczarkowy farsz, znajdujący się w przygotowywanych przez Yurio pirożkach. Nawet jeśli nie były to te katsudonowe, którymi nastolatek częstował ich regularnie w tym innym, milszym świecie, to i tak wciąż pachniały wspaniale. Pudel głośnym, radosnym szczekiem wyraził chęć uczestniczenia przy próbnej degustacji dania, na co kucający przy piekarniku chłopak zaklął na znak, że nie potrzebuje w kuchni takich pomagierów. Viktor czym prędzej zacmokał na czworonoga, przywołując go do porządku. W tym czasie Plisetsky podniósł się i wyłączył piec.

\- No wreszcie! Bo już miałem dzwonić na policję ze zgłoszeniem zaginięcia bachora - burknął Yurio w odpowiedzi na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Potem wyjrzał zza lodówki i obrzucił Viktora badawczym wzrokiem, tak jak ojciec sprawdzał wracające po imprezie dziecko, czy te wciąż było w jednym kawałku i czy nie zionęło od niego wódką. - Gdzie się szlajałeś?

\- Przecież sam mnie wygoniłeś na spacer - zauważył Viktor, wyplątując się z płaszcza.

\- Na "spacer", a nie w podróż dookoła świata. Bitą godzinę cię nie było. - Nastolatek sprawnie odbił piłeczkę, jednocześnie obsługując piecyk, z którego właśnie wyciągał idealnie przyrumienione pirożki. - Co ty, yeti zacząłeś szukać?

\- O to musisz zapytać Makkachina - zbył go Nikiforov. Nie chciał się spowiadać ze swojej rozmowy z Chrisem, tym bardziej, że z Yurio również zamierzał pogadać w dość podobnym tonie.

\- Nie zamierzam. A teraz siadaj, obiad jest gotowy - uciął Yurio, bezceremonialnie zamykając biodrem drzwiczki piekarnika.

Viktor sapnął na widok tak niedelikatnego obchodzenia się z cudzymi urządzeniami, ale nie powiedział nic, zbyt wdzięczny koledze za to, że ten zatroszczył się o posiłek, żeby go za cokolwiek strofować. Gdy tylko Nikiforov pozbył się okrycia i umył ręce w zlewie, zasiadł przy niewielkim, wysokim stole, skąd rozciągał się idealny widok na stojącego przy palnikach kucharza... I skąd często obserwował Yuuriego, który parzył im kawę lub przygotowywał jajka sadzone, obracając się wdzięcznie niczym baletnica, by spytać, na ile narzeczony miał miejsca w żołądku... Viktor zacisnął usta. Musiał przyzwyczaić się do podobnych słodko-gorzkich wizji, które pamięć próbowała na siłę nałożyć na nieodpowiadającą wspomnieniom rzeczywistość. Zaakceptować albo skupić się na czymś innym. Czymś, co doda mu sił do działania, co nada chaotycznym wyobrażeniom formy.

W oczekiwaniu na zaserwowany przez nastolatka obiad Viktor znów dał się ponieść swoim myślom. Przypuszczał... nie. Wiedział. Wiedział, że nie wszystko wydawało się stracone, a jeśli nie mylił się co do swoich najnowszych podejrzeń, zniknięcie Yuuriego z jego życia nie oznaczało zniknięcia Yuuriego z całego świata. Bo jeśli nie było go tu, trop mógł prowadzić tylko w jedno miejsce...

...do Hasetsu.

Dobrze, że szczęściem w nieszczęściu Viktor wciąż posiadał swoje wspomnienia. Nadal pamiętał o swoim drugim domu, Yu-topii, o równie ważnym Ice Castle, o plaży nad zatoką, o dworcu kolejowym oblepionym plakatami, o zamku na wzgórzu, o ławce pod wisterią i o całej reszcie miejsc, z którymi wiązało się mnóstwo dobrych chwil. Wiedział, że chce do tego wszystkiego wrócić i dlatego miał siłę, by się nie poddawać.

Poprzednim razem nie miał podobnej gwarancji, że wszystko się ułoży, choć wtedy sprawy miały się nieco... inaczej. Chodziło oczywiście o bankiet w Soczi, kiedy to Viktor próbował wyciągnąć z Chrisa dane osobowe dotyczące pewnego tajemniczego Japończyka, w którym się zauroczył. Szwajcar był w stanie podać jedynie jego imię, nazwisko oraz miasto, gdzie trenował, czyli wszystko to, co widniało również na stronie ISU. Ale ISU nie znało numeru telefonu, ulubionego koloru ani ideału osoby, z którą Yuuri chciałby się umówić, a to właśnie Viktor chciał wiedzieć w pierwszej kolejności. Gdy jednak sądził, że cierpliwie zaczeka na rozwój znajomości i na Mistrzostwach Świata w Tokio zdoła wypytać o szczegóły samego zainteresowanego, ten nie zjawił się na balu niczym obrażony Kopciuszek.

No dobrze, dobrze, niech będzie. Z rozwojem znajomości cała historia obrosła w swego rodzaju romantyczny mit, ale prawdą było to, że przez cały ten czas Viktor pamiętał o Yuurim. Nic więc dziwnego, że w Tokio przez głowę zawiedzionego Nikiforova przemknęła bolesna myśl, że Japończyk nie przyjechał przez jakąś kontuzję albo, co gorsza, przez tę akcję z pamiątkową fotografią... Wtedy Viktor przestał cokolwiek rozumieć. Najpierw Katsuki olał go na korytarzu Pałacu Sportów Zimowych "Ajsbierg", potem podrywał na imprezie, na końcu której wypalił znamienne "bądź moim trenerem!", a na koniec znów porzucił bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem. Wysyłał tak sprzeczne komunikaty, że zawsze świetnie opanowany mistrz łyżwiarstwa figurowego był totalnie skołowany...

Ale kiedy kilka dni po Mistrzostwach Świata podesłano mu link do virala, na którym w niejakim Ice Castle JEGO Japończyk perfekcyjnie wykonał JEGO program, odpowiadając muzyką swego ciała na JEGO rozpaczliwe wołanie o inspirację, Viktor zmienił całe swoje postrzeganie o nim. Poczuł wenę w najczystszej postaci. Katsuki swoim nieidealnym ciałem ruszał się w takt nieistniejącej muzyki, każdym gestem, każdym najlżejszym uśmiechem tworząc ją od nowa. Wszystko to było takie szczere, takie proste, takie... takie... inne. Wtedy Viktor przypomniał sobie o pijackiej prośbie i już wiedział, że trenowanie tego chłopaka to jedyna właściwa ścieżka, jaką mógł podążyć. Czym prędzej spakował więc manatki i dobę później był już na miejscu, we wspomnianym mu dawno temu onsenie rodziców, by w gorącej kąpieli przygotować się mentalnie na upragnione spotkanie. Kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że Yuuri zaskoczy go kolejny raz, wpadając wprost do...

\- Te, ziemia do Nikiforova! - W rozmyślania nagle wciął się obruszony Yurio, nieoczekiwanie stawiając przed samym nosem opartego na łokciach Viktora talerz z pirożkami. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, nieprzygotowany na nagłą zmianę klimatu. - Ale masz rozmemłaną minę. Normalnie zaraz zacznę tęsknić za tym ponurym grymasem, jakim mnie przywitałeś.

\- Ciężko cię zadowolić - odciął się Viktor, niepocieszony tym, że został tak gwałtownie przywrócony do rzeczywistości. Młodszy łyżwiarz zrewanżował się tylko pogardliwym prychnięciem, po czym zajął miejsce tuż obok kolegi z teamu.

Obaj Rosjanie w milczeniu zajęli się sobą, a Viktor znów wrócił do wewnętrznego wywodu. No właśnie. Teraz było inaczej. Odnalezienie Yuuriego było zdecydowanie mniej romantycznie, ale też i łatwiejsze. Jeśli istniało Hasetsu, powinna istnieć i Yu-topia, a jeśli istniała ona, to...

Jeśli istniała.

O ile Viktor dobrze pamiętał, miał to być ostatni onsen w mieście. Co jeśli to też się zmieniło? Jeśli wraz z Yuurim zniknęła cała rodzina Katsukich? Mężczyzna sposępniał. Bał się. Stracenie tej nadziei wydawało się gorsze niż szukanie, ale przecież nie mógł poprzestać na życiu iluzją. Właśnie dlatego musiał najpierw dowiedzieć się paru istotnych rzeczy i to nie tylko tych związanych bezpośrednio z Japonią. Musiał wiedzieć, kim jest. Musiał zrozumieć... dlaczego.

\- Dobrze, że zacząłeś gadać - odezwał się nastolatek między kęsami parującego w dłoniach pirożka. Gdy do uszu Viktora doleciał łagodny, nieco burkliwy ton, ze zdziwieniem obrócił się w stronę Yurio. Chłopak jednak nie patrzył na Nikiforova, tylko wbijał wzrok w stół. - Ale mógłbyś wreszcie zająć się jedzeniem. Nie zamierzam karmić cię jak niemowlaka.

Viktor skinął głową i spojrzał na swój talerz, uświadamiając sobie, że danie wciąż leżało nietknięte. Naraz przyklejony do kręgosłupa żołądek Rosjanina odezwał się z nową mocą, tak jakby dopiero przypomnienie sobie o głodzie sprawiło, że brzuch magicznie opustoszał. Bez dalszej zwłoki mężczyzna wziął w dłonie ciepły pirożek i nadgryzł go, uważając, aby nie poparzyć się gorącym farszem. Przypieczone ciasto miło chrupało między zębami, a nadzienie rozpływało się na języku niczym najbardziej wykwintne danie kuchni francuskiej. A przecież to był tylko zwykły, domowy obiad. Zwykły... I domowy.

Jakieś niewyraźne skojarzenie z Yuurim albo z Yu-topią sprawiło, że w oczach Viktora po raz nie wiadomo który zaszkliły się łzy. Jak gdyby raz puszczone w ruch kanaliki łzowe nie mogły przestać pracować, pozostawiając mężczyzna w stanie permanentnego roztkliwienia. Nie uszło to uwadze siedzącego tuż obok Plisetsky'ego.

\- Ja pierdzielę... Ty się na serio zepsułeś. - Nastolatek z pewnym przerażeniem spoglądał na Viktora, który chwilowo przestał jeść i mrugał, starając się odgonić chwilę słabości. - Ej, chyba nie zaczyna ci znowu odwalać, co?

\- Nie, nie. To przez pirożki. Są vkusno - wyjaśnił starszy Rosjanin, przywołując na twarz swój markowy uśmiech. Kiedy otarł oczy dłonią, spojrzał na siedzącego obok chłopaka z wdzięcznością. - Twój dziadek nauczył cię świetnie gotować.

Na to stwierdzenie Yurio zamarł, przybierając minę godną zakrztuszonego denata: zbladł, przestał przeżuwać, a oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit, kiedy patrzył na rozmówcę.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?! - wydukał po przerwie.

\- Przecież regularnie nam goto... wa... - Viktor zająknął się i urwał. O cholera. Zła odpowiedź. Ten Yurio nic o tym nie wiedział. - ...w sensie, mówiłeś o tym, że mieszkasz sam, więc to naturalne...

Grymas podejrzenia nie znikał z twarzy chłopaka, dlatego Viktor zrozumiał, że to za mało, aby wmówić Yurio, że poprzednie słowa nie miały związku z żadną akcją paparazzi ani stalkujących go fanek. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby sypnął się zanim przeszedł do właściwej rozmowy.

\- Mila coś tam przebąkiwała...? - zaryzykował Viktor, jednak pełna wrogości mina wciąż zdobiła twarz nieprzekonanego nastolatka. - A może to była Lilia...?

Zmarszczka się pogłębiła. A niech to.

\- Oj tam, pewnie w wywiadzie o tym przeczytałem. Było tego tyle, że już zapomniałeś! - wybrnął Viktor, ale było to zwycięstwo tak naciągane, że nawet studenci na egzaminach lepiej lali wodę niż pięciokrotny mistrz świata ściemniał pod czujnym okiem debiutującego nastolatka. Uch, w przypadku dziennikarzy wychodziło to zdecydowanie łatwiej. Tylko przy Yuurim nigdy nie umiał... Nie... umiał...

Serce zabolało, a jakaś pusta sensacja ogarnęła jego żołądek. Znowu. Znowu się zapominał.

W sumie nie było sensu dalej tego ukrywać, skoro każda nieostrożna wypowiedź sprawiała tyle problemów. Viktor westchnął przez nos, ignorując podejrzliwe spojrzenie Yurio, i zajął się stygnącym posiłkiem. Kiedy już zjadł, upił łyk wody i jeszcze raz odetchnął.

\- Już mniejsza o to - skapitulował starszy łyżwiarz. Przeniósł wzrok z talerza na Plisetsky'ego i przybrał poważną minę. - W każdym razie chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą o tym całym... odwalaniu.

\- No wreszcie - odparł z pewnym ożywieniem Yurio, przeżuwając kęs pirożka. - Yakov nic nie wie, ale nam nie dawało to spokoju. Po tym, co zrobiłeś przedwczoraj, Mila myślała, że w końcu uderzył w ciebie stres ze wszystkich lat. Georgij jak zwykle pieprzył coś o miłości. A ja sądzę, że to grubsza sprawa. Nie poddałbyś się przez jakąś pierdołę.

"Nawet jeśli tylko częściowo, to jednak wszyscy mają rację" stwierdził z zaskoczeniem Viktor. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że koledzy z zespołu, będącego zbiorowiskiem indywidualistów, z których każdy miał olbrzymie aspiracje do tego, aby sięgać po złoto, tyle o nim wiedzieli. A przecież on nie wiedział o nich niemal nic.

\- W ogóle masz szczęście, że mnie wpuściłeś, bo w razie czego miałem zamiar użyć łomu - zdradził po krótkiej pauzie Yurio, zerkając co jakiś czas na siedzącego w ciszy kolegę. - Jakby co dałem znać Yakovowi, że jesteś przeziębiony i wysiadło ci gardło. A że dużo śpisz, to nawet nie spoglądasz na telefon.

Viktor mruknął na znak aprobaty. Idealna wymówka na dwudniową nieobecność włączając chwilową śmierć w mediach społecznościowych. Tylko ktoś zaprawiony w kantowaniu mógł wymyślić równie przekonywującą historyjkę... Ktoś taki jak nastolatek, który regularnie miał dość treningów i wierzył w swoją wyższość nad innymi. Cały Yurio.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział mimo to Viktor. Od opieprzania był Yakov. On tu tylko korzystał z okazji na usprawiedliwienie się.

Plisetsky potrząsnął głową, już nawet nie dając wyrazu swojego zaskoczenia na kolejne nietypowe zachowania pięciokrotnego mistrza świata.

\- Cokolwiek - rzucił, a potem dojadł drugiego pirożka, otrzepał dłonie z okruszków i z powrotem zwrócił oczy na Nikiforova. - Dobra, a teraz gadaj. Co. Się. Stało.

Odtwarzanie tej scenki w głowie było banalnie proste: Viktor streszczał mu historyjkę o snach i zniknięciu Katsukiego, Yurio mu wierzył, opowiadał o wszystkim, co się zmieniło, po czym odprowadzał Viktora na lot do Fukuoki, machając na do widzenia białą chusteczką. Tymczasem po przybyciu do Hasetsu Viktor znajdował Yuuriego, przepraszał za wszystkie popełnione błędy, całował go, a na koniec wszystko magicznie się naprawiało. Tak, coś w ten deseń. Ale teraz, tutaj, kiedy nastolatek obrzucał go ni-to-wrogim-ni-to-zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, mężczyzna czuł się tak, jakby cały misterny plan poszedł w... w odstawkę.

Viktor zrobił więc to, co zawsze czynił w takich momentach - po prostu szedł na żywioł.

\- Yurio, bo jest tak... Ja i ten Yuuri, o którym ci wspominałem, jesteśmy parą. W sumie to nawet narzeczeństwem. I łyżwiarzami. I w ogóle jakoś tak się złożyło, że kiedy Yuuri miał problemy z uwierzeniem w siebie i chciał rezygnować z zawodów, to postanowiłem zostać jego trenerem. Brzmi śmiesznie, prawda? Ale nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi się to... - Viktor zaczął zbaczać z tematu, ale groźne chrząknięcie wydobywające się z gardła Yurio przywołało go do porządku. - ...racja. W każdym razie Yuuri zniknął z mieszkania razem z wszystkimi rzeczami, a ja nie mogę go odnaleźć. Wszystkiemu winne jest to, że pewnej nocy przyszedł taki... cień albo coś... nawet nie umiem tego nazwać... i wtedy sprawy między nami się pokomplikowały. Zaczęliśmy oddzielnie spać, trochę się kłóciliśmy... Aż wreszcie dwa dni temu Yuuri zupełnie przepadł. Tak... tak po prostu.

Starszy Rosjanin zakończył wywód i spojrzał błagalnie na nastolatka. Wyposzczony po dwóch dniach całkowitego milczenia Viktor wyrzucił z siebie zdecydowanie dużo za dużo szczegółów niż na początku zamierzał. Ale trudno było mu się dziwić – w końcu starał się słowami przekonać samego siebie, że to, co wiedział, było prawdą.

Yurio natomiast skrzywił się jakby przełknął wyjątkowo cierpką cytrynę.

\- Po pierwsze, przestań mówić do mnie tym dziwnym przezwiskiem. Po drugie... Jezu, Viktor, daruj sobie te bajki dla dzieciaków. "Przyszedł taki cień"? "Sprawy pokomplikowały"? Serio? Mam szesnaście lat - prychnął Yurio, unosząc przy tym brew jak ktoś, kto spogląda z wyższością na rozmówcę. - Wiem, że uwielbiasz niedomówienia i metafory, ale nie jestem na tyle ciemny, żeby nie zrozumieć, że po prostu nie wypaliło wam w łóżku.

"Tylko że to właśnie nie jest metafora" jęknął w duchu Viktor. Co z tymi ludźmi było nie tak? Yuuri lubił niebezpośredniość, Yurio chciał kawę na ławę, Chris wszędzie wciskał podteksty, a Yakov najchętniej komunikowałby się wyłącznie za pomocą "tak!", "nie!" i "do roboty!" Czy nie istniał jakiś międzynarodowy język, którym można było się bez problemu porozumiewać? Pomijając łyżwiarstwo, oczywiście, ale tego w kuchni nie mógł zastosować. Niestety.

Spokojnie, bez paniki. Jeszcze raz. Tylko bez udziwnień i historii pobocznych. Więcej konkretów.

\- Dobra, mniejsza o narzeczeństwo - zgodził się potulnie Viktor, a potem wziął głęboki wdech. - Dwa dni temu nagle zniknął pewien człowiek. Katsuki Yuuri. Bardzo bliska mi osoba - wyznał. Proste wypowiedzi brzmiały lepiej. Równoważniki zdań także. - Jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnie to brzmi, pamiętam o nim tylko ja. Wszyscy inni zapomnieli. Po nim samym nie ma najmniejszego śladu. Ale jestem pewien, że istniał.

Chwila przerwy na sprawdzenie reakcji Yurio... W porządku, młody uniósł teraz obie brwi, ale jeszcze nic nie komentował. Miał założone na piesi ręce i słuchał z pewnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Poznaliśmy go ponad rok temu... - kontynuował spokojnie Viktor, jednak na widok powoli otwierających się ust chłopaka natychmiast uniósł ręce w geście uspokojenia. - ...ale wiem, że nie masz o nim bladego pojęcia. Wygląda na to, że wraz ze zniknięciem Yuuriego zmieniły się też wszystkie wydarzenia z jego udziałem. Tak, to brzmi jak bajka. Nie, to nie jest żaden prank. Nie, niczego nie piłem, nie uderzyłem się w głowę ani nie przyjmuję psychotropów. Chociaż nad tym ostatnim powinienem się zastanowić.

Nikiforov pokręcił głową na swój własny, tym razem szczególnie słaby żart. Dobre i to. Przynajmniej potrafił wykrzesać z siebie chociaż odrobinę czarnego humoru.

\- Z tego samego powodu nie pamiętam, co działo się przez ostatni rok... Nie, inaczej. Moje wspomnienia nie zgadzają się z tym, co wiedzą pozostali. Czuję się jak z innego świata. Jak jakiś duch. Stąd to moje całe załamanie - dokończył Viktor i umilkł na dobre.

Okej, to by było na tyle. Niezbędne minimum. Wyjaśnienie całego abstrakcyjnego zachowania oraz wiedzy, której nie powinien mieć. To Yurio powinien zrozumieć. Powinien, prawda?

Cisza.

\- I co o tym sądzisz? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili Viktor, lustrując wzrokiem zaciętą minę chłopaka.

\- Staram się to przetrawić - rzucił Yurio. W końcu potrząsnął głową jak ktoś, kto odgania od siebie natrętną muchę. Chyba nie do końca wierzył w opowieść kolegi. - Brzmi jak totalny bełkot, ale w sumie nie takie idiotyzmy odwalałeś z powodu tej twojej szumnie brzmiącej "inspiracji". Yakov opowiadał, że potrafiłeś ściąć włosy na pięć minut przed dowolnym.

Viktor uśmiechnął się gorzko. No tak, to wspomnienie pozostało nietknięte, bo nie zdążył oddać nic z seniorskich zwycięstw. Ponieważ jego urodziny niemal zawsze wypadały w trakcie Mistrzostw Rosji seniorów, młody, pełen szalonych pomysłów Nikiforov pewnego razu postanowił wykorzystać to święto na własną korzyść. I tak w dniu programów dowolnych, które wypadały właśnie dwudziestego piątego grudnia, chłopak postanowił zamanifestować przemianę i tuż przed finałową grupą wymknął się do łazienki, by potajemnie obciąć włosy. Miny sędziów, publiki oraz Yakova okazały się bezcenne, a PCSy poszybowały wtedy w górę jak szalone. Z drugiej strony Viktor miał problem z tak szybkim przyzwyczajeniem się do nowej fryzury, przez co mały włos nie wywalił się przy poczwórnym salchowie, próbując zmuchnąć grzywkę znad lewego oka. Ale jakoś mu się udało i wschodząca gwiazda Rosji wygrała wtedy złoto.

Kolejne złoto. Nie pierwsze i nie ostatnie. Jedno z wielu. Całkowicie bez znaczenia.

A więc tym, kim Viktor wciąż był, to idealnym łyżwiarzem. Zaskakującym, perfekcyjnym i samotnym łyżwiarzem. Jakie to przewidywalne. Skradziono mu tylko jedną rzecz, jednego człowieka, a jemu wydawało się, jakby cała przeszłość i przyszłość straciły nagle sens. Tylko że w gruncie rzeczy nic się nie zmieniło. Nie z perspektywy innych. Pewnie ktoś tak towarzyski jak Mila czy Phichit nawet nie odczuli tego, gdy Yuuriego zabrakło wokoło nich, ale Viktorowi zawalił się doszczętnie cały świat. Ten niewielki, z trudem budowany w petersburskim mieszkaniu świat...

\- Ale nie powiem, historyjka pasuje do twojego dowolnego - zauważył po namyśle Yurio, kiedy zdołał już jakoś przyswoić fakt, że Viktor miał luki w pamięci i poszukiwał informacji o magicznie utraconym ukochanym. - W końcu ciągniesz motyw z zeszłego sezonu, nie? Tylko z drugiej strony.

Ciągnął... Zeszły sezon... Z drugiej strony? Że niby... Nie pomyślał o tej zmianie. Mężczyzna pospiesznie wyciągnął komórkę i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę "Viktor Nikiforov program dowolny 2017". Po chwili na ekranie pojawiły się dziesiątki linków, głównie prowadzących do Youtube'a, które opatrzone były nazwą pochodzącej z tej samej opery co "Stammi vicino" piosenki. Jej włoski tytuł brzmiał "Speranza". _Nadzieja_. Aria śpiewana przez ducha.

"To szalone" pomyślał Viktor i przełknął gromadzącą się w ustach ślinę. Dopiero co po powrocie do mieszkania myślał o ich występie na gali w Barcelonie do duetu kończącego przedstawienie i o konieczności znalezienia Katsukiego niczym zbłąkanej duszy, a teraz... Okazało się, że w tym świecie historia kochanków szukających się we mgle jeszcze trwała. "Więc jeśli nie spotkałbym Yuuriego, postanowiłbym wcielić się w rolę umarłego, jakby to był mój ostatni sezon... Jakbym wszystko stracił. Dokładnie tak, jak czuję się teraz." skonstatował. Czy to mógł być tylko przypadek? Zwyczajny splot wydarzeń? Czy jednak... to musiało nadejść? Jakby zniknięcie Yuuriego było z góry zaplanowane. Jakby opowieść została wcielona w życie nie tylko na lodowisku.

Tymczasem Yurio powoli tracił cierpliwość na kolejne przedłużające się przerwy, które Viktor robił, gdy starał się ogarnąć rozumem wszystkie dziejące się rewelacje. Młodszy łyżwiarz zaplótł sobie ręce na piersi i zaczął nerwowo postukiwać butem o wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę.

\- Czyli co? To ma być performance? Postanowiłeś wyjść z przedstawieniem poza zawody? Czy na serio zamierzasz szukać jakiegoś faceta, żeby pokazać mu "Erosem", co czujesz? - zagadywał Yurio.

Jedno znajome słowo natychmiast wyrwało Viktora z zamyślenia.

\- "Eros"? Że ja? Jeżdżę do niego? - zapytał, ale zaraz przygryzł wargę. Jasne, muzyka przykuła jego uwagę jeszcze zanim poznał Yuuriego i od razu powziął wtedy zamiar, aby do czegoś ją wykorzystać, ale przecież sam program dopracował dopiero po bankiecie na... Grand... Prix... Viktor otworzył szerzej oczy. Właśnie, zapomniał o najistotniejszym. Grand Prix. - Zaraz, zaraz, chwila. Jak właściwie wyglądały wyniki z finału w Barcelonie?

\- Lubisz się puszyć, co? - prychnął Yurio, odwracając głowę w bok. - Wygrałeś. Jak zwykle. Drugi był Giacometti. Trzeci... pieprzony JJ.

Czyli Chris zdobył srebro. Znowu. Jak zawsze, kiedy walczył przeciwko Viktorowi. Możliwe, że to ten medal przelał czarę goryczy o wiele bardziej niż zmartwiła Szwajcara znacznie większa przegrana w pierwotnej linii czasu. Viktor był zbyt naiwny, jeśli sądził, że zmiany miały wpływ tylko na jego własne życie. Właściwie każdy oberwał rykoszetem. Przecież właśnie okazało się, że nawet Yurio stracił złoto i wypadł poza podium. O ile w ogóle się zakwalifikował.

\- Yu... Jurij, ja wiem, że moje pytania cię irytują, ale potraktuj to jako ćwiczenie cierpliwości - zaznaczył Viktor i przybliżył się do Yurio, zmuszając nastolatka, by ten znów na niego spojrzał. - Powiedz, kto był w finale?

\- Na "Milionerów" ci się zebrało czy co? - burknął młodszy Rosjanin, ale mimo złości zaraz wystawił dłoń i powoli prostował palce na znak, że liczy. - Ja, ty, Giacometti, Altin, Crispino i ten ciul JJ.

Brak nazwiska Yuuriego był przeraźliwie oczywisty, ale jeszcze dwie rzeczy przykuły uwagę Viktora.

\- Zaraz, Altin? Dlaczego mówisz po nazwisku? - zwrócił uwagę nastolatkowi. - Nie przyjaźnisz się z nim?

Yurio spojrzał spode łba na Viktora. Rozmowa zaczynała mu przypominać przesłuchanie.

\- A po jaką cholerę? To jakiś ponurak. Nigdy do nas nawet nie podszedł - odpowiedział dość obcesowo Plisetsky.

Viktor przypatrzył się uważniej siedzącemu obok chłopakowi. „Do nas? Jak to do..." zawahał się i rozszerzył oczy. "No tak... Przecież kiedyś cały czas za mną łaził, zagadywał, pytał o rady... Dopiero gdy zająłem się Yuurim, Yurio wziął się za siebie i nieco spokorniał. Teraz wszystko wróciło do punktu wyjścia."

Dopiero teraz Viktor w pełni uświadomił sobie, że Rosyjska Wróżka zachowywała się zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory. Yurio nie był już dłużej tym buńczucznym nastolatkiem, który z trudem, bo z trudem, ale zaczynał nawiązywać nić porozumienia z wieloma innymi osobami. Zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał dawnego Nikiforova, kiedy to młody, krnąbrny i nieco uparty Vitya również był tak skupiony na łyżwiarstwie, że nie interesował go świat poza nim. Tyle że u Plisetky'ego było to widać jeszcze mocniej i zachowywał się jeszcze bardziej agresywnie. Łagodniał nieznacznie dopiero przy Viktorze. Wszystko przez to, że Yurio uznawał pięciokrotnego mistrza świata za swego rodzaju wyrocznię i nawet jeśli ukrywał swoje emocje za aroganckim zachowaniem oraz ciętym językiem, tak naprawdę wyczekiwał uznania od swojego starszego kolegi. Jeszcze do niedawna uciekał i krzyczał, gdy tylko Viktor się do niego zbliżał, a obecnie sam do niego lgnął. Mało tego - od dwóch dni starał się z nim skontaktować, martwiąc się o stan zdrowia, a teraz jeszcze zrobił obiad. Poza tym jednym przejawem zaangażowania Yurio był zamknięty w sobie i nie obchodziło go nic dopóki, dopóty miał dziadka, łyżwy oraz Viktora.

Ale w momencie gdy pojawił się pewien Japończyk, świat Plisetky'ego zawirował niczym przy wariackiej kombinacji piruetów. Nastolatek przestał sądzić, że jest nieomylny i niepokonany w swojej kategorii. Ktoś z pozoru niedoskonały jak Yuuri po raz pierwszy pokazał Yurio, jak wiele mu brakuje. Emocjami. Doświadczeniem. Zaangażowaniem. Po przełknięciu gorzkiej pigułki Yurio zaczął pracować jeszcze ciężej, poddając się rygorystycznemu treningowi u Lilii, a w toku trwania Grand Prix udało mu się nawet otworzyć na innych ludzi.

"Gdybym nie wyjechał do Japonii, Yurio nie znalazłby w sobie tak wielkiej motywacji do walki. A ja... nie otrzymałbym od Yuuriego motywacji do życia." pomyślał Viktor. Odkąd poznał Katsukiego, wiedział, że ten z pozoru wycofany Japończyk był przez wszystkich lubiany, a z czasem samozwańczy trener zrozumiał również, że mnóstwo osób darzy jego podopiecznego szczerym podziwem, szacunkiem i wieloma innymi dobrymi uczuciami. Oczywiście był świadomy tego, jak dużo ludzi zawdzięczało Yuuriemu swoje "słowa na L", ale dopiero zniknięcie ukochanego uświadomiło Rosjaninowi w pełni, ile dla wszystkich znaczył. I jak wielu łyżwiarzy Viktor pozbawił szczęścia swoje opłakane w skutkach życzenie dotyczące Mistrzostw Świata.

\- A co z Phichitem? Phichit Chulanont - doprecyzował Viktor, myśląc o drugiej ważnej zmianie odnośnie grona finałowej szóstki Grand Prix.

Yurio skrzywił się, jakby wymagano od niego zbyt szczegółowej wiedzy. Zresztą, trochę tak było, bo dla nastolatka właściwie liczyli się tylko ci, którzy znajdowali się ponad nim. Chulanont raczej do nich nie należał.

\- Coś słyszałem. - Yurio wydobył z kieszeni komórkę i rzucił na nią okiem. - Ta, pierwszy Taj w figurowym. Zajął trzecie miejsce w Pekinie. Zresztą, powinieneś lepiej wiedzieć. W końcu ty tam występowałeś i jak zwykle zdobyłeś złoto.

Phichit w Cup of China powinien być pierwszy, więc jeśli spadł na trzecie... Wszystko się wyklarowało. Jeździł, ale nie dostał się. Może to wina samego Nikiforova, bo wywierał większą presję na przeciwnikach, a może powodem jak wszystkiego do tej pory był brak pewnego człowieka. Viktor słyszał piąte przez dziesiąte o obietnicy, którą Phichit i Yuuri złożyli sobie za studenckich czasów w Detroit. Marzenie o pojechaniu na jednym lodowisku. Przyjacielska umowa, którą wiele osób by zignorowało, ale dla Taja stanowiła tę potrzebną iskierkę dodatkowego zapału. Ale i bez tej wiedzy Rosjanin domyślił się, że utrata tego konkretnego przyjaciela raczej nie podziała na Phichita motywująco.

\- Czyli... Ciągle wygrywam... - powiedział powoli Viktor, ale w słowach nie było ani krzty zadowolenia. Pobrzmiewał w nich raczej wstręt do piętna wygranych, jakie zdobiły ścieżkę jego kariery. Łyżwiarska legenda zaczynała być podobna do Midasa, który w zamian za zaszczyty stopniowo niszczył wszystko to, co kochał.

\- I tak zamierzam cię pokonać - rzucił wyzywająco Yurio, jakby chciał w nietypowy sposób pocieszyć Viktora. - Zresztą, dzięki programowi, który mi dałeś, pobiłem jeden z twoich rekordów, więc niedługo zrzucę cię z tego wygodnego tronu.

\- Ach, "Agape"... - przypomniał sobie Viktor, ale Yurio zmarszczył na to brwi.

\- No dobra, ostro fazujesz. "Agape" spieprzyłem. Po cholerę mi to dałeś... Zaskakiwanie, ta. W ogóle tego nie czaję, szczególnie jak regularnie muszę patrzeć na mordę JJa. - Chłopak przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał pytająco na Nikiforova. - Chodziło mi o dowolny. "Yuri on ICE".

Gwałtowność, z jaką Viktor przyskoczył do Yurio, niemal zwaliła tego drugiego z krzesła. Mężczyzna chwycił Plisetsky'ego za ramiona i wbił w niego dziwnie rozszerzone, pociemniałe oczy. Nie to. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

\- Nie mów, że ty...! Ten program... Ale jak?! Skąd? Przecież nie mogłeś...! - Viktor zasypywał chłopaka gradem pytań i oskarżeń, na co zawsze wyszczekany Yurio nie mógł znaleźć choćby słowa usprawiedliwienia.

Dopiero po chwili starszy Rosjanin opanował swój gniew. Czyżby Lilia też zniknęła? Nie, to nie tak. Viktor nie pojechał do Japonii, więc mógł stworzyć dla młodszego kolegi dwa programy, przez co Yakov nie miał potrzeby kontaktowania się ze swoją byłą żoną. "Allegro Apassionato" zniknęło, zastąpione przez... no właśnie? Przez co?

\- "Yuri on ICE"? - Viktor wymówił nazwę boleśnie powoli, jakby coś uwierało go w gardle. Może było to poczucie winy. A może nagły żal, że nie ten "Yuri" zdobył nie ten rekord. - Jesteś pewien?

\- To mój program, więc jasne, że jestem pewien. Sam zagadałeś jakiś rockowy zespół, żeby stworzył oryginalną muzykę, a jak mi go oddałeś, to znalazłem nazwę gdzieś w necie i mi się spodobała. Cała historia. - Yurio spojrzał uważniej na starszego łyżwiarza, który wyraźnie głośno odetchnął, i zapytał z nieukrywanym już niepokojem: - Viktor, co jest grane? Bo mam wrażenie, że nawet twoja skleroza powinna mieć swoje granice.

"Yurio nie nazywał mnie po imieniu od... od miesięcy" zauważył mężczyzna, powoli się uspokajając. "Ostatnio byłem nazywany Łysolem tak często, że niemal zacząłem mieć stany lękowe". Viktor mimowolnie dotknął czoła, ale niezależnie od czasoprzestrzennych zmian grzywka wciąż zasłaniała mu jedno oko. Mimo to strata nie do końca lubianego żarciku wydała mu się równie bolesnym ciosem co nazwanie programu dowolnego Plisetsky'ego jako „Yuri on ICE". Szczęściem w nieszczęściu było to, że tamta konkretna choreografia i muzyka wciąż należały tylko i wyłącznie do Yuuriego.

Nikiforov odchylił głowę do tyłu i zamknął oczy. To był chyba jego limit. Granica, do której umiał przyswoić sobie nowe, zaskakujące informacje. Teraz potrzebował oparcia. Nie... Teraz sam musiał zaskakiwać.

\- To nie skleroza. Po prostu nie wiem, co się dzieje – przyznał Viktor, a potem wyprostował się i spojrzał na Yurio bez cienia jakiegokolwiek wahania. Coś w nim pękło. - Ale wiem za to, że umiesz gotować dzięki naukom dziadka. Że nazwałeś swojego kota jako Puma Tiger Scorpion. Że boisz się horrorów niemal tak samo jak ja. Czyli panicznie.

Mina Yurio była wprost niezapomniana - tym razem to nastolatek wpadł w prawdziwy popłoch, o mało co nie wypuszczając z ręki komórki, którą wciąż trzymał w pogotowiu, gdyby rozmówca miał zadawać kolejne trudne pytania.

\- Kurwa, Viktor, ty naprawdę...! - rzucił i urwał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

\- Tak, naprawdę. Podróżnik w czasie. Kosmita. Nazywaj mnie jak chcesz - stwierdził starszy Rosjanin, wzdychając ciężko. Chociaż nieznacznie się uśmiechał, wcale nie wyglądał na zachwyconego z efektu, jaki osiągnął za pomocą wiedzy, której nie posiadał żaden, nawet najbardziej oblatany dziennikarz. - Właściwie od tego powinienem zacząć, ale nie wiedziałem, czy cię tym nie przerażę. A sądząc po twojej reakcji chyba dobrze zrobiłem, że trochę zaczekałem.

Potem jakby jednego szoku było mało, Viktor usiadł z powrotem na swoim krześle, oparł dłonie o kolana i zgiął się w półukłonie. Nie trwało to długo, może kilka sekund, ale sam fakt, że wielki Nikiforov zdecydował się na taki ruch, był bardziej niż bardzo niezwykły.

I zaskakujący. Jak stary, dobry Viktor.

\- Yurio... Jurij. Proszę, pomóż mi - powiedział mężczyzna i wyprostował się, spoglądając na nastolatka z nadzieją.

Yurio gapił się na Viktora jak na otchłań piekielną. Jak na personifikację apokalipsy albo wszelkich plag egipskich. Jak na kogoś, kogo nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie znał i teraz nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Plisetsky przez chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z Viktora, jakby węszył w jego zachowaniu jakiś podstęp, ale kiedy mężczyzna nic sobie nie robił z jego przepełnionych podejrzliwością spojrzeń, chłopak musiał przyznać się do porażki.

\- To nie tak, że ci wierzę, ale widzę, że odpierdziela się tu coś grubego. - Yurio odetchnął i przyjął swoją zwyczajową, bojową postawę: dłonie wbił w kieszenie, a brwi zmarszczył jak w oczekiwaniu na atak, czy to fizyczny, czy słowny. - Dobra, właściwie o co ci dokładnie chodzi? Chcesz grać wariata? Wzbudzić ogólnoświatową sensację? Wpakować coś nowego do "Erosa"?

"Raczej sprowadzić z powrotem osobę, do której Eros należy. Dzięki której powstał. Która wykonuje go najlepiej na świecie. Która sama jest Erosem."

\- Katsuki Yuuri. Czarnowłosy Japończyk w niebieskich okularach. Chcę go odnaleźć i sprawić, żeby wrócił do zawodów - powiedział zamiast tego Viktor, chwilowo przedkładając prostotę przekazu nad swoje uczucia. - Chociaż obawiam się, że tym razem mógł nie zostać łyżwiarzem figurowym.

\- "Tym razem"? Przecież wcześniej mówiłeś... A. Że niby magicznie zniknął. - przypomniał sobie Yurio i syknął. - Kurwa, co za paranoja... Zresztą, po co my właściwie gadamy? Internet, jełopie. Nie sprawdzałeś?

"Bałem się" przemknęło przez głowę Viktora, ale on sam tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, że Google jest bezradne - zdradził, obserwując, jak nastolatek bez chwili wahania włącza aplikację na swojej komórce i przegląda media społecznościowe. - Co do reszty to nie, nie szukałem, ale w poprze... Znaczy, Yuuri raczej nie korzystał z wielu mediów społecznościowych.

\- Właśnie widzę. Na Instagramie nie ma nikogo w tym stylu. Hm... W Japonii popularny jest Twitter, zobaczmy... Dobra, niby jakieś profile są, ale niektóre są puste, bez danych ani zdjęcia. Krzaków nie znasz? - Yurio spojrzał przelotnie na Viktora, ale zaraz znów opuścił wzrok na komórkę. - Nie było pytania. Widzę po twojej minie, że nie znasz. To co ty, kurna, właściwie robiłeś z tym Japończykiem...

Viktor zmilczał wyraźną zaczepkę, skupiając się na typowym problemie w wydaniu Yuuriego. Katsuki w przypływie brawury miał zwyczaj zakładania kont na portalach społecznościowych, ale równie szybko jak je tworzył, tak szybko o nich zapominał zaraz po pierwszym wylogowaniu. Pół biedy, jeśli chociaż wykorzystywał social media do śledzenia profili innych, ale ku frustracji znajomych Yuuri prawie zawsze robił to anonimowo, bo nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie motywacji, aby zrobić i wstawić choćby zdjęcie profilowe. Dopiero Viktor nauczył go używania Instagrama jak należy.

\- Masz jakieś inne informacje? - Yurio skrzywił się z frustracją, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie podoła pierwszemu, kluczowemu zadaniu. Viktor od razu skinął głową. Właściwie to właśnie to chciał sprawdzić w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Mieszka w Hasetsu, w Japonii. W onsenie o nazwie "Yu-topia Katsuki".

Yurio mruknął na znak akceptacji i zajął się nowymi poszukiwaniami. Tymczasem Viktor splótł dłonie i zacisnął pięści jak do modlitwy. To był najważniejszy trop, być może jedyny. Od biedy pozostawało jeszcze Detoit, ale nie wierzył, żeby Yuuri się tam przeprowadził, jeśli nie był łyżwiarzem i nie miał zagwarantowanego odpowiedniego stypendium. Uch, dobrze, że to Yurio wziął na siebie ciężar przetrząsania sieci, chociaż czekanie na wieści było niemal tak samo trudne jak szu-

\- O, istnieje – powiedział nagle Plisetsky, na co Viktor od razu przypadł do nastolatka i zajrzał do jego smartfona. – Kurde, spokojnie! Nie szarżuj!

Chłopak zdrowo opieprzał pochylającego się tuż obok niego Nikiforova, ale mężczyzna zignorował wiadra werbalnych pomyj, jakie Yurio spuszczał na jego głowę. Viktor nie mógł oderwać wzroku od maleńkiego zdjęcia, które bez wątpienia przedstawiało znajomą bramę Yu-topii. Jego drugi dom. Miejsce, gdzie według słów Yuuriego zawsze mógł wracać. Onsen Katsukich dało się znaleźć w sieci, czyli...

\- Yu-topia, tak? – upewnił się Yurio, a potem przejrzał tekst znajdujący się pod fotografią. - Faktycznie, jest o nim wzmianka na stronie turystycznej tego całego Hasetsu. Że to niby ostatnia publiczna łaźnia w mieście. Kurde, ale przypał kąpać się z obcymi ludźmi...

Viktor nie słuchał, bo jego myśli zajęła jedna, ogrzewająca obolałą jaźń myśl. "Yu-topia istnieje. Istnieje. I Yuuri tam jest. Czuję to." Rosjanin odetchnął głęboko, jakby Yurio tym jednym, z pozory trywialnym stwierdzeniem zdjął z jego barków ogromny ciężar. Jakie to było przeraźliwie proste. Wreszcie nie musiał się bać. Mógł po prostu podążyć za głosem serca.

Nikiforov niespodziewanie wyprostował się jak struna i spojrzał za siebie. Walizka. Przede wszystkim musiał zabrać dużą walizkę. I Makkachina. Obowiązkowo.

\- Właściwie trochę wiochowata ta wiocha. Tyle dobrego, że mają tam zamek nin... Ej! – krzyknął Yurio za Viktorem, który wypadł z kuchni, by udać się do znajdującej się tuż za rogiem niewielkiej garderoby. - Co cię znowu napadło?! Gdzie leziesz?

Viktor niewinnie wychynął zza boku lodówki, jedną rękę trzymając za drzwi, za którymi ukryty był niezbędny do podróży bagaż. Uśmiech w kształcie serca znów powrócił na twarz rosyjskiego łyżwiarza.

\- Jak to co? Zamierzam wyruszyć do Hasetsu - zarządził tonem dokładnie tak samo beztroskim jak w momencie, kiedy zdecydował o pościgu za Japończykiem z virala. - Odzyskać Yuuriego!

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Witajcie po przerwie. Wiem, że to lekko przejściowy rozdział, ale jednocześnie bardzo potrzebny aby zarysować nowy świat. A zatem kontynuujemy nasz spokojny marsz ku lepszemu, nucąc pod nosem melodię znaną z programu dowolnego JJa. Viktorowi nadziei nie brakuje, choć jego walka jest szczególnie trudna. No bo jak tu walczyć, jak coraz to nowe informacje dają w kość? Ale nie bójcie się, mechanizmy obronne Viktora już działają i wypiera on póki co zło, starając się wierzyć, że Yuuri czeka na niego w Japonii. No to lecimy!

Nawiązanie do pewnego fika w pewnym dialogu Yurio jest jak najbardziej celowe. Taki mini-easter egg :)

Pojawiło się dużo zmian, a jeszcze więcej jeszcze się doprecyzuje. Niemniej skupmy się póki co na ostatnim GP. Starałam się nie wziąć wyników z kosmosu zawodów, ale jednocześnie dokładnie wyjaśnianie, dlaczego uznałam, że Yurio byłby czwarty na Rostelecomie mogłoby zająć pół rozdziału (w skrócie: wpływ Viktora, słabsze programy plus Michele'owi brakowało 15 punktów od Yurio w oryginale, co nie jest wynikiem nie do przeskoczenia). Podobnie było na przestrzeni Phichit-Chris w Cup od China - Chris miał więcej motywacji, Phichit mniej, a ich punktacja w oryginale też była niezwykle zbliżona (niecałe 2 punkty!).

Martwota Yuuriego w mediach społecznościowych jest jak najbardziej kanoniczna - było wspomniane w jakimś wywiadzie bądź booklecie (wybaczcie, nie wyszukam na tę chwilę), że nawet kiedy Yuuri już zdecyduje się założyć jakieś konto, to szybko przestaje na nie wchodzić z braku zaangażowania. Dlatego wydaje mi się, że jedyną w miarę potwierdzoną w anime rzeczą, z której regularnie korzysta, jest Instagram. Ale to prawdopodobnie tylko do śledzenia innych.

Co do reszty... Hmm... Mam nadzieję, że o nic mi nie umknęło, ale jeszcze parę wątków będzie miało swoje kontynuacje, więc nie chcę odkrywać zbyt wielu kart. Poza tym smaczki, hinty, aluzje ewryłer! Szukajcie, a znajdziecie.

Kolejny, siódmy rozdział będzie kluczowy, tak jak zapowiadałam. Chyba już wiadomo, co się w nim pojawi, prawda? W takim razie - do zobaczenia za dwa!


	10. Rozdział 7 - Still alive

Ryk silników samolotowych powoli rozpłynął się w jednostajnym hałasie wznoszącej się maszyny, dając tym samym znak, że pasażerowie mogli przestać nerwowo zaciskać dłonie na wymaltretowanych poręczach. Viktor podłożył sobie pod kark poduszkę podróżną, po czym rozparł się w nieco twardym fotelu klasy ekonomicznej. Choć starał się zrelaksować, dość wąska przestrzeń między rzędami stanowiła nie lada logistyczne wyzwanie dla jego długich, rosyjskich nóg. Zarzucić ich na oparcie przecież nie mógł, przyzwoitość nie pozwalała mu poprosić o przesadzenie, a doraźna amputacja mimo wszystko nie wchodziła w grę (a poza tym ilość krwi mogłaby nieco wystraszyć współpasażerów... nieco). Ostatecznie Nikiforov zgiął nogi i umieścił je niemal równolegle do poprzedzającego fotela, a nos przycisnął do szyby niewielkiego, zasnutego szronem okienka. Niech już będzie ta joga dla zaawansowanych...

Może nie był to szczyt jego komfortowych marzeń, ale przez ostatni rok tak się do takiego standardu podróży przyzwyczaił, że przez nawyk wybrał tańszą opcję lotu do Japonii. Wszystko przez to, że Yuuriego nie stać było na droższe bilety, a ten jego japoński honor nie pozwalał mu przystać na to, żeby trener za nich płacił. Potem Viktor odkrył, że w gruncie rzeczy większy fotel i wystawny posiłek nie są mu aż tak potrzebne do życia, jeśli w zamian mógł się wtulić w znajome, ciepłe ramię. Ukochane.

Nikiforov odetchnął cicho, obserwując, jak Półwysep Koreański powoli znikał w oddali, zastąpiony przez pozornie bezkresny błękit Morza Japońskiego. Choć mężczyzna do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt często, ciasne siedzenie przypomniało mu, jak bardzo od czasu poznania Yuuriego jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami. W sumie nie, nie wywróciło się. Ono zawirowało do góry nogami, zawieszone na rurze dzięki sile pięknych, wyrzeźbionych ud. Szeroki uśmiech na chwilę zagościł na twarzy Viktora, a po chwili znów przygasł i zniknął zupełnie. W zmianach nie chodziło jednak tylko o tak trywialne rzeczy jak polubienie kawy czy zasypianie w samolocie na podobieństwo dwóch wtulonych w siebie puszczyków. Jak się z rozmowy z Yurio dowiedział, Yuuri miał wpływ na otoczenie bardziej, niż mu się zdawało. Bardziej niż się komukolwiek zdawało. Jego brak oznaczał... wszystko.

JJ dzięki zniknięciu Katsukiego zyskał upragnionego rywala w postaci Viktora. Król stracił jednak cenną lekcję pokory i możliwość zacieśnienia więzi z innymi zawodnikami.

Otabek zyskał na Czterech Kontynentach srebro, ale w to miejsce stracił pierwszego i jedynego przyjaciela. Rosyjskiego przyjaciela.

Phichit zyskał na wyłączność uwagę Celestino. Jednocześnie stracił bliskiego kompana oraz szansę na reprezentowanie Tajlandii w zawodach Grand Prix.

Chris zyskał kolejne dwa srebrne krążki do kolekcji, ale pozorna wygrana przelała czarę goryczy, powodując, że stracił on motywację do prześcignięcia Viktora i w efekcie zadecydował o zakończeniu kariery.

Yurio zyskał to, o co tak bardzo oryginalnie zabiegał - uwagę podziwianego kolegi oraz program dowolny jego choreografii. Nie wiedział, że w zamian stracił zwycięstwo, inspirację i znajomych.

Viktor otrzymał złoto Grand Prix. Nic nie zyskał. Wszystko stracił.

Jednostajny widok za oknem skłonił Rosjanina, aby na chwilę przymknąć oczy. Tak, aż tyle rzeczy uległo zmianie przez brak jednego człowieka. Dla tylu ludzi historia zgotowała całkowicie odmienny los. Ale jakby finalistów było mało, o uszy Nikiforova obiły się także pogłoski dotyczące innych znajomych łyżwiarzy.

Rodzeństwo Crispino pokłóciło się dokumentalnie, bo Sara zaczęła flirtować z jakimś bliżej nieznanym Azjatą, którego poznała NHK Trophy. Trzy tygodnie później Michele zajął bolesne dla jego dumy szóste miejsce w Finale Grand Prix, przez co włoska bomba frustracji w końcu wybuchła. Efekt domina sprawił, że zmieniła się też sytuacja Nekoli - choć Czech starał się pracować jako rozjemca bliźniaków, w efekcie popsuł sobie stosunki z obydwojgiem.

Tymczasem Georgij po zerwaniu z Anyą nie poczuł na Rostelecomie piękna miłości Viktora i Yuuriego, przez co zaprzepaścił szansę na związanie się z jasnowłosą Iriną. Nieszczęśliwy Popovichw trakcie swoich występów regularnie ronił łzy jak grochy, przeklinając i próbując nakłonić ukochaną do powrotu. Na próżno.

W dodatku Minami... Cóż, w tym przypadku ciężko było powiedzieć, co się stało z małym Kenjirou, ale podobnie jak uwielbiany senpai chłopak po prostu zniknął z rankingów Japońskiej Federacji Łyżwiarstwa. Najwyraźniej brak wzoru do naśladowania sprawił, że w pewnym momencie nastolatek zarzucił ścieżkę sportowej kariery, żeby pójść inną drogą. Viktor słyszał kiedyś, że rodzice małego Japończyka z Fukuoki byli lekarzami. A co jeśli dał się nakłonić na studia medyczne?

No dobrze. Mógł zrozumieć, czemu Minami nie miał ambicji, by poświęcić się łyżwiarstwu, jeśli podziwiany przez niego idol nigdy nie zaistniał na konkursowej arenie. Tylko w takim razie dlaczego z Yuurim było identycznie? Przecież Viktor cały czas jeździł. Nigdzie nie zniknął, nie zrobił przerwy, ani na chwilę nie zrezygnował. Dlaczego aż tak? Dlaczego po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu?

Rosjanin nauczony przykładem matrioszki domyślił się, że nawet jeśli winą za zmiany można było obarczyć okrutnie zinterpretowane życzenie o trenowaniu, to zgodnie z zasadą "każda akcja wywołuje reakcję" wszystko zepsuło się przez mistrzostwa w Sofii. I oczywiście Viktor zakładał, że coś się zepsuje. Wiedział, że coś może pójść nie tak w kwestii kreacji wizerunku Erosa, jeśli Yuuri nie miałby równie miłych wspomnień związanych z jego czarno-srebrnym strojem. Ale nie sądził nawet w najczarniejszych koszmarach, że podobna rzecz mogła mieć wpływ na absolutnie całą karierę Japończyka! Poza tym strój wcale nie zniknął jak pewna lalka. Gorzej - Viktor wciąż miał go w swojej szafie, gdzie leżał ukryty gdzieś na dnie hałd innych strojów skumulowanych przez dziesiątki zawodów. No tak, w sumie w czyjej garderobie miałby spoczywać kostium, skoro nigdy się z Yuurim nie spotkali...

...ale chyba bardziej niż "nie spotkali" pasował tu zwrot "nie poznali się".

Chociaż Viktor pierwszy świadomy raz poznał Yuuriego na bankiecie w Soczi, nie znaczyło to wcale, że Yuuri poznał Viktora tego samego wieczora. O nie, ta znajomość sięgała znacznie, znacznie dalej. Przecież Katsuki zawsze otwarcie mówił o tym, że przez całe życie podziwiał rosyjskiego mistrza, uważał go za idola i próbował doścignąć mimo wielu porażek. Całe życie. Całe życie... To bardzo długo. Tak cudownie i tak cholernie długo. Viktor poczuł mieszaninę euforii, roztkliwienia i zazdrości, która rozgrzała jego zmarznięte policzki. Yuuri poświęcił mu całe swoje życie, przeszłe i przyszłe. Adorował go już od tak wielu lat, podczas gdy Viktor, nawet gdyby się starał, nie był w stanie doścignąć Yuuriego liczbą poświęconych mu dni. To niesprawiedliwe. Katsuki zawsze był tyle kroków przed nim. A teraz także tyle kilometrów od niego. Oby.

W takim razie czy istniał jakiś specjalny moment, dalszy niż bankiet w Soczi, dalszy niż cokolwiek, co przychodziło mu na myśl, który sprawił, że ich losy zaczęły się ze sobą splatać? Kiedy Yuuri poczuł, że styl ekspresji Viktora jest mu szczególnie bliski i zaczął go naśladować, konsekwentnie dążąc do zaistnienia jako szósty najlepszy łyżwiarz na świecie? Bo przecież musiała pojawić się jakaś okoliczność, dzięki której w głowie Katsukiego zakiełkowała myśl, że chce na poważnie zająć się właśnie tym sportem. Tak, wszystkie ślady wskazywały na to, że tym momentem musiała być Sofia. Tylko w takim razie czy Yuuri zainspirował się jakimś innym łyżwiarzem, który wówczas występował, czy może, ale tylko może, skupił swoją uwagę właśnie na Viktorze? Tak bardzo chciał o to zapytać, kiedy już wrócą do normalności...

Ciążenie zaczęło rosnąć, a dziwne uczucie unoszenia żołądka rozbudziło Rosjanina na dobre. Lądowali. Wreszcie w Japonii.

Lot z Seulu do Fukuoki trwał jedynie godzinę, a że Nikiforov potrafił zasnąć jak dziecko niemal w każdym miejscu i w każdych warunkach (o ile jego życia nie wywracało się do gó... nieważne), podróż minęła ekspresowo szybko. Teraz należało jeszcze tylko poczekać, aż samolot zatrzyma się przy terminalu i będzie mógł pójść po Makkachina. Viktor poruszył nogami i cicho zakwilił. Ta, pójść. Mało brakowało, a jego ściśnięte jak sardynki w żołnierskiej konserwie kończyny mogły na stałe utknąć w samolocie linii Korean Air. To by dopiero była reklama! Proszę spojrzeć - oto legendarne, utytułowane nogi pięciokrotnego mistrza świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Niech się państwo przyjrzą temu mięśniowi czterogłowego uda! A te pośladki - toż to sama perfekcja! Proszę pamiętać, że pan Viktor Nikiforov pozostawił nam to wszystko w dowód wdzięczności dla komfortu klasy ekonomicznej, którą mimo swego statusu uwielbiał podróżować. Zapraszamy do zakupów!

Rozbawiony Rosjanin powoli roztarł ścierpnięte nogi, a gdy samolot osiadł przy rękawie prowadzącym na halę przylotów, mężczyzna zebrał rzeczy i poszedł po przewożonego w luku bagażowym pupila. Gdy tylko pan i pies ponownie się spotkali, Viktor ruszył razem z nim długim przeszklonym korytarzem aż do poczekalni ze znajomymi pomarańczowymi kanapami. To właśnie tutaj dwukrotnie nastąpiło czułe powitanie stęsknionej po bolesnej rozłące pary. Trzeci raz nie nastąpił. Nie miał prawa nastąpić. W końcu...

 _\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli to, co pierdzielisz, to prawda, to on może cię zwyczajnie nie znać? - zauważył Plisetsky, stojąc jak kat nad pospiesznie pakującym walizkę Viktorem._

 _Starszy Rosjanin zamarł z odnalezionym kostiumem Erosa w rękach. Szlag. Nie przemyślał tego. Pośpiech był złym doradcą, a jeszcze gorszym strategiem.  
_

 _\- Przypomni sobie. W końcu się kochamy - zbył go Viktor i wpakował strój do bagażu, ale gorzkie słowa ostudziły to nieco szaleńczy zapał pędzącego na skrzydłach miłości mężczyzny._

 _Chyba właśnie dlatego opowiedział o wszystkim Yurio, chociaż ryzykował uznanie za totalnego wariata. Raz, że Plisetsky jako jedyny stał mu się przez ten rok na tyle bliski, że poznał o nastolatku wystarczająco dużo informacji, by skutecznie przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Po drugie Viktor uznał młodego za cennego sprzymierzeńca w kwestii krycia przed Yakovem. A po trzecie trzeźwa ocena kogoś niezaangażowanego emocjonalnie w sprawę mogła uchronić go przed kolejnym fatalnym w skutkach zaskoczeniem. Dokładnie tak jak teraz._

 _\- Nie, patafianie, to tak nie działa - obruszył się Yurio, kierując pięść z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym w stronę kucającego mężczyzny. - Im bardziej masz nadzieję, że będzie okej, tym mniej będzie okej. To elementarne... ty Watsonie jak z koziej dupy trąba._

 _Viktor przestał składać skarpetki i obrzucił nastolatka badawczym spojrzeniem._

 _\- Więc co powinienem według ciebie zrobić?_

 _\- Nie wiem - burknął nastolatek, a kiedy dojrzał delikatny, kpiący uśmiech na twarzy kolegi, rozzłościł się jeszcze bardziej. - Po prostu miej to na uwadze, dobra? Bo jak ci znowu psychika siądzie, to w tej całej Japonii nie będzie miał cię kto zebrać szpadlem z chodnika. A ja po ciebie, cholera, nie przylecę!_

"Przyleciałby" pomyślał Nikiforov, słysząc komunikat o nadchodzącym przystanku w Hasetsu. Kiedy tylko pociąg się zatrzymał, wraz z Makkachinem u boku wysiadł na stację i pewnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku bramek prowadzących do pasażu Eki Machi. Wielka walizka turkotała tuż za mężczyzną, zwracając uwagę tych przechodniów, których jakimś cudem nie przyciągnął nietypowy wygląd obcokrajowca. Wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna o szarych włosach i w rozchełstanym płaszczu bez choćby chwili wahania wybierał alejki prowadzące do wyjścia z dworca, a potem dalej, przez wijące się ulice miasta. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby doskonale znał Hasetsu, a trasę przez dworzec pokonywał regularnie. Ale jak? Przecież w tej mieścinie nowinka o podobnym intrygującym przyjezdnym nie przeszłaby bez echa... Zresztą, kto w ogóle chciał tu zaglądać? Przecież nie działo się tu absolutnie nic wartego uwagi.

Marcowe popołudnie chyliło się już ku wieczorowi, kiedy po żwawym marszu Viktor wraz z czworonożnym kompanem stanęli przy bramie Yu-topii. Błękitny łuk ozdobiony niebieskimi transparentami głosił po japońsku, że oto zbłąkany gość znalazł się przed onsenem. Ostatnim w mieście, jak wspomniano na stronie w zakładce turystycznej Hasetsu, choć trudno było stwierdzić, czy fraza brzmiała bardziej jak zachęta, czy jak rozpaczliwa prośba.

\- Wreszcie jesteśmy, Makkachin - powiedział łyżwiarz do swojego pupila i pochylił się, by podrapać go za uszami. - Zaraz zobaczysz swojego japońskiego pańcia, który kocha pudle bardziej niż swojego głupiego narzeczonego. Słowo honoru.

Viktor wyprostował się, po czym mocniej chwycił rączkę walizki i powoli ruszył przez gładki podjazd aż do drzwi wejściowych. Posapujący pies podążył śladami Nikiforova, merdając ogonem na prawo i lewo na widok zachęcającej, szerokiej przestrzeni do zabaw. Gdy znaleźli się przy wejściu, mężczyzna odetchnął, czując chyba większą tremę niż przed jakimkolwiek realnym występem, a potem ostrożnie przesunął tradycyjne drzwi na bok. Dobra. No to wio.

\- _Dzień dobry!_ \- zawołał Viktor po japońsku, przestępując próg. Niewiele brakowało, żeby zawołał swojskie "wróciłem!", ale w jakimś przebłysku zdrowego rozsądku ugryzł się w język. - _Przepraszam za najście!_

Kiedy tylko Makkachin znalazł się wewnątrz i grzecznie przysiadł tuż obok kontuaru, Viktor zamknął drzwi, po czym rozejrzał się po zajeździe. Yu-topia wydawała się dziwnie cicha i opustoszała, chociaż Rosjanin doskonale pamiętał, jak ostatnimi czasy bywało tu tłoczno. Szczególnie gdy wpadł tu po narodowych, rozsławiony sukcesem Yuuriego onsen niemal codziennie pękał w szwach od gości oraz żądnych autografów fanów. Przypomniał sobie pomrukiwania Mari, że to właśnie przyjazd Nikiforova rozpoczął tę prawdziwą burzę w szklance wody, a turyści niemal wchodzili do nich oknami, byleby tylko zanurzyć nogi w tej samej sadzawce, w której namaczał się tyłek rosyjskiego mistrza... Normalnie koniec świata! Japonka kończyła wywód przeciągłym westchnieniem, a łyżwiarz śmiał się wtedy do rozpuku. Viktor wciąż tkwił w głębokim przekonaniu, że to nic innego jak domowa atmosfera panująca w Yu-topii stanowiła największą reklamę tego miejsca.

Mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę, dość mocno zmęczony po długiej podróży. Nikt nie wyszedł mu na spotkanie i strapiony Nikiforov już miał zamiar zajrzeć do jadalni, gdzie powinna krzątać się podająca obiad mama Yuuriego lub chociaż Mari, gdy drzwi za ladą wreszcie się przesunęły. Zza nich wychynęła pomarszczona, okolona lekko siwymi włosami twarz pana Toshiyi, który spieszył przed kontuar, aby powitać oczekującego klienta.

\- _Dzień dobry, dzień dobry! W czym mogę pomóc...?_ \- zawołał dobrodusznie Japończyk i sekundę później zamilkł z rozchylonymi ustami, widząc w podupadającym onsenie obcokrajowca.

I to nie byle jakiego obcokrajowca, ale takiego, który z typowym akcentem Kiusiu zawołał na wstępie "konnichiwa". Najwyraźniej pan Katsuki zwątpił w to, że to _gaijin_ wypowiedział japońskie słowa i nawet obrzucił badawczym spojrzeniem Makkachina, myśląc o jakiejś cudownej interwencji lokalnych bóstw, ale szybko wrócił do wpatrywania się w wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę.

"Nie poznaje mnie" skonstatował z pewnym smutkiem Rosjanin. Przecież Yurio uprzedzał, że to nie będzie aż tak proste... ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że Viktor nie miał opracowanego Bardzo Dobrego Planu na zaś. Mężczyzna szybko otrząsnął się z szoku."No dobra. A teraz pokaż, chłopie, na co przydały się te lekcje japońskiego z Yuurim. Scena jest twoja."

\- _Dzień dobry! Jestem Viktor Nikiforov._ \- Podręcznikowe przywitanie wyszło z ust uśmiechniętego łyżwiarza tak gładko, jakby był on rodowitym mieszkańcem Hasetsu z dziada pradziada, a jego przodek służył pod panowaniem klanu Ryūzōji. - _Przyjechałem zobaczyć się z Yuurim.  
_

Jeśli do tej pory pan Katsuki zaniemówił, to teraz milczał dwa razy intensywniej. Wyglądał przy tym na tak mocno zaskoczonego, że Viktor zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może przez przypadek źle coś wymówił albo zaakcentował. Lata nauki pokazały Rosjaninowi, że w praktycznie każdym języku świata jedna literka potrafiła tak diametralnie odwrócić sens zdania, że ze zwykłego "kocham" mogło niespodziewanie wyjść "konam". W tym momencie podobnie brawurowa gafa raczej nie była mu potrzebna do szczęścia.

\- _Tosshi, czy coś się stało? Przecież miałeś nam zaraz przynieść... Och!_ \- Gdy wydawało się, że mierzący się wzrokiem mężczyźni prędzej nauczą się telepatii niż nawiążą znów werbalny kontakt, z jadalni wychynęła nowa osoba. Niska, dość pulchna kobieta o najłagodniejszym usposobieniu, jakie Viktor kiedykolwiek poznał. Mama Yuuriego. - Eto... Konnichiwa! Good morning!

Pani Hiroko w tempie prawdziwie ekspresowym przeszła do porządku dziennego z faktem, że w progu ich onsenu stoi stuprocentowo zagraniczny gość i próbowała na swój sposób znaleźć wspólny język. Viktor uśmiechnął się życzliwie do kobiety. Taka sama jak zawsze, wesoła i dobra wobec wszystkich. Niezmienna mimo wszechogarniającego szaleństwa. Oaza spokoju. Łyżwiarz odetchnął głęboko, czując napływający od środka zajazdu zapach świeżo zrobionego katsudonu. Wreszcie poczuł, że znalazł się we właściwym miejscu. Że wrócił do domu.

\- _Pani Katsuki, proszę... powiedzieć... Yuuriemu..._ \- Zdolności językowe Viktora pod wpływem wzruszenia nagle zaczęły go zawodzić. - _Ja. Ja chcę... Onsen._

 _\- Onsen?_ \- powtórzyła pani Katsuki i odwzajemniła uśmiech, ciesząc się, że gość umiał porozumieć się po japońsku. - _Chce się pan wykąpać? Oczywiście, serdecznie zapraszamy... Ooo, jaki piękny pies! Jest pański? Co za cudowne, puchate stworzenie! Niestety, nie możemy go wpuścić do onsenu, ale jeśli to nie przeszkadza, to może pobawić się w ogrodzie przed budynkiem._

\- _To... nie do końca... tak... ale nie..._ \- wydukał Nikiforov, po czym wygiął usta w małą podkówkę, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek więcej.

Już w rodzimym języku nie umiał dobrze wytłumaczyć Yurio, jak się sprawy przedstawiały, a teraz dodatkowo te znajome, brązowe oczy sprawiały, że japońskie słówka uciekały niczym motyle na widok próbującej je pochwycić ręki. Szczerze żałował, że nie może po prostu wpaść w ramiona kobiety i wyżalić jej się, jaki ten świat był brzydki i podły, że zabrano mu Yuuriego i że on tak bardzo, bardzo cierpiał przez te kilka dni.

Zanim jednak sprawy pokomplikowały się na dobre, a Rosjanin zdążył zrobić jakiś nieprzemyślany ruch, za matką z jadalni wyszła córka. Kobieta z częściowo ufarbowanymi na blond włosami przelotnie otaksowała obcokrajowca wzrokiem i podeszła do zgromadzonych dość nonszalanckim, ale szybkim krokiem.

\- Może ja pomogę? - zagadnęła po angielsku Mari, na co Nikiforov od razu rozbłysł niczym żarówka.

\- Och, Mari. Bogu niech będą dzięki za obowiązkową edukację języków - westchnął bardziej do siebie niż do niej. Japonka uniosła brwi w najszczerszym zdumieniu i wlepiła oczy w Viktora, jakby ten nie był rosyjskim turystą, ale od razu rosyjskim mamutem. - Jeśli tylko zobaczysz Yuuriego, powiedz mu, że...

...że co? Że pewien czarujący, goły Rosjanin właśnie zażywa kąpieli w onsenie i chce się spotkać ze swoim narzeczonym? Ech, Vitya, Vitya... Bujać to my, a nie nas. To nie przejdzie.

\- Yuuri? - Kiedy Viktor wciąż walczył z kontynuacją wypowiedzi, Mari ostrożnie skinęła głową. - Jeszcze nie wrócił, ale powinien być dosłownie lada moment. Jeśli ma pan jakąś sprawę do niego...

"Dobra. Kiedy wróci, powiedzą mu. A skoro powiedzą, to sam przyjdzie" skonstatował Viktor i gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, nie, już nieważne. Przepraszam za moją niezrozumiałą wypowiedź. Jestem po szalenie długiej podróży i jedyne, o czym marzę, to skorzystać z onsenu. Po prostu... Yuuri mi go polecał. To mój... internetowy... przyjaciel. - Kłamstwo paliło w język niczym najpodlejsza gorzałka, ale Rosjanin przyozdobił go czarującym uśmiechem. Dokładnie w ten sposób. Ząbki suszymy, a jadaczkę zamykamy.

\- Przyjaciel, taaak? - Japonka powiedziała to takim pełnym wątpliwości tonem jakby chciała przekazać, że "Yuuri już dawno zapomniał, jak brzmi to słowo". Najwyraźniej jednak trochę się uspokoiła, kiedy znalazła uzasadnienie zażyłości, na jakie pozwalał sobie nieznajomy gość. - Hm, że też wpadł na coś takiego... Oczywiście, zapraszam. Bagaż proszę zostawić tutaj, zajmiemy się wszystkim. Po kąpieli dostanie pan czyste ubrania. Potem przygotujemy dla pana kolację.

Viktor dał się poprowadzić do wejścia do męskiej przebieralni, gdzie został poinstruowany przez Mari, jak ma się zachowywać, co wolno, czego nie wolno, gdzie zostawić rzeczy, dlaczego robienie fotek na Instagrama jest zakazane, dlaczego na Facebooka tym bardziej, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. W końcu kobieta uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, jakby przypomniała sobie, że w sumie to tak jakby tu pracuje, a mężczyzna jest klientem, więc życzyła mu udanej kąpieli. Potem skinęła głową i podążyła z powrotem do kuchni.

Oczywiście Viktor doskonale wiedział, jakie zasady panowały w onsenie, choć ku frustracji Yuuriego nie zawsze się do nich stosował. Tym razem jednak postanowił nie kusić licha, dlatego zachowywał się odpowiedzialnie, pozostawiając komórkę wraz z ubraniami w przydzielonej szafce. Potem Rosjanin opłukał się w prawie pustej łaźni i przeszedł do właściwej części gorących źródeł, pilnowanych przez olbrzymi pomnik przyozdobionego kapeluszem jenota. Łyżwiarz otaksował wzrokiem przestrzeń, uświadamiając sobie, że był sam. Mruknął z aprobatą, a potem przeszedł tuż nad brzeg sadzawki. Chłodne marcowe powietrze nie sprawiało mu jakiegoś strasznego dyskomfortu, ale gdy zmęczony Viktor wreszcie zanurzył stopy w ciepłej wodzie, nie mógł powstrzymać jęku zadowolenia.

Już po chwili Nikiforov rozsiadł się wygodnie na kamiennym dnie i zamknął oczy, pozwalając spiętym mięśniom rozkoszować się zasłużonym relaksem. Poczuł się tak, jakby ciążące mu na duszy problemy roztopiły się i na tę chociaż ulotną chwilę wyparowały wraz z mgłą unoszącą się nad onsenem. Jakby wszystko miało zaraz wrócić na swoje miejsce...

Cokolwiek w Petersburgu powiedział mu Yurio, Viktor szczerze wierzył, że Yuuri przypomni sobie o tym, co ich łączyło. Rosjanin widział przecież wiele filmów z motywem amnezji i zawsze pojawiał się w nich wątek, w którym osoba z utraconymi wspomnieniami odzyskiwała je na skutek ponownego uderzenia się w głowę albo kiedy doświadczała silnych emocji, najlepiej związanych z przełomowym momentem w jej życiu. W przypadku Yuuriego Viktor nie zamierzał korzystać z pierwotnych metod anestezjologicznych z rodzaju młotków bądź kijów bejsbolowych. Nikt nie mówił jednak, że nie miał jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Albo dwóch. Czy tam pięćdziesięciu. W końcu ten spędzony wspólnie rok był jednym wielkim ciągiem zaskoczeń i szalonych skoków uczuć, dlatego w najgorszym razie Viktor zamierzał zafundować Yuuriemu prawdziwie odświeżający rollercoaster wspomnień, który przebudziłby uśpioną pamięć.

A do najważniejszych momentów ich znajomości zdecydowanie należało pamiętne spotkanie w Yu-topii. Sam Viktor oczywiście o wiele milej wspominał ich pierwszy kontakt na bankiecie w Soczi, ale został już uświadomiony, że Yuuri tego nie pamiętał. Tak... ogólnie nie pamiętał. W każdej linii czasu.

Dlatego łyżwiarz czekał tu, w znajomych gorących źródłach, zajmując najlepsze miejsce z widokiem na wejście do onsenu. Poza nim w sąsiadującej z sadzawką łaźni myło się jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn. _Perfect_. Poza śniegiem warunki zostały odtworzone niemal tak idealnie, że Viktor poczuł się, jakby faktycznie wrócił do tamtego kwietniowego dnia. A jeśli na niego tak to działało, to nie wątpił, że zadziała również na najważniejszą osobę.

I tak Viktor czekał na wkroczenie miłości swego życia.

Woda z jednostajnym pluskiem spływała ze znajdującej się na środku onsenu fontanny, a późnozimowy wiatr delikatnie kołysał rosnącymi nad brzegiem krzewami. Para unosiła się i znikała w chłodnych przestworzach, a gwar miasta z ledwością docierał do cichego zakątka Yu-topii. Nad Hasetsu powoli zapadał zmrok i już wkrótce na niebie zaczęły mrugać pierwsze gwiazdy północnego nieba.

Viktor czekał.

Cały świat zdawał się podążać tym samym torem - słońce zachodziło na zachodzie, świt nadchodził ze wschodu, a ludzie zakochiwali się i rozstawali wedle niezrozumiałych porywów serc. W Petersburgu łyżwiarze w najlepsze trenowali przed Mistrzostwa Świata, podczas gdy Yakov denerwował się, wychodził z siebie i stawał obok, zły na każde niespełnione polecenie. Wszyscy dawali z siebie wszystko. Wszystko działo się wszędzie. Pływy mórz gładziły piaszczyste brzegi, śnieg otulał podbiegunowe przestrzenie, światła roziskrzonych miast widać było hen, daleko, aż na stacjach kosmicznych... Łososie wpojonym przez Matkę Naturę instynktem wędrowały w górę strumieni, quokki buszowały pośród australijskich wertepów, a nieznane gatunki żuków-gnojarzy wymierały gdzieś w nieodkrytych zakątkach puszczy amazońskiej.

Viktor... czekał...

Dziura ozonowa powiększała się z każdą mijającą minutą kruchej, ziemskiej egzystencji. Niezliczona ilość sygnałów elektromagnetycznych biegła i wracała z osadzonych na orbitach satelitów. Słońce rozbłyskiwało przy każdej poważniejszej erupcji wodoru, a oddalone o wiele, wiele setek lat świetlnych supernowe wybuchały. Asteroidy przemierzały długi, nieznany kosmos, lecąc, tam, gdzie tylko one dotrzeć mogły. Sonda New Horizons wciąż nieubłaganie dążyła do spotkania z pasem Kuipera.

...a Viktor po trzydziestu minutach wytrwałego czekania doznał nieprzyjemnego wrażenia, że jeśli zaraz nie wstanie, to zostanie pierwszym Rosjaninem na świecie, który został z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli ugotowany na miękko.

Mężczyzna uniósł nogę i spojrzał na totalnie pomarszczoną skórę na gojących się stopach. Werdykt okazał się jasny - to była wystarczająca ilość kąpieli na cały tydzień jego życia. Viktor dziwił się nawet, że nikt nie przyszedł tutaj po _gaijina_ , żeby nie sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem się nie utopił.

No właśnie. Nie przyszedł.

Jednym łyżwiarskim susem Viktor poderwał się na równe nogi i brodząc po kolana w wodzie pospiesznie dotarł do brzegu. Nawet nie zawracał sobie głowy zabraniem porzuconego na kamieniu ręcznika, tylko z prędkością godną radzieckiej torpedy ruszył przez łaźnię i ignorując jednego myjącego się staruszka, wypadł do przebieralni. Tam również nie pokusił się o choćby zgarnięcie slipów - minął szafki i wyskoczył przez zasłonę do przedsionka zajazdu. Jakimś cudem nie napotkał po drodze żywej duszy, więc niezatrzymywany przez żadne okrzyki "olaboga, nudysta!" popędził do prywatnej części domostwa Katsukich. Znał je tak dobrze jak własne mieszkanie, dlatego bez namysłu wybrał obrał właściwą trasę. Viktor przetruchtał przez całą długość korytarza łączącego budynki, minął wszystkie pomieszczenia na parterze, po czym pobiegł po schodach na piętro, dyndając i powiewając przy okazji wszystkim tym, co dyndać i powiewać tylko mogło.

Naprawdę, we wszystkich innych sytuacjach świata uszanowałby prywatność. Ale nie dziś. Nie teraz, kiedy cały jego misterny plan ugotował się w parujących źródłach rodzinnego onsenu rodu Katsukich. Nie tym razem, kiedy jego miłość została doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości, a potem zepchnięta niby ofiara z kładki na pirackim okręcie. Przebiegł kolejny korytarz, docierając na sam jego koniec, i jak prawdziwa burza w sportowym ciele otworzył na oścież znajdujące się na mecie drzwi. Rosjanin zrobił krok do środka i stanął w dramatycznej pozie na samym środku pomieszczenia, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że przybiegł z kąpieli nagi. Wszystko inne było nieważne - honor, zmęczenie, subtelne plany. Chciał... nie. On żądał od Yuuriego wyjaśnień!

Kiedy solidne, drewniane drzwi niespodziewanie otworzyły się na oścież, siedzący przy biurku mężczyzna podskoczył i obrócił się na krześle, przybierając groźną minę, by opierniczyć siostrę za nieuszanowanie prywatności. Spokój jego królestwa został zaburzony, a to oznaczało tylko jedno. Atak agresji.

I kiedy obaj mężczyźni już-już otwierali usta z zamiarem wygarnięcia drugiej stronie, co ona sobie wyobrażała, że ludzie mieli swoje potrzeby, że naprawdę się zawiódł takim zachowaniem, że to jakaś totalna ignorancja i brak szacunku... Zamarli.

Chwila uniesienia minęła, a do Viktora nagle dotarło to, kogo miał przed sobą. Że ta osoba w rozciągniętej, burej koszulce, niebieskich okularach, o lekko pyzatej twarzy oraz przeuroczym rumieńcu na policzkach... o, i na uszach już też... to nikt inny jak Yuuri. Jego Yuuri. Rozchylone, miękkie, cudowne usta, które pragnął całować całymi godzinami. Ciemnobrązowe, jakby bursztynowe oczy, spoglądające z uwielbieniem, gdy co rano budzili się w swoich objęciach. Rozczochrane, czarne jak węgiel włosy, tak miłe, że wprost nie mógł przestać ich głaskać, kiedy leżeli wyciągnięci na kanapie. Yuuri. Yuuri tu był. Yuuri wrócił.

Yuuri istniał.

\- Yuuri - szepnął Viktor z uwielbieniem. Pieszczotliwie przeciągnął melodyjne "U", jak to robił tylko on. Wreszcie mógł to powiedzieć. Wreszcie osoba, którą kochał ponad życie, mogła to usłyszeć. - Yuuri. Yuuri. Mój...

Katsuki wstał sprzed biurka i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Nikiforova. Przystanął na ledwie wyciągnięcie ręki, wpatrując się w Rosjanina z niedowierzaniem. Milczał. Czy mu się zdawało, czy w brązowych oczach dostrzegł błysk rozpoznania, który chwilę potem został zastąpiony przez wyraz kompletnego zdezorientowania, a może wręcz zaprzeczenia. Nie wierzył? Nie chciał uwierzyć? Bał się uwierzyć? Czy może wierzył, ale nie umiał się do tego przyznać?

\- Vik... tor... - wydukał Katsuki. - Dlaczego...

"Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?"

"Dlaczego leciałeś po mnie taki kawał?"

"Dlaczego ze mnie nie zrezygnowałeś?"

"Dlaczego tak mocno mnie kochasz?"

\- Dlaczego... pan jest nagi? - zapytał Yuuri i przełknął ślinę. a sprowadzony na ziemię Viktor uniósł brwi w najszczerszym zdumieniu. No dobra, nie takiego romantycznego wstępu się spodziewał. - O Boże, nie, nie, to mi się śni, to zbyt absurdalne. Za dużo katsudonu zjadłem wczoraj na kolację. Viktor Nikiforov, ten sławny łyżwiarz figurowy... W moim pokoju?

Słowa Yuuriego podziałały jak prawdziwy zimny kubeł wody... która szybko wyparowała na gorącej rosyjskiej głowie. Ta mieszanka nadziei, szoku, ulgi, zawodu oraz niepohamowanej miłości, którą poczuł w jednej chwili, stanowiła istny koktajl Mołotowa, który na tę chwilę rozwalił wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie pożerały Viktora od kilku dni. Owszem, Yuuri go nie pamiętał. Owszem, wydawał się jakiś nieco inny, mniej pewny siebie, mówił jakoś mniej płynnie po angielsku, był kilka kilo pulchniejszy, a cienie pod oczami zdradzały oznaki jakiegoś zmęczenia bądź stresu. Stał się bliższy tej niepozornej, płochliwej klusce, z którą zaczynał pracę rok temu, ale przecież to niezaprzeczalnie... niezaprzeczalnie był...

Zaraz, zaraz. Niepozorna i płochliwa? Do jasnej cholery...

"O nie. To też się zresetowało." uświadomił sobie Viktor. "I co ja mam z tym fantem począć? Jak przywrócić mu pamięć? Nie naciskać czy postawić kawę na ławę? Udawać, że go nie znam czy klękać i oświadczać się, póki nie uciekł?" Rosjanin położył palec wskazujący na ustach, zmarszczył brwi i zamknął oczy, popadając w zadumę. Hm, jak tu wyprowadzić Yuuriego z błędu, że to wcale mu się nie śniło... A może... Może najlepsza w takim przypadku była spontaniczna bramka numer trzy?

Rosjanin w jednej chwili odsunął dłoń sprzed twarzy i ukazał cały majestat swojego uśmiechu w kształcie serca. A co tam. Niech się dzieje, co chce.

\- Skoro to miałby być sen, to wolisz, żebym cię uszczypnął czy może od razu pocałował? - rzucił radośnie i mrugnął.

Ostry rumieniec natychmiast wystąpił na twarz Yuuriego, a on sam zapobiegawczo odskoczył aż pod samo biurko. Chyba doszedł do wniosku, że w żadnym, nawet najbardziej bezwstydnym śnie podobna sława nie wyszłaby z tak odważną propozycją.

\- Nie, nie, nie, żadne całowanie, to nie tak...! - Katsuki zaczął pospiesznie mamrotać, patrząc z przestrachem na uśmiechniętego Rosjanina. - Nie, ja... w ogóle... co... Co pan tutaj robi? Dlaczego jest pan w Hasetsu? W Yu-topii? U mnie w pokoju? - rzucał coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe pytania.

"Dobrze, że na tym skończył wyliczankę" pomyślał Viktor, rzucając okiem na łóżko. "A szkoda, bo po takiej podróży marzę o tym, żeby się do niego przytulić i nie wypuszczać przez kolejne dwa dni."

\- Jak to co? - powiedział za to na głos i dumnie wyprężył pierś. - Przybyłem!

\- Przy-Przybył pan? - powtórzył za nim Japończyk, z każdym słowem rozumiejąc coraz mniej. - Jak to? Po co? O co chodzi?

\- O co? No przecież, że o ciebie! - ofukał go Nikiforov. Katsuki jak zwykle nie umiał współpracować. Ciągle unikał sedna tematu, czy celowo, gdy się z nim droczył, czy przypadkowo, co było jeszcze gorsze. Teraz jednak poziom niezrozumienia był prawdziwie kosmiczny. - Yuuri, o mało co tyłek przez ciebie nie odpadł! Serio, prawie mi skóra zeszła, tak się pomarszczyłem! Gdzieś ty się podziewał, kiedy cię potrzebowałem?!

\- Prze... Przeze mnie?! - Niesprawiedliwie oskarżony Yuuri nieco się zaperzył, częściowo odzyskując wolę walki. - Gdzie niby miałem być?

\- W onsenie! W on-se-nie! Jak poprzednim razem! Miałeś wypaść ślizgiem z łaźni i zdziwić się na mój widok, a ja wtedy powinienem oznajmić ci, że zostanę twoim trenerem! - W trakcie wypowiadania ostatnich słów Viktor obrócił się bokiem i wystawił rękę przed siebie w zachęcającym geście. Na chwilę zamarł w tej pozie, a potem znów wrócił do stania w lekkim rozkroku i ściągnął usta niczym obrażone dziecko. - Przecież ja to sobie wszystko tak dobrze rozplanowałem!

\- Jakim trenerem? Czyim? Moim? - Maszyna losująca pytania w wydaniu Yuuriego zdawała się nie mieć końca. - Żaden trener nie jest mi do szczęścia potrzebny!

\- A właśnie, że jest! Masz ogromny talent, zacięcie, masz umiejętności, masz wytrzymałość! Nikt inny nie zasługuje na medal bardziej niż ty! - wyliczał Viktor bez cienia zawahania, na co Katsuki robił coraz większe oczy.

\- Nie, ja nie mam umiejętności! Nie mam nic z tych rzeczy! I w ogóle to nie mam do niczego odpowiedniego ciała jak...! Jak... - zaczął się jąkać, po czym zamilkł, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy pozwolić szczęce bezwładnie zwisać, czy nie. Wreszcie do mózgu Japończyka dotarło, z kim właściwie się kłócił i dlaczego był taki pewien, że nie miał wystarczająco szczupłej sylwetki do jakiegokolwiek sportu.

Viktor podążył za spojrzeniem Yuuriego i zerknął w dół, wprost na swoje nagie biodra z niemniej nagimi przyległościami. Ahaaa... No coś mu się tak właśnie zdawało, że zrobiło mu się zbyt przewiewnie.

\- Żesz. Falstarcik - mruknął Rosjanin, a potem uniósł głowę i wzruszył ramionami. - No trudno. W końcu prędzej czy później i tak byśmy się zobaczyli.

Próby wyobrażenia sobie, jakim niby cudem Yuuri miałby się znaleźć rozebrany w tej samej przestrzeni co jeden z najbardziej znanych sportowców świata spowodowały u niego natychmiastowe uruchomienie procedury alarmowej w mózgu.

\- ...i w ogóle proszę się ubrać! - dokończył urwaną wypowiedź, podczas gdy jego uszy płonęły czerwienią.

Viktor jeszcze raz spojrzał pod nogi. Zaczął mieć niepokojące podejrzenia, że tak wczesne zapoznawanie się z panem Miniforovem nie należało do ścisłej czołówki marzeń Yuuriego. W sumie to nawet tego nie planował, ale nawet jeśli chciałby się wycofać z tej pełnej prezentacji możliwości, to był w tym wszystkim jeden problem.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko ubraniu się, ale nie za bardzo mam w co - zauważył wesoło Rosjanin i zaraz dorzucił: - Ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę zaraz przejść się do łaźni i wziąć stamtąd...

\- NIE! - krzyknął Yuuri, przypadając do robiącego w tył zwrot mężczyzny. Nagi łyżwiarz posłusznie się zatrzymał i spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na ponownie jąkającego się Katsukiego. - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Tylko niech pan stąd nie wychodzi!

\- Mów mi Viktor.

\- Proszę nie wychodzić... Nie... Nie wychodź... - Yuuri starał się połączyć wszystkie polecenia i prośby w spójną całość, ale nie należało to do najprostszych zadań. - Nie możesz... Tak jak teraz... Nie wolno...

\- Dlaczego? Przecież to publiczna łaźnia. - Viktor zmarszczył brwi. - No i jedną przebieżkę już zaliczyłem. To chyba nie taki problem wrócić?

\- Przebie...? - szepnął Japończyk, a jego policzki zrobiły się jakby bladozielone, oscylując między chorobą morską a trupim kolorytem. - O Boże...

Yuuri ukrył twarz w dłoniach i oparł się tyłem o biurko w wyrazie milczącej bezsilności. Viktorowi nagle zrobiło się go szkoda. Starał się zaskoczyć ukochanego i wywołać u niego tak silne uczucia, aby jego pamięć się odblokowała, ale chyba nie chciał robić tego kosztem wstydu wobec całej Yu-topii. Łyżwiarz bezradnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając natchnienia, aż wreszcie zrobił dwa kroki w tył i przycupnął na łóżku.

\- Już. Spokojnie. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nigdzie nie wyjdę - powiedział Viktor i odchrząknął. Jego emocje też już ostygły. - Wiesz... Nie chciałem. To wszystko przez to, że jestem totalnym lebiegą w zawieraniu nowych znajomości.

Milczenie utrzymywało się przez jakiś czas, aż wreszcie od strony Yuuriego dało się słyszeć jakby ledwie słyszalne parsknięcie.

\- To widać - przyznał, ostrożnie zerkając spomiędzy palców.

\- Oj nie, nie widać. Żebyś wiedział, jak potraktowałem kiedyś takiego jednego łyżwiarza, w którym zakochałem się potem na zabój... - powiedział Viktor, starając się obłaskawić Yuuriego, po czym uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. - Absolutny pogrom. Dwanaście na dziesięć w skali pożogi. Jakbym był na jego miejscu, tobym kopnął mnie w tyłek i nigdy więcej się nie odezwał.

\- Nie no... Chyba byłoby szkoda... kopać. - Zaciekawiony Yuuri odważył się na kolejny ruch i tym razem zupełnie odsłonił twarz, by móc spojrzeć na przyjaźnie szczerzącego się Nikiforova. - Więc to teraz to nie był szczyt twoich możliwości? I nikt cię nigdy nie pozwał za to do sądu?

\- Sam się dziwię. Ale wiesz, co jest najlepsze? Że ten facet zamiast położyć na mnie krechę na całe życie, następnego dnia wyzwał mnie na taneczny pojedynek, a rok później mi się oświadczył - zakończył ze śmiechem Viktor, a Katsuki westchnął cicho. Chyba stwierdził, że to, że do jego pokoju wtargnął goły Rosjanin, wcale nie było takim najgorszym początkiem znajomości. - W każdym razie... Yuuri? Skoro nie mogę wyjść w ten sposób, to czy pożyczysz mi na chwilę jakieś ubrania? Proszę.

Japończyk skinął głową i ruszył do szafy, starając się zignorować wysportowanego, epatującego nagością cudzoziemca, który okupował jego łóżko. Na chwilę Yuuri zniknął za drzwiami mebla, nurkując w czeluściach szafek, po czym wychynął z naręczem buroszarej masy na rękach.

Aha, czyli gust nadal miał porażająco zły. Dlaczego akurat to się nie mogło zmienić...

\- Właściwie co też pa... Co cię podkusiło, żeby biegać na golasa? - zagaił Yuuri, kiedy już sprawdził ciuchy i wręczył Viktorowi odpowiednio duży, rozciągnięty T-shirt oraz przykrótkie, ale za to miękkie dresowe spodnie. - Czy tak zachowują się wszyscy celebryci?

\- Nie licząc Chrisa... Nie, to tylko ja. I tylko tutaj - przyznał łyżwiarz, wciągając spodnie na tyłek, a potem wziął do ręki koszulkę z napisem "Yu-topia". Tyle akurat potrafił rozpoznać z kanji.

Katsuki mruknął jedynie "uhm", próbując patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na przebierającego się mężczyznę. Viktor westchnął. Ładnie zawalił sprawę. Zamiast na powrót rozkochać w sobie Yuuriego, zrobił z siebie wariata i dewianta, na którego wstyd było spojrzeć.

Już po chwili szczelnie okryty Viktor przystanął tuż przy Yuurim. No tak, tworzyli bardzo zgrany duet. Dwóch urodzonych przystojniaków w dwóch stylizacjach rodem z pokazu mody alternatywnej. Bardzo alternatywnej. I bardzo burej. Kto by pomyślał, że nadejdzie taki dzień, kiedy zdrowy na umyśle i ciele Viktor da się namówić na założenie ciuchów Yuuriego. Z drugiej strony serce zabiło mocniej, gdy Nikiforov uświadomił sobie, jak to brzmiało. On. W ubraniach Yuuriego. Jakby zabalowali tak mocno, że nad ranem nie mogli dość do porozumienia, czyja bielizna była czyja i na kim lepiej leżała. Ile by oddał, gdyby podobna sytuacja miała miejsce wcześniej, w innym życiu. W innej bajce.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się z roztkliwieniem, gdy pogłaskał skraj koszulki. Teraz sprawa prezentowała się znacznie mniej seksownie, a o wiele bardziej prozaicznie. Nie, nie prozaicznie. Komicznie. Normalnie tylko nieśmiertelnego krawata z bankietu tu do szczęście brakowało... Ach, no tak. Krawat pewnie też nie istniał.

Gdyby to tylko było takie proste, żeby wraz z przebraniem się w obciachowy sweter Stwórca wspaniałomyślnie zdecydował się odczarować świat, Viktor ubrałby się na prawdziwą cebulkę. Ale nie było. Niestety.

\- Już - oznajmił cicho Viktor, na co Japończyk uniósł wzrok i zapatrzył się na smutne, błękitne oczy łyżwiarza. - Wrócę do szatni po swoje rzeczy i... - Rosjanin zawiesił głos, nie wiedząc, co dalej. Na szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mu Yuuri.

\- Pójdę z tobą - zapewnił, odrywając spojrzenie od Viktora, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Wyjrzał na korytarz i rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt z rodziny nie czekał na nich na zewnątrz, żeby sprawić opiernicz tysiąclecia za pewien nagi tyłek. - Nie chcę, żeby spotkały cię jakieś nieprzyjemności.

\- Ale nie przeszkodziłem ci w niczym? - rzucił Viktor, spoglądając wymownie na laptop. Yuuri obejrzał się, ale szybko pomachał ręką.

\- Nie, nie, to w sumie nic takiego. Myślałem nad planem zajęć - zapewnił, zapraszająco kiwając dłonią. Łyżwiarz podążył za nim. - Może poczekać.

\- Dziękuję - mruknął Viktor, idąc za Katsukim na dół.

Plan zajęć? Przecież to brzmiało tak, jakby Yuuri coś trenował. Mało tego - sylwetka Japończyka, choć niedoskonała, mimo wszystko świadczyła o tym, że mężczyzna dbał o formę. Może jeździł na łyżwach, tylko nie zaliczał żadnych sukcesów? Albo zmienił dyscyplinę? Wszystko wydawało się jednak bardziej prawdopodobne niż to, że Yuuri przez dwadzieścia cztery lata życia zupełnie stracił kontakt z lodowiskiem. To była część jego osobowości. Coś nierozerwalnie z nim związanego.

\- Wiesz... Tak się w sumie zastanawiałem... - Kiedy mężczyźni zmierzali łącznikiem do części z onsenem, Yuuri przerwał milczenie. Najwyraźniej on też się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiał. Obejrzał się w stronę Viktora, a potem znów umknął głową w bok. - Przybiegłeś do mojego pokoju, zacząłeś opowiadać coś o moim talencie i medalach, w ogóle mówisz mi po imieniu... No dobra, to ostatnie równie dobrze mogła ci zdradzić moja mama...

Nagle Katsuki się zatrzymał. Viktor zrobił to samo i patrzył, jak Japończyk z trudem przełyka ślinę, jakby kolejne zdanie było zbyt niewłaściwe, aby je wymawiać. A jednak po chwili Yuuri spojrzał na towarzysza niespokojnym, pełnym jakiejś odległej nadziei wzrokiem i zapytał:

\- Przepraszam, ale czy spotkaliśmy się gdzieś, że traktujesz mnie tak... tak specjalnie?

To wcale nie brzmiało tak, jakby pamiętał. To brzmiało tak, jakby szukał w Nikiforovie potwierdzenia, że to nie był tylko okrutny żart, jaki mógł przyjść do głowy sławnej osobie, która szuka sobie rozrywki. Viktor spojrzał w sufit. Okrutnym żartem to była jego sytuacja. Ukochany najpierw zapomniał o bankiecie, a teraz zapomniał o wszystkim. "Tak się nie robi." pomyślał ze smutkiem Rosjanin. "Tak się po prostu nie robi."

\- Tak, spotkaliśmy się - odpowiedział po chwili wahania Viktor, a potem uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - W poprzednim życiu.

Szczerze zdumiony Yuuri zamrugał kilkukrotnie, aż wreszcie z jego piersi dobiegło długie, ciężkie westchnienie. No cóż, nie uwierzył mu, ale jednocześnie lekko melancholijna wypowiedź mężczyzny chyba uspokoiła Katsukiego na tyle, że nie wyczuł żadnych złych intencji w zachowaniu obcokrajowca. Wznowili marsz.

\- Czy mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś strasznie... poetycki? - rzucił Japończyk.

"Ty, Yuuri. Właśnie w tym poprzednim życiu."

\- Coś mi się obiło o uszy. - Viktor stanął w opustoszałym przedsionku Yu-topii, lecz zanim do niego wszedł, tym razem to jego naszła ochota na zadanie nurtującego pytania. - Yuuri? Wybacz, że tak cię zagaduję, ale czym się właściwie zajmujesz?

\- Zaraz, chwila, moment. - Katsuki obrócił się na pięcie i zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w zaskoczonego Viktora. - Mówiłeś o wytrzymałości, o byciu moim trenerem, o tych wszystkich rzeczach, a nie wiesz nawet jako kto pracuję? Przecież... jestem nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego. W podstawówce.

Tuż po tych słowach dwie rzeczy zadziały się równocześnie - wraz z odpowiedzią Yuuriego drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się i do środka zajazdu wbiegł Makkachin, kierując się w stronę mężczyzn, a z policzków Nikiforova odpłynęła praktycznie cała krew. Chaos i dezorientacja zaczęły zbierać swoje żniwo tak na zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz kruchego, rosyjskiego świata. Viktor z trudem zaakceptował fakt, że jego najwspanialszy narzeczony już nie był jego narzeczonym, choć wciąż pozostawał najwspanialszy, ale to, że Yuuri nie był już łyżwiarzem... To zbyt wiele. To było coś więcej niż zmiana. Yuuri po prostu stał się kimś innym. Właśnie dlatego wydawał się jakiś dziwnie osowiały, zamknięty w sobie i zmęczony - tak naprawdę został pozbawiony pasji, która napędzała go do działania przez tak wiele lat. Jakby coś rozdarło Yuuriego na pół i wyrzuciło tę lepszą część na śmieci.

Viktor po raz drugi stracił ukochaną osobę. Yuuri, ale nie Yuuri. Ktoś bliski, ale ktoś obcy.

...Boże, jak on go strasznie skrzywdził tym życzeniem...

\- Co za śliczny pies! - zawołał naraz Yuuri, budząc Viktora z jego posępnych rozmyślań. - Czy to twój? Mógłbym go pogłaskać?

Nietypowe ożywienie w cichym do tej pory Japończyku sprawiło, że Nikiforov automatycznie skinął głową. Zresztą, Makkachin sam decydował za siebie i jeśli miał ochotę, aby ktoś go pomiział, to nie wahał się tego okazać.

Nie widząc sprzeciwu ze strony właściciela Yuuri przyklęknął i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, by energicznie poczochrać Makkachina po całym grzbiecie. Pudel wydawał się zachwycony okazywaniem mu zainteresowania z kilku stron jednocześnie, dlatego w ramach wdzięczności przyskoczył i zaczął lizać Katsukiego po twarzy.

Nagle rozległ się czysty, przepełniony niezmąconą radością śmiech, który sprawił, że serce Viktora zabiło mocniej. W trakcie całej ich rozmowy Katsuki nie uśmiechnął się choćby raz. Choć jeden nieśmiały lub wymuszony raz. A teraz, gdy Viktor spojrzał w dół, dostrzegł, że Yuuri uśmiechał się, śmiał na całe gardło, umierał wręcz ze śmiechu, lizany przez niepokornego pudla. Niebieskie okulary niemal spadły mężczyźnie z nosa, lecz on na to nie zważał, tylko dalej drapał szczęśliwego psa po bokach. Brązowe oczy błyszczały od łez, kiedy Yuuri głaskał Makkachina za uszami, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna wiedział, że tam znajdował się najczulszy fragment czworonoga. Scena jak żywcem wyjęta z przeszłości roztoczyła się przed oczami oniemiałego Nikiforova. Jego dwa najukochańsze stworzenia na świecie znów cieszyły się swoją obecnością.

I jeśli było to możliwe, w tamtej chwili Viktor poczuł się tak, jakby zakochał się w Yuurim na nowo.

Po dobrej pół minucie wymiany czułości Katsuki zasapał się od śmiechu i wreszcie puścił z objęć Makkachina. Wstał, po czym spojrzał na Viktora przepraszająco, jakby był dzieckiem, które podczas żywiołowej zabawy przypadkiem opróżniło połowę piaskownicy.

\- Wybacz, zagalopowałem się. Miałem go tylko pogłaskać, ale wprost nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Jest taki miły i puchaty... - wytłumaczył się Katsuki, ale Viktor szybko potrząsnął głową. Pragnął dalej słuchać wdzięcznego głosu uśmiechniętego Japończyka, ale wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie wyrzuci z siebie tego, co leży mu na sercu, to chyba umrze. Z frustracji bądź z miłości.

\- Nie gniewam się, zupełnie. Ja... Yuuri... Ja chcę ci coś powiedzieć – przerwał mu Viktor i nabrał tchu. Był zdesperowany, złakniony ciepła i było mu już wszystko jedno. – To, że tu przybyłem, nie jest przypadkowe. Szukałem cię. Możesz uznać mnie za wariata, ale wierzę... Nie, ja wiem, że jest z ciebie najlepszy łyżwiarz figurowy na świecie. Lepszy nawet ode mnie. Lepszy od kogokolwiek. W końcu wygrałeś... Jesteś w stanie wygrać srebrny medal Grand Prix i złoty Czterech Kontynentów. I nieważne, kim jesteś teraz, kim będziesz za dziesięć czy za sto lat. Jedyna prawda jest taka, że chcę z tobą być. Nie tylko jako trener.

Wreszcie Viktor podszedł, złapał Yuuriego za dłoń i przycisnął ją sobie do piersi. Jeśli nie teraz, to nigdy.

\- Be my fiance, Yuuri!

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Wybaczcie, że trochę minęło od ostatniej aktualizacji. Wpadło parę innych fanfików po drodze, a poza tym ten rozdział był bardzo ważny i zależało mi, żeby dopieścić go najlepiej jak tylko umiem. Za cenne rady rzucane podczas czytania na żywo dziękuję DaryavonDayern - wiem, że na początku zawsze zapieram się jak jakiś uparty chomik, ale staram się wszystko sobie na spokojnie przetrawić i poukładać. Dosłownie wszystko...

Tytuł jest sam w sobie bardzo jasny, prawda? Piosenka programu krótkiego Leo oznacza jedno - Yuuri jest wciąż żywy. Viktor wreszcie odnalazł ukochanego, swoją muzę i powód do życia. Tylko jak można by się tego spodziewać, bajkowy romantyzm przegrywa walkę z rzeczywistością. Na szczęście w rolę championa stającego naprzeciw trudnościom wciela się nasza niezastąpiona rosyjska bułka. Kto jak nie on przywróci wszystko do normalności? Najlepiej tą masą czerstwych, pamiętnych z anime tekstów... A gdyby głupie rozwiązania nie zadziałały, to czas będzie sięgnąć po te mądre :P

Spełnia się prawda rzucona na początku historii, że "każda akcja wywołuje reakcję". Brak Yuuriego zaważył nie tylko na losie dwóch ważnych dla fabuły Rosjan, ale też całej gromady łyżwiarzy. Oczywiście to nie tak, że czyste, niewinne serduszko Yuuriego odmieniło wszystkich ludzi, ale po prostu miejsce, jakie po sobie pozostawił, musiało zostać jakoś zapełnione. My znając alternatywę myślimy, że teraz jest tak paskudnie jak to tylko możliwe. Ale sądzę, że nie każdy wyszedł zupełnie źle na zmianach. Niektórzy wygrali medale, które wcześniej były poza ich zasięgiem, niektórzy obrali inną, być może lepszą drogę w życiu, niektórzy zamierzają się mocniej starać. Wszystko jest kwestią perspektywy. Tutejsza jest Viktora, ale... Ale czy na serio to wszystko jest takie złe?

Onsen niestety działa nieco gorzej, bo nie ma reklamy w postaci Yuuriego. Wybaczcie, takie prawa handlu.

Nawet jeśli Viktor według mojego założenia nie jest zbyt dobry w pisanie i czytanie po japońsku, to na pewno umie mówić. Już nawet w anime można rozpoznać momenty, kiedy Viktor gadał po nihońsku (np. 3 odcinek, kiedy świruje w tym tradycyjnym wdzianku, zapraszając do odwiedzenia onsenu). I żeby było śmieszniej, na pewno odgapił akcent od ludzi w Hasetsu, więc nawet nie wie, jak dziwne jest to, że mówiąc po japońsku robi to jak swój, a nie pierwszy lepszy gaijin z kursu (za uświadomienie mnie w tej kwestii dziękuję Dar :*).

Klan Ryūzōji, o ile wiki mnie nie wyrolowało, panował w okresie Sengoku na obszarze prefektury Saga, czyli właśnie około Hasetsu/Karatsu. Taki żarcik-kosmonaucik.

Spytacie - czemu właściwie nauczyciel? Kilka drobnych szczegółów wyjaśni się w kolejnym rozdziale, ale wyjaśnię to, co już mam w głowie jako headcanon. Yuuri prawdopodobnie studiował jakiś kierunek około-AWF-owy, żeby jakoś pogodzić to z łyżwiarstwem oraz zajmować się tym, co w gruncie rzeczy robi. Czyli ruchem. Już samo pójście na balet wskazuje, że Yuuri nigdy przeciwnikiem ruchu nie był, nawet jeśli ma skłonności do tycia. Więc tak czy siak robiłby coś związanego ze sportem. A kiedy nie ma się na siebie pomysłu... Cóż, wtedy jest trochę jak w Polsce jak za czasów "świetności" i zostaje się nauczycielem.

Mam nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomniałam, więc na ten moment to tyle i widzimy się, daj Boże, za dwa tygodnie, w kolejnym tłuściutkim, obfitującym w uczucia i suchary Viktora rozdziale.

:*


	11. Rozdział 8 - La Parfum de Fleurs

\- ...i wtedy ten gościu okręcił się na pięcie, stwierdził, że musi iść na jogging i zwiał? - zapytał widoczny na Skypie Yurio.

\- Tak - przyznał Viktor.

\- Wiesz, o czym myślę? - Nastolatek wycofał się sprzed ekranu, odchrząknął i z powrotem pochylił się w stronę rozmówcy, rycząc na cały głos: - Czy ciebie do reszty popieprzyło?! Ty mu się tam oświadczyłeś? Obcemu człowiekowi? Po pół godzinie?

\- Nie obcemu... Nie dla mnie. - Nikiforov zacisnął usta, wyraźnie skruszony i pokonany przez rzeczywistość.

\- Fantastyczna, kurwa, różnica.

Nad Hasetsu zapadł już zmierzch, gdy Viktor skończył referować Yurio wszystkie wydarzenia minionych godzin, łącznie z tym jak zareagował Yuuri na jego spontaniczne wyznanie. Nie była to łatwa rozmowa - wraz z każdym kolejnym zdaniem opowieści Plisetsky wzdychał albo rzęził coraz głośniej, dając upust rozczarowaniu oraz frustracji nad zachowaniem starszego kolegi, a okazjonalnie także zabierał głos, wyzywając Nikiforova od "buców", "idiotów" i innych "oszołomów". Na koniec nastolatek prychnął z niezadowoleniem, kiedy dowiedział się, że Viktor będzie nocował w Yu-topii i podsumował sprawę ostatnim cierpkim komentarzem.

Tak, sytuacja odnośnie Yuuriego nie prezentowała się zbyt różowo, ale przynajmniej nie skończył pod mostem. Rosjaninowi opowiedział rodziców Yuuriego, że myślał, że ich onsen to zajazd z noclegiem, dlatego zupełnie nie przygotował się na inną ewentualność. Oczywiście gdyby państwo Katsuki byli mu znacznie mniej przychylni, zawsze mogli stwierdzić, że w Hasetsu istniało kilka porządnych hoteli (miasto cierpiało na brak turystów, dlatego miejsce znalazłoby się bez większego problemu) i wtedy Viktor grzecznie wyniósłby się z Yu-topii. A jednak smutny, wycieńczony uśmiech i zagubione spojrzenie łyżwiarza nie pozwoliły gospodarzom wypuścić zbłąkanego obcokrajowca na zewnątrz. Zamiast tego nakarmili jego oraz Makkachina, wyciągnęli zapasowy futon i ugościli ich obu w naprędce uprzątniętej sali bankietowej. Tak, dokładnie tej samej co poprzednim razem. Szczęście w nieszczęściu.

\- A nie mówiłem, że tak będzie? Mówiłem! - wyrzucał dalej Yurio. - Chciałeś zagrać księcia na białym koniu, a wyszedł baran na białym samolocie! Czy na kursie dla kosmitów nie powiedzieli ci, że powinieneś zachowywać się jak najmniej podejrzanie? W ogóle co ja wyprawiam... Jeśli się schlałeś, to weź wytrzeźwiej. Jak nie, to idź się napij. Gdybym mógł, też bym to zrobił. Ale nie mogę. Cholera.

Skulony i wtulony w futro Makkachina Viktor kiwał głową, wpuszczając cięty monolog jednym uchem, a wypuszczając drugim. Spieprzył to. Koncertowo. Zapomniał, że zasypywanie wycofanego Japończyka uczuciami to nie była najlepsza metoda na nawiązanie porozumienia. To jego Yuuri, ten oswojony i pewny miłości przyjąłby ze stoickim spokojem podobny wybryk. Uniósłby brwi, odparł spokojnie "tak, tak, narzeczonym, mówiłeś to chyba tylko jakieś dwieście razy", a potem wróciłby do głaskania Makkachina. Ale ten nowy-stary Katsuki zaczerwienił się jak piwonia, wydukał, że musi jeszcze trochę poćwiczyć i nie pojawił się przez resztę dnia, aż do momentu, kiedy Viktor rozgościł się w swoim pokoju.

Usłyszał go dopiero jakieś pół godziny temu - ciche kroki, jakby ktoś stąpał na palcach, próbując nie dać znać o swojej obecności. Po chwili za cienkimi papierowymi drzwiami pojawiła się sylwetka, delikatnie oświetlana przez wdzierające się przez okna światła latarni. Postać już miała minąć pokój bankietowy i zniknąć w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, ale niespodziewanie zatrzymała się tuż przed wejściem. Nasłuchiwała. Viktor, który właśnie rozmyślał o wszystkim, opierając się o przeciwległą do drzwi ścianę i wbijając spojrzenie gdzieś przed siebie, zamrugał. Siedział jak sparaliżowany, patrząc na kontur znajdującego się kilka metrów przed nim człowieka, a człowiek patrzył na niego. Nie dzieliło ich nic poza jedną cienką ścianką, choć tak naprawdę dzieliło ich wszystko.

Nie widzieli się, ale wiedzieli.

Yuuri obrócił się i bezgłośnie niczym duch zniknął w znajdującej się na lewo sypialni. Mogło się wydawać, że nic nie zaszło, że nikogo tu nie było... I Viktor może byłby w stanie w to uwierzyć, gdyby nie kołatające w piersi serce.

Wtedy zrozumiał. Musiał się wycofać i od nowa budować relację. Cierpliwie czekać. Słuchać. Nie był jednak pewien, czy po tym, co zrobił, Yuuri wciąż będzie chciał go znać.

\- No i co teraz? Jaki masz kolejny plan, geniuszu? - rzucił wreszcie nieco uspokojony Yurio, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Viktor westchnął. To było bardzo dobre pytanie.

\- Nie wiem - przyznał.

\- Nie możesz przyciągnąć tego patałacha do Petersburga i tutaj wyjaśnić mu swoje wątki? - zaproponował nastolatek. - Przecież jesteś sławny i bogaty. Każdy leci na ten twój tandetny uśmiech playboya. Jeśli rozegrasz to inaczej, nie byłoby problemu.

\- Yuuri taki nie jest - zaprzeczył starszy Rosjanin, w głębi serca dumny z tego, że Katsuki nie pokochał go za zewnętrzną otoczkę, ale za to, kim był ze wszystkimi jego niedoskonałościami. Że kiedy Viktor na początku starał się grać uwodzącego bożyszcza, chcąc spełnić oczekiwania, Japończyk poprosił go, żeby po prostu był sobą. - Poza tym pracuje jako nauczyciel wf-u i pomaga rodzicom w onsenie, więc często bywa zajęty. I tak mam szczęście, że akurat zaczęła się przerwa przed tutejszym nowym rokiem szkolnym.

Viktor przycichł, uświadamiając sobie jedną rzecz. Tu, w tym świecie, to Nikiforov był zawodnikiem, a Katsuki szkolił. Owszem, nie współpracowali ze sobą, bo i jak mieli, ale jednak ciężko było nie myśleć o tym, że role się zamieniły. Dziwne. W ogóle Yuuri jako nauczyciel wydawał mu się do tej pory koncepcją dość obcą. Nie żeby Viktor stanowił wzór szkoleniowców, ale jednak łatwiej łapał kontakt z ludźmi. Tymczasem Japończyk nie do końca radził sobie z dorosłymi, a przecież dzieci potrafiły być czasami nawet dziesięć razy bardziej uciążliwe. I chociaż z takimi trojaczkami Yuuri rozmawiał całkiem swobodnie, to wciąż trudno było orzec, kto nad kim częściej górował. Ciekawe, czy nadal tak mają...

W tym momencie Nikiforov złapał się na tym, o kim właśnie rozmyślał. No tak, rodzina Nishigorich. Przecież z łatwością może dowiedzieć się od nim, dlaczego Katsuki wybrał taką ścieżkę kariery i bez wzbudzania podejrzeń zdoła wypytać się o obecną sytuację, zanim znów palnie coś idiotycznego. Faktycznie, to brzmiało jak jakiś plan. Jakikolwiek.

\- Dobra, spoko. Jak ten cienias nie chce, to nie. Ty sobie zrobiłeś sobie wycieczkę, przewietrzyłeś głowę... A teraz wracaj - zarządził Yurio, robiąc posępną minę. - Musisz. Yakov o mało co nie dostał palpitacji serca, jak zobaczył twój list. Jeszcze kilka dni i zacznie nas wieszać za nogi pod sufitem z tej złości.

\- Naprawdę? - Viktor skrzywił się, chowając usta w futrze Makkachina. Czyli jednak nie wszystkie pomysły jego autorstwa były takie genialne. - A myślałem, że kupi tę wymówkę.

\- Ta, i jeszcze co? Może ci publicznie pogratuluje? Kupi czekoladki, a potem wręczy na gali? - odciął się Plisetsky. - Nawet on nie jest tak głupi, żeby uwierzyć w podobne durnoty. Spoko, zaszywasz się w jakiejś japońskiej dziurze, żeby zrobić wielki, niespodziewany _coming out_ na zawodach... Narodowe, okej. Europejskie, może. Ale przed Mistrzostwami Świata? No chyba nie.

\- Nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu... - mruknął niepocieszony Nikiforov.

\- Problem w tym, że ty w ogóle nie widzisz problemów - sarknął Yurio, łapiąc się za czoło. Kiedy już odetchnął, spojrzał w kamerę nieco bystrzej. - A tak na poważnie, Viktor... Kiedy wracasz? - zapytał. W jego gniewnym głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewała jednak nuta nadziei. - Bo wrócisz... prawda?

Viktor uniósł głowę, by zerknąć na znajdujące się obok przesuwane drzwi, dzielące jego pokój z pokojem Yuuriego. Dokładnie tyle wynosił dystans, jaki chciał pokonać: jedna ściana i jedno serce. Petersburg czy Helsinki znajdowały się bardzo daleko na liście celów do zrealizowania.

\- Zobaczę.

To nie było "nie". Ale to zdecydowanie nie było "tak".

* * *

Mówi się, że pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu jest znamienna. I faktycznie - ta była.

Dla Viktora wreszcie nadszedł czas na spoczynek. Wyczerpany rozmyślaniami łyżwiarz zakopał się w futonie i przyciskając Makkachina do swojej piersi, zasnął z imieniem Yuuriego na ustach. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki odpoczynkowi będzie w stanie nieco się uspokoić, zresetować i że obudzi się z nową energią do działania. Nie przypuszczał, że coś mu w tym przeszkodzi.

Z ciemności zaczęły wyłaniać się niepokojąco znajome kształty. Viktor szedł... nie. Sunął przed siebie na łyżwach, podczas gdy cienie powoli wycofywały się znad band, ścian, okien i stropu lodowiska w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów, odkrywając jego chłodne i puste przestrzenie.

Wiedział, co to znaczyło. Bał się tego. Czekał na to.

Po przejechaniu kilkunastu metrów wszystko stało się jasne. Gospodarz nienaturalnej areny już tam siedział, nonszalancki i absolutnie nijaki jak zawsze. Kontury postaci były rozmazane, rysy niepodobne do nikogo, płeć oraz wiek zagubiony w mrokach niepamięci. Nawet po tych kilku wypełnionych cierpieniem dniach uśmiech na twarzy istoty był obrzydliwie niezmienny. Wyglądała, jakby nigdy się nie ruszała. Jakby przycupnęła na bandzie jakieś pięć minut temu i wciąż się cieszyła, że jej tam wygodnie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz taki spokojny - zauważył Pragma, śledząc zbliżającego się do niego Viktora. - Właściwie to chyba trochę zawiodłem się tym, że nie krzyczysz ani nie próbujesz mnie-

Łomot uderzającej o bandę stopy łyżwy rozległ się tak niespodziewanie, że przerwał wywód istoty w połowie zdania. Płoza wbiła się dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się noga Pragmy. Cios takim ostrzem z pewnością rozpłatałby ciało aż do kości oraz całkiem poważnie zgruchotałby piszczel gdyby nie to, że istoty już tam nie było. Cząstki cienia rozwiały się niczym mgła, by po chwili znów zebrać się w jednym miejscu i pojawić się kilkadziesiąt centymetrów na prawo, formując ludzką sylwetkę.

\- ...zabić. - dokończył Pragma i uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc zimną furię w niebieskich oczach. Takie spojrzenie potrafiło w jednej chwili zamrozić lodowisko. Nie, nie lodowisko. Całe miasto. - Cofam to. Umiesz zabijać. I to nie tylko swoją miłość.

Viktor nie odpowiedział. Chwilę zajęło mu wyswobodzenie zaklinowanej stopy, a kiedy mu się to udało, stanął na lekko rozsuniętych nogach, przygotowany na kolejny atak. Oddychał głęboko przez nos, z ledwością powstrzymując się od krzyku. Tak bardzo wiedział, że nie ma sensu rzucać się na tego skurwiela, a jednocześnie tak bardzo chciał go chwycić za gardło, że aż go to oślepiało. Chciał zacisnąć palce na szarym gardle i zetrzeć z twarzy upiorny uśmiech. Chciał, żeby istota poczuła tę samą dławiącą bezsilność, która jego samego niemal pozbawiła wszelkiej nadziei. A potem chciał ją zniszczyć.

\- Więc ostatecznie wybrałeś łyżwiarstwo - zauważył Pragma, patrząc zmrużonymi ślepiami na stojącego w miejscu Rosjanina. - Nie powiem, trochę się zdziwiłem. Myślałem, że jednak będziesz wolał narazić się na jakiś uraz kręgosłupa, żeby tylko zadowolić swojego kochasia. To by była ładna wizja: ty z kilkunastoma śrubami w plecach, a Yuuri w ciężkiej depresji. Dla takiego widoku mógłbym pozwolić męczyć się z wami przez te obiecane sto dwadzieścia lat... No chyba, że któreś z was postanowiłoby palnąć sobie wcześniej w łeb. Polecam.

Więc to właśnie to tak naprawdę czaiło się w chorej świadomości istoty. Nie miała ani krzty litości. Była najczystszym uosobieniem ludzkich lęków. Wszystkimi tymi złymi decyzjami i obawami, które przyjęły kształt czerpiącego z tego przyjemność bytu. Może dlatego, żeby nie zwariować. A może dlatego, że cieniowi było już wszystko jedno.

Sylwetka Pragmy przechyliła się na bok, a on sam wsparł głowę na położonej na bandzie ręce.

\- A tutaj okazało się, że tak po prostu skończyliście w separacji. Jeden robi za przedszkolankę, a drugi ma dość i powoli myśli o emeryturze. - Cień dokończył wywód i zacmokał, kręcąc głową. - Nuda.

Ziewnięcie przetoczyło się przez całą halę niczym grzmot, kiedy Pragma odchylił głowę do tyłu i rozdziawił szeroko usta. Trwał tak przez chwilę, aż nagle zacisnął wargi, wyprostował się jak struna, a potem nachylił w stronę łyżwiarza, uśmiechając się znacząco.

\- Ale wiesz co? - rzucił. - Mam propozycję.

\- Ty skurwysynu... - wyrwało się z gardła Viktora. Jego głos wydawał się tak samo ostry i ciężki jak noszone łyżwy. Jedno nieostrożne słowo, a mógłby rozedrzeć na strzępy.

Gdyby Pragma był żywy... już by nie był.

\- Ojej. Udało mi się sprowokować pięciokrotnego mistrza świata do takiego nieobyczajnego zachowania. Uroczo - zakpił i zaśmiał się na głos. Kiedy wreszcie się uspokoił, odetchnął z satysfakcją i znów zwrócił się do rozmówcy z tym samym tekstem: - Mniejsza z tym. Mam propozycję.

Viktor nie chciał słuchać. To była część, której się bał - że jeśli usłyszy możliwość ratunku teraz, kiedy pogodził się z nową rzeczywistością, zasieje w nim to ziarno wątpliwości. Skorzystanie z pomocy było niedopuszczalne. Jeśli spróbowałby znowu i to w pełni świadomy prawdziwych intencji cienia, tym razem na serio mógłby wymazać istnienie Yuuriego.

Zamknął oczy, skupiając swoje myśli na pokoju, w którym powinien być. Zaraz się obudzisz. Zaraz się obudzisz. Zaraz się...

\- Przyprowadź do mnie Yuuriego, a cofnę życzenia - powiedział Pragma. - Jeśli on anuluje swoje żądanie związane ze starością, wtedy ja przywrócę wszystko do normalności.

...obudzisz.

Viktor zagryzł usta do krwi. Nie wolno mu. Nie mógł uwierzyć. To niemożliwe.

\- Myślisz, że chcę tu z wami utknąć? Ta, jasne. Do tej pory sądziłem, że to wcale nie najgorsza perspektywa patrzeć, jak żyjesz i męczeńsko wspominasz swoją miłość, jednak znudziło mi się to już po kilku dniach. Ile można? Więc dziękuję, ale postoję - wyjaśniała istota, krzywiąc się jak widz na nieciekawym filmie. - Poza tym obaj regularnie podejmujecie tak samolubne decyzje, że nawet bez mojej ingerencji będziecie się ranić.

Nie, nie miała racji. Absolutnie nie miała. Przecież gdyby nie samolubne decyzje takie jak ta o trenowaniu Katsukiego, to nie przydarzyłoby im się tyle wspaniałych rzeczy. Nie poznaliby się. Nie stworzyliby "Yuri on ice". Nie wyjaśniliby sobie tylu rzeczy, zdobyliby drugiego miejsca w Cup of China i nie zrozumieliby, że się kochają, gdyby obaj nie byli trochę uparci.

A potem Viktor przypomniał sobie Barcelonę po programach krótkich. Przypomniał zapowiedź powrotu jako zawodnik i trener jednocześnie oraz zatajenie ostatnich problemów. To była właśnie ta druga strona medalu. Ich miłość daleka była od perfekcji, chociaż zakochany Viktor jak wariat starał się uchylić nieba Yuuriemu. Czy to znaczyło, że naprawdę byli skazani na zadawanie sobie bólu?

\- Ja... - wydusił z siebie Rosjanin, ale Pragma natychmiast machnął dłonią.

\- O nie, nie ty. Tylko Yuuri ma możliwość cofnięcia swojego życzenia - wyjaśnił, po czym teatralnie przytknął palec do policzka. - Ale oczywiście nie zamierzam czekać wiecznie. Masz czas do... no, do Mistrzostw Świata. to nawet dobre. Możesz znów wybrać czy chcesz ratować związek, czy jednak łyżwiarstwo jest dla ciebie ważniejsze.

Pułapka. Oczywiście, że Viktor właśnie po to przyjechał do Hasetsu, żeby to wszystko odkręcić. Że tym razem postawił na Yuuriego. Ale kiedy podjęcie decyzji wymuszała na nim ta istota, wybór wydawał się podejrzany. Coś było nie tak. Możliwe, że wszystko.

\- Przyprowadź ze sobą Yuuriego, a wasze życie znów będzie wyglądać jak dawniej - powtórzył Pragma, pstrykając palcami. Na ten znak czekająca za oknami ciemność wpełzła do budynku, spychając Nikiforova z powrotem w otchłań nicości. - Tyle.

Nie potrafił. Nie tylko ściągnąć do snu Yuuriego, bo gdyby umiał, zrobiłby to pierwszej feralnej nocy, ale też zdecydować się na to, co powinno być dla niego ważniejsze. Ta łatwość, z jaką przychodziło mu podejmowanie karkołomnych zadań i składanie obietnic, nagle gdzieś uleciała. Zaczął się wahać. Myśleć, że tak naprawdę...

\- Nie wierzyłeś, że ci się uda, prawda? - rzucił na odchodne Pragma, zupełnie jakby czytał Viktorowi w myślach. - Od początku wiedziałeś, że ta zabawa w trenera i powrót do zawodów w tak szybkim tempie to błąd. Nie zdecydowałbyś się na ten krok, gdybyś nie chciał w desperacki sposób powstrzymać Yuuriego przed rzuceniem łyżwiarstwa. Więc jakby nie patrzeć to wszystko jego wina.

\- To nie był błąd. Nigdy nie był. A ty nie jesteś moim sumieniem - odparł wciągany przez ciemność Viktor, posyłając istocie ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Kto wie? - odpowiedziała. - Może jestem czymś znacznie bliższym niż sumienie.

Pragma skłonił się, po czym uniósł głowę, by pokazać swoje puste, martwe oczy.

\- Czymś, czym stajesz się, kiedy czegoś za mocno pragniesz.

* * *

Kiedy przyszedł ranek, Viktor obudził się zlany potem. Przez chwilę oddychał ciężko, nie mogąc złapać tchu po minionym koszmarze i potrzebował naprawdę kilku solidnych sekund, aby zorientować się, gdzie jest. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w nadziei na spokojną codzienność, że zobaczy za oknem Petersburg, a u swojego boku dojrzy czarną czuprynę, ale nie. Wciąż był w Yu-topii, w pustym pokoju, w którym spał na pożyczonym futonie. Sam. Makkachin gdzieś się zapodział, podobnie jak stopniowo zaczął znikać strach, zastępowany przez gryzące poczucie rezygnacji.

Viktor otarł zmęczoną twarz i wreszcie podniósł się z łóżka. Zerknął na wyciszoną komórkę i skrzywił się na widok kilkunastu nieodebranych połączeń od Yakova. No tak, ciążyła na nim jeszcze sprawa Mistrzostw Świata... Tyle problemów. A póki co najpilniejszą kwestią była chyba sprawa noclegu. Przez jeden dzień mógł skorzystać z dobroci rodziny Katsukich, ale przecież nie był dłużej trenerem Yuuriego (i w ogóle przestał mieć szansę na jakikolwiek kontakt z nim), więc nie miał prawa tu przesiadywać. Musiał opuścić Yu-topię i pomyśleć o wszystkim jeszcze raz.

Przebrał się w dres, zapakował na drogę łyżwy i wyszedł na korytarz przez uchylone drzwi, przez które chwilę wcześniej musiał wyślizgnąć się pies. Pewnie zgłodniał i poszedł wiedziony zapachami do kuchni pani Hiroko albo mógł...

Rosjanin zatrzymał się w pół kroku, spoglądając przez ramię na wejście do pokoju Yuuriego. Gdzie pudel regularnie się wkradał, na co zazdrosny pan fukał na niego w udawanej złości. Gdzie sam spędził kilka najmilszych nocy w swoim życiu. Viktor zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok.

...albo Makkachin po prostu poszedł na spacer.

Viktor zszedł do jadalni znajdującej się w części ogólnej onsenu, a tam przy kontuarze powitały go obie kobiety rodu Katsukich.

\- _Dzień dobry_ \- powiedział Viktor już od drzwi, jak za dotknięciem różdżki przeobrażając zmęczoną minę w promienny uśmiech.

\- _Dzień dobry!_ \- odparła ucieszona widokiem Rosjanina pani Hiroko. - _I jak było? Dobrze ci się spało?_

\- _Tak, dziękuję. Było jak w domu_ \- odpowiedział Nikiforov po japońsku, a potem zwrócił się do Mari. - Przepraszam, że nadużyłem waszej gościnności. W drodze na lodowisko zamierzam popytać o nocleg, więc najpóźniej o szesnastej postaram się stąd zwinąć. Oczywiście zapłacę za wszystko.

Mari przetłumaczyła wypowiedź stojącej obok pani Katsuki, na co ta wyszeptała coś uprzejmym tonem. Viktorowi wydawało się, że rozpoznaje słowa "nie przeszkadzać" i "zostać".

\- Mama mówi, że to żaden problem, że to dla niej przyjemność i że nieczęsto trafia się okazja, żeby zagraniczny gość tyle wiedział o tutejszych zwyczajach. - Mari zawahała się na moment, aż wreszcie zagadnęła Viktora. - A właściwie do kiedy zamierza pan zostać w Hasetsu?

\- Do Mistrzostw Świata - wyjaśnił, a potem pospiesznie dorzucił: - W sensie prawie do końca marca. Nie więcej jak dwa tygodnie.

\- Dwa tygodnie... Aha... No dobra. - Japonka podjęła w myślach jakąś decyzję i dla dodania sobie animuszu założyła ręce na piersi. - Właściwie to nie przeszkadza nam obecność dodatkowej osoby i jeśli tylko odpowiadamy pana standardom wygody, to może pan u nas nocować przez cały ten czas. Dwa tygodnie w sensie. Będzie blisko na posiłki i do onsenu - zareklamowała.

I zaraz Mari o mało co nie zachłysnęła się powietrzem, kiedy zobaczyła, jak ten spokojny obcokrajowiec nagle ożywa, a jego nieco martwe, niebieskie oczy rozbłyskują nieposkromioną radością.

\- Naprawdę? Mogę? - upewnił się, łapiąc za dłonie Hiroko, a potem przerzucając się na Mari. - Dziękuję! To najlepsze miejsce na świecie! Obiecuję, że się odwdzięczę!

\- Nie musi pan... - zaczęła Mari, ale Nikiforov od razu potrząsnął głową.

\- Viktor. Proszę, mówcie mi po prostu Viktor.

\- _Vikutoru_? - upewniła się pani Katsuki, na co Rosjanin się uśmiechnął. Imię wymawiane z tym uroczym akcentem brzmiało tak swojsko, że poczuł rozlewające się po całej piersi ciepło. Zupełnie jakby napił się domowej herbaty albo zjadł świeżo wyjęte z piekarnika ciasto.

\- _Albo Vicchan_ \- zaproponował.

Rozpromieniona Hiroko skinęła głową, a potem zaczęła wesoło szczebiotać, wypytując o szczegóły śniadania, na jakie "Vicchan" miałby ochotę, zupełnie jakby chciała przy tej okazji przetestować nowy przydomek. Mężczyzna śmiał się cicho przez cały ten czas, wspomagany momentami w rozmówkach japońsko-Viktorowych przez Mari, aż wreszcie w jego rękach spoczęła taca z solidnym posiłkiem.

Po śniadaniu i podziękowaniach za opiekę nad Makkachinem Viktor wybiegł na miasto, od razu kierując się w stronę Ice Castle. Choć wiedział, że jego głównym celem był Yuuri, typowo zawodowa rutyna nie pozwalała mu odpocząć. W końcu nie był typem filozofa, który potrafił siedzieć, nic nie robić i po prostu opracowywać genialne strategie. Najlepiej myślało mu się na lodowisku, kiedy zgromadzoną w mięśniach energię dało się spożytkować w jakiś lepszy sposób. A poza tym Viktor wciąż nie był pewien, czy powinien tak absolutnie rzucać łyżwiarstwo. Coś kazało mu nie rezygnować.

Po dotarciu na miejsce Rosjanin obrzucił wzrokiem dobrze znaną budowlę. Wydawało się, że Ice Castle nie zostało dotknięte żadnymi zmianami i nawet dwie buzie maskotek pawilonu uśmiechały się tak samo beztrosko jak czyniły to zawsze. Podniesiony na duchu Viktor wdrapał się po schodach, przeszedł szybkim truchtem aż pod rozsuwane drzwi i wreszcie przekroczył próg swojego drugiego _home rinku_.

Po minięciu przedsionka z recepcją i skierowaniu się w lewo przez szklane drzwi łyżwiarz dotarł na wielką halę, gdzie znajdowała się właściwa część lodowiska. Tam od razu odnalazł i rozpoznał solidną, nieco kwadratową postać stojącą przy bandzie. Takeshi właśnie pilnował ćwiczące na tafli dzieci. Od czasu do czasu jakiś smyk podjeżdżał do mężczyzny, aby dostać od niego poradę albo surowe upomnienie, ale przez większość czasu Japończyk po prostu stał i czujnie obserwował młodą kadrę. Viktor mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Cieszył się, że udało mu się bez problemu odnaleźć znajomą twarz.

\- _Dzień dobry!_ \- zawołał łyżwiarz po japońsku, zbliżając się do opiekuna Ice Castle. Nishigori natychmiast się odwrócił, marszcząc wydatne brwi na tę niespodziewaną wizytę. - Cześć, jestem Viktor Nikiforov. Przepraszam, że tak nagle, ale czy istnieje możliwość, żebym mógł tu trochę poćwiczyć?

\- Viktor... Nikiforov?! - Takeshi postawił oczy w słup i zamarł. Swobodna prezentacja zrobiła na nim praktycznie tak samo piorunujące wrażenie co kiedyś. - Jak?! Co pan tutaj robi?!

\- Długa historia. Zatrzymałem się w Yu-topii Katsuki, żeby... trochę się wyciszyć przed zawodami - odpowiedział wymijająco Viktor, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie. - A, i nie przejmuj się grzecznościami. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu.

Viktor wyciągnął dłoń, a Japończyk mimowolnie ją pochwycił i uścisnął prawdziwie po męsku.

\- Nishigori Takeshi - przedstawił się niepewnie.

\- Miło mi - Viktor puścił rękę i przechylił się w bok, spoglądając nad ramieniem Takeshiego na lodowisko. - To jak? Co z treningiem?

\- Ja... Cóż... - Nishigori przełknął ślinę i wreszcie odkaszlnął, jakąś niezbadaną siłą woli przywołując na swojej twarzy wyraz miłego, profesjonalnego pracownika. Na jego lodowisku pojawiła się najbardziej znana gwiazda łyżwiarskiego świata, a on pozwolił sobie tylko na pół minuty rozproszenia. Godne podziwu. - Jasne, nie ma problemu, tylko akurat w tym momencie musisz zaczekać na koniec zajęć dla dzieci. Gdybyś chciał, to oczywiście lodowisko można zarezerwować wcześniej, ale tak nagle... wybacz.

\- Nie, nie, żaden kłopot. Nie liczyłem na aż tak szybkie przyjęcie - uspokoił Viktor, rozsuwając bluzę. - Właściwie to się nawet dobrze składa, najpierw muszę się rozciągnąć i w ogóle. Mogę skorzystać z szatni?

\- Tak, jasne - przytaknął odruchowo Nishigori. - Pokazać?

\- Spokojnie, trafię.

Viktor poszedł się przebrać i zostawić zbędne rzeczy, a kiedy wrócił ze swoimi łyżwami w garści, Takeshi zajął się już instruowaniem dzieciaków. Gdy jednak Nikiforov zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu i rozcierać dłonie, rozpoczynając rozgrzewkę, Japończyk znów spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

\- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale... Dlaczego właściwie tutaj przyjechałeś? Dlaczego sam? - rzucił Takeshi przez ramię, lecz po chwili nieco się zreflektował i dodał: - Jeśli to nie jest tajemnica, oczywiście.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku - uspokoił Nikiforov między wykonywaniem kolejnych rozciągnięć. - Dowiedziałem się, że w Hasetsu panuje przyjazna atmosfera i że ma bardzo dobre lodowisko, więc chciałem przez chwilę popracować z dala od kolegów z reprezentacji. Poza tym najbardziej zależało mi na tym, żeby odwiedzić Yu-topię. Onsen jest naprawdę fantastycznym miejscem na regenerację i...

\- Yu-topię? - Takeshi odwrócił się i po raz kolejny zmarszczył brwi. - Czyli nie jesteś tu z powodu Yuuko?

Viktor przerwał rozgrzewkę, by spojrzeć na zaciętą minę Japończyka.

\- Dlaczego miałbym?

\- Bo jest ładna, zdolna... Może nie ma sukcesów na arenie międzynarodowej, ale świetnie sobie radzi tu, w Japonii. Nie widzę innego powodu dla twojego przyjazdu niż to, że wpadła ci w oko na jakichś mistrzostwach. - Nishigori zacisnął usta, umykając spojrzeniem w bok. - Z pewnością ucieszyłaby się na wieść, że jej idol tu jest.

\- Jakich mistrzo... - zaczął Viktor i urwał w pół słowa. O nie. Tylko nie to. - Łyżwiarka figurowa? Yuuko...?

\- No jasne. Bo ciągle mówimy o Toyomurze Yuuko, prawda? - zdziwił się do kompletu Takeshi. - To w końcu znasz ją czy nie?

\- Znam. Tak jakby. - Nijakie odpowiedzi stały się ostatnio domeną Viktora. Rosjanin milczał przez chwilę, a potem znów podjął: - Gdzie jest? Myślałem, że powinna być gdzieś... tutaj.

Viktor rozejrzał się po hali, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegł filigranowej szatynki, chociaż zwykle prawie nieodłącznie towarzyszyła mężowi w pracy. W takim razie... Spodziewał się, co nastąpi. Rozpoznawał to uczucie nadciągającego uderzenia.

\- Nie, nie ma jej w Hasetsu. Od trzech lat trenuje w Nagoi - wyjaśnił Japończyk z pewną melancholią w głosie. - W tamtejszym klubie ma o wiele lepsze warunki na rozwój. Tu nie znalazłaby nawet porządnego trenera. Więc... no.

Nishigori odwrócił wzrok w stronę lodowiska, patrząc jakimś tęsknym wzrokiem na jeżdżących tam młodych łyżwiarzy. Odgadnięcie reszty było w gruncie rzeczy już całkiem proste. To Yuuko zamiast Yuuriego robiła sportową karierę. Wyjechała z Hasetsu. Nie wzięła ślubu, nie miała dzieci. Takeshi został sam.

Problemy Viktora nagle jakoś tak przyblakły w obliczu tragedii Nishigorich, z której ci nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy. Rodzinne szczęście zostało zamienione na sukcesy w kadrze narodowej. Oczywiście każde z nich pewnie znalazło inny rodzaj szczęścia w tym, jak żyło, ale to nie było to. Może Nikiforov nie wiedział, jak się sprawy miały z obecną topową japońską łyżwiarką, ale po Nishigorim widać było jedno. Tęsknił.

\- Brzmisz jakbyś był z Yuuko dość... blisko - zauważył Viktor.

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły i na te same zajęcia - wyjaśnił pospiesznie Takeshi, śmiejąc się cicho i jakby z musu. - To normalne, że się znamy.

\- Na pewno? - dopytał Rosjanin, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. - Nie podkochiwałeś się w niej?

Japończyk drgnął na dźwięk tego pytania. Angielskie słowo "love" sprawiało, że nie mógł ukryć się za niedomówieniami języka japońskiego. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Takeshi po prostu zignoruje całą wypowiedź bądź uda, że niczego nie słyszał, ale w końcu położył dłoń na czole i pochylił się nad bandą, przytłoczony wypowiedzianą na głos prawdą.

\- Szlag. I ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie akurat ty mi to mówisz... W końcu to właśnie z twojego powodu Yuuko tak się zaangażowała w łyżwiarstwo. Byłeś dla mnie jak rywal - wypalił cicho. - Zresztą, co ja właściwie gadam. Nie mam u niej szans. Już od dawna.

\- Ja... Wybacz, nie powinienem... - Viktor po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł, że wkracza na zakazany dla obcych osób teren, na którym nie powinien się znajdować. Mógł jedynie przekierować temat na inne, bezpieczniejsze tory. - I oczywiście nie czuję nic do Yuuko. Nie mógłbym. Interesuje mnie zupełnie ktoś inny.

Takeshi uniósł głowę i spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Nikiforova, lecz ciekawość w końcu wzięła nad nim górę.

\- Stąd?

Viktor uśmiechnął się. Takeshi był kompanem tak szczerym jak Chris i choć znali się krótko, raczej nigdy nie miewali przed sobą tajemnic. No i opiekunowi Ice Castle zawsze zależało na szczęściu młodszego kolegi z lodowiska. Może teraz też będzie w stanie pomóc.

\- Tak, stąd - przytaknął Rosjanin, wzdychając. - Chodzi o Yuuriego.

\- Że Katsukiego? Z Yu-topii? Jesteś pewien? - Informacja zdawała się być nie mniejszą bombą niż ta dotycząca Yuuko. Viktor skinął głową na potwierdzenie. - Nie wierzę. Yuuri jest chyba ostatnią osobą, o której pomyślałbym, że zainteresuje się nią Viktor Nikiforov.

Okrutne. I dość prawdziwe.

\- A właściwie dobrze go znasz? - zapytał Viktor, świadom, że w tej kwestii również mogło się wiele zmienić.

\- Całkiem - przyznał Nishigori. Rosjanin wrócił do ćwiczeń, jednak nie spuszczał oka z zastanawiającego się Japończyka. - Tak się złożyło, że byliśmy razem na studiach. Ja rok wyżej. Obaj poszliśmy na AWF, tylko Yuuri na koniec zdecydował się zdawać egzamin nauczycielski i skończył w tutejszej podstawówce - wyjaśnił pokrótce Nishigori.

\- Czemu? Przecież mają onsen. Może pracować tam.

\- Ta. Ostatni w mieście. Na dwoje dzieciaków - westchnął Takeshi, gdy Rosjanin zaczął skłony. - Nie wiem na ile dobrze znasz się z Yuurim, ale i tak podejrzewam, że wiele przed tobą zataja... Mari jest starsza, więc to jej rodzice postanowili w pierwszej kolejności przekazać pieczę nad zajazdem. Jeśli nie padną, oczywiście. Brat może jej pomagać, ale pani Hiroko chciała, żeby Yuuri miał jakiś dodatkowy zawód, tak w razie czego, gdyby splajtowali.

\- Nie mów, że go zmusili. - Nikiforov wydawał się trochę przybity myślą, że Katsuki wybrał swój zawód wyłącznie za sugestią rodziny, ale Nishigori od razu machnął ręką.

\- Nie, to nie do końca tak. Yuuri zawsze lubił sport, chociaż może tego po nim nie widać. Jak nie pływanie to balet, jak nie balet to taniec towarzyski... Zawsze coś go ciągnęło do wysiłku fizycznego, tylko nie potrafił znaleźć swojego miejsca.

Viktor pogłębił skłon, mrucząc na znak zgody. Słaby kontakt z rówieśnikami plus masa czasu wolnego spowodowała, że Yuuri próbował swoich sił tam, gdzie to czyny mówiły za człowieka. Jego ciało zdolne kreować doskonałą muzykę szukało sposobu, aby to uzewnętrznić. Łyżwiarstwo było do tego idealnym medium. Więc dlaczego się na tym nie zatrzymał?

\- A słuchaj... Czy mi się dobrze wydaje, czy Yuuri trenował kiedyś łyżwiarstwo? - rzucił prostujący się Viktor. Oczywiście nie było dla niego żadną tajemnicą, że Yuuri ćwiczył od piątego roku życia. Norma. W dzisiejszych czasach żeby osiągnąć odpowiednio wysoki poziom należało zakładać płozy już na kołyski.

\- Tego też ci nie zdradził? To dopiero... Jasne, jeździł. I to odkąd wszyscy byliśmy smarkami. Nie jestem tylko do końca pewien dlaczego właściwie zrezygnował. Przecież wydawał się w tym prawie tak samo niezły jak Yuuko. Nie czuł zapału? Motywacji? - Nishigori założył ręce na piersi, oparł całym ciałem o bandę i zasępił się. - Zresztą jak tak teraz widuję Yuuriego, to wydaje się jednym, wielkim, chodzącym brakiem motywacji. Stara się za czterech, ale jednocześnie wygląda jakby sam nie wiedział, czemu to wszystko robi. Coś w tym stylu.

\- Może powinien się komuś wygadać? - zaproponował Nikiforov, na co Takeshi się skrzywił.

\- Spróbuj mu o tym napomknąć. Nastroszy się jak jeż i ucieknie - skwitował Japończyk, rzucając okiem na siedzącego na macie łyżwiarza. - Ale nie powiem, miło byłoby, gdyby tego dzieciaka ktoś przygarnął i wskazał mu drogę. Jest zdecydowanie za dobry, żeby spędzić całe życie w taki sposób jak teraz.

\- Jest. Jest bardzo dobry - przytaknął Rosjanin, uśmiechając się smutno. Nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej niż on jak fantastycznym człowiekiem i łyżwiarzem potrafił być Yuuri. Ani jak bardzo w siebie nie wierzył, chociaż każda cząstka Viktora krzyczała, żeby to zaakceptował. - Chciałbym dla niego jak najlepiej. Chciałbym go wciągnąć z powrotem w łyżwiarstwo, ale obawiam się, że to już nie jest takie proste. Bo kiedy właściwie Yuuri zrezygnował?

\- Ja wiem? Dawno temu. - Takeshi podrapał się po podbródku. - To na pewno było latem. Ile on mógł mieć wtedy lat... Wydaje mi się, że jakieś dwanaście, bo zaczynał gimnazjum.

Viktor zatrzymał się i szybko policzył to sobie w głowie. Był starszy o cztery lata, czyli kiedy Yuuri rzucił łyżwy, Nikiforov miał szesnaście i właśnie... Szlag. Szlag! Mistrzostwa w Sofii. A jednak. Wszystko się układało. Rozsypane puzzle znów do siebie pasowały, dając coraz bardziej klarowny obraz całej sprawie.

Yuuri nie lubił sam z siebie zaczynać wątku swojej kariery (twierdząc, że nie było czym się chwalić), a Viktor jakoś nie podejmował tematu, bo wolał skupić się na tu, teraz, zaraz. Dla niego przeszłość była tylko pasmem treningów i wypracowanych sukcesów, więc uważał za naturalne, że Yuuri też tak miał. Mierzył go własną miarą. Sądził, że wie o nim wszystko. Był dumny, że czasami udało mu się palnąć jakimś skutecznym motywacyjnym tekstem, a to wszystko było nie tak. Brnął na oślep. Dobre chęci nie rekompensowały faktu, że nie rozumiał w pełni Yuuriego, jego pobudek, ambicji, lęków...

Wsparte o matę dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Szlag. Tak bardzo szlag...

\- Pamiętam ten moment, bo w kolejnym sezonie wygrałeś Mistrzostwa Rosji w niebywałym stylu, czym strasznie zachwyciłeś Yuuko - napomknął jeszcze Nishigori, ostatecznie potwierdzając przypuszczenia Viktora. - Od tamtej pory nie mogła przestać o tobie gadać.

Takeshi odsunął się od bandy i dał znać głośnym klaskaniem, że to już koniec zajęć. Grupa powoli zaczęła zbliżać się do wejścia na taflę, a Nishigori ruszył za kontuar wypożyczalni, aby odbierać łyżwy od dzieci, które zaraz potem wesoło podążyły do szatni. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na lekko ukrytego w cieniu ścianki Viktora, który starał się uporządkować własne myśli i uczucia.

\- To jak? Rezerwujesz lodowisko? - rzucił opiekun Ice Castle, sprawdzając rozpiskę w komputerze. - Mamy akurat przerwę do czternastej. Wystarczy?

\- Tak. Tak, oczywiście - rzucił wreszcie Nikiforov, wstając z ziemi.

Kiedy tylko hala opustoszała, Viktor podszedł do pozostawionych na kontuarze łyżew, łapiąc przy okazji kontakt wzrokowy z Japończykiem. Pytające spojrzenie Nishigoriego zachęciło go do podjęcia jeszcze jednego męczącego tematu.

\- Takeshi? - zagadnął Rosjanin, spoglądając przelotnie na swoje łyżwy oraz na setki znajdujących się w wypożyczalni. - Czemu nie poszedłeś w łyżwiarstwo figurowe? Na przykład w pary sportowe?

Nishigori po raz pierwszy tego dnia zaśmiał się na głos, setnie rozbawiony uwagą Viktora.

\- Widzisz tę sylwetkę? Normalnie sam wdzięk i szyk już od maleńkości - skwitował, po czym pokręcił głową. - Nie umiałbym zakręcić więcej niż dwójkę. Nie, łyżwiarstwo nie jest dla mnie.

\- Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego wybrałeś tę pracę? - zapytał zdumiony Rosjanin.

\- Chciałem tu zaczekać - odparł bez chwili wahania. Nishigori wsparł się o kontuar i spojrzał przed siebie. Daleko, daleko... Pewnie aż do samej Nagoi. - Dla niej. Dla Yuuko.

Czekał. Tylko to mu pozostało. Nie umiałby podciąć swojej Madonnie z Ice Castle skrzydeł, kiedy ta spełniała się jako łyżwiarka, więc czekał. Czy Viktor umiałby zrobić tak samo? Czekać jak Takeshi albo wycofać się jak Yuuri, byleby tylko dać tej drugiej osobie szczęście? Raczej nie. Był samolubny. Chciał mieć wszystko.

Więc nie miał nic.

\- Rozumiem... To ja już może lepiej pójdę... pojeździć - wydukał Viktor, przytłoczony wyznaniem Japończyka.

"Dużo pojeździć. Najlepiej do utraty przytomności" pomyślał, wchodząc na lodowisko.

* * *

Ale nie zemdlał, na szczęście. Ćwiczenia powoli zmniejszyły gryzące poczucie zawodu, ustępując za to miejsca przeświadczeniu, że był dla siebie odrobinę zbyt surowy. Owszem, komunikacja w ich związku od dawna leżała, ale przecież cierpliwości Nikiforovowi akurat nigdy nie brakowało. Ani tym bardziej woli walki.

Viktor spiął wszystkie mięśnie i wyskoczył do _flying sit spin_. W trakcie piruetów nie mógł pozwolić sobie na żadne wątpliwości. Był skupiony, opanowany, nieustannie myślał "obrót, dwa, trzy, jeszcze tylko chwila do wskoczenia kolejnego poziomu, nie odpuszczaj, teraz unieś nogę, trzymaj, raz, dwa...". Z perspektywy postronnego obserwatora występ wyglądał naprawdę wspaniale - ubrany na czarno łyżwiarz trwał w pięknej, lirycznej pozie, kręcąc się raz za razem na samym środku lodowiska. Jedna z dłoni z gracją unosiła się i opadała, tworząc iluzję płynnego, prawie hipnotyzującego gestu, a wirujące ciało sprawiało wrażenie, jakby oglądało się nie człowieka, ale piękną pozytywkę. Wreszcie po wyjściu z karkołomnego piruetu Viktor wstał, zakreślił szeroki łuk, po czym przeszedł do znacznie łagodniejszej części choreograficznej. Chmurne do tej pory czoło wygładziło się, sylwetka wyprostowała, gesty stały się miękkie. W oczach znów pojawiło się ciepło. W tym programie pokazywał miłość i naprawdę czuł ją całym sobą.

Wszystko dlatego, że łyżwiarstwo było niezmienne. Ten sport dawał mu miejsce, gdzie przynależał, cel, do którego dążył i sposób, aby radzić sobie z emocjami. Choć wszystko się waliło, paliło i spadało na jego łysiejącą głowę, lodowisko jako jedyne go rozumiało. Dawało się wyżyć, przyjmowało go takim, jakim jest, bez fałszywych uśmiechów ani wymuszonych odpowiedzi. Tam odnajdywał siebie.

Ostatnie Mistrzostwach Rosji szczególnie mocno przypomniały mu, co to znaczy przekuć frustrację w chęć poprawienia się. Dziś musiał zrobić to samo. Fakt, że zawiódł Yuuriego nie oznaczał, że zamierzał na tym poprzestać i zaszyć się w mysiej dziurze. Bolało, ale właśnie dlatego postanowił, że zmieni to uczucie w coś lepszego.

Póki co jednak po długim, wyczerpującym treningu, szybkim prysznicu i zjedzonym w Yu-topii obiedzie Viktor uznał, że czas na zasłużony relaks. Mięśnie wprost krzyczały o dopieszczenie po tych wszystkich wymagających quadach, do których się przymusił, a głowa ciążyła od nadmiaru wątpliwości. Rosyjski łyżwiarz znał na to jeden, bardzo sprawdzony sposób. Onsen. Szczególnie teraz, późnym popołudniem, kiedy nieliczni, korzystający z Yu-topii klienci jeszcze pracowali bądź czekali z kąpielą na wieczór. Dzięki temu Viktor miał prawie całą łaźnię tylko dla siebie.

Prawie.

\- O.

Nie spodziewali się tego spotkania. Nie w takim momencie ani tym bardziej w takim miejscu. Viktor i Yuuri gapili się na siebie przez chwilę, nie mogąc wydusić nic poza jedną samogłoską. Pierwszy z nich od kilku minut moczył się w wodzie, a drugi właśnie chciał do niej wkroczyć... tyle że na widok obcokrajowca szybko się rozmyślił.

\- Nie, nie, w porządku, nie uciekaj! - zawołał Viktor do szykującego się do wyjścia mężczyzny. Yuuri zatrzymał się i spojrzał niepewnie na wyciągającego rękę Rosjanina. Cholera. Ledwie się zobaczyli, a znów wszystko szło paskudnie. Dosłownie wykrakał to wczorajsze "prędzej czy później i tak się zobaczą nago". - Jeśli chcesz, to zaraz stąd pójdę. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać.

\- Ja... - Katsuki zawahał się, ale chwilę potem umknął spojrzeniem w bok. - Przepraszam. Nie musisz wychodzić. Jesteś tutaj gościem, więc nie mogę cię wypędzać.

\- A ty jesteś gospodarzem. Masz większe prawo, żeby tu odpocząć, szczególnie że pewnie masz napięty grafik - zaważył łagodnie i bez wyrzutu Nikiforov. Na dodatek w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć tyle uprzejmości, że Japończyk jakoś tak mimowolnie podjął rozmowę.

\- Nie, nie jestem gospodarzem - zaprzeczył Yuuri, jednak był to zdecydowanie zbyt słaby argument, aby skutecznie zbyć Viktora.

\- Wydawało mi się, że masz w nazwisku "Katsuki" - przypomniał mu Rosjanin.

\- Onsen należy do rodziców.

\- Których jesteś synem.

\- To tylko oznacza, że nie jestem sierotą.

\- Możesz wykorzystać znajomości.

\- Tak jak i ty. - Yuuri westchnął i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, czując pod stopami chłód kamiennej posadzki. - Jestem pewien, że jednym telefonem możesz poprosić prezydenta, żeby pożyczył ci odrzutowiec. Ja co najwyżej jestem w stanie zamówić pizzę. I to tylko niezbyt drogą.

Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- No przecież. Zapomniałem, że jestem sławny. Zaraz, gdzie to ja miałem... Ach, tak. - Rosjanin przyciągnął dłoń do siebie i zaczął udawać, że wybiera na niewidzialnej komórce jakiś numer. Po chwili przytknął ją do ucha, czekając na nawiązanie połączenia. - Halo? Policja? Chciałem zgłosić przestępstwo. Do wanny, w której się kąpię, wtargnął pewien podejrzany osobnik. Młody, uprzejmy, z niezłym poczuciem humoru... - Nikiforov zerknął na Katsukiego i mruknął na przytaknięcie. - Tak. Co? Że gdzie? No wanna leży na terenie jego domostwa. Tak. Tak. I dlatego chciałem zapytać, co mogę z tym zro... Halo? Halo?!

Spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na niewidzialną komórkę, a potem skierował błękitne oczy na Yuuriego.

\- Rozłączyli się - wyznał skruszony.

\- Nic dziwnego. - Kąciki ust Katsuki drgnęły niekontrolowanie, a on sam z dezaprobatą pokręcił głową. - W końcu kto bierze na poważnie zgłoszenia, w których dzwoniący zapomnia się przedstawić?

Umilkli na chwilę, aż wreszcie pierwszy chichotem wybuchnął Viktor. Miły, dźwięczny, pełen radości śmiech spowodował, że chcąc nie chcąc na twarzy Yuuriego również pojawił się uśmiech, a potem ramiona Japończyka zaczęły się delikatnie trząść, jakby ledwie powstrzymywał on napad wesołości.

\- Więc to dlatego nie pozwalacie gościom przynosić tutaj komórek, prawda? Żeby nie mogli wykonywać Bardzo Ważnych Telefonów i błaźnić się przed policją? - zauważył ze śmiechem Viktor, przesiadając się odrobinę w bok. Napięcie zelżało na tyle, że upatrzył on w tym swoją szansę na nawiązanie porozumienia. - W takim razie może przedyskutujemy podczas kąpieli to, który z nas powinien z niej zrezygnować?

\- Sprytne - zauważył Yuuri, wzdychając na znak rezygnacji. - Tak, chyba masz rację. Skoro już rozmawiamy, to równie dobrze możemy się jednocześnie zrelaksować.

Yuuri wreszcie ruszył z powrotem do onsenu. Uważając, aby ręcznik nie odsłonił zbyt wiele, ostrożnie przestąpił przez brzeg i zanurzył nogi w wodzie. Lecz mimo całego tego nieśmiałego zachowania Viktor zdążył wyłapać pewne wyraźne zmiany w ciele ukochanego. Po zaznaczonych mięśniach brzucha nie było już ani śladu, a niegdyś idealne uda, które potrafiły utrzymać Japończyka na rurze przez dobre kilka minut, teraz stały się bardziej przeciętne niż się tego spodziewał. No i stopy, te ładne, blade i całkowicie gładkie stopy... Pozbawione choćby najmniejszej skazy po łyżwach.

Kiedy Katsuki wreszcie usiadł na płaskim dnie, na tyle daleko od Viktora, aby zachować strefę komfortu, ale jednocześnie wciąż blisko, żeby nie wznosić między nimi dziwnego muru odseparowania, odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Jak dobrze... - wyznał cicho Yuuri, rozkoszując się ciepłem gorących źródeł.

\- Prawda? Onsen jest najlepszy - zawtórował mu Viktor, opierając się wygodniej o solidny kamień za jego plecami.

Zapadła cisza zakłócana jedynie pluskiem spływającej z fontanny wody. Luźna atmosfera sprzed zaledwie chwili zdążyła już nieco ostygnąć i z kolejnymi mijającymi sekundami zaczęło się robić delikatnie niezręcznie. Lecz zanim Viktor wymyślił jakiś odpowiedni temat, jakiś neutralny tekst, cokolwiek, pierwszy odezwał się Yuuri. Zerknął z pewną nieśmiałością na Nikiforova i odchrząknął cicho.

\- Naprawdę nie jest źle - przyznał i umilkł. Viktor przeniósł spojrzenie w bok, by zauważyć nieznaczny rumieniec na twarzy Katsukiego. Może był on kwestią gorąca, a może speszenia, jakie nie do końca opuściło introwertycznego mężczyznę. Yuuri znów otworzył usta: - Wiesz... Ja... Przepraszam za to, że cię unikałem. Nie znam się na zagranicznych żartach, więc nie wiedziałem, o co ci wczoraj chodziło. Cały czas zastanawiałem się, co powinienem na to wszystko odpowiedzieć, ale zupełnie nie umiałem wpaść na nic mądrego i... i jakoś tak to się skończyło.

Viktor poczuł, że coś na krótką chwilę chwyta jego serce, a potem powoli puszcza. To nie było nic złego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawało się miłe - jak ciężar, który spada z barków obwiniającego się człowieka. Więc Yuuri nie bał się Viktora, ale tylko tych konkretnych słów. Boże, jak dobrze. Nie wszystko było stracone.

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj, miałeś święte prawo się tak poczuć. Widzę, że muszę jeszcze dużo popracować nad gryzieniem się w język - powiedział powoli Viktor, wpatrując się w wodę. Powierzchnia mieniła się od licznych świateł lamp, odbijających się na wytworzonych przez fontannę falach. - To był tylko taki motywacyjny wywód. Głupi, wiem. Ale nie umiałem się powstrzymać, kiedy zobaczyłem jak się uśmiechasz. Powinieneś to robić częściej - wyznał. - Cieszyć się z życia. Być z siebie dumnym. Wierzyć, że zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze.

Yuuri nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Naprawdę to tylko o to chodziło? Przecież nie mam absolutnie żadnych szans na jakiekolwiek medale i... inne rzeczy - zająknął się.

\- Dlatego przepraszam, że tak źle to zabrzmiało. Mówiłem ci, że jestem paskudny w nawiązywaniu nowych znajomości. Mam w głowie tylko łyżwy i łyżwiarskie skojarzenia. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, ale gdzieś w głębi ducha właśnie zabijał chęć, by zgarnąć Yuuriego w ramiona i błagać, żeby wybaczył mu o wiele, wiele więcej. - Poza tym powinienem przeprosić cię również za to, że musisz mnie tu znosić. Twoja mama zaproponowała mi pobyt w Yu-topii na najbliższe dwa tygodnie, ale jeśli mogę, chciałbym poznać jeszcze twoją opinię. Yuuri, czy nie będzie ci to przeszkadzać, jeśli trochę tu pomieszkam?

Pytanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło Japończyka. Już miał przypomnieć, że "przecież nie jest tu gospodarzem i nie jemu o tym decydować", ale chyba wyczuł, że Viktor zwraca się do niego nie jako klient, ale jako znajomy. Znajomy, który szanuje jego zdanie.

\- Nie, ja... Strasznie bym się obwiniał, gdybyś wyjechał po tym, jak cię potraktowałem... A skoro to wyjaśniliśmy... Nie mam nic przeciwko - wyznał w przypływie szczerości. Potem Yuuri zerknął na Nikiforova i kiwając głową, powiedział nieco spokojniejszym tonem: - Cieszę się, że zostajesz.

\- Ja też się cieszę - odpowiedział Viktor i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Błękitne oczy spotkały się z ciemnobrązowymi i na chwilę zatrzymały się, by się ze sobą oswoić. Wydawało się, że mężczyźni nadal rozmawiali, choć tym razem bezgłośnie, wyjaśniając spojrzeniami wszystko to, co mogło zostać źle zinterpretowane przez słowa. W porządku. Tak też było dobrze.

\- W takim razie może zaczniemy wszystko od początku? Tym razem właściwie? - zaproponował Rosjanin, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze spotkanie z Nishigorim. Wtedy wyszło całkiem nieźle, to może teraz też? Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę z wody i podał ją jak do uściśnięcia. - Jestem Viktor.

Japończyk popatrzył niepewnie na podsuniętą rękę, ale po chwili uniósł także swoją i uścisnął dłoń rozmówcy na znak powitania.

\- Katsuki Yuuri - odpowiedział machinalnie, a potem nieco się zreflektował. - Zaraz, zaraz. Nie powinieneś dodać swojego nazwiska?

\- Psujesz, Yuuri. Dopiero się poznaliśmy. Może tak naprawdę nie mam nazwiska? Jak Zorro albo Batman - wyznał, na co z ust Katsukiego wydobyło się zduszone parsknięcie. - Więc? Co jeszcze możesz o sobie powiedzieć? Jakie masz zainteresowania? Co lubisz?

\- Ja? - Japończyk nieco się spiął, usilnie próbując wymyślić jakieś ciekawe przedstawienie. - Cóż... Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i jestem nauczycielem wf-u. Przeciętnym. Mieszkam w onsenie o nazwie Yu-topia Katsuki, w Hasetsu, na Kiusiu. Zainteresowania... praktycznie nie mam. Moją ulubioną potrawą jest katsudon.

Viktor westchnął.

\- Mam jedno zastrzeżenie. No dobrze, tak właściwie to trzy. Po pierwsze nie powinieneś na wstępie mówić o sobie, że jesteś przeciętny. Pierwsze wrażenie ma się tylko jedno i należy je dobrze wykorzystać. Po drugie nie wierzę, że nie masz zainteresowań. Jestem pewien, że kochasz jakiś typ muzyki albo zwierzaki, na przykład pudle albo rosomaki. O, albo quokki. Je wszyscy kochają. A po trzecie... - Viktor zawiesił głos, by po kilku sekundach uśmiechnąć się szeroko. - Miło mi cię poznać.

\- Rosomaki to może jednak nie, o quokkach nigdy nie słyszałem, ale pudle... Tak, chyba faktycznie zaczynam je lubić. Szczególnie takiego jednego, którego spotkałem wczoraj - przyznał Yuuri, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - A ty? Kim jesteś?

\- Taki tam Viktor. Z tych Viktorów - zażartował Rosjanin, na co Yuuri sapnął z udawanym oburzeniem. - No dobrze, dobrze. Jestem łyżwiarzem figurowym i według niektórych sędziów robię to nawet dobrze...

\- Tych sędziów było dużo! - nie mógł się powstrzymać Yuuri.

\- ...robię to na tyle dobrze, że jestem jednym z najlepszych łyżwiarzy na świecie - zreflektował się Nikiforov, na co Yuuri mruknął coś w rodzaju "niech będzie". - Mam cudownego pudla, który wabi się Makkachin, a moim hobby są łyżwy. Tak, wiem, przewidywalne. Na stałe mieszkam w Petersburgu, chyba że aktualnie szwendam się gdzieś po świecie w poszukiwaniu szczęścia.

\- Chyba medali - poprawił go Yuuri, ale zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie coś istotnego. - Właściwie czy nie powinieneś mieć teraz jakichś ważnych zawodów? Mistrzostwa Świata, prawda?

\- Powinienem - przyznał Viktor - ale zacząłem mieć wątpliwości co do tego, czy to, co robię, jest słuszne. O co powinienem walczyć. Co robić dalej w życiu.

Katsuki zrobił zaskoczoną minę, po czym uciekł wzrokiem w inną stronę, jakby wyczuł, że wkracza na grząski temat. Rozmowa załamała się jak chwiejny domek z kart, a dobry humor uleciał wraz z parą z onsenu.

\- Przepraszam - wydukał Yuuri. - Nie powinienem...

\- Nie, nie przepraszaj - poprosił łagodnie Viktor, po czym pochylił głowę, aby pochwycić spojrzenie Japończyka. - Zamiast tego porozmawiaj ze mną. Pozwól mi uporządkować myśli. To mi pomoże znacznie bardziej, naprawdę.

Yuuri popatrzył z powrotem na Rosjanina, a w jego oczach kryło się niedowierzanie. Viktor skinął na to głową. Wiedział, że nie zdobędzie zaufania Yuuriego, jeśli będzie się starał wyciągnąć jego problemy. Postanowił więc rzucić na szalę swoje.

\- Pytaj. Śmiało - poprosił Nikiforov.

\- Więc... - Yuuri jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy na pewno powinien, ale wyraz twarzy Viktora, trochę bolesny i jakby spragniony wyżalenia się, wreszcie skłonił go do poruszenia nurtujących kwestii. - Dlaczego masz wątpliwości? Jak ktoś taki jak ty w ogóle może je mieć? Jesteś uzdolniony, sławny, uwielbiany. Jakkolwiek nie pojedziesz, wszyscy będą zachwyceni. Przecież jesteś mistrzem.

Viktor skinął głową, przywołując na twarzy uspokajający uśmiech. Chciał, żeby Yuuri wiedział, że nie ma mu za złe tych pytań.

\- Mistrzem, tak... Ale wydaje mi się, że to brzmi trochę jakbym był zmuszany do bycia szczęśliwym - wyznał Viktor, opierając się plecami o kamienny brzeg. - Yuuri, czy znasz to uczucie, kiedy świat wywiera na ciebie presję? Kiedy oczekuje się od ciebie czegoś więcej, bardziej, lepiej, a tobie brak już pomysłów na to, jak temu podołać? I nagle gubisz w całym bałaganie samego siebie. Zapominasz, o co ci chodziło. Stajesz się niewolnikiem minionych decyzji.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić. Całe życie takie jest - przyznał Yuuri niemal na granicy słyszalności, a potem przyciągnął do siebie kolana i objął je rękami. - Kiedy mam się za coś zabrać, moja głowa robi się ciężka od nadmiaru rzeczy, które mogę zepsuć. Więc robię to, co radzą mi inni, ale ostatecznie i tak jest źle. Tak bardzo, bardzo chcę być przydatny, a jednocześnie wszyscy dają mi do zrozumienia, że to nie to. Że jestem niepotrzebny.

\- Wiesz, Yuuri... Może jestem tylko przypadkowym gościem, ale wydaje mi się, że wszyscy nieustannie cię wspierają. Gdybyś znalazł rzecz, której chciałbyś się poświęcić, to oni byliby całym sercem za tobą - wyjaśnił Viktor, ale zaraz pokręcił głową. - Nie, oni już są całym sercem za tobą. Chcą, żebyś był trochę samolubny. Żebyś podążył swoją drogą, a nie czuł się do czegoś zmuszony.

Yuuri wciąż wpatrywał się w swoje kolana.

\- Ale to nie tak, że nie chcę jej znaleźć. Ja nie umiem. Nie jestem w niczym dobry...

\- Umiesz. Próbuj. Nie zrażaj się pierwszą porażką. Ani drugą czy dziesiątą. Nikt nie rodzi się mistrzem. Nawet ja - wyznał Nikiforov.

\- Nawet? - powtórzył szeptem Yuuri, zerkając wreszcie w stronę Viktora. Brązowe, podobne do bursztynów oczy z nadzieją wypatrywały w twarzy towarzysza potwierdzenia. Rosjanin przytaknął.

\- Nawet. Wiele razy przegrałem. Teraz też nieustannie popełniam błędy. Bardzo, bardzo bolesne błędy. Ale wiem, że chcę się starać. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla... innych - dokończył Viktor, w ostatniej chwili umykając przed wypowiedzeniem słowa "ciebie". - I wiem, że ty też tak potrafisz. Próbowałeś mnie zrozumieć, chociaż po wczorajszym dniu mogłeś mnie odepchnąć i zapomnieć. To wiele o tobie mówi. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem i w moich oczach nic tego nie zmieni.

\- Nikt nigdy... tak do mnie nie powiedział. - Yuuri zawahał się i przełknął ślinę. - Ja...

Umilkł, oddychając ciężko. Zbyt ciężko. Zaczerwieniony Katsuki zamknął oczy, przyłożył dłoń do czoła i odchylił głowę do tyłu, nabierając powietrza.

\- Chyba zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie - wyznał po chwili, po czym otworzył oczy. - Wyjdę już.

\- Idę z tobą - zaoferował Viktor i poderwał się na równe nogi, zgarniając z brzegu swój ręcznik. - Będę cię asekurować.

Yuuri skinął głową na zgodę. Faktycznie wyglądało to dość nieciekawie, choć Viktor nie był pewien, czy powód skołowania był tylko natury fizycznej. Ale nieważne. Ważne, że udało im się bezpiecznie przejść przez łaźnię i dotrzeć do pustej przebieralni.

W szatni obaj mężczyźni wytarli się do sucha i założyli na siebie przygotowane na zmianę ubrania - jeden ubrał się w zieloną yukatę, a drugi w czarno-szary domowy dres. Potem przysiedli na chwilę na ławce, aby Katsuki nieco odpoczął, a Viktor zajął się otartymi na treningu stopami, które musiał na nowo opatrzyć po kąpieli.

\- Lepiej ci? - zapytał Rosjanin, zerkając raz za razem na siedzącego obok towarzysza. Pochylony Yuuri mruknął krótko.

\- Tak, już jest całkiem okej.

\- To dobrze. - Viktor odetchnął z ulgą. - Aż strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdybym jednak nie wprosił się do kąpieli i z tobą nie został. Mógłbyś się tam utopić.

\- Znowu zaczynasz. - Katsuki nieco się wyprostował, a na jego ustach pojawił się słaby uśmiech. - Nie wprosiłeś się. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzisiejsza kąpiel to była najlepsza rzecz, jaka mi się ostatnio przytrafiła. I właściwie...

Yuuri przymknął oczy, milknąc na chwilę.

\- Właściwie nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia - powiedział jakby do siebie, ponownie zwieszając głowę nad podłogą. - Przecież praktycznie cię nie znam.

Viktor spojrzał na Yuuriego. Właśnie, rozmawiali. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu zatrzymali się i odsłonili przed sobą kawałki swoich serc. Coś, co powinien zrobić w innym świecie. W każdym świecie.

Wtedy kolejna fala wątpliwości natarła na Nikiforova z całą mocą. Więc dlaczego był tutaj? Dlaczego nie znajdował się w Petersburgu i nie śmiał się z tego koszmaru wraz z Yuurim, który otoczyłby jego głowę ramionami i pocieszył, jednocześnie przestrzegając, aby nigdy więcej nie myślał o takich głupotach? Czy to znaczy, że całe jego poprzednie życie było tak naprawdę iluzją? Tylko jak mógł w ogóle mieć tak dokładny, pełen szczegółów, smaków, zapachów i czułości sen... Pełen najwspanialszej osoby, jaka mogła mu się przytrafić. Osoby, która teraz była na wyciągnięcie ręki i którą zniszczyłby, gdyby ją dotknął.

Kochał Yuuriego, zawsze i każdego, nawet tutaj, ale zgodnie z tym, co przed chwilą usłyszał, przecież "praktycznie go nie znał". A Yuuri oczywiście nie znał jego. Viktor nie był dla niego żadnym idolem, trenerem, choreografem, przyjacielem, ukochanym ani narzeczonym. Może nie był nikim, lecz nie był też kimś.

Więc kim?

\- Yuuri? - Viktor przerwał opatrywanie stóp i nachylił się delikatnie w stronę Japończyka. Chciał się czegoś uczepić. Postawić kolejny, cenny krok w relacji. - W takim razie kim chcesz, żebym dla ciebie był?

\- Dla mnie? - Katsuki otworzył oczy i odwrócił się w stronę łyżwiarza. - Nie wiem...

Nagle jego wzrok przykuła znajdująca się na ławce stopa Viktora, którą łyżwiarz właśnie zalepiał świeżymi plastrami. Usta Yuuriego w jednej chwili ułożyły się w kształtne "O", a ukryte za okularami oczy rozszerzyły się z przestrachem.

\- Jak... Jak to się stało?! - zawołał, wskazując na nogi Rosjanina. Tak jak wcześniej policzki Yuuriego pokrywał nie do końca zdrowy rumieniec, tak teraz nieznacznie pobladły - To przez nas? To przez onsen? Poraniłeś się na kamieniach?

\- Co...? - zdziwił się Viktor, podążając za spojrzeniem Katsukiego. Zaraz jednak zrozumiał, o co chodzi i uspokajająco pomachał rękami. - Ach, nie, nie, to wszystko przez łyżwy. Ostro dziś trenowałem i to normalne, że-

\- Normalne? - przerwał dość niespodziewanie Yuuri. Zamrugał i wlepił oczy w Viktora. - Zadawanie sobie takiego bólu jest... normalne?

Viktor zasępił się. Pewnie nie. Na pewno nie. Ale skończyły się czasy, gdy sport był uznawany za synonim zdrowia. Jeśli chciało się osiągać wyniki, trzeba było stawiać swoje zdrowie na szali i kroczyć po cienkiej krawędzi między perfekcją a zniszczeniem. Po przekroczeniu tej granicy zaliczało się kontuzje lub wypadało na zawsze ze zmagań. Z jednej strony chore, tak jak przesadą mogła wydawać się współczesna walka na quady, ale z drugiej strony człowiek po to istniał, aby przekraczać swoje możliwości. Inaczej nie byłby w tym miejscu, w którym się znajdował. Inaczej znaczyłoby to, że mu nie zależało.

\- Tak - odparł po chwili Viktor, zerkając na poranioną stopę. Otarcia na nogach nie oznaczały wcale, że nienawidził łyżwiarstwa, tak jak kłótnie między nim a Yuurim nigdy nie umniejszały ważności uczuć, jakimi się darzyli. - Bo jeśli jest to coś, co naprawdę kochasz, to jesteś w stanie dla niego zrobić wszystko.

I Viktor zniósłby nieporównywalnie więcej ran, byleby tylko móc kochać i być kochanym przez Yuuriego.

Japończyk nie odpowiedział na to od razu. Z pewnego rodzaju niedowierzaniem patrzył w błękitne oczy Rosjanina, jakby czekał na jakiś błysk fałszu. Że to nie może być takie piękne. Że ból to zawsze tylko ból, że nie da się go usprawiedliwić. Że nie ma żadnych wzniosłych pobudek, dla których warto walczyć. Ale Viktor twierdził inaczej. Pięciokrotny złoty medalista mówił o swoim ukochanym sporcie i zdawał się nic nie robić z krzywdy, który sam sobie wyrządził.

Bo to nie była krzywda, tylko poświęcenie.

\- Ja... - zaczął niemal niesłyszalnie Katsuki. - Ja... chciałbym...

Yuuri spojrzał jeszcze raz na stopę Viktora i nie wiedząc czemu wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. Możliwe że obudził się w nim jakiś odruch pedagoga, przez który nie chciał, by ktoś w pobliżu cierpiał. A może po prostu nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów, wybierając zamiast nich gest. Tymczasem niedokończona wypowiedź wciąż wisiała w powietrzu. Czy Yuuri też chciałby pokochać coś równie mocno? Czy może chciałby być tak bezgranicznie kochany? Zraniony człowiek, który byłby najwspanialszy mimo niedoskonałości i skaz. Bo przecież nie musiał od razu podbijać całego świata. Pragnął chociaż jednej rzeczy, przynajmniej jednego człowieka, który uznałby jego wartość. Jak...

I zanim Japończyk zrozumiał, co robi, przysunął się i delikatnie, jakby z obawą pogładził czubkami palców jeden z okrywających stopę plastrów. Viktor prawie nie oddychał. Nie mógł. W momencie, w którym zabronił sobie dotykania Yuuriego, ten zaskoczył go jak zawsze i sam zainicjował ruch.

Opuszki palców raz za razem muskały miękki, lekko chropowaty materiał. Viktor czuł się jak ranne zwierzątko, które ktoś starał się oswoić, ale jednocześnie trochę bał się, że je spłoszy. Widział, jak Yuuri wpatrywał się w stopę i głaskał ją równomiernie i powoli, zapominając, kim jest osoba siedząca po jego prawej stronie. Jakby to nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Palce przemykały po elastycznej tkaninie, niemal z czułością i za każdym razem odrobinę pewniej, aż w pewnym momencie dłoń drgnęła, a opuszki zetknęły się z odsłoniętą skórą.

To było zaledwie muśnięcie, niewinny dotyk, ale zelektryzował ich obydwu jak prawdziwa iskra. Yuuri nagle wycofał dłoń, a kiedy Viktor podniósł wzrok, zobaczył na policzkach Japończyka rumieniec.

\- Ja... Nieważne - wydukał krótko Katsuki.

Czar prysł, bezpowrotnie kończąc to milczące porozumienie. Zanim Nikiforov zdążył zareagować, Yuuri zerwał się z ławki, złapał swoje okulary oraz mokry ręcznik i ruszył pędem w stronę wyjścia.

Znów uciekał, lecz Viktor nie chciał na to pozwolić.

\- Yuuri! - zawołał za nim. Mocno, głośno, tęsknie.

Katsuki zawahał się, przystając tuż przy zasłonie oddzielającej właściwą część onsenu od hallu, gotów wyjść w każdej chwili, w której Viktor zechce za nim gonić. Ale nie gonił.

\- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że ja też dobrze się z tobą bawiłem - zapewnił Rosjanin. - I że bardzo mi pomogłeś. Dzięki naszej rozmowie wiem, że chcę dać z siebie wszystko. Rozumiesz? Nie zamierzam się poddawać.

Czekał, tak jak czekał Yuuri, ważąc w myślach ostatnie słowa. Wreszcie Japończyk rzucił ostatnie przelotne spojrzenie na Viktora, pokazując (a może tylko mu się zdawało?) nikły uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział, wychodząc z łaźni. - Dziękuję, Viktor.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Ufff. To był naprawdę potężny rozdział. Najdłuższy jaki kiedykolwiek stworzyłam. Mam nadzieję, że ilość nie oznaczała jednak utraty jakości (chociaż terminy walą, walą, walą do drzwi). Dziękuję za ogromną pomoc DaryavonDayern oraz an_nox za utwierdzanie mnie, że mam dla kogo pisać "Teorię".

Tytuł rozdziału pochodzi z piosenki użytej przez Guang-Honga do programu krótkiego. Oznacza "zapach kwiatów". Przyjemny i jednocześnie ulotny aromat, tak przyjemny i ulotny jak szansa, którą dostał Viktor. A tutaj dostał ją dziś kilkukrotnie. Szansę dała mu Mari i Hiroko, dzięki czemu może dalej nocować w Yu-topii, kolejny deal zaproponował mu Pragma, co jest jednak złem samym w sobie, i kolejny raz miał okazję, aby porozmawiać z Yuurim. Szczerze.

W tej części wyjaśniło się nauczycielskie powołanie Yuuriego. Yu-topia jest ostatnim onsenem w Hasetsu także w anime, a wierzę, że sława Yuuriego mocno podnosiła prestiż zajazdu. Gdy tego zabrakło, sytuacja zaczęła robić się na tyle nieciekawa, że rodzice poprosili syna o zajęcie się czymś poza gorącymi źródłami (z podobnego powodu do reszty splajtowała szkoła Minako). Poza tym mam headcanon, że Yuuri również w Detroit studiował na jakimś AWFie, więc miło było mi to połączyć.

Toyomura to oficjalne panieńskie nazwisko Yuuko. Pojawiło ono się, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli (Dar, jakby co to popraw) w Staff Booku. Informacja wyskoczyła idealnie w trakcie kończenia tego rozdziału. Znak od niebios normalnie. Tylko ucierpiał na tym Nishigori. Biedny, biedny Takeshi... Fajnie, że Yuuko jest sławna, ale kolejny związek przez to wszystko odszedł w niepamięć...

Sporo było w tym rozdziale smuteczkowania, ale również sporo też nadziei. Co teraz pocznie Viktor z powoli odbudowywanym zaufaniem? I co zrobi z tym nieszczęsnym cieniochujkiem? Davai, Vitya. Zrób z nim porządek! Pokaż nam happy end!

Do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie! :*


	12. Rozdział 9 - In Regards to Love: Agape

Delikatna nić porozumienia, jaka zdołała zawiązać się między nim a Yuurim, nie była grubsza od cienkiej, lekkiej pajęczyny. Być może Viktor powiedział za dużo, być może to Yuuri odsłonił się za bardzo, ale przy kolejnym spotkaniu żaden z nich nie umiał nawiązać do tego, co stało się w przebieralni. Dlatego milczeli. Głównie milczeli... Ulotna, prawie niewidoczna więź, opierająca się na tym, że mężczyźni od pięciu dni witali się przy śniadaniu i zamieniali ze sobą parę zdań przy grupowej kolacji, nie wróżyła jakiejkolwiek poprawie sytuacji. A jednak krucha znajomość nie potrafiła się rozpaść, tak jak pajęcza przędza nie chciała się zerwać nawet na porywistym wietrze.

Myśleli o sobie. Czekali na siebie. Te przelotne uśmiechy, jakie wymykały im się, kiedy Viktor wracał z treningu, a Yuuri wyglądał zza kontuaru, jasno wskazywały, że podświadomie szukali swojego towarzystwa. I choć nie byli dla siebie tym, kim byli kiedyś, zbieżność ich charakterów działała jak magnesy, które nie wiedziały, którą stroną mają się ku sobie obrócić. Obaj za czymś tęsknili. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych, ale od środka zżerała ich frustracja. Potrafili śmiać się najpiękniej na świecie i smucić tak, że pękało serce. Potrzebowali kogoś. Kogoś...

...kogo?

Codziennie patrzyli na siebie, nie wiedząc, co powinni zrobić. Znaleźli się po dwóch stronach zwierciadła - widząc się, słysząc, lecz nie mogąc do siebie dotrzeć. Coś ich blokowało, jakaś cienka, przezroczysta tafla... jak powierzchnia lodowiska, która ich poróżniła. Jak powierzchnia, która teraz nie mogła ich połączyć.

* * *

Viktor nie mógł tak dłużej żyć i właśnie dlatego próbował znaleźć własną odpowiedź w trakcie ćwiczeń w Ice Castle. Walczył z quadami tak, jakby walczył z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem, a każdy nerw jego ciała płonął od nieustających prób programów. Stagnacja go niszczyła. Brak inspiracji zabijał nie tylko sportowego ducha walki, ale zabierał jakąkolwiek nadzieję na przyszłość, zagłuszając myśli, blokując chęci do działania. Wiedział, że jeśli nie będzie miał żadnego planu, jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia w kwestii tego, jak mógłby zbliżyć się do Yuuriego, z pewnością nigdy nie pogodzi się ze stratą ukochanej osoby. A czas kurczył się nieubłaganie.

Tak, kurczył się. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, gdzieś w tyle głowy nieustannie błąkała się myśl o zbliżających się Mistrzostwach Świata oraz o ostatecznym terminie, jaki miał na spełnienie finalnego życzenia. Rosjanin najpierw starał się zignorować tę nieznośną sugestię, dawał sobie wycisk na treningach, pomagał państwu Katsuki w onsenie, wychodził z Makkachinem na długie spacery po Hasetsu... Ale jakkolwiek Viktor nie wyklinał istoty za jej podszepty, mimowolnie wciąż wracał do szukania sposobu, aby sprowadzić Yuuriego do świata snów. Chciał ratunku nie tylko dla siebie, ale dla nich obu.

Wreszcie Viktor przestał się zapierać. Spróbuje. Podejmie trud sprowadzenia ukochanego na senne lodowisko, żeby raz na zawsze zadecydować, w którym świecie powinni żyć.

Nie zamierzał jednak zmuszać Yuuriego do brania udziału w jakichś podejrzanych konszachtach. Wręcz przeciwnie - gdyby tylko groziło mu jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo, Rosjanin natychmiast rzuciłby się między nim a istotę, poświęcając tę resztkę smutnego życia, jaką jeszcze posiadał. Po prostu... Cofnięcie życzenia nie było przymusem, a szansą. Zbyt kuszącą, aby była całkowicie bezpieczna. Zbyt cenną, aby ją całkowicie odrzucić. A skoro tak, Nikiforov chciał pokazać alternatywę; ją oraz więź, jaka ich łączyła, żeby Katsuki mógł podjąć swoją decyzję. Viktor miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że cokolwiek miałoby się stać, ukoi to ten dokuczliwy ból serca, który męczył go odkąd dowiedział się, jak bardzo unieszczęśliwił Yuuriego.

Był tylko jeden problem - Viktor kompletnie nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Gdzie znaleźć speca, który podpowiedziałby mu, jak podzielić się myślami z osobą, która nie wiedziała o żadnych ludkach handlujących życzeniami? Pytanie tutejszych mieszkańców odpadało, bo nawet bez tego uznawany był za lekkiego, choć nieszkodliwego wariata ze skłonnościami do gwiazdorzenia. Telefon do przyjaciela również nie wchodził w grę, bo chociaż lista kontaktów obfitowała w telefony do znajomych sportowców, dziennikarzy, paru celebrytów, wizażystów, fryzjerów, sklepów obuwniczych, managera, firmy taksówkowej, weterynarza i jednej chińskiej knajpki, której od wieków zapominał skasować, to jak na złość nie zawierała numeru żadnej wróżki ani choćby specjalisty od feng-shui.

W przebłysku prostolinijnego geniuszu Nikiforov uruchomił więc Skype'a i połączył się ze starą, dobrą Matuszką Rosją, gdzie urzędowała jedyna zaznajomiona z całą sprawą osoba. Co prawda żaden był z niego jakiś konkretny spec, ale jednak oscylował gdzieś w rejestrze sprawdzonych firm. Bardzo sprawdzonych. Tak sprawdzonych, że jęk na powitanie oraz stwierdzenie zaczynające się od "no chyba cię popierdoliło, Viktor, jest siódma rano" były prawie stałym elementem ich rozmów. I tak kolejna pogawędka z Yurio przyniosła kilka nowych epitetów pod adresem Nikiforova oraz bardzo trafne spostrzeżenie z rodzaju "znasz zasadę - albo coś jest w Internecie, albo to nie istnieje". Faktycznie. Zawsze coś.

Właściwe poszukiwania zaczęły się zatem od wyszukiwarki oraz dość prymitywnego pytania: "Jak sprowadzić inną osobę do swojego snu?". Viktor przeskakiwał od zakładki do zakładki, od strony do strony: rosyjskich, francuskich, angielskich... Lecz choć nie znalazł prostej odpowiedzi na to konkretne zagadnienie, wyświetlane wyniki dość szybko skierowały jego rozważania na dwie ścieżki - jedna dotyczyła "świadomego śnienia", a druga "wspólnego śnienia".

Pierwsza droga wydawała się naprawdę obiecująca, bo wymagała jedynie zaangażowania oraz chęci od samego Viktora. A tego łyżwiarski geniusz miał aż nadto. Mężczyzna podjął się więc trudu wypracowania swojego testu rzeczywistości, a potem stosowania go przy każdej możliwej okazji, aby wkrótce móc panować nad tym, co mu się śni. W efekcie już po kilku dniach wytężonych ćwiczeń Viktor na tyle dobrze opanował podstawy, że w trakcie trzeciej nocy udało mu się spostrzec, że śpi. Ba, mało tego, zapanował nawet nad chęcią obudzenia się i zdołał wykreować postać Yuuriego... ale dokładnie w momencie, kiedy zobaczył znajomy uśmiech i piękne, brązowe oczy, wiedział, że to nie to. To nie był naprawdę Yuuri, nie jak wtedy, gdy ocalił Viktora z łap istoty. Ten ze świadomego snu okazał się całkowicie pusty.

Wtedy Viktor porzucił pierwszą ścieżkę i skupił się na drugim zagadnieniu. Wspólne śnienie.

Na początku wydawało mu się, że chodzi o jakieś seanse spirytystyczne i nie ma to tak naprawdę wiele wspólnego z sytuacją, która mogła mieć miejsce w styczniu. Im bardziej jednak zagłębiał się w opisy, tym szerzej otwierały się jego usta. Viktor jak szalony przebiegał oczami po tekście, odnajdując w kolejnych zdaniach potwierdzenie na wszystkie dotychczasowe wydarzenia.

"...wspólnie śnienie odnosiło najlepsze wyniki w przypadku bliskich sobie osób..."

"...najlepiej, żeby osoby związane były ze sobą jakimiś silnymi emocjami..."

"...w świadomym śnieniu pomaga fizyczny kontakt z drugim człowiekiem..."

Układanka nagle zaczęła się uzupełniać o kolejne nieznane wcześniej fragmenty. To w ten sposób ta przeklęta istota wszystko zaplanowała. Czekała, aż Viktor będzie spał sam, żeby zasiać w jego głowie ziarno niepewności. Robiła wszystko, żeby wznieść między narzeczonymi mur niezgody, a gdy jej się to udało, bez przeszkód skłoniła Rosjanina do zawierania paktów. A teraz, kiedy Viktor i Yuuri oddzielili się od siebie tak bardzo, że bardziej już nie można, istota zaproponowała układ idealny. "Stańcie się sobie bliscy, a znów będziecie razem." Hipokryzja. Niech to szlag. Niech to szlag!

Myślał. Tak cholernie ciężko myślał. Każdy skok sprawiał, że adrenalina napędzała go do działania, a spojrzenie na ścianę, za którą przy biurku siedział Yuuri, zmuszało Viktora do wzięcia głębokiego wdechu i włączenia kolejnej strony o ezoteryce. Myślał. Próbował. Myślał. Starał się. Patrzył. Wierzył. Myślał. Myślał. Myślał... Ale po tych pięciu dniach prawie-milczenia wreszcie doszedł do pewnej granicy, której nie mógł przekroczyć.

Granicy zwanej "zwątpieniem".

* * *

\- Mari, czy mógłbym prosić cię o butelkę shōchū?

Młoda Japonka uniosła głowę znad sprzątanego blatu i spojrzała na zmarnowanego, przygarbionego obcokrajowca, który właśnie kończył kolację przy jednym z niskich stolików. Rosjanin wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść i ze trzy katastrofy naturalne w jednym. Tak na oko ze dwa trzęsienia ziemi i jeden huragan kategorii trzeciej.

\- Ciężki dzień, co? - Mari chwyciła w dłonie dwie wieżyczki z półmisków i ruszyła w stronę zaplecza. - Jasne, zaraz przyniosę.

Był już późny wieczór, a ostatni odwiedzający onsen goście zdążyli wyjść jakieś dziesięć minut temu. Teraz w przestronnej jadalni pozostał już tylko jeden Viktor, sam na sam ze swoimi problemami. Musiał przyznać prawdzie w oczy, że wrócił do punktu wyjścia.

\- Treningi nie idą? - zagadała Mari, stawiając przed Viktorem białawą, pękatą butelkę z napitkiem oraz czarkę.

\- Tak jakby. - Viktor uniknął tematu, nie chcąc zdradzać, że tym specyficznym mięśniem, który w żaden sposób nie chciał dać się okiełznać, było serce.

\- Może to przez pogodę. Yuuri też chodzi ostatnio jakiś nieswój - zdradziła Japonka. - Nieswój nawet jak na siebie - doprecyzowała, idąc w stronę okna.

Viktor na chwilę przestał mocować się z butelką.

\- Tak? Coś go gryzie?

\- Pewnie jak co semestr pluje sobie w brodę, że wybrał taką, a nie inną fuchę. - Mari pchnęła szybę, a potem wyciągnęła z kieszeni paczkę fajek i zapaliła jedną z nich, opierając się biodrem o parapet. Ciepła atmosfera panująca w Yu-topii szybko sprawiła, że Viktor niemal odtworzył zażyłe stosunki z rodzicami i siostrą Yuuriego, wdając się regularnie w swobodne pogawędki. Szkoda, że z najmłodszym członkiem rodziny nie było tak łatwo. - Lubił sport, zawsze ciągnęło go do ruchu, wszystko spoko... Tylko chyba wcale nie chciał skończyć jako czyjś instruktor.

\- Może sam wolałby się uczyć? - rzucił Viktor, biorąc pierwszy haust ulubionego shōchū. Gardło paliło przyjemnie i znajomo. - A dużo rzeczy trenował?

\- Praktycznie co się dało. Biegi, pływanie, taniec, gimnastykę... A najdłużej łyżwy i balet.

Odpowiedź go nie zaskoczyła. Yuuri zaliczył na mapie życiowych celów wszystkie możliwe przystanki, nie przeczuwając nawet, że przypadkiem przegapił miejsce, gdzie ukryty był skarb. Z pewnością jeszcze bardziej by go to zdołowało.

Viktor nalał sobie kolejną porcję alkoholu, milcząc wymownie, jakby czekał na dalszy ciąg zwierzeń. I nie przeliczył się.

\- Słyszałam raz takie stwierdzenie, że u sportowców łatwiej jest gonić niż uciekać. Idealnie pasuje do Yuuriego. Chociaż on to potrafi równie wspaniale spieprzać od problemów... - kontynuowała Mari. Papieros zakreślił w powietrzu łagodny łuk, a strząśnięty popiół spadł na wilgotną ziemię za oknem. - Z baletem też na początku miał wątpliwości, ale jak Minako zaczęła go chwalić, zapatrzył się w nią i biegał do sali przy każdej sposobności, a uśmiech praktycznie nie odklejał mu się z twarzy. Wychodzi na to, że zawsze potrzebował kogoś, kto go poprowadzi.

Tak, to bardzo pasowało do Yuuriego. Wolał być w peletonie, by widzieć coś, co czego mógł zmierzać zamiast samemu wymyślać sobie cele.

\- Więc wszystko rozbija się o to, że nie umiał znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego mentora? - zagadał Viktor po dwóch kolejnych czarkach shōchū. - To właściwie dlaczego skończył z baletem, skoro tak dobrze dogadywał się z Minako?

\- Nie wiem. Nie siedzę w jego głowie. - Mari wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. - A jeśli chodzi o balet, to po zrezygnowaniu z łyżwiarstwa wciąż chodził do studia Minako, ale jakieś siedem lat temu wszystko jej się posypało. Miała za mało uczniów, więc zamknęła szkołę i wyjechała z Japonii, żeby uczyć w Stanach.

\- Och. - Cholera. Podejrzewał, że coś jest nie tak od kiedy tylko zastał zamknięte "Kachu Snack Bar", ale nie spodziewał się, że Minako odeszła stąd na stałe. Hasetsu z każdym dniem stawało się coraz bardziej i bardziej opustoszałe. - Wielka szkoda. Szczególnie że Yuuri miał do takich rzeczy niebywałą grację.

\- Hm. Skoro mówi to taki zawodowiec jak ty... No ale to było dawno i nieprawda. Było, minęło - stwierdziła Mari i westchnęła, wciskając się odrobinę mocniej w okienną ramę. - Już nic z tej pasji nie zostało.

Jeszcze jedna szpila. Jeszcze jeden gwóźdź do trumny. Viktor czuł się obciążany nie tylko własnymi pragnieniami, ale również nieistniejącymi pragnieniami Yuuriego. Naprawdę aż tak wszystko spieprzył?

\- Czy da się jeszcze coś zrobić? - spytał Rosjanin, wbijając wzrok w napełnioną alkoholem czarkę.

\- Zawsze się da. Yuuri nie jest aż tak samotnym wilkiem, na jakiego pozuje. Więc gdyby tylko ktoś chciał go do czegoś zaangażować... - powiedziała Mari, rzucając Viktorowi wymowne spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna tego nie zauważył. Wystarczyły słowa.

"Gdyby tylko" powtórzył w myślach Rosjanin, pociągając łyk shōchū. Gdyby tylko umiał w jakiś sposób dotrzeć do Yuuriego, porozmawiać dłużej niż tylko tych kilka grzecznościowych pytań odnośnie minionego dnia, zanim Japończyk nie umykał do swojego pokoju. Gdyby tylko był w stanie zachęcić go do łyżwiarstwa, chociaż jednocześnie było już o tak wiele lat za późno, że zawody nie wchodziły nawet w grę. Gdyby tylko mógł znaleźć słowa, w których mógłby wyjaśnić jak bardzo go kocha, nawet jeśli Yuuri nie zrozumiałby ani jednego zdania. Gdyby wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu.

Przytłumione przez alkohol zmysły znów wróciły do najważniejszej sprawy, zaprzątającej praktycznie cały jego zbolały umysł. Jak zbliżyć się do Yuuriego, by spotkać się z nim we śnie. Co powiedzieć lub zrobić, żeby się z nim połączyć - przede wszystkim psychicznie, ale... nie tylko. "Kontakt cielesny pomaga we wspólnym śnieniu. Nawet wtedy, za tym pierwszym razem, spaliśmy przytuleni na kanapie, więc jeśli... jeśli udałoby mi się..."

Przez krótką chwilę przez głowę Viktora przemknęła myśl - pewna nagła, niepohamowana myśl - żeby spić Yuuriego do nieprzytomności i zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Tak, tak byłoby łatwiej. W ten sposób rozwiązałby wszystko problemy w jedną noc.

Po czymś takim już nigdy nie spojrzałby sobie w oczy.

Kolejny haust shōchū, kolejny wyrzut sumienia. Nigdy niczego nie wymusił na Yuurim, chociaż przez te pierwsze kilka miesięcy od rozpoczęcia trenowania regularnie był odtrącany lub zbywany. Nie zrobił tego nawet wtedy, kiedy usłyszał "zakończmy to" w Barcelonie. "Nie" Yuuriego było silniejsze od ciosu i wyraźniejsze niż fizyczna granica. Nigdy jej nie przekroczył. Nigdy.

Nigdy, do cholery...

Kolejny haust shōchū, kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi. Mari zauważyła, że Viktor umilkł na dobre, dochodząc do etapu, kiedy nie pozostało już nic poza niekontrolowanym wlewaniem w siebie alkoholu. Japonka dopaliła więc papierosa, przymknęła okno i zostawiła Viktora samemu sobie, podczas gdy łyżwiarz niemal wrodzonym, rosyjskim instynktem zapijał smutki i topił żale.

Odpuść sobie, mówiła logika. Przestań, bo skrzywdzisz albo siebie, albo jego. Albo obu. To nie ma prawa skończyć się dobrze. To nie będzie historia z happy endem.

Nie potrafił.

Jak? Czemu?

Kim był dla niego Yuuri? Czym różnił się od setek innych osób, z którymi miał kontakt, poznawał się, rozmawiał. Co było w nim takiego specjalnego, że jako pierwszy skruszył skrywającą Viktora otoczkę pozerstwa oraz oczekiwań, w całości akceptując to, co pod nią znalazł?

Kim był Yuuri? Dlaczego to w nim się zakochał? Przecież spotkał w życiu wiele miłych ludzi. Owszem, sporo patrzyło na niego przez pryzmat kariery, podziwiało go lub wręcz leciało na jego popularność, ale to nie tak, że nie znał nikogo, kto byłby po prostu w porządku. Był Yakov, koledzy z teamu, sztab szkoleniowy, trochę łyżwiarzy, sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka... Lubił ich i ufał, i to na tyle, że potrafił uchylić przed nimi rąbka swojej szczerszej osobowości. A jednak nie było w tym nawet porównania z uczuciami, jakimi darzył Yuuriego i tylko Yuuriego.

Czemu? Czemu nie ktoś inny?

Dla przykładu... Okej, niech będzie chociażby Mari. Starsza o zaledwie trzy lata kobieta traktowała Viktora dość pobłażliwie, tak jak traktowało się brata nieco specjalnej troski, ale jednocześnie była wobec niego miła i szczera. Nie do końca znała się na łyżwiarstwie, a Rosja była dla niej tylko jakimś krajem hen, za morzem i Koreą, więc w gruncie rzeczy uznawała Nikiforova za zupełnie normalnego faceta. No, zagranicznego faceta, który przybył trenować jej brata. Taki awans. I chociaż dogadywał się Mari jak z prawdziwym rodzeństwem, to była... no właśnie, to była jak rodzeństwo.

Albo Yuuko. Pomijając to, że była mężatką, w głowie Viktora nigdy nie powstała nawet myśl, żeby uznać panią Nishigori za kobietę, z którą aż chciałoby się spędzić resztę życia. Była czarująca, energiczna, momentami aż straszna w swoich napadach złości na dzieci, jednak to również stanowiło to przyjemny element jej żywiołowej osobowości. Szczerze gratulował Takeshiemu jego wyboru i smucił się, gdy w tym świecie Yuuko zajęła się karierą solistki zamiast założyć rodzinę. Wydawała mu się naprawdę bliska, ale jednocześnie nigdy aż tak bardzo jak ta jedna, jedyna osoba.

Tym kimś, kto dla Viktora miał najpiękniejszy uśmiech na świecie i najwspanialej całował był Yuuri. Yuuri, który przecież też nie był ideałem - łatwo przybierał na wadze, bywał nieśmiały, samolubny, cierpiał na chroniczny brak wiary w siebie czy umiał zamknąć się w sobie od tak, w jednej chwili. Nie był perfekcyjny, nieważne jak często Viktor go tak komplementował. Nie był tym bardziej bóstwem, chociaż regularne nazywał go czarującym Erosem. Po prostu... Spotkali się. We właściwym miejscu. O właściwym czasie.

No więc czemu...?

Odpowiedź na pytanie "czemu w ogóle się nim zainteresował?" okazała się w sumie prosta. Zainteresowanie było kwestią momentu, przebłysku ciekawości, którego potem nie dało się za nic w świecie wyrzucić z pamięci. A tym, co przyciągnęło Viktora, okazała się muzyka, którą Yuuri tworzył swoim ciałem. Oczywiście już na bankiecie w Soczi szalony Japończyk przykuł jego uwagę, ale dopiero swoją jazdą Katsuki oczarował go na tyle, że Rosjanin zdecydował się zawiesić karierę. Karierę, która i tak wisiała na włosku. To był ten właściwy moment, właściwe miejsce. Dopiero kiedy przyjechał na miejsce, Viktor zaczął naprawdę poznawać człowieka imieniem Katsuki Yuuri, aż wreszcie po kilku miesiącach zorientował się, jak bardzo ten łyżwiarz nie jest mu obojętny. Tylko tyle. To było to szumnie zwane przeznaczenie, które ich połączyło. Miłość, która rodziła się z takim samym trudem jak "Yuri on ICE".

W takim razie co powinien czuć Viktor wobec Yuuriego, który nie jeździł? Czy to nadal była ta sama osoba, którą pokochał? Czy wciąż będzie potrafił kochać go równie mocno? Na pewno?

Nie wiedział. Bał się tego. To bajki, że miłość przezwyciężała wszelkie trudności i triumfowała nad przeciwnościami losu. Miłość nie miała tu nic do rzeczy. To zawsze był indywidualny przypadek i zawsze chodziło o człowieka - czy chciał, czy potrafił się do tego przyzwyczaić, czy akceptował zmiany, czy go to gryzło, czy umiał z tym żyć, czy, czy, czy...

Viktor westchnął i zamknął oczy.

Do tej pory myślał tylko o tym, ile Yuuri zmienił w JEGO życiu. Ile Yuuri znaczył dla NIEGO. Ile "love" i "life" wprowadził do JEGO świata. Ale tak naprawdę niewiele wiedział o nim samym. Może dlatego, że Yuuri regularnie zamykał się w sobie i nie chciał odsłonić przed Viktorem całego lękliwego wnętrza, a może dlatego, że to Viktor nie ogarniał złożoności myśli i emocji, które kotłowały się w japońskim umyśle. Yuuri bez łyżew był praktycznie Yuurim obcym. Nie znał go. Być może w większym stopniu, niż mu się kiedykolwiek wydawało.

A jednak kochał Yuuriego, nawet gdy zabrakło czynnika, który ich połączył. Może to przez wspomnienia, może przez coraz bardziej płonną nadzieję, że znów będzie jak kiedyś... ale kochał. Jak nie kochał nigdy wcześniej nikogo. I jak nie pokocha nikogo później. Bo kochał jego zalety i pokochał wady. Kochał za łyżwiarstwo i pokochał za wspólne mieszkanie. Kochał każdy aspekt jego osobowości, każdą czynność i gest - kochał go śpiącego, wypowiadającego senne monologi z rana, siorbiącego podaną do łóżka kawę, upominającego, że nie powinno się odkładać zmywania na potem, próbującego zrozumieć, jaka jest różnica między śmietaną a kefirem, biegnącego u jego boku na trening, biegnącego u boku Makkachina na spacerach, grającego niczym szatan w te swoje krwawe gry na konsoli, uśmiechającego się łagodnie, gdy siedział na jego kolanach i tulił się do piersi, całującego go na dobranoc, śliniącego się do poduszki lub do jego ramienia...

Nie kochał od razu. Zakochiwał się z każdym dniem. Darzył uczuciem nieustannie ewoluująca osobę, nie zbiór cech, organów i medali.

Miłość bezwiedna, prawie intuicyjna.

\- Yuu... i... - szepnął Viktor przez sen. - Ra... uj...

* * *

Yu-topia wydawała się wymarła, a panującą ciszę z rzadka przerywały jedynie odległe stuknięcia odkładanych przez mamę naczyń. Ostatnimi czasy był to stan całkowicie normalny i z pewną gorzką satysfakcją Yuuri przyznał w myślach rację, że rodzice słusznie wysłali go na studia. Onsen powoli, lecz systematycznie podupadał.

Młody nauczyciel skierował swoje kroki do jadalni. O tej porze zajazd powinien tętnić życiem, gdy wszyscy żądni rozerwania się po pracy faceci przychodzili na szklaneczkę piwa oraz oglądanie meczu z udziałem Sagan Tosu, a kobiety po położeniu dzieci spać zbierały się na ploteczki. Ale nie było nic. Zamiast śmiechów i podniesionych głosów w tle rozgrywał się tylko ledwie słyszalny koncert na dwie komory zlewu. Nie szkodzi. Przynajmniej nikt mu nie przeszkadzał w kontemplowaniu jego marnego życia.

Lecz kiedy tylko Yuuri rozsunął drzwi, zamarł we framudze, kompletnie zaskoczony widokiem, który zastał w tylko teoretycznie pustym pomieszczeniu. Miał święte prawo myśleć, że w jadalni nikogo nie już ma i będzie mógł w spokoju obejrzeć powtórkę wieczornych wiadomości na dużym telewizorze, ale bardzo się przeliczył. Nie sądził, że ktoś jeszcze został. I że tym kimś będzie właśnie on.

Był inny. Inny niż cokolwiek, z czym się spotkał. Inny niż wszyscy ludzie, z którymi miał dotychczas kontakt, inny niż jakikolwiek obcokrajowiec, a nie było ich przecież aż tak wielu. W końcu spędził na Kyushu całe życie. Viktor był jednak kompletnie inny i ta inność nie wiązała się wyłącznie z jego wyglądem. Jego charakter, energia, swoboda, z jaką się wypowiadał. Sam fakt, że żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa figurowego zdecydowała się z jakichś względów przybyć do tego podupadającego zajazdu zamiast wybrać pięciogwiazdkowy hotel na Seszelach był dla niego czymś innym. Niezrozumiałym i niesamowitym jednocześnie. Bo Rosjanin sprawiał przy tym wszystkim wrażenie, jakby futon i miska katsudonu stanowiły najwspanialsze wygody na świecie.

Inny. Od czubka szarej głowy po same poranione przez łyżwy pięty. Nawet sposób w jaki obcokrajowiec się uśmiechał był tak bardzo inny niż w przypadku rodziców. Przede wszystkim uśmiech Viktora miał wiele odmian. Potrafił być zmęczony, smutny, niewinny, lekko głupkowaty, czarujący, a najbardziej promienny był ten o niemożliwym do osiągnięcia przez normalnych ludzi kształcie serca. Katsuki nie rozumiał czemu, ale czuł się prawdziwym ekspertem w kwestii uśmiechologii stosowanej w specjalizacji Viktorowej.

Ale tym razem Viktor się nie uśmiechał i Yuuri wiedział, że coś jest nie tak.

Japończyk zasunął za sobą drzwi i na palcach zbliżył się do stolika, przy którym spał Rosjanin. Niemal opustoszała butelka shōchū oraz trzymana w zastygłej dłoni czarka mówiły wszystko - Viktor musiał się upić i zasnąć. Katsuki pokręcił głową, po czym ostrożnie wyjął naczynie spomiędzy palców leżącego mężczyzny i odstawił je wraz ze szkłem na kontuar. Wrócił. Właściwie w następnej kolejności miał zamiar delikatnie obudzić łyżwiarza, przestrzec go, że się przeziębi i poprosić, żeby położył się w ciepłym futonie, ale... nie potrafił. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wyglądał zbyt niewinnie, żeby przerywać jego drzemkę. Yuuri przysiadł więc do sąsiedniego boku stolika, wyczekując nawet najmniejszej oznaki reakcji budzącego się Viktora, ale ten wciąż równomiernie posapywał. Postanowił dać mu jeszcze pięć minut.

Zamiast telewizora uwaga Yuuriego skupiła się więc na obserwowaniu twarzy drzemiącego łyżwiarza. To zabawne, że mężczyzna był w stanie zasnąć w takiej pozycji, jakby był studentem, który zaledwie na chwilę położył głowę na notatkach i tak już pozostał do samego rana. Zaciekawiony Katsuki nachylił się nad nim odrobinę. Jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji przypatrzeć się Viktorowi z tak bliska i ta nieznaczna odległość sprawiła, że zaczął odkrywać nieznane wcześniej szczegóły wyglądu Rosjanina. Dość wysokie czoło przykrywała rozsypana w nieładzie grzywka, brwi miał cienkie i idealnie proste, zupełnie niepodobne do jego własnych, a rzęsy były jasne jak włosy, praktycznie tak jasne jak srebrzysta pajęczyna, na której... zawisły...

Yuuri otworzył szerzej oczy i nagle dostrzegł coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Kilka kropel, które zatrzymały się na rzęsach, połyskując w świetle jarzeniówek wtedy, kiedy obróciło się głowę pod dobrym kątem.

Jak ktoś tak przystojny, utalentowany i sławny mógł tak po prostu... płakać?

Śpiący mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie zagubionego i bezbronnego niczym dziecko, co sprawiło, że Yuuri nie mógł przejść obok niego obojętnie. Na początku lekko się zawahał, ale po chwili ostrożnie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i dotknął czubkami palców włosów Viktora. Były cieniutkie i delikatne, i niezwykle miłe w dotyku. Japończyk nieco pewniej położył rękę na głowie śpiącego łyżwiarza i bardzo, bardzo powoli zaczął nią poruszać. Nie odważył się otrzeć łez, ale głaskaniem chciał w jakiś sposób uspokoić Viktora, dodać mu otuchy. Pocieszyć go. Zaopiekować się nim.

Na tę myśl na policzkach Katsukiego wystąpił rumieniec. Zaopiekować? Dlaczego w ogóle przyszło mu to do głowy? Spokojnie, to pewnie dlatego, że Viktor zachowywał się tak nieporadnie i niewinnie, że wzbudzało to w Yuurim naturalną nauczycielską potrzebę zajęcia się nim. Tak. To na pewno przez to. Ten rodzaj ciepła w sercu musiał być spowodowany właśnie tym.

Japończyk ułożył głowę na stole, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając oka z Viktora. Jego włosy faktycznie przypominały coś w rodzaju jedwabiu, który umykał pod najlżejszym dotykiem i układał się delikatnymi falami. Yuuri westchnął, całkowicie pochłonięty tym zajęciem. Kiedy tylko ręka mu się zmęczyła, zaczął głaskać mężczyznę po przedramieniu, a gdy i to było zbyt trudne, dłoń spoczęła na dłoni Viktora. Przemykał opuszkami po wystających knykciach i muskał delikatnie zaznaczone pod skórą żyły. Wreszcie Japończyk zatrzymał się, okrywając bladą dłoń swoją dłonią. Była taka duża. I taka ciepła. Niespodziewanie ciepła jak na kogoś, kto pochodził z Rosji i trenował łyżwiarstwo. Przecież powinien być zimny, wyniosły, niedostępny... A wydawał się tak uroczy jak uroczy był uśmiech w kształcie serca, jakim codziennie go witał.

Patrzył. Patrzył. Mijały minuty, a Yuuri wciąż nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie wiedział nawet czemu, ale nie mógł przestać. Jakby ten widok należał tylko do niego.

Viktor. Viktor, który nieustannie go zaskakiwał.

* * *

Całą halę oblekła delikatna, niebieska poświata nieznanego pochodzenia. Viktor ćwiczył swój program dowolny, niezmordowanie, raz po raz, aż wreszcie poczuł, że chyba zrobił stanowczo zbyt dużo quadów jak na to, jak dużo czasu powinna zajmować jazda. I że w ogóle jeździ za długo. Bo tak właściwie to co za skok wykonał tuż przed sekwencją choreograficzną - poczwórnego salchowa czy może lutza? A kolejna kombinacja spinów miała być ze zmianą nogi czy...?

Rzut oka w stronę okien wystarczył, żeby Viktor domyślił się, co właściwie było nie tak. Bo to nie w samym programie leżał problem. Nieścisłość polegała na tym, że mężczyzna znalazł się w Sportowym Klubie Mistrzów. Pustym. Cichym. Zalanym łagodnym światłem znikąd. No właśnie - znów był na lodowisku ze snów.

Ale zanim Nikiforov zaczął szukać wzrokiem istoty, wyczuł, że nie ma po co tego robić. Tym razem było inaczej. Trochę mniej strasznie. Trochę bardziej swojsko. Prawie jak w domu za starych, dobrych czasów, tylko że w prawdziwym Petersburgu nigdy nie ćwiczył całkowicie sam na całym obiekcie, a za oknami nie czaiła się trudna w zdefiniowaniu nicość. Czyli śnił, ale tym razem nie było jasne, w jakim właściwie celu.

Łyżwiarz porzucił trening i ruszył zrobić rundkę wzdłuż bandy. Może to był całkowity przypadek, choć w przypadki Viktor przestał wierzyć już jakieś kilkadziesiąt nocy temu wraz z kolejnymi nieproszonymi odwiedzinami.Mógł również mimowolnie zapoczątkować świadome śnienie, a mózg sam jakoś tak dopasował miejsce do zmęczonego wysiłkiem ciała. To wydawało się już całkiem rozsądne wytłumaczenie, o ile można mówić o rozsądku w przypadku sennych marzeń. Tylko żeby nie był w stanie porządnie odpocząć nawet w nocy...

\- Vik...

Cichy szmer, coś prawie na granicy słyszalności nagle dotarło do uszu mężczyzny. Mógłby pomylić to z odgłosem przecinanego przez łyżwy lodu, ale w tej absolutnej ciszy każda obca nuta przykuwała jego uwagę. Viktor zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po hali, nie przerywając jazdy. Dlaczego? I kto?

\- Vik... tor...

Nikiforov zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Nasłuchiwał. Nie, to niemożliwe. Pragnął wmówić sobie "zostaw to, pomyliłeś się, zapomnij, to tylko głupi żart", ale stężałe mięśnie nie pozwalały mu się ruszyć. Albo miał już naprawdę zaawansowane omamy, albo właśnie...

\- Viktor.

O Boże.

\- Yuuri? - zawołał Rosjanin i zaczął desperacko kręcić się wokół własnej osi. - Yuuri, to ty, prawda? Odezwij się! Yuuri!

To były najdłuższe sekundy jego życia, w czym wcale nie pomagał mu fakt, że śnił. Tutaj czas ciągnął się jak z gumy, a wieczność kryła się w każdej nerwowej chwili oczekiwania. Wszystko zwiastowało srogie rozczarowanie. "Zostaw to, będzie boleć, nie próbuj, nikt ci nie odpowie".

Ale właśnie wtedy odezwał się.

\- Viktor? Dlaczego cię nie widzę? - Głos Yuuriego, ta najpiękniejsza melodia jaka istniała na świecie, dochodził zewsząd i znikąd. Znajdował się bardzo blisko, ale jednocześnie samego mężczyzny tu nie było. Jakby słowa wpadały wprost do ucha, jakby... jakby... Yuuri był w jego głowie.

\- Yuuri, to ja, Viktor - rzucił pospiesznie Nikiforov, nie przestając rozglądać się na prawo i lewo. - Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję, że zaraz ci to wszystko wyjaśnię...

\- Viktor, wariacie. Przecież wiem, że mi nic nie zrobisz - odparł Yuuri i Viktor przysiągłby, że widział kpiące spojrzenie, jakim zawsze obrzucał go narzeczony, gdy łajał za szczególnie słaby żart. - Choć tak po prawdzie to najpierw musiałbym cię znaleźć. Co znowu zmalowałeś?

Ten ton i swoboda... Akcent... Nie, nie, to czyste szaleństwo. Obłęd. Viktor zwariował z tęsknoty i wykreował sobie własny świat, w którym zamknął się wraz z ukochanym mężczyzną.

\- Yuuri, czy to ty? - zapytał szeptem Nikiforov, chwytając się bandy, żeby nie upaść. - To naprawdę ty?

\- Co masz na myśli przez "naprawdę"? Przecież to oczywiste, że jestem... - zapewnił Katsuki i niespodziewanie urwał, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, o co jest pytany. - Jestem... Ja...

Długa pauza. Zdecydowanie za długa. Zbyt niepokojąca i pełna wątpliwości.

\- Yuuri! - nie wytrzymał Viktor. Bał się stracić z nim kontakt. Przestać słyszeć jego głos choćby na moment. - Yuuri, ja wiem, że to wszystko moja wina. Tylko moja. To przez moje głupie decyzje i życzenia zniknąłeś z Petersburga. To ja jestem odpowiedzialny za to, że nie jesteś już łyżwiarzem... Ale proszę, błagam, powiedz mi tylko jedno. Czy to ty? Czy ten Yuuri, ten w Hasetsu... Czy to jesteś ty?

\- Zaraz, chwila, poczekaj. Nie tak szybko. Wszystko mi się miesza i jest takie... niewyraźne... Jakbym widział to na ekranie - odpowiedział pospiesznie Japończyk i jęknął cicho. - Jeszcze przed chwilą wydawało mi się, że to tylko sen, a teraz mam wrażenie, jakbym miał wspomnienia, których nie powinienem mieć. Że w Hasetsu... Że to... Że to jestem ja. W sensie jakby inna wersja, ale ta sama... podstawa? Coś jak oprogramowanie, które instalujesz na dwa różne laptopy i dopasowujesz pod siebie, ale w gruncie rzeczy...

Do tej pory Viktora praktycznie zamurowało, bo był zbyt oszołomiony nagłym odnalezieniem ukochanego, ale po usłyszeniu zawiłych tłumaczeń, tak bardzo w stylu Yuuriego, po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Najpierw drgały mu kąciki ust, jakby z ledwością powstrzymywał się, no bo przecież to taka poważna sytuacja, pełna patosu i w ogóle, a potem zaczął się śmiać. Cichutko, cicho, pod nosem, śmiał się do siebie, aż wreszcie śmiał się na tyle głośno, że Japończyk musiał przerwać wywód i z niepokojem rzucił "no co?".

\- Oprogramowania? Naprawdę? Komputerowe porównanie w takiej chwili? Och, Yuuri, jesteś... Jesteś... Jesteś po prostu niemożliwy. Yuuri. Yuuri. - Mężczyzna nie mógł przestać chichotać. Emocje były zbyt silne, a ich ilość wprost przytłaczająca. - Yuuri...

Viktor śmiał się. Śmiał się tak, że aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach i spływały po policzkach. Śmiał się i płakał z żalu nad tym co stracił. Potem praktycznie tylko płakał, chociaż z jego ust cały czas wydobywało się zduszone "hahaha!", lecz w końcu i na to zabrakło mu tchu. Wtedy już wyłącznie milczał, a łzy wielkie jak grochy spływały po zziębniętych, zaczerwienionych policzkach.

A Yuuri nawet nie mógł tu być i odgarnąć mu tej cholernej grzywki...

\- Yuuri. Przepraszam. Ja cię tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam... - powiedział cicho, pozwalając łzom płynąć i rozmazywać obraz. Nie miał siły z tym walczyć. Pragnął wyłącznie wtulić się w ramię narzeczonego i odpocząć. - Przepraszam... Ja... Przepraszam...

\- Och, Viktor... - odpowiedział czule Katsuki. - Vitya...

\- Yuuri... - Łzy wciąż bezdźwięcznie kapały na czarną koszulkę. Głos mu się nawet nie załamał, ale przycichł i był pełen stłumionego smutku. No tak. Yuuri nie powiedział "nie przepraszaj". Wiedział, że było za co. - Yuuri... Kocham cię... Błagam, nie zostawiaj mnie samego...

"Stammi vicino". Zostań przy mnie i nigdy nie odchodź. Aria mężczyzny do zbłąkanej duszy jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się Viktorowi tak idealna w wymowie jak teraz. I gdyby w tej chwili miał pojechać do niej swój program dowolny, byłby to chyba najbardziej perfekcyjny występ wszech czasów.

\- Viktor... Viktor, ja też cię kocham i nie zamierzam cię zostawić - zapewnił Yuuri. Nikiforov milczał. Gardło ścisnęło tak wielkie wzruszenie, że dziwił się, jak w ogóle może jeszcze oddychać. - Viktor... Wiem, że płaczesz. Nie muszę cię widzieć. Czuję to.

Rosjanin uśmiechnął się gorzko i szybko uniósł dłoń, żeby otrzeć łzy z rzęs. Ten Yuuri... W normalnych okolicznościach nie umiał odczytać nastroju narzeczonego, ale akurat ten jeden raz musiał trafić. To niesprawiedliwe. Dlaczego zgadł w chwili słabości, a nie te milion innych razy, kiedy Viktor miał ochotę na buziaka?

\- Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, naprawdę - zaczął znów Katsuki i westchnął. - Tylko że ja nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Nawet w rzeczywistości nie radzę sobie z płaczącymi osobami, a w takim stanie jak teraz... nie mam nic poza słowami - wyjaśnił.

\- Aż słowami. Słowami, którymi nieustannie mnie ratujesz. Którymi nadajesz mojemu życiu sens - poprawił Rosjanin, potrząsając głową. Nie był już pewien, kto kogo powinien pocieszać. - Yuuri. Przepraszam za to, jaki jestem. Dziękuję za to, jaki jesteś.

Mógł żyć. Jeszcze odrobinę, choć już miał zwątpić i się poddać - mógł żyć. Już to spotkanie dowiodło, że nadzieja istniała. A nawet jeśli nie nadzieja, to uczucie do Yuuriego pozostało niezmienne.

\- Viktor? - zagadnął po chwili Japończyk, na co Rosjanin zamruczał łagodnie na znak, że słyszy. - Co właściwie teraz widzisz?

\- Jestem na lodowisku w Klubie Mistrzów - Viktor rozejrzał się, ale od początku rozmowy nie zmieniło się nic poza sączącym się przez okna cieniem. - Sam. A ty?

\- Ja siedzę na trybunach w Ice Castle. Nie mogłem znaleźć żadnych pasujących łyżew, więc tak tu zostałem - wytłumaczył Yuuri. - Czyli każdy jest na swoim _home rinku_. Uhm... To wiele wyjaśnia...

Faktycznie, nie dało się lepiej zaprezentować duchowej rozłąki dwóch łyżwiarzy niż poprzez umieszczenie ich na dwóch oddzielnych lodowiskach. Każdy mógł się skupić wyłącznie na sobie. Raj dla pracusiów, prawda? A jednak pierwsze co przychodziło do głowy to straszna, straszna odległość. Viktor wciąż pamiętał wartość olbrzymiego dystansu, z jakim przyszło im się zmierzyć przy okazji mistrzostw narodowych. Siedem tysięcy trzysta trzydzieści osiem kilometrów - tyle mniej więcej dzieliło od siebie Petersburg i Hasetsu. Może trochę więcej, a może trochę mniej między samymi ośrodkami. Czy w sennym świecie kilometry były tak samo długie? Czy może zamiast nich jednostką były tu wymiary? Siedem tysięcy trzysta... Nie, nie. To nie tak. Tu wystarczał tylko jeden wymiar. Taki, którego nie dało się przekroczyć.

\- Wiesz, Viktor - odezwał się ponownie Yuuri, a Rosjanin mimowolnie uniósł głowę, jakby rozmówca stał tuż przed nim. - Nie chcę cię straszyć, ale... Wydaje mi się, że za oknami zaczęło się robić jakby jaśniej. Zaraz może skończyć nam się czas - powiedział ostrożnie.

Viktor zamrugał. Nie, proszę... To było nieuniknione, ale wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że ich mały cud właśnie dobiegał końca. Nie chciał się żegnać. Ani na zawsze, ani nawet na chwilę.

\- Yuuri, powiedz, że to się da odwrócić. Ten cień powiedział mi, że jeśli cofniesz życzenie, to wszystko wróci do normy. To możliwe, prawda? - rzucił pospiesznie Viktor. - Może w kolejnym śnie uda mi się wsiąść w samolot, polecieć do Hasetsu i...

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste. Nie, to na pewno nie będzie takie proste - odparł smutno Yuuri. - Wydaje mi się, że jestem przy tobie bardzo blisko, ale jednocześnie coś mnie blokuje. Nie jestem nawet pewien czy po obudzeniu ja... że cokolwiek będę pamiętał. Poza tym całe te życzenia to igranie z losem. Ten cień nie da nam tak łatwo odejść.

Z kolejnymi zdaniami słowa zaczęły być nieco niewyraźne, a samogłoski mniej dźwięczne, jakby do uszu Nikiforova dostała się woda. Obraz również coraz bardziej się rozmywał i zatapiał w ciemnej mgle. Sygnały z całego ciała zaczęły docierać jeden za drugim do jego mózgu. Pod palcami czuł drewniany blat. Nogi miał ugięte. Głowę pochyloną.

\- Więc nic się nie da zrobić? - zawołał głośniej Viktor, ostatkiem sił trzymając się snu. - Nic, żeby cię odzyskać?

\- Nie, tego nie powiedziałem. Nie zamierzam z ciebie rezygnować, więc ty też mnie nie zostawiaj, dobrze? - poprosił Katsuki, na co wzruszony Viktor chciał przytaknąć, ale już nie panował nad swoim gardłem. - Po prostu rób to, co zawsze robiłeś. Co ci wychodziło najlepiej.

W cichnącym głosie Yuuriego dało się słyszeć ciepły uśmiech.

\- Zawsze bądź moim Vityą.

* * *

Plask, plask, plask. Odgłos gołych stóp przemierzających korytarz nie pasował do żadnego znanego mu rytmu. Tata chodził bardziej posuwiście, mama pospiesznie drobiła drewnianymi klapkami, Mari miała chód szybki i prawie zamaszysty. A ten był równy i spokojny, zupełnie niepodobny do nikogo, kogo znał. Jak taniec. Jakby ktoś bardziej płynął niż szedł.

Plask, plask, plask. Spało mu się tak dobrze, że z ledwością rozpoznawał kierunki świata. Ale wiedział, że się poruszał... Chyba się poruszał się. Tak, na pewno, bo odgłos kroków podążał wraz z nim, a przecież nie lunatykował... Oczywiście. Ręce. Jedna pod jego plecami, druga pod kolanami. Jak za czasów, kiedy zaziębionego malca zabierała mama i niosła go do jego łóżka. Czuł się bezpieczny. Czuł się kochany.

Plask, plask, plask. Ktoś wchodził na piętro. Schodek za schodkiem bez słowa skargi ktoś szedł, dźwigając go na rękach. Może gdyby mógł, natychmiast poprosiłby o odstawienie na ziemię, ale nie był w stanie. Nie miał siły nic powiedzieć, więc mruknął tylko przez sen i przywarł policzkiem do miękkiej, zielonej yukaty. Delikatny aromat alkoholu mieszał się z zapachem cudzego ciała.

Plask, plask, plask. Drzwi otworzone łokciem, drzwi pchnięte kolanem. Już dawno nie spało mu się tak dobrze, choć jednocześnie spać właśnie przestał. Chciał dłużej pozostać w tych bezpiecznych ramionach, ale ich właściciel na pewno się zmęczył. Dlatego najdelikatniej jak mógł ułożył Yuuriego na łóżku i nie fatygując się, aby zdjąć z niego domowy dres, szczelnie przykrył go kołdrą. Och, i ten ktoś najwyraźniej wiedział, że Katsuki lubił zawijać sobie pled za szyją. Musi mu jutro podziękować.

Zero plaskania. Ktoś stał. Ktoś się wahał. Może tu zostanie...? Proszę, zostań.

Zostań przy mnie...

Szmer, a zaraz po tym dotyk na czole. Ciepły. Lekko wilgotny. Z nieznaczną nutą alkoholu.

\- Dobranoc, Yuuri - szepnął Viktor. - Kocham cię.

Lekki pocałunek był jak sen, który wylatywał z pamięci pięć sekund po przebudzeniu, ale chociaż pamięć zawodziła, serce wiedziało, że coś się wydarzyło. Że jeszcze przed chwilą ktoś tu był. Ktoś, kto bezszelestnie wymknął się z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Yuuri skulił się, zagłębiając nos w kołdrze. Zapach świeżego prania. Nie ten, którego pragnął.

\- Dobranoc...

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Jeszcze raz przepraszam za obsuwę. Z JGP wróciłam naładowana o nowe łyżwiarskie informacje oraz zdrówko (na gorączkę nie ma to jak chłód z lodowiska), więc mogę już wracać do "męczenia" was fanfikami. Dziękuję DaryavonDayern za nieustanne czuwanie nade mną (to ona wywaliła mi wszystkie zabawniejsze dialogi... więc musicie na nie jeszcze chwilkę poczekać) oraz an_nox, za opinie, które pomagają mi dopracowywać kolejne rozdziały.

Tytuł tego rozdziału jest jasny, bo chyba wszyscy dobrze znamy program krótki Yurio, prawda? "Agape" odnosi się do miłości bezwiednej, najczęściej skierowanej ku Bogu, ale również takiej, która nie oczekuje niczego w zamian. Tak samo Viktor nie w każdym aspekcie swojej miłości wymaga odwzajemnienia od Yuuriego. Przede wszystkim chce jego szczęścia i oczywiście wierzy, że jest mu to szczęście w stanie zapewnić. Jednocześnie staje przed ważnymi pytaniami - za co Yuuriego właściwie kocha? Czy w ogóle kocha go "za coś", czy właściwie zaczął kochać go "mimo wszystko", za to, że jest, a nie za to, co robi? Te pytania są aktualne również wtedy, kiedy Viktor i Yuuri w normalnym świecie zakończą karierę. Ich miłość jest piękna, bo jest współdzielona również na lodowisku, ale gdy tego zabraknie, to co wtedy? Jak będą mogli się wspierać?

W kwestii świadomego śnienia - temat nie jest mi obcy, ponieważ sama go kiedyś odrobinkę zgłębiałam. Nie byłam jakimś fanatykiem, ale po kilku razach, kiedy przypadkowo udawało mi się odzyskać świadomość we śnie, zachciało mi się nad tym zapanować troszkę bardziej. I jedną z wielu metod jest właśnie test rzeczywistości. Jest to powtarzalna, często nietypowa czynność, za pomocą której sprawdza się stan świadomości. Ja dla przykładu zginałam palec wskazujący lewej dłoni, aby przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jestem, aż weszło mi to w nawyk. Udało mi się dzięki temu raz przekierować sen na inny tor (latanie zawsze spoko), więc ogólnie potwierdzam, że dla chcącego nic trudnego.

Co do wspólnego śnienia się nie wypowiem, ale wydaje mi się to już sposób mocno z pogranicza sci-fi. Sprawy związane z falami mózgowymi są nie do końca sprawdzone, ale jakiś swój potencjał mają. Przy okazji - wszystkie rady poruszone w fiku są prawdziwe (przynajmniej w kwestii ich odnalezienia w Internecie).

Tylko co gryzie tego Yuuriego K.? Czy to na pewno przez pogodę i szkolne plany? A może to wina kogoś innego...? Pewnie jestem masakrycznie okropna, że zwrot "mój Vitya" padł pierwszy raz w tak smutnej scenie. Ale obiecuję wam, że nie poszedł on na marne! Nie tylko pomoże on Viktorowi trzymać się w ryzach, ale też... zobaczycie _^_

Poza tym wszystkie nawiązania do "Dystansu" są nieprzypadkowe.

Do zobaczenia już za niecałe dwa tygodnie w kolejnym obfitym rozdziale. Oj, będzie się tam działo dużo miłych rzeczy!

:*


	13. Rozdział 10 - Shall we skate?

Yuuri odetchnął głębiej przez nos, rozkoszując się miękkością okrywającej go kołdry. Pobudka już dawno nie była tak przyjemna i spokojna jak dziś, a przecież ledwie prześwitujące przez cienkie zasłony promienie wskazywały, że to jeszcze nie nadeszła właściwa pora na wstawanie. Możliwe że obudził go tata brzdąkający skrzynkami z alkoholem albo Mari, która mało delikatnie otwierała okna, aby przewietrzyć zajazd, ale zupełnie nie tłumaczyło to faktu, że mężczyzna nie był z tego powodu rozdrażniony. Wręcz przeciwnie - wydawało się to takie... takie... naturalne. Jakby pobudki o świcie stanowiły całkowicie normalny harmonogram jego dnia.

No nic. Skoro tak, to mógł się jeszcze trochę nacieszyć tymi kilkoma minutami drzemki, zanim właściwy alarm da o sobie znać. Yuuri uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i przekręcił na drugi bok, wsuwając nos we włochaty materiał. Chociaż sen już się rozrzedził, pod powiekami wciąż czaiły się ulotne obrazy czegoś... a może raczej kogoś... kto był mu bliski jak nic i nikt inny na świecie. We śnie ten ktoś szeptał Yuuriemu, że go kocha i choć Japończyk nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy, z jakiegoś powodu pragnął pozostać z nieznajomym już na zawsze. Czy to właśnie nazywano miłością? I czy w ogóle można było zakochać się w sennym marzeniu? Katsuki nie był pewien, bo miłość stanowiła dla niego kwestię tak samo obcą jak teoria względności Einsteina albo budowa promu kosmicznego. Wiedział tylko to, że istniała, lecz do tej pory nigdy czegoś podobnego nie czuł, więc nie wiedział, czy odpowiednio nazywa ten stan. To było jak mieszanka szczęścia, ekscytacji, tęsknoty oraz całego mnóstwa innych rzeczy, które wzmacniały bicie serca i zachęcały do biegnięcia przed siebie. Dla czegoś takiego aż chciało się żyć. Dla czegoś takiego nawet on chciał walczyć.

Yuuri zamruczał przeciągle i jeszcze bardziej wtulił się długą poduchę. Hmmm... Jaka ta dakimakura była ruchliwa...

Zaraz, zaraz. Przecież on nie miał żadnej dakimakury.

Yuuri otworzył niedowidzące oczy i z niejakim trudem pojął, że przed nosem roztaczał się krajobraz wielkiej, brązowej plamy. Plamy, która na widok bursztynowych oczu zaskomlała radośnie i przylgnęła szorstkim językiem do jego policzka.

\- Makkachin?! - zawołał naraz Yuuri i w jednej chwili poderwał się do siadu. - Skąd?! Jak ty tu...?!

Czemu? Czemu pudel tu był? Czemu był w pokoju? W łóżku? Tuż obok niego? Czyżby to znaczyło, że razem z nim do sypialni zawitał także... Japończyk w te pędy wymacał swoje okulary i z pewnym przestrachem odrzucił kołdrę, żeby zobaczyć, że na miejscu obok leżał...

...nikt.

Katsuki rozluźnił nieco napięte mięśnie i powoli rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu. Dopiero po chwili zaczęło do niego dochodzić, co właściwie się stało. Ostatnimi rzeczami, jakie z pewnością pamiętał, były jadalnia, chęć obejrzenia wiadomości oraz leżący na stoliku mężczyzna. Potem nastąpiła duża wyrwa w czasie, aż wreszcie Japończyk otworzył oczy i znalazł się w swoim pokoju. A jakby tego było mało, spał we własnym łóżku, wciąż w tym samym dresie, w którym usiadł i zaczął... zaczął...

Yuuri uniósł prawą rękę i z uwagą się jej przyjrzał, jakby co najmniej spodziewał się znaleźć na niej jakieś piętno albo wyryty znak. Viktor. Pamiętał, że dotykał Viktora, że głaskał go, by pocieszyć łyżwiarza, że rosyjska dłoń była taka duża i miła, i ciepła, aż wreszcie wsunął swoje palce między jego i trzymał tak aż do pobudki tutaj. Chyba. Niby wciąż wyczuwał coś w rodzaju widma cudzej obecności, ale równie dobrze mogło mu się to po prostu śnić, tak samo jak śnił... jak... jak śnił... Nie, to niemożliwe... Nie nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, jak potoczył się sen, ale powoli zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z jego nietypowego bogactwa. Rozróżniał strzępki wspomnień: smak jakiegoś europejskiego dania, melodię znanego musicalu, błysk złota na palcu serdecznym czy ciężar obejmujących go ramion. Wszystkie te punkty łączyła jedna osoba. Jeden łyżwiarz. Jedyny taki na całym świecie.

Makkachin z psią ciekawością śledził nie do końca skoordynowane ruchy wstającego Japończyka. Istniały takie sny, po wybudzeniu z których człowiek nie mógł się otrząsnąć, lecz chodził pijany przez cały dzień, żyjąc echem minionej historii. Yuuri czuł się właśnie w ten sposób - jego głowę zaczęło zaprzątać ulotne, nierealne marzenie, według którego on i Viktor żyli razem jak jakaś para. Ale to było niemożliwe. Abstrakcyjne. Kompletnie szalone. Dziwna koncepcja, która nie miała prawa bytu, a jednocześnie mózg wciąż i wciąż do niej wracał. Yuuri chciał znów zatopić się w tym miękkim wrażeniu, kontynuować tę opowieść, tak wiele przyjemniejszą od tej zwanej życiem...

A potem trafił czołem we framugę zamiast w wyjście z pokoju i cały czar prysł.

Złorzeczący pod nosem Katsuki przepuścił obok siebie Makkachina i rozcierając czoło, powoli ruszył na dół. W ogóle cała ta obecna sytuacja wydawała się jakimś jednym, wielkim snem. Światowej klasy łyżwiarz pojawił się przed nim praktycznie znikąd, otwarty, roześmiany i na dodatek kompletnie nagi, tłumacząc swój przyjazd życiowymi rozterkami. Postawił pod znakiem zapytania całą swoją wspaniałą karierę, nagle przybył do tej wymierającej mieściny i zamiast skupiać się na samym sobie, spoglądał jakimś tęsknym wzrokiem w kierunku Japończyka. Yuuri byłby chyba głupi, gdyby nie ucieszył się choć odrobinę z uwagi, jaką poświęcał mu Rosjanin. Z drugiej jednak strony był przerażony, że to na nim i na Yu-topii spoczywała wobec tego odpowiedzialność za marnowanie cennego czasu Nikiforova na dwa tygodnie przed arcyważnymi Mistrzostwami. A teraz to właściwie na tydzień.

Już tylko tydzień.

Yuuri potrząsnął głową, mimowolnie kładąc dłoń na łbie ocierającego się o jego nogę pudla. Nieważne. Nie jego sprawa. Viktor był wybitnym sportowcem i mógł robić co tylko zechciał. Za tydzień opuści Yu-topię, a oni zachowają wspomnienie o tym pobycie jako największy zaszczyt, jakiego dostąpił ich onsen. Będzie mógł to opowiadać wnukom na dobranoc... O ile kiedykolwiek się jakichkolwiek dorobi.

Póki co musiał się skupić na sprawach teraźniejszych. Bardzo teraźniejszych. Po zejściu na dół Yuuri od razu skierował się do wspólnej jadalni, licząc na to, że mama zaczęła już szykować posiłki dla gości. Skoro obudził się tak wcześnie, to mógł chociaż skorzystać z okazji, żeby zjeść i przy porannych wiadomościach-

I kiedy Katsuki rozsunął drzwi jadalni, wrażenie niesamowitego deja-vu uderzyło go z całą mocą. Ubrany w zieloną yukatę Viktor siedział w kompletnie pustej sali, zajmując dokładnie ten sam stolik pośrodku co wczoraj, i powoli skubał leżącego na talerzu przed nim łososia. Yuuri zamrugał, przyłapując się na tym z pozoru prostym stwierdzeniu, a konkretniej na jednej jego frazie. Wczoraj? Co wczoraj? Więc to mogła być... prawda?

W tym samym czasie na dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi Viktor obejrzał się za siebie, a wtedy szeroki uśmiech ni z tego, ni z owego zagościł na nieco zmęczonej twarzy. Och. Czyli jednak miał lekkiego kaca.

\- Dzień dobry, Yuuri! - zawołał wesoło Viktor, a zaraz potem rozłożył ręce na boki i złapał w ramiona wesoło witającego się z nim pupila - Makkachin! _Ty moj malenkij predatel..._ No co ja z tobą mam...

\- Dzień dobry. - Katsuki wreszcie się ocknął. Zasunął za sobą drzwi i powoli podszedł do zajmowanego przez łyżwiarza stolika. W sumie mógł wybrać dowolne miejsce, ale takie pokazowe odseparowywanie się od Viktora wyglądałoby jeszcze gorzej. Dlatego po chwili wahania Yuuri w końcu przysiadł obok i wyciągnął dłoń, machinalnie głaskając pudla po grzbiecie. - Wcześnie dziś wstałeś. Długo tu jesteś?

\- Może kwadrans. Wszystko przez to, że nie mogłem dłużej spać - odparł nieco wymijająco Rosjanin, po czym spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Japończyka. - A ty? Wydawało mi się, że tak wczesna godzina nie jest twoją domeną. Poza tym masz wakacje. Powinieneś korzystać z okazji na leniuchowanie.

\- Jakoś tak po prostu się obudziłem, a potem... leżałem... i w sumie... - zaczął dukać Yuuri. Przecież nie powie mu, że to przez to, że przypomniał sobie o śnie i zaczął snuć dziwne matrymonialne przypuszczenia. Mowy nie ma. Absolutnie. Chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu i jako prochy rozsypałby się po całej zatoce, żeby nie musieć już nigdy w życiu patrzeć w te błękitne oczy. Yuuri przełknął ślinę, starając się nie pokazać jak strasznie był speszony, po czym wskazał wolną ręką na psa. - ...Makkachin. Chyba ze mną spał.

\- Naprawdę? Makka... Naprawdę strasznie cię za niego przepraszam. Okropna z niego klucha i jak tylko zwęszy okazję, żeby się do kogoś przytulić, to nie waha się z tego skorzystać - wyjaśnił obcokrajowiec, patrząc karcąco na czworonoga. A przynajmniej usilnie starał się groźnie wyglądać, bo żadne z ich trojga ani przez chwilę nie uwierzyło, że Viktor faktycznie mógłby być zły. Już prędzej zazdrosny. W sensie o uwagę pudla. Dokładnie. - Ostatnio jest w sumie najgorzej, bo ciągle spał w naszym... Znaczy...

Nikiforov nietypowo dla siebie zająknął się, nie wiedząc, jak powinien zakończyć zdanie.

\- "W waszym"? - powtórzył Katsuki. Faktycznie, pierwszego dnia Viktor coś na ten temat wspominał, tylko... Dlaczego Yuuriego jakoś tak niespodziewanie to zabolało? - Z tobą i tym... tym kimś, kto ci się oświadczył?

Rosjanin na sekundę wytrzeszczył oczy, a potem zaśmiał się i pośpiesznie pomachał dłonią.

\- Nie, nie, to... to stare dzieje. Obecnie z nikim nie jestem. Chodziło mi po prostu o nasze towarzystwo - wskazał palcem na siebie, a potem na Katsukiego. - W Petersburgu całe dnie trenowałem w Klubie i Makkachin już dawno nie widział tylu ludzi naraz, ale tutaj zaczął czuć się jak w prawdziwym domu. Strasznie się przez to rozzuchwalił.

\- Och. Rozumiem. No tak. Domowa atmosfera jest ważna, prawda? - ucieszył się Yuuri. Zaraz, zaraz. Ucieszył się?

Nie, chwila, moment, robiło się coraz bardziej dziwnie. Przecież nie powinno go obchodzić jak wyglądało prywatne życie Viktora. Prywatne życie Viktora było prywatnym życiem Viktora. Jego prywatnym i jego życiem. Nie życiem Yuuriego. Życiem Viktora.

Chociaż... Chociaż czy on mu w sumie czegoś nie sugerował tuż po przyjeździe, że w poprzednim życiu... razem...

Nagle Japończyk z całej siły uderzył się rozłożonymi dłońmi w policzki, odganiając od siebie wizję ze snu. Nie, stop! Wracaj na ziemię! Żadnych dzikich wyobrażeń z Rosjanami w roli głównej! I najlepiej żadnych wyobrażeń w ogóle.

\- Yuuri, dobrze się czujesz? - Viktor przechylił głowę i przysunął się nieznacznie w stronę Katsukiego. - Jesteś pewien, że się wyspałeś?

\- T-tak, wszystko w najlepszym porządku! - Yuuri z piekącymi od solidnego plaśnięcia policzkami uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Ta, w porządku. Na ile tylko w porządku mogło być z jego głową.

Z jakiegoś powodu mocno rozbawiło to jednak Viktora, który uniósł prawą dłoń i delikatnie musnął palcami obrzmiałe miejsce. Yuuri z zaskoczeniem zarejestrował, że chociaż wiedział, co nastąpi, zupełnie się przed tym gestem nie uchylił. Mało tego, to było... miłe.

\- Ale nie musiałeś traktować się aż tak ostro - zwrócił uwagę Nikiforov, patrząc na zaczerwienione policzki Katsukiego. - Wyglądasz teraz jak ten wasz uroczy piesek z bajek. Jak mu było... Pochiko?

\- Pochacco - poprawił odruchowo Yuuri i uśmiechnął się. Cóż, jeśli dodać do tego jeszcze podobną do kluski sylwetkę i nieogar poziom trzysta...

\- Tak,tak, dokładnie! Pochaaa... mco! - Rosjanin próbował powtórzyć to ze śpiewną nutą, ale tak zabawnie przeciągnął drugą sylabę, że znów przeinaczył imię.

Yuuri nie mógł dłużej zachować powagi i zaczął się głośno śmiać, co sprowokowało do wybuchu wesołości także Viktora. Kiedy chichot jednego z nich malał, rzut oka na drugiego mężczyznę powodował, że fala śmiechu wzrastała na nowo. Biedny Makkachin mógł tylko wodzić spojrzeniem czarnych ślepi od jednego do drugiego, nie rozumiejąc, z czego cieszą się ludzie i czy przypadkiem nie obgadują oni czworonoga. Wreszcie Yuuri otarł kącik oka. A niech to... Było tak przyjemnie, tak beztrosko. Czemu właściwie tak było? Przecież nie mówili o niczym ważnym, tylko o psich zwyczajach i japońskich kreskówkach. Może to właśnie dlatego. Nie musiał myśleć nad tym, o czym właściwie dyskutowali, nie musiał udowadniać swojej mądrości ani wartości.

To byłoby takie wspaniałe móc zawsze być z kimś takim...

Katsuki poczuł nagły przypływ odwagi. Może nie musiał też wcale odgradzać się od łyżwiarza. Mógł... spróbować. To nie zaszkodzi, prawda? Nie było karalne? No bo skoro Viktor... Jeśli to wczoraj to wcale nie był sen...

\- Viktor? Tak mnie od rana zastanawiało... Czy ty... - zaczął na głos Yuuri i nagle urwał, kiedy uniósł wzrok, napotykając tuż przed sobą Viktora. Błękitne oczy znajdowały się blisko. Zbyt blisko. Na tyle blisko, że mógł policzyć delikatne linie znaczące obszar tęczówek. Wyglądały jak mieniąca się woda, która niespodziewanie zastygła w wydawałoby się nieuchwytnym momencie.

Bak z odwagą skończył się Yuuriemu szybciej, niż się tego spodziewał.

Rosjanin przechylił głowę jeszcze bardziej i spojrzał pytająco na Japończyka. Katsuki miał na końcu języka, aby zapytać "czy to ty zaniosłeś mnie wczoraj do łóżka?", ale chyba prędzej zrobiłby salto przed dzieciakami w szkole niż palnął coś podobnego. I to wcale nie znaczyło, że z łatwością skoczyłby to salto. W życiu by go nie skoczył.

\- ...czy mógłbym wpaść do Ice Castle i obejrzeć jak trenujesz? - dokończył zamiast tego. Uch, niby wybrnął, ale o to też nie powinien pytać. Przecież to jego praca, a nie jakiś pokaz rodem z zoo, musiał być skupiony i w ogóle...

Yuuri nie spodziewał się, że pytanie wywoła aż taką burzę: Viktor zupełnie zbaraniał, wybałuszył oczy, otworzył usta, a kiedy wreszcie dotarł do niego sens zdania, wydawało się, że serce wyskoczyło mu z piersi i przykleiło się do twarzy zamiast uśmiechu.

\- Naprawdę chcesz? - upewnił się, a kiedy Katsuki ostrożnie skinął głową, zawołał: - Oczywiście! Och, Yuuri, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę! To jak spełnienie marzeń! Będę mógł ci pokazać tyle rzeczy!

Entuzjazm Viktora był naprawdę zaraźliwy, bo Yuuri wraz z trwaniem wesołych okrzyków nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Każdy inny człowiek mógł się speszyć na taką prośbę albo powiedzieć, że to za szybko, że nie lubi przypadkowej widowni, że ma już zaplanowany bardzo ważny trening... Ale Viktor nie był każdy. Był wyjątkowy pod wieloma względami.

Zaraz jednak Rosjanin spoważniał.

\- Tylko wiesz, dopiero co przesunąłem rezerwację lodowiska na siódmą. Pasuje ci? To praktycznie za chwilę - dopytał z lekkim zaniepokojeniem.

\- Tak. Pasuje. Żaden problem. - Japończyk spojrzał na Makkachina, ale pudel nie wydawał się mieć nic przeciwko temu. "Spokojnie, mnie tu jest bardzo dobrze. Mam ręce do głaskania i wieprzowinę do podkradania. Możecie iść się pobawić" mówiło jego puchate, rozciągnięte na podłodze cielsko. Yuuri wstał więc i ruszył w kierunku zaplecza, gdzie znajdowała się kuchnia. - To ja lepiej pójdę zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia i... ten... Czy miałbyś może ochotę na jakieś onigiri na drugie śniadanie? Podejrzewam, że możesz być zmęczony po treningu, więc...

\- Yuuri. Chyba chcesz mnie dziś zamordować ilością szczęścia - odpowiedział Viktor znad kawałka pospiesznie jedzonego łososia. Ślady jakiegokolwiek pokacowego zmęczenia zniknęły jak ręką odjął. - Tak, mam dziś przeogromną ochotę na drugie śniadanie od ciebie. Dziękuję. Jesteś moim aniołem stróżem.

Japończyk skinął na odchodne głową i wszedł do kuchni. Dobrze, że mógł ukryć się za ścianą, kiedy Rosjanin zaczął nucić w stronę Makkachina ciche "Yuuri zrobi mi onigiri, Yuuri zrobi mi dziś onigiri!", bo inaczej wszystko by się wydało.

Nie mógł powstrzymać rumieńca. Po prostu nie mógł.

* * *

Yuuri nie umiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czemu właściwie tak bardzo spieszył się ze śniadaniem, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy o tak wczesnej porze i w takim tempie nie wsunął żadnego łososia. Może bał się, że Viktor znudzi się czekaniem i sam pobiegnie do Ice Castle? Z drugiej strony łyżwiarz wyraźnie zapewnił, że wychodzi tylko na obowiązkową przebieżkę z Makkachinem, a Yuuri w tym czasie może spokojnie zająć się posiłkiem, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to lekkie spóźnienie na lodowisko. Uch, ten Viktor... Faktycznie, Katsuki nie był z rana demonem prędkości, ale przecież obcokrajowiec nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Właśnie dlatego Yuuri zaczął upatrywać w tym podstępu i zapobiegawczo zjadł posiłek tak szybko, że ustanowił tym samym swój życiowy rekord. Zresztą, tylko na taki było go stać.

Wszystkie te obawy okazały się jednak bezzasadne. Kiedy Yuuri wyleciał z domu, od razu zauważył, że Viktor jak gdyby nigdy nic stoi tuż przed bramą. Potupywał raźno w miejscu, starając się odegnać ogarniające ciało zimno, i wbijał wzrok przed siebie, myślami błądząc gdzieś znacznie, znacznie dalej. Granatowa kurtka i szare dresy idealnie podkreślały jasną karnację łyżwiarza, a jasne włosy dodatkowo rozświetlał blask wstającego słońca. W tamtym momencie mężczyzna wyglądał niczym model, który reklamował obuwie sportowe, kolejny rewolucyjny izotonik albo jakiś nowy model słuchawek do joggingu. W ogóle był niczym żywa reklama sukcesu i ucieleśnienie perfekcji w jednym. Sto dwadzieścia na sto w skali wspaniałości. Człowiek zaczynał myśleć o tym, żeby się uszczypnąć i wyjść z tego głupawego podziwu, bo ktoś taki po prostu nie mógł istnieć. A mimo to z jakiegoś przedziwnego powodu Viktor wcale nie znikał, tylko czekał na Yuuriego tuż pod fantazyjną bramą onsenu zamiast być ideałem gdziekolwiek tam sobie zechciał.

Na dźwięk kroków na twardym podjeździe Rosjanin drgnął i obejrzał się przez ramię, napotykając spojrzeniem Japończyka. Widok Yuuriego sprawił, że jego twarz natychmiast rozświetlił uśmiech tak promienny, jakby to wcale nie chodziło o pójście na ciężki trening, ale o... hm, o spacer.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - zaczął Katsuki, poprawiając szelki narzuconego plecaka. - Musiałem się jeszcze przebrać i spakować ben... znaczy, drugie śniadanie.

\- W porządku, prawie wcale nie czekałem - odpowiedział Viktor i zmierzył Yuuriego wzrokiem. - Założyłeś dresy?

\- Nie pasują? Za mało wyjściowe? - Japończyk wygiął nogę i ocenił stan swoich spodni. Ciężko było się równać z rosyjskim mistrzem, bo ten wyglądałby fantastycznie nawet w zgrzebnym worku po ryżu... Nie żeby go sobie w takim wyobrażał, oczywiście... Ale Yuuri miał nadzieję, że różnica nie będzie aż tak drastyczna. W końcu z najbardziej szykownych ubrań miał do wyboru tylko spodnie od garnituru i ten czarny dres. - Jeśli chcesz, to wrócę i zmienię-

\- Nie, nie, w porządku. Po prostu... dobrze się składa - odpowiedział tajemniczo Viktor i przeciągnął się. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał bystro na Yuuriego i zaproponował: - To co? Może pobiegniemy?

Gdy tylko mruknął na znak zgody, Nikiforov ruszył i skręcił za bramą w lewo, narzucając niespieszne tempo - na tyle szybkie, by się rozgrzać, ale odpowiednio wolne, żeby po dotarciu na most móc kontynuować rozpoczętą rozmowę. Chociaż Yuuri dziwił się, że Viktor w ogóle chciał coś kontynuować.

\- Yuuri? A tak z ciekawości... Czego dokładnie uczysz w szkole? - zagadnął.

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Katsuki oderwał się od oglądania płaczących na niebie mew i odwrócił głowę w stronę towarzysza.

\- Nie wiem jak wygląda wuef w rosyjskich podstawówkach, ale nie sądzę, żeby różnica była jakaś znacząca - usprawiedliwił się już na wstępie. - Prowadzę tylko ogólne zajęcia dla dzieci. Biegi, rzuty piłką, jakaś siatkówka... A latem zajmuję się nauką pływania.

\- O - zareagował nieco żywiej Viktor. - Więc umiesz pływać?

\- No... W końcu tego uczę. Miło byłoby, gdybym się nie topił w czasie lekcji - zauważył nie bez ironii Yuuri. Rozmowa znów wracała na miły, niezobowiązujący tor. - A ty? Lód w stanie ciekłym jest ci tak samo bliski?

\- Hahaha, punkt dla ciebie. Oczywiście, że umiem pływać. I potrafię też surfować na desce - odparł Rosjanin z wyraźną dumą.

Yuuri potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zrozumieć, co usłyszał. Viktor. Na desce. Surfingowej. Viktor w samych kąpielówkach, niebieskich na ten przykład, pływający po jakimś Morzu Karaibskim albo coś. Błękitna laguna w tle, a pośród tego wysportowany, przystojny mężczyzna, który obejmował nogami deskę i odgarniał do tyłu mokre, srebrzyste włosy, uśmiechając się przy tym z satysfakcją. Biura podróży zabijałyby się o podobne zdjęcia w swoich folderach reklamowych.

\- Naprawdę?! - zakrzyknął Katsuki, wlepiając rozszerzone oczy w biegnącego obok mężczyznę. Nikiforov zrobił skromną minę.

\- Naprawdę-naprawdę. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że ostatnio miałem sporą przerwę i pewnie wyszedłem z wprawy. Może w te wakacje znów poćwiczę? Miło by było - oznajmił, a potem zerknął ponad ramieniem Yuuriego i zapytał: - Czy fale w tutejszej zatoce bywają duże?

Fale? Czemu pytał o fale? To brzmiało tak, jakby chciał poćwiczyć właśnie tutaj. Jakby w ogóle myślał o powrocie do Hasetsu. Do czegokolwiek w Japonii.

\- Nie wiem, czy są odpowiednie, ale kiedy biegam przy plaży to wydają się całkiem spore - przyznał z wahaniem Yuuri. - Ale nie znam się...

Japończyk nieco sposępniał. No właśnie. Niewiele wiedział, niewiele umiał. Słaby był z niego kompan dla kogoś tak wszechstronnie uzdolnionego jak Viktor.

\- Założę się, że z surfowaniem i tak idzie ci świetnie - dodał jeszcze i westchnął, przytłoczony ciężarem dzielącej ich różnicy poziomów. - Potrafisz tyle rzeczy...

\- Ty również. Słyszałem od Mari, że dużo trenowałeś od samego dzieciństwa. Gimnastykę, taniec towarzyski, balet... - Viktor zawiesił głos. Ciekawe, czy chciał też powiedzieć "łyżwiarstwo"? Na pewno chciał. Właściwie powinien mu to wytknąć w pierwszej kolejności.

\- Dawno i nieprawda. Praktycznie nic już nie pamiętam - rzucił Katsuki, na co Nikiforov wydał z siebie ciche, przeciągłe "uhm". Cokolwiek miało to znaczyć, więcej o nic nie dopytywał.

Yuuri i Viktor w zupełnej ciszy minęli most i ruszyli w stronę górującego nad okolicą wzgórza, u podstawy którego znajdowało się Ice Castle. Już niedługo przed ich oczami zamajaczył znajomy kontur sportowej hali, który z samego rana sprawiał wrażenie miejsca zupełnie wyludnionego i opustoszałego. Wstające słońce oblewało cały budynek lekko pomarańczową poświatą, a w tle widać było zazielenione wzniesienie wraz z wieńczącym sam szczyt zamkiem Hasetsu. W przestrzeniach kamiennego wału dało się już zobaczyć liczne kępki świeżej trawy świadczące o tym, że wiosna na Kiusiu z pewnością już nadeszła. Yuuri zacisnął usta. A tutaj dalej nic się nie zmieniło.

Obaj mężczyźni wspięli się po schodach, po czym normując oddechy po dość wyczerpującym biegu, wkroczyli przez rozsuwane drzwi do hallu. Viktor ruszył pewnie przodem, a Yuuri podążył za nim, z pewnym wahaniem rozglądając się po przedsionku. Chyba dawno go tu nie było. Bardzo dawno. Ledwie pamiętał rozkład pomieszczenia, choć jednocześnie wydawało mu się, że wystrój lodowiska zatrzymał się na czasach sprzed dobrej dekady. Podejrzewał, że burmistrz nie szastał z wydatkami na halę, gdzie poza sezonem nie zaglądało zbyt wielu ludzi, a nawet jeśli zaglądali, to i tak praktycznie nie przybywało nowych osób. Przy życiu utrzymywało to miejsce żywa reklama w postaci Yuuko, lecz i tak kwestie ekonomiczne okazały się bezwzględne. Właściwie co w Hasetsu jeszcze dobrze funkcjonowało? Ach, no przecież, że pociągi. Żeby co bardziej zdesperowani mieli w jaki sposób stąd zwiewać.

\- Hej, Takeshi! - zawołał nagle Rosjanin. Katsuki delikatnie wychylił się zza Viktora i zauważył, że między półkami z łyżwami kręciła się jakaś postać. I faktycznie, chwilę potem rozpoznał w niej Nishigoriego.

\- O! Cześć, Viktor. Jak zwykle ranny z ciebie ptaszek. Dziwię się, że potrafisz tryskać dobrym humorem o takiej godzinie - odpowiedział krępy Japończyk. Katsuki uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi. "Takeshi"? "Viktor"? Naprawdę przez te kilka dni Rosjanin zdołał aż tak się ze wszystkimi zaprzyjaźnić? - Mam szybkie pytanie. Wolisz dziś pojeździć z podkładem czy może... Yuuri?!

Nishigori zająknął się, kiedy zobaczył dawno niewidzianego kolegę, a Katsuki na dźwięk swojego imienia przypomniał sobie o swoim istnieniu i od razu skurczył się w sobie. Na śmierć zapomniał, że kolega ze studiów tu pracuje. Może to jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł, żeby przychodzić...

\- Yuuri! - zawołał jeszcze raz Nishigori, wychylając się ponad kontuar, ale tym razem w jego głosie słychać było radość z przypadkowego spotkania. A przecież na widok Yuuriego musiał przypomnieć sobie o Yuuko. Z pewnością sądził o nim wszystko, co najgorsze. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Przyszedłeś skorzystać z okazji i podpatrzeć mistrza przy pracy? Popieram. Gdyby nie to, że mam jeszcze kilometry korytarzy do wysprzątania, to chętnie sam bym z tego skorzystał. To normalnie jak darmowy bilet na zawody! - przyznał z jowialnym śmiechem i zwrócił się do rosyjskiego łyżwiarza. - To jak, Viktor? Co robimy z muzyką?

\- Możesz dać losowy podkład. A, i jeszcze jedno. Dziś mam specjalny trening, więc... - Viktor uśmiechnął się, a Katsuki przysiągłby, że chociaż do tej pory nie widział u niego takiej miny, to uniesione kąciki ust z pewnością nie oznaczały niczego dobrego. - Takeshi, czy mógłbyś znaleźć łyżwy dla Yuuriego?

"Stupor" to całkiem niezłe określenie na to, co się chwilę potem stało. Chociaż "szok" też nie brzmiał najgorzej. Czymkolwiek było jednak to pełne napięcia milczenie, trwało może ułamek sekundy, aż wreszcie obie pary ciemnych oczu zwróciły się w stronę Viktora, obie pary brwi uniosły w najszczerszym zdumieniu, a z dwóch gardeł padło zduszone:

\- Cooo?!

\- Wow! - zaśmiał się melodyjnie Rosjanin, zupełnie jakby uczestniczył w jakimś sitcomowym gagu. - Fajnie wychodzą wam te chórki, ale może poćwiczymy je innym razem, dobrze? Póki co wolałbym-

\- Viktor, nie o to mi chodziło! - Yuuri podszedł do utytułowanego mistrza i wbił w niego pełne przestrachu spojrzenie. - Chciałem tylko popatrzeć!

\- A z tego, co wiem, najlepszy widok jest ze środka lodowiska - podsumował Nikiforov, po czym zerknął zza Katsukiego na kontuar. - Takeshi, czy możesz?

Nishigori zamrugał i obrócił się na pięcie, gotów jak najszybciej zrejterować z zagrożonego kłótnią terenu.

\- Jasne, zrozumiałem - przytaknął i na krótką chwilę obejrzał się za siebie. - Yuuri? Nadal nosisz rozmiar czterdzieści jeden?

\- Nishigori! - wypalił z oburzeniem Katsuki.

\- Czyli nadal.

Takeshi zniknął między tylnymi stojakami, szukając odpowiedniej pary. W przestronnym hallu pozostała jedynie dwójka mężczyzn oraz męczący Yuuriego problem.

Od początku Japończyk przeczuwał, że to wyjście z Viktorem nie może wyglądać tak różowo. Że postoi sobie za bandą i miło spędzi przedpołudnie, oglądając popisy Nikiforova ćwiczącego w skupieniu na tydzień przed Mistrzostwami Świata. Ale nie. Oczywiście musiał swoją obecnością zaburzyć cały napięty grafik i zamiast siedzieć na tyłku w pokoju, zabierał łyżwiarzowi cenny czas. Widocznie zgoda Yuuriego została odebrana jako coś więcej. Że będzie wymagał, żeby Viktor poświęcił mu uwagę albo wymusi na nim prywatną lekcję jazdy. Tylko że Katsuki wcale tego nie chciał. Nic nie chciał. Chciał uciec i nikomu w niczym nie przeszkadzać.

\- Viktor, błagam, nie jeździłem od dobrych dziesięciu lat. Nie nadaję się. To absolutnie nie ma najmniejszego sensu - zaczął ponownie Yuuri, ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, palec na ustach zamknął drogę dalszym narzekaniom. Ciężko było jednak stwierdzić, czy to fizyczna bariera wcisnęła słowa z powrotem do gardła, czy to zaskoczył go dotyk dłoni. Czy raczej to, że już drugi raz tego dnia nie uznał kontaktu za zagrożenie. Jakby coś w jego mózgu się odblokowało.

\- Nie szkodzi. Chętnie skorzystam z okazji i powtórzę sobie podstawy - odpowiedział Viktor, wycofując rękę, zanim do Yuuriego wreszcie dotarło, co się dzieje. - A poza tym może powinieneś odpocząć od nauczycielskiej roli i zamiast uczyć innych, sam dasz się w czymś podszkolić?

\- I przekonują cię argumenty, że jestem do dupy, stracisz na mnie tylko czas i nerwy, a ja i tak nie będę nic umiał? - spróbował Japończyk jeszcze ostatni raz, jednak Rosjanin ani na chwilę nie stracił animuszu.

\- Ani odrobinkę - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Viktor.

\- Dobra, poddaję się. Niech ci będzie. - Yuuri westchnął z absolutną rezygnacją, po czym podszedł do lady. Skoro nie mógł nic załatwić rozmową, musiał go przekonać w inny sposób. Ten szybszy i bolesny. - Nishigori, daj te łyżwy. I jeszcze jakieś ochraniacze. Dużo ochraniaczy. A jak masz jakąś polisę ubezpieczeniową, to dorzuć ze trzy.

\- O nie, mój drogi - zarządził Nikiforov, podchodząc do Yuuriego, aby przypilnować go w kwestii przyjmowanego osprzętu. - Żadnych ochraniaczy.

\- Boże, czemu...

\- Nie Boże, tylko Viktor. Chociaż ja wiem, że przez te urodziny... - Rosjanin wyglądał tak, jakby bardzo chciał pociągnąć jakiś dowcip, ale rzut oka na pogrążonego w rozpaczy Japończyka powstrzymał go od zbaczania z tematu. - W każdym razie ochraniacze tylko wzmagają niepewność. Myślisz że nowo narodzone jelonki też mają tak dobrze, że zaczynają naukę chodzenia od założenia kasku?

\- Czy ja ci wyglądam z jakiejkolwiek strony na jelonka? No chyba że jelonka rogacza - mruknął Yuuri, odbierając od Nishigoriego parę czarnych łyżew.

\- Skoro już poruszasz temat swoich sarnich oczu... Dobrze, dobrze, tylko żartowałem! - W normalnych warunkach Yuuri nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na rzucenie morderczego spojrzenia spod byka wprost na pięciokrotnego złotego medalistę w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, jednak konfrontacja z nadchodzącą śmiercią (z poniżenia lub tą na serio) sprawiła, że wyzbył się wielu hamulców. Naprawdę wielu. Viktor również wyczuł, że zaczął stąpać po cienkiej granicy, więc dla bezpieczeństwa uniósł dłonie w pokojowym geście. - Jakby co to będę ci mówił, jak masz bezpiecznie upadać.

\- Problem w tym, że w upadaniu z założenia nie ma nic planowanego. Poza tym wątpię, że moje ciało będzie na tyle miłe, by stwierdzić, że po upadku na tyłek oszczędzi mi jakiegokolwiek bólu i siniaków. - Postawiony pod ścianą Yuuri przestał przejmować się wstydem. - Ale jeśli coś mi się stanie, to fundujesz mi pobyt w klinice. Szwajcarskiej!

Oszołomiony nagłym ożywieniem Yuuriego Viktor zamrugał, a potem uśmiechnął się nienaturalnie wręcz szeroko.

\- Umowa stoi. Chris z pewnością się ucieszy, kiedy wylądujemy w Genewie - odpowiedział.

Obietnica złożona przy Nishigorim wydawała się wystarczającym argumentem, aby Yuuri wreszcie nieco ochłonął i dał się poprowadzić do szatni. Po pozostawieniu bagaży, zdjęciu kurtek i zmianę butów na łyżwy obaj mężczyźni przeszli na mroźną halę. Viktor poszedł na chwilę wraz z Takeshim do pokoju z konsolą, a w tym czasie Katsuki powoli zbliżył się do otwartej bramki w bandzie. Spojrzał na lekko błękitną, nieskazitelnie czystą taflę; wypolerowane z samego rana lodowisko błyszczało delikatną glazurą, jakby tylko czekało na to, aż pierwsi użytkownicy zaczną na nim jeździć. I tym kimś miał być również on.

Na ten widok coś przeskoczyło w umyśle Yuuriego, a całe ciało ogarnęła blokada. Po tylu latach znów tu wrócił. W miejsce, gdzie przeżył tak wiele miłych chwil i jeszcze więcej rozczarowań. Lodowisko nie wybaczało błędów. Karało tak boleśnie jak uderzenie w beton, ziębiło bardziej niż najbardziej mroźna zima. A kiedy okazało się, że mimo upadków i starań ktoś inny zaczął zgarniać wszystkie pochwały, lód stał się tylko ciężką, nieprzyjazną bryłą.

To nie tak, że Yuuri zapomniał jak się jeździ. Pragnął zapomnieć. Zmusił się, żeby zapomnieć. Widząc utalentowaną Yuuko zdołał sobie wmówić, że to nie dla niego, że są lepsi. W końcu powiedział sobie "dość" i odszedł, wkładając mnóstwo wysiłku w to, żeby zamknąć za sobą furtkę i nigdy do tego rozdziału nie wracać. Myśl o tym, że miał szansę tu wrócić, bolała go więc jeszcze bardziej. Nie mógł znieść, że zawsze-

\- Yuuri, czy coś się stało? - Viktor nagle wyrósł jak spod ziemi, nachylając się delikatnie nad Katsukim. Ściągnięte brwi wyrażały jakąś trudną do zinterpretowania troskę, a stworzone do uśmiechu usta wyginały się w dół. Był smutny.

Obraz czystych, niebieskich oczu zasłonił cały chłodny błękit lodu. Paraliż ustał. Głos wrócił.

\- Nie, nic - odpowiedział pospiesznie Yuuri, cofając się o pół kroku. - Zamyśliłem się, to wszystko.

\- To dobrze. - Chmurne czoło wypogodziło się. Viktor zrobił krok w prawo, ustępując Yuuriemu miejsca. - W takim razie chodź.

"Chodź". Powiedział to tak po prostu, jakby nie było w tym nic trudnego. "Chodź". Srebrna gwiazdka uśmiechnęła się, kusząc, wabiąc i zachęcając do tańca. Dawno minione siedem lat treningu wcale nie musiało okazać się stratą czasu. Może dzięki Viktorowi będzie w stanie coś odbudować. Może znów odnajdzie na lodowisku swoje miejsce na ziemi.

Yuuri odetchnął głęboko, zbliżył się jeszcze odrobinę do wejścia i postawił jedną stopę na tafli. Dobrze. To tylko lód. To tylko zabawa. Nikt nic od ciebie nie oczekuje. Wcale nie musisz niczego udowadniać przed mistrzem świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym.

Przesunął nogę do przodu. Potem do tyłu. Do przodu. Delikatnie nacisnął na lód. Wycofał się.

Nie. Mowy nie ma.

\- Nie dam rady - rzucił Yuuri, patrząc tępo w taflę przed sobą. Lęk wciąż był zbyt wielki. Oczekiwania też.

\- Yuuri, przecież nawet nie spróbowałeś! - zwrócił uwagę Viktor, na co Japończyk potrząsnął głową. Mało brakowało, a cały zacząłby się trząść.

\- Spróbowałem. Nie dam rady - odparł bezradnie. - Wybacz. Ustanę obok i będę się przyglądał jak-

W tym momencie Viktor wyminął Yuuriego i wszedł na lód tak pewnie, jakby pokonywał zwykły stopień schodów. Potem zrobił niewielkie kółeczko i stanął do Japończyka przodem, wyciągając ku niemu obie ręce.

\- Chodź - powtórzył ciepło.

Katsuki nie wiedział, gdzie ma podziać wzrok. Niebieskie oczy działały na niego jak zaklęcie. Ramiona znalazły się tak blisko, że wystarczył jedynie krok, aby zostać nimi otoczonym. Szept zachęcał tak słodko, że chciał go słuchać i słuchać w nieskończoność.

Wtedy w tle zaczęła rozbrzmiewać wesoła melodia niczym tło do filmowej sceny. Yuuriemu wydawało się, że nawet kojarzy muzykę, bo w dzieciństwie oglądał kawałek musicalu, z którego pochodziła... "Shall we skate?" śpiewał po angielsku mężczyzna, tak jakby zapraszał do zabawy. Tak, to była chyba historia o jakimś księciu i łyżwiarzu, który uczył go jeździć. Zabawne. Viktor oczywiście grałby w tym przypadku uzdolnionego łyżwiarza, ale czy w takim razie Katsuki miał tu robić za arystokratę? No chyba prędzej za błazna.

\- Nie, weź, nie wygłupiaj się... - wydukał tylko.

\- Nie wygłupiam. Wiem, że to potrafisz - powiedział z niezachwianą pewnością siebie Nikiforov. - Powiedziałem, że chcę cię nauczyć jeździć, więc biorę to na poważnie. A skoro jesteśmy tu sami, nie musisz się niczego wstydzić. Yuuri, to tylko ja. Viktor.

Viktor. To tylko Viktor. Nie mistrz świata. Nie ikona sportu. Nie łyżwiarski geniusz. Viktor. Zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach.

Yuuri nie miał już żadnego sensownego argumentu, aby wciąż się opierać. Czuł, że to nie wypali, ale jednocześnie, a może przede wszystkim nie mógł zawieść Viktora. Podał mu więc dłonie i postawił jedną nogę z powrotem na lód. Płoza przy najmniejszym ruchu uciekała do przodu, nie dając możliwości złapania równowagi, ale Japończyk zacisnął zęby. Zrobi to. Nie dlatego, że cokolwiek musiał. Chciał. Chciał pojeździć z Viktorem.

Wspierając cały ciężar ciała na rękach łyżwiarza Yuuri dostawił drugą stopę na taflę i spiął się, zaciskając palce na przedramionach Rosjanina. Już. Koniec. Zaraz poczuje ból w plecach, być może z tyłu głowy... Lecz nie stało się nic. Spodziewał się upadku, ale ten nie nadszedł. Powoli otworzył oczy... Zaraz. Kiedy w ogóle je zamknął?

\- No i popatrz. Pierwsza lekcja zaliczona - powiedział Viktor z uśmiechem, po czym zerknął pod nogi. - I jak?

\- Trochę... sztywno... - przyznał z niemałym trudem Yuuri.

\- Chyba naprawdę powinienem zapomnieć o tym, że jeździłeś w dzieciństwie - westchnął Nikiforov, po czym spojrzał pytająco na Katsukiego. - Jesteś w stanie zrobić krok?

Yuuri zaśmiał się nerwowo. A to dobre. Może to był mały krok dla ludzkości, ale wielki dla zdrętwiałego ze strachu Japończyka.

\- Sukcesem jest to, że jeszcze oddycham. Czuję się tak, jakby nawet odrobina dodatkowego powietrza w płucach miała mnie przechylić do przodu. Zmroziło mnie. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

\- Jeśli stać cię na takie żarty, to chyba wcale nie jest tak źle - przekornie ucieszył się Viktor. W jego oczach błysnęła iskra brawury. - W takim razie czas na lekcję drugą!

Nagle Viktor odepchnął się i zaczął jechać do tyłu... a razem z nim ruszył także Yuuri, który wciąż zaciskał palce na przedramionach Rosjanina. Fizyka była w tym względzie naprawdę bezlitosna, a ręce posłuszne prawom anatomii jak na złość nie umiały się wydłużyć.

Ale przejechali tak metr, przejechali dwa, przejechali pięć i chyba nawet dziesięć. Nic się nie stało. Czy raczej stało się to, że jechali i grawitacja nie chciała im wcale w tej czynności przeszkodzić.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Stopy równolegle. Ugnij kolana. Obniż nieco środek ciężkości - instruował Viktor, a Yuuri ostrożnie dostosowywał się do jego poleceń. Mimo całej niepewności coś mu mówiło, że polecenia były słuszne. - I przede wszystkim rozluźnij się. Lód nie lubi spiętych ludzi.

\- A jakich niby lubi? - zapytał Katsuki, a wtedy Nikiforov zaśmiał się na głos.

\- Pionowych.

Chociaż nie dostał takiego polecenia, Yuuri również się uśmiechnął.

\- No cóż, w takim razie spełniam oba warunki. Póki co wychodzę na zero, prawda? - stwierdził Japończyk, zmniejszając nacisk na przedramionach towarzysza. Czuł się już całkiem pewnie. Zresztą, w razie gdyby się zachwiał, Viktor znajdował się tuż przed nim. Wywrotka w jego kierunku... cóż, nie wydawała się tragiczną opcją.

\- Skoro tak dobrze ci idzie, to może zaczniemy już lekcję trzecią? - zaproponował Nikiforov.

\- Jaką? - zdziwił się Yuuri. Przecież wystarczyło, że jechał. Chyba nie każe mu jeszcze robić poczwórnych tych... flipów?

Ale prawda okazała się znacznie gorsza przez swoją oczywistość. Viktor po prostu puścił ręce Yuuriego i gładko odjechał na kilka metrów do tyłu. Bez niego.

\- Samodzielność! - ogłosił z dumą.

Nie był na to gotowy. Zupełnie nie był. Wolałby usłyszeć "a teraz nauczę cię programu galowego dla par", bo z tego mógłby się przynajmniej pośmiać i stwierdzić, że Makkachin byłby w takim razie lepszym partnerem, ale w tym przypadku nie miał nawet okazji dyskutować. Dlatego gdy tarcie wreszcie jakimś cudem zadziałało i ciało wytraciło prędkość, Yuuri z przerażeniem zastygł na środku lodowiska.

\- Viktor! - zawołał z przestrachem. Ani drgnij. Ani drgnij. Lód kiedyś się rozpuści. Przyjdzie globalne ocieplenie i cię uratuje. - Viktor, tak się nie robi!

\- Spokojnie. Zrób kroczek. Malutki - powiedział Rosjanin, z powrotem zbliżając się do Yuuriego. Zatrzymał się jakieś dwa metry od niego i rozłożył ręce niczym ojciec czekający na raczkującą pociechę. - Balansuj ciałem. Ustaw stopy pod lekkim kątem i odpychaj się naprzemiennie. Po troszku.

Yuuri przysiągłby, że jego mięśnie poruszały się już tylko za pomocą siły woli. I że tylko dzięki psychicznemu skupieniu zdołał w jakiś sposób przesunąć stopę tak, jak wydawało mu się, że robił to kiedyś. Zadziałało. Potem skupił się na drugiej stopie i odepchnął pierwszą. Przesunął się o kolejne kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. Powoli. Powoli. Nic na siłę. Nie będziesz od razu panczenistą. Wystarczy, jeśli będziesz stał.

\- Viktor! - zawołał ponownie Yuuri, lecz tym razem w głosie pobrzmiewało miłe niedowierzanie. Wbijał wzrok w dół, patrząc, jak jego nogi raz za razem przesuwają się po lodzie. - Viktor, ja chyba... Ja chyba już pamiętam!

Uradowany Katsuki uniósł głowę, by ujrzeć reakcję Nikiforova i pomachać beztrosko rękami... a chwilę potem zamachał rękami znacznie bardziej, kiedy nieoczekiwanie stracił równowagę.

\- Ugnij...! - zdążył tylko zawołać Rosjanin, kiedy Japończyk z głuchym łupnięciem skończył tyłkiem na lodzie - ...kolana.

Ból i oszołomienie na sekundę zajęły całą uwagę Yuuriego, lecz zaledwie chwilę potem zauważył on długie, smukłe nogi zakończone parą czarnych łyżew, które niemal bezgłośnie pojawiły się tuż obok niego. Ten obraz oraz chłód lodu, który czuł praktycznie całym rozciągniętym na tafli ciałem podpowiedziały mu, że właśnie stracił orientację. Przestrzenną, w sensie.

\- Wiem, że mówię to dziś zdecydowanie za często, ale... - Viktor nachylił się nad poszkodowanym mężczyzną. - Yuuri, wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie wiem. Nie jestem radiologiem, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - Katsuki spojrzał w górę i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie. Tak, tak. Ubaw po pachy. Tylko czy ładnie to się tak śmiać z niedorajd? Powinni za to wlepiać mandaty. - Uch, co to miało być...

\- Lekcja czwarta. - Viktor wyciągnął dłoń. - Upadanie.

\- Przereklamowane. Chcę zwrotu kosztów. - Yuuri chwycił rękę i od razu podźwignął się do pionu, wspierany przez Viktora. - Przysiągłbym, że w dzieciństwie wszystko było jakieś prostsze.

\- Bo miałeś niżej osadzony środek ciężkości. - uświadomił Nikiforov i wskazał podbródkiem na taflę pod ich stopami. - Ale skoro pierwszy upadek masz za sobą, to nie będziesz już bał się kolejnych. Widzisz? Właśnie normalnie wstałeś.

Rzut oka na lodowisko. Rzut oka na wyprostowane, poprawnie rozstawione nogi. Rzut oka na rozpromienionego Viktora. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Och. Faktycznie. Nie wiem nawet, jak to się stało - przyznał z zaskoczeniem Yuuri. Lewy pośladek dość mocno dokuczał, tak samo jak cierpiało wnętrze obu dłoni, na które upadł. Spodnie mieniły się od startego lodu, a zimno wciąż jeszcze dawało o sobie znać. Ale wraz z tymi wszystkimi dolegliwościami i krzywdami niepokojące napięcie w mięśniach wreszcie zniknęło. Mógł się ruszać. Tym razem w pełni.

\- Twoje ciało pamięta. Zawsze pamiętało. W końcu jazda na łyżwach jest jak jazda na rowerze - stwierdził sentencjonalnie Viktor, po czym na chwilę się zadumał i dodał: - ...tylko że na łyżwach.

Japończyk nie mógł powstrzymać kolejnego już tego dnia uśmiechu. Wraz z pojawieniem się Viktora już dawno przekroczył normę dziesięcioletnią na wyszczerzanie się i Yuuriego niesamowicie to dziwiło, że nieaktywne do tej pory mięśnie jeszcze nie bolały go od zakwasów. W ogóle nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, kiedy cieszył się równie mocno jak teraz. To było chyba jakoś dawno temu.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem - podsumował Katsuki, patrząc na towarzysza z kpiną. - Normalnie Coelho łyżew.

\- Ej, Yuuri! To była moja najlepsza mądrość! Nie rób mi tego! - zapłakał Viktor z udawanym żalem.

Ale Yuuri chciał to robić. Bardzo chciał się śmiać, nabijać, stroić żarty i czuć tę samą beztroskę każdego dnia. Chciał być wyciągany na łyżwy i uświadamiany, że umie pokonać swoje lęki. Chciał spotkać kogoś takiego jak Viktor. Chciał spędzić z kimś takim jak Viktor całe życie. Chciał-

Niespodziewanie melodia towarzysząca im w tle zmieniła się. Tym razem z głośników popłynęła powolna, nastrojowa piosenka zaczynająca się od kilku nut granych na fortepianie. Raz-dwa-cisza, raz-dwa-cisza, dźwięki czyste i ciche jak odgłos dzwoneczków łączyły się w takt walca angielskiego. Potem muzyka rozwinęła się i do gry dołączyły również skrzypce. Całość stała się piękna, delikatna i romantyczna, jakby stworzona dla dwojga.

Zbyt romantyczna.

\- Nishigori! Bez takich żartów! - zawołał Yuuri w stronę budki z konsolą, chociaż jednocześnie podejrzewał, że mężczyzny tam nie było. Pewnie puścił muzykę z automatu i poszedł skorzystać z okazji, żeby posprzątać szatnię czy cokolwiek innego w tym stylu. - Masz to natychmiast...

\- ...podgłosić! - zakończył Rosjanin, uśmiechając się w jakiś szczególnie ciepły sposób.

Muzyka jednak ani nie stała się głośniejsza, ani nie zniknęła. Wciąż płynęła nad ich głowami, spokojna, nostalgiczna, jakby zachęcająca do wyznań. Katsuki nie wiedział, co ma o tym sądzić. Jak zareagować. W którą stronę spojrzeć, aby nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. W końcu nieme zagubienie w oczach Yuuriego było na tyle widoczne, że Viktor zreflektował się i drgnął, dostrzegając pełną sprzeczności minę Japończyka.

\- Wybacz. To po prostu jedna z moich ulubionych melodii - wyznał, spoglądając gdzieś w stronę dachu, jakby dostrzegał tam niebo rozciągające się nad Hasetsu. - Nazywa się "Kamome".

Tego się nie spodziewał. Myślał, że coś przeinterpretowuje albo że Viktor dalej stroi sobie żarty, ale Yuuri nie pomyślałby nigdy, że japoński tytuł tak gładko wyjdzie z jego ust. Że będzie brzmiał tak... tak smutno i pieszczotliwie zarazem. Coś się za tym kryło, jakieś wspomnienia. Dużo wspomnień.

\- "Mewy" - przetłumaczył mimowolnie Yuuri. Viktor skinął głową.

\- Miło mi się kojarzą. Ta melodia i mewy ogółem - wyjaśnił, przenosząc wzrok na Katsukiego. - Przypominają mi o dwóch domach.

Japończyk zawiesił się na moment, dostrzegając melancholię w oczach Viktora. Niebieskie tęczówki przypominały swoim odcieniem czysty ocean. Wydawało się właściwie rzeczą naturalną, że ktoś o takim spojrzeniu czuł więź z mewami. Ciekawe. Yuuri zgadywał, że pierwszym domem było miejsce, gdzie łyżwiarz się urodził, ale czym było to drugie? Dlaczego stało się bliskie sercu Viktora? I jak do tego doszło? Yuuri otworzył usta. Chciał zapytać o tak wiele, wiele rzeczy...

\- To jak? - zagadnął znacznie szybciej Rosjanin. - Pojeździmy trochę razem?

Wtedy stała się rzecz jeszcze bardziej zaskakująca niż cała ta nauka czy jakakolwiek wcześniejsza sytuacja - Viktor wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Yuuriego, prosząc o jego dłoń. Nie, nie dotknął go. Chociaż gest był całkowicie jasny, mężczyzna wciąż pozostawiał mu wybór. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to nic takiego, bo przecież wcześniej też trzymali się za ręce: przy wchodzeniu na lód, przy prowadzeniu, przy podnoszeniu na nogi. Tyle że wtedy mieli powód. Teraz wymówką była trywialna potrzeba bliskości.

Ale to nie w prośbie Viktora czaiła się niezwykłość sytuacji. Było nią to, że w odpowiedzi ręka Katsukiego drgnęła niekontrolowanie, a po chwili mężczyzna zbliżył się i wsunął palce między palce Nikiforova. Yuuri spojrzał w dół na splecione dłonie, a potem zerknął na Viktora. Milczał. Próbował okiełznać szalejące serce i niemal całkowitą pustkę w głowie, gdy uśmiech promienny jak nigdy wcześniej rozświetlił twarz zawodowego łyżwiarza. Rosjanin wzmocnił chwyt, jakby upewniając się, że Japończyk nie wyśliźnie mu się z rąk. Yuuri wciąż nic nie odpowiedział, czując, że jest mu po prostu niesamowicie dobrze.

\- No to ruszamy - powiedział Viktor.

Nikiforov odepchnął się od tafli, ciągnąc za sobą lekko niepewnego Katsukiego. Zbliżyli się do bandy: łyżwiarz po zewnętrznej, a nauczyciel po wewnętrznej, i zaczęli jeździć dookoła jak na zwyczajnym, publicznym lodowisku. Milczeli i słuchali, jak wiolonczela, skrzypce oraz fortepian wspólnie snują swoją historię o mewach. Jakby to wszystko było całkowicie normalne i łatwe do przewidzenia.

Tylko że nic w Viktorze nie wydawało się normalne ani przewidywalne. Wpadł jak burza do onsenu, wywracając spokojne życie państwa Katsukich do góry nogami, lecz zamiast marudzić jak to wielkie gwiazdy miały w zwyczaju, zaczął zachowywać się jak członek ich rodziny. Rosjanin nieustannie zachwycał się tym zwykłym japońskim zajazdem, kulawo gaworzył z mamą o przeszłości syna (nie wyłączając zdjęć z dzieciństwa, o których Yuuri starał się zapomnieć), tacie pomagał jak mógł w języku męskich czynów, nosząc skrzynki z jedzeniem czy szorując łaźnię po godzinach, a z Mari siadał wieczorami przy piwie, aby komentować japońskie reality shows. I tylko w przypadku Yuuriego Viktor zachowywał nieco większy dystans, czy raczej to Yuuri wciąż nie mógł zbliżyć się do Viktora.

Lecz jakby na przekór temu zachowaniu Viktor się nie poddawał. Nieustannie go słuchał. Zagadywał. Był miły i cierpliwy. Nie próbował przekroczyć muru, który wybudował wokół siebie Yuuri, ale jednocześnie ani na chwilę nie pozwalał mu się za nim całkowicie ukryć. Dlaczego? Czemu poświęcał uwagę komuś tak nudnemu? I dlaczego właściwie Yuuri zaczął pragnąć tej uwagi? Dlaczego nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym zabawnym obcokrajowcu? Kiedy zasypiał, patrzył w stronę pokoju bankietowego, kiedy budził się, wiedział, że śnił o Viktorze, kiedy chodził po domu, zastanawiał się, co i gdzie porabia Rosjanin... Wszystkie jego myśli zaprzątała ostatnio kwestia, że chciał przy nim być. Tak po prostu, po ludzku czegoś chciał. I bardzo chciał zrozumieć, czym były te uczucia, którymi darzył go Viktor i które sam zaczął kierować w jego stronę.

Towarzysząca im muzyka znów się zmieniła - tym razem grał sam fortepian, delikatny i bardzo samotny. Zupełnie jak Yuuri. Katsuki spojrzał w lewo, na łagodnie uśmiechającego się towarzysza. Tyle cudów. Czy mógł liczyć na jeszcze jeden?

\- Viktor? – zaczął i odchrząknął. - Przepraszam, że sprawiam ci tyle problemów.

\- Nie przepraszaj, bo nie sprawiasz żadnych problemów. Spędzanie z tobą czasu to sama radość. - odparł Nikiforov. - Poza tym od początku wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Jesteś wspaniały.

Nie był. Oczywiście, że nie. Był żałosny, słaby, nudny - najgorszy zestaw dla kogoś takiego jak Viktor. Bezsilność aż odbierała dech w piersiach. I Yuuri naprawdę dałby wiele, aby urodzić się jako ktoś inny. Najlepiej jako łyżwiarz, który nie przyniósłby wstydu takiemu wspaniałemu człowiekowi.

\- I wiesz, Yuuri... - Przedłużające się milczenie skłoniło Viktora do ponownego zabrania głosu. - Od jakiegoś czasu jedna myśl nie daje mi spokoju i właściwie to... - zaczął i urwał.

\- Właściwie? - powtórzył Katsuki, przechylając ciekawsko głowę.

\- ...właściwie to mógłbyś zostać choreografem.

Cisza. Nie ta absolutna, ale ta między nimi, podkreślana przez muzykę i odgłos dwóch par łyżew sunących po lodzie. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka słów i kilka sekund, aby zburzyć dotychczasowy spokój.

\- Co? - Yuuri zatrzymał się, wyswobadzając swoją dłoń, a razem z nim przystanął także Viktor. Japończyk w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał, o kim opowiada mężczyzna, ale skupione na nim spojrzenie szybko uświadomiło mu, że ciągle chodziło tylko o jedną osobę. - Viktor, o czym ty mówisz? Jak mam uczyć kogoś, jak ma jeździć, skoro sam tego nie potrafię?

\- Choreografami są nie tylko łyżwiarze. To mogą być baletmistrze, tancerze... Ktoś, kto wie, jak się ruszać – wymienił rzeczowo.

\- Od dawna nie jeżdżę ani nie tańczę - przypomniał Katsuki. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Viktor w ogóle wyszedł z tym tematem ani tym bardziej dlaczego tak mu zależało. - Nauka kraula i pajacyków nie jest żadną umiejętnością.

\- No to może komentatorem sportowym? - Nikiforov wyraźnie nie dawał za wygraną.

\- To bez sensu. Nie będę siedział i wymądrzał się na temat, o którym nie mam bladego pojęcia.

\- A fizjoterapeutą? - zaproponował. Yuuri zmarszczył czoło, pojmując coraz mniej i mniej z całej rozmowy.

\- Nie mam odpowiedniej szkoły, a poza tym niby czyim fizjoterapeutą miałbym-

\- Moim.

Zdeterminowana mina Viktora mówiła jedno. Był poważny. A Katsuki był coraz bardziej zagubiony. Czuł się tak, jakby mężczyzna się nad nim litował.

\- Yuuri, dużo nad tym myślałem i wiem jedno. Moja kariera nie będzie wieczna. Oczywiście nie zamierzam już ustępować, ale w tych warunkach daję sobie jeszcze rok, może dwa, zanim moje stawy zaczną się buntować. Potem rezygnuję. Ale muszę z czegoś żyć, prawda? – wyjaśnił, patrząc z nadzieją na Yuuriego. - Dlatego zamierzam otworzyć szkołę i chcę, żebyś uczył w niej razem ze mną.

\- Ja? Uczyć? - upewnił się Japończyk.

\- Tak, ty. W końcu jesteś nauczycielem. Jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, aby zająć się czymś bezpośrednio związanym z jazdą, mógłbyś pilnować rozwoju fizycznego dzieci. Wtedy ja skupiłbym się na technice i choreografii - stwierdził Viktor, a po chwili uniósł brwi, jakby jeszcze jeden pomysł wpadł mu właśnie do głowy. - O, i twój chłodny umysł przydałby się w prowadzeniu księgowości. Co ty na to?

\- Chło... - Yuuri ledwie był w stanie zrozumieć angielskie słowa, a nierealność sceny uderzała go tym mocniej, że znajdowali się na lodowisku. Tam, gdzie jego kariera skończyła się przed dwunastoma laty i o wznowienie której prosiła go żywa legenda łyżwiarstwa. - Viktor, to za szybko! Ja nie wiem! Nie wiem, czy w czymkolwiek podołałbym...!

\- Nie musisz podołać. Nic nie musisz odnosić spektakularnych sukcesów od razu, w jeden dzień. Bo to nie jest złe próbować i ostatecznie odnieść porażkę. Najgorsza jest bezczynność. Wiesz o tym, prawda? - Yuuri wiedział. Doskonale pamiętał, jak to uczucie paliło goryczą w gardle i nieustannie przypominało mu, gdzie mógłby być, gdyby zrobił to czy tamto. To na własne życzenie był nikim. – Ja też wiem, od kilku miesięcy. I wiem też, że nadajesz się do pracy ze mną. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek.

W tym momencie Viktor zbliżył się, wyciągnął rękę i jeszcze raz pochwycił prawą dłoń Katsukiego. Uniósł ją do góry, po czym przycisnął do swojego torsu, zamykając dłoń w klatce swoich dłoni. Tym, co zdrętwiały Yuuri poczuł chwilę po tym, jak tętno przestało walić mu w uszach, były pospiesznie uderzenia kołaczącego się w piersi łyżwiarza serca.

\- A to dlatego, że jak nikt inny na całym świecie w ciebie wierzę – szepnął Viktor.

Ciepło rosyjskiej dłoni było jeszcze wyraźniejsze niż ostatniej nocy. Być może to dlatego, że wokół panował ziąb, a może dlatego... Może dlatego, że Yuuri przestał chcieć, a wreszcie zaczął pragnąć.

Nie "czegoś" i nie "kogoś". Zaczął pragnąć jego.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Phichit bardzo długo czekał, aby melodia z jego programu krótkiego wreszcie przydała się w tym smutnym fanfiku. Dzięki temu przestał być taki smutny, a zaczął trącić całkiem sympatyczną komedią romantyczną. No i czyż trzeba tłumaczyć znaczenie i przesłanie "Shall we skate?"? Chyba nie :) Przy okazji polecam zerknąć, co za utwory zostały jeszcze do wykorzystania. A mam jeszcze kilka bardzo ważnych tytułów w zapasie...

"Ty moj malenkij predatel" oznacza "ty mały zdrajco". Makkachin pewnie wsmyrnął się do pokoju Yuuriego, kiedy Viktor odnosił go do łóżka. Mały zdrajca... i duży cwaniak :P

Pochacco to bohater spod szyldu firmy Sanrio i na pewno znacie go dobrze z collabów. Tak, to ten piesek, w którego wciela się tam Yuuri. Viktor też dostrzegł wiele podobieństw (głównie na tle bycia słodkim), dlatego skusił się na ten żarcik :)

Viktor pływający na desce nie jest taki wzięty z kosmosu - ktoś pamięta arta z różowym kabrioletem? Była tam również deska do pływania oblepiona takimi słodkimi nalepkami, że mogła być własnością wyłącznie Viktora. Stąd też twierdzenie, że umie on surfować.

Jeśli chodzi o pozostałe dwie piosenki poza "Shall we skate?" - jedna jest wymieniona i chodzi o "Kamome", czyli melodia znana z odcinka czwartego (pogaduchy na plaży) czy też z dziesiątego, (gdy Viktor i Yuuri spacerowali przez bożonarodzeniowy rynek). Natomiast druga melodia jest o wiele bardziej niejasna, jednak chodzi tu o... "At the airport". Polecam włączyć i jeszcze raz poczytać sobie ostatni fragment ;)

Historyjka, o którą nikt nie prosił, a którą Viktor przygotował sobie "w razie czego", gdyby ktoś zapytał go, dlaczego wybrał Yuuriego. Zatem było sobie tak: Viktor poza tym, że ma plany założyć szkołę (jak wujcio Pluszczenko), to szuka na nią dobrego miejsca. Czemu nie w Rosji? A bo od dawna ma pewne zatargi z Federacją, że jest taki swobodny i w ogóle, więc gdyby nie musiał, to by w Rosji nie zostawał. A gdzie jeszcze łyżwiarstwo jest popularne? No tak, w Japonii! Viktor zaczął przeglądać miejscówki. Nagoja była zajęta, ale gdy popatrzył, skąd się różni obiecujący łyżwiarze biorą... Znalazł Hasetsu. Pojechał obczaić. Zakochał się w mieścinie, a jak zobaczył Yuuriego, młodego nauczyciela z taką pasją w oczach (ta, jasne, bujasz okropnie, Vitya), to mu się spodobał. Poza tym doszedł do wniosku, że idealnie byłoby taką szkołę założyć z kimś lokalnym. Więc to wszystko ma baaaardzo dużo sensu...

Za pomysł (oraz za betę) serdecznie dziękuję DaryavonDayern :* Wiem, miałam nie publikować, ale to jest stanowczo za dobre, żeby się gdzieś zgubiło w mrokach rozmów podczas dawania poprawek :3

A zatem... Zrobiło się całkiem miło i w ogóle wynika z tego, że ostatni sen jednak miał jakiś wpływ również na Yuuriego, przywracając mu jeśli nie pamięć, to przynajmniej część uczuć. Czy to oznacza, że wszystko zmierza ku dobremu? Ale przecież został tylko tydzień do Mistrzostw Świata! Co będzie dalej, dowiecie się za prawdopodobnie trzy tygodnie (za dwa odbędzie się challenge, więc zobaczymy, jak będę stała z możliwościami). Ale nie zostawiam was z ciężkim polsatem, więc... do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale!

:*


	14. Rozdział 11 - In Regards to Love: Eros

Wystrój pokoju nie zmienił się ani o jotę - nadal był praktycznie pusty i pozbawiony wszelkich wygód, do jakich Viktor przyzwyczaił się przez te nieco ponad osiem miesięcy mieszkania w Yu-topii. Brakowało tu chociażby białego fotela, w którym lubił wypoczywać popołudniami razem z Makkachinem, wygodnej, narożnikowej sofy, załatwionej tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chciał się niezobowiązująco zdrzemnąć, kilku stylowych lamp dla wzbogacenia klimatu, zachodniego łóżka, prawie tak szerokiego jak długiego, całej masy drobnych bibelotów... Brakowało nawet tych wieży kartonów, które Nikiforov przywiózł tu ze sobą pierwszego dnia, kiedy oznajmił, że zostanie trenerem Yuuriego i poprowadzi go do złota Grand Prix. Obecnie dobytek rosyjskiego mistrza stanowił jedynie futon, niski stolik, na którym spoczął laptop oraz pękata walizka ze skromnym zapasem ubrań. Ach, no i oczywiście Makkachin, który leżał mu na brzuchu niczym puchaty koc, posapując zdrowym, psim snem. Lecz chociaż czworonóg w najlepsze odpoczywał, Viktor spać jakoś nie mógł, dlatego leżał i wpatrywał się w drewniany strop dawnej sali bankietowej, która tylko tymczasowo służyła za jego sypialnię. Patrzył i rozmyślał, jak wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Jak mnóstwo czasu zmarnował i jak dużo stracił.

A jednak sufit nie wydawał się już dłużej nieprzyjemnie obcy. Nie dziś.

Mężczyzna przemykał wzrokiem po widocznych pod stropem deskach. Raz, dwa, trzy, belka. Raz, dwa, trzy, belka. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz, dwa, trzy... Takt walca angielskiego skierował jego myśli na "Kamome", a melodia poprowadziła jego skojarzenia do Yuuriego. Jego nieśmiałego uśmiechu. Głosu, gdy odpowiadał zaczepnie na kolejne przytyki. Ciężaru rąk na przedramionach. Ciepła splecionej z nim dłoni.

Na to wspomnienie Viktor położył rękę na piersi, przypominając sobie o prośbie oraz palcach Yuuriego, które drżały, wyczuwając bicie cudzego serca. To było szaleństwo. Wszystko to było jedno, wielkie wariactwo, szczególnie moment, gdy przycisnął dłoń Japończyka do swojej klatki piersiowej, jednak w tamtej sytuacji nic innego nie potrafiło przyjść mu do głowy. Na poparcie swoich słów Rosjanin miał tylko ten mimowolny gest, ten naiwny, najprostszy w obsłudze wykrywacz kłamstw. Czy może raczej - wykrywacz uczuć, dzięki któremu Yuuri miał uwierzyć, że Viktor nie dałby rady tak udawać i że jego przejęcie było jak najbardziej szczere. I chyba uwierzył, skoro ostatecznie rzucił ciche "pomyślę" i zanim niezręczna cisza do końca ich zablokowała, chwycił Nikiforova za dłoń, ciągnąc go do przodu, by wznowić jazdę.

Milczeli. Milczeli i zerkali na siebie kątem oka. Zerkali, a potem umykali wzrokiem na boki, pesząc się niby jakaś zakochana para. Z czasem spoglądali na siebie nieco odważniej, a spomiędzy ust co i raz wydobywały się krótkie komentarze w stylu "ładna piosenka", "o, to kojarzę" albo "co ten Takeshi". Powoli, powoli rozmowa znów wróciła na nieco śmielsze tory, a temat jakoś tak mimowolnie skupił się na komentowaniu przygrywającej im w tle muzyki, którą Nishigori (przypadkowo lub nie) ustawił na konsoli. Wspólna jazda z Yuurim skończyła się dopiero po jakiejś godzinie, kiedy Japończyk zdradził, że zrobił się już trochę zmęczony. Wtedy zeszli z lodowiska i przysiedli na niewielkich trybunach, korzystając z okazji na zrobienie przerwy śniadaniowej, nie mniej upragnionej przez Viktora co same zajęcia. W Petersburgu Yuuri nigdy nie przygotowywał onigiri, bo podobno nie miał do tego smykałki, a w ogóle w Detroit ciężko było o odpowiedni ryż, więc jakoś się bez nich obywał, jednak tutaj sprawy musiały przedstawiać się nieco inaczej. Viktor z trudem powstrzymywał więc łzy, mogąc cieszyć się posiłkiem autorstwa Yuuriego oraz jego nieśmiałymi spojrzeniami z rodzaju "no co, przecież to tylko kulki z ryżu...". Nie, nie tylko. To była namiastka szczęścia, jakiego mieli okazję doświadczać jako narzeczeni, ale o tym Yuuri wiedzieć przecież nie mógł.

Potem Nikiforov wrócił do właściwego treningu, a Katsuki przystanął za bandą i zaczął śledzić poczynania broniącego tytułu mistrza, wydając z siebie pełne podziwu westchnienia za każdym razem, gdy skakał on quada. Te nieśmiałe komplementy dość szybko jednak przycichły, a zamiast tego Viktor zauważył, że Yuuri chucha w dłonie i rozciera ścierpnięte przedramiona. Łyżwiarz natychmiast przerwał ćwiczenia i podjechał do towarzysza, prosząc go, aby wracał już do domu albo chociaż poszedł do salki z konsolą się ogrzać. Tylko że Yuuri nie chciał. Tak zwyczajnie odpowiedział, że jeśli Viktorowi zajmie to jeszcze z godzinkę, to zaczeka. Yuuri, któremu zawsze było zimno. Yuuri, który nie należał do najcierpliwszych osób na świecie. A przede wszystkim Yuuri, którego teoretycznie nic nie łączyło z łyżwiarstwem. Ten właśnie Yuuri uniósł podbródek i ignorując zaczerwieniony nos i tak samo spąsowiałe czubki uszu, spojrzał na niego prosząco.

Jego oczy... W tamtej chwili przypominały one oczy dawnego Yuuriego. Błyszczały tym specyficznym blaskiem jak wówczas, gdy milczący mężczyzna szukał odpowiedzi na trapiące go problemy. Czy to znaczyło, że wciąż myślał o propozycji? Rozważał ją? Może dlatego tak bardzo chciał zostać na hali, aby dowiedzieć się, czy łyżwiarstwo dalej było dla niego ważne? Cokolwiek to było, Viktor nie umiał się temu sprzeciwić. W ogóle rzadko kiedy umiał i gdyby tylko dawny Yuuri zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak często Nikiforov nie potrafił mu odmówić, grając na zwłokę lub marszcząc brwi, aby podtrzymać wizerunek surowego trenera... Byłby stracony. Teraz również nie był w stanie powiedzieć "nie", więc poprosił tylko, żeby zmarznięty Katsuki narzucił na siebie rosyjską kurtkę i szalik, bo inaczej Hiroko potrąci Viktorowi dokładkę obiadu, jeśli narazi jej syna na przeziębienie.

I, o Boże wszechmocny w niebie, naprawdę to zrobił. Jego anioł stał w jego kurtce, wytrwale śledząc każdy ruch na lodowisku. To cud, że Viktor nie zabił się przy poczwórnym lutzu, kiedy jednocześnie próbował nie spuszczać oczu z Yuuriego. Może jednak trzeba było poprosić Takeshiego o tę polisę...

Leżący w futonie Rosjanin uniósł drugą rękę i rozcapierzył palce, jakby chciał czegoś sięgnąć. Przez cały ten czas obawiał się trochę tego, że Yuuri znów się wycofa, tak jak miało to miejsce po wspólnej kąpieli w onsenie, albo w najlepszym razie zacznie trzymać na dystans. Właściwie to Viktor podświadomie spodziewał się, że jak zwykle wszystko spieprzył. Spieprzanie miał niemal tak samo obcykane jak choreografię programu dowolnego. Był niekwestionowanym mistrzem spieprzania, niszczenia i tracenia szans, bo tak bardzo nie umiał w Yuuriego. A jednak... A jednak tym razem stało się inaczej. Chociaż Japończyk trochę przycichł i przez resztę dnia nawet nie zająknął się na temat propozycji o wspólnym założeniu szkoły, towarzyszył Viktorowi praktycznie cały czas: w drodze do Yu-topii, podczas obiadu, nawet na spacerze z Makkachinem. Tak jakby cały ten miniony tydzień nagle przestał istnieć, a jeden dzień stanowił wynagrodzenie za wszystkie dotychczasowe krzywdy i rozpaczliwie bolące serce.

Coś zaczęło się zmieniać.

Viktor patrzył przez palce na pogrążony w szarawym cieniu sufit, starając się pochwycić to, co go trapiło. Za czym tęsknił. Co dodawało mu otuchy i jednocześnie szeptało "jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze za mało". Wyciągał dłoń ku ukochanej osobie, poświęcając jej każdą myśl. Pragnął przycisnąć jej ciało do swojego, odszukać ustami jej usta. Podawał dłoń by...

Zamrugał. Ręka na piersi i ręka przed nim. To, czego nie dało wyrazić się słowami, lecz zawsze z łatwością przychodziło gestami. Powód, dla którego wszystko się zaczęło. Och. Przecież to takie proste. Wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie mówiąc praktycznie nic.

Viktor tak gwałtownie poderwał się do siadu, że biedny pudel uniósł łeb i postawił czujnie uszy, zdziwiony zachowaniem pańcia. Rosjanin machinalnie wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał pupila za uszami, powtarzając uspokajające "to takie proste, Makkachin, takie proste". Tak proste, że aż to przeoczył. Znał odpowiedź od samego początku, lecz w natłoku emocji, wydarzeń i zaskoczeń zapomniał, że liczyło się tylko jedno - miłość. Uczucie, które dostrzegł w oczach patrzącego na jego ćwiczenia Yuuriego.

Mężczyzna wysunął się z futonu i tak jak stał, wyszedł z pokoju, nie poświęcając nawet sekundy uwagi by zerknąć na komórkę wskazującą kwadrans przed północą lub by założyć zieloną yukatę. Cztery zamaszyste kroki w lewo. Mniej więcej cztery metry do granicy z pokojem, gdzie niczym ukryty przez Schrödingera kot istniał zarazem Yuuri obcy i Yuuri znajomy. Którym z nich okaże się teraz? Który Yuuri otworzy drzwi i spojrzy na Viktora okrągłymi, niewinnymi oczami? I czy w ogóle mu otworzy?

\- Yuuri! - Rosjanin zapukał, niespokojnie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Lecz jeśli dobrze odczytał tamten wyraz twarzy, jeśli ten poranek na lodowisku nie był żadnym zbiegiem okoliczności ani pomyłką i naprawdę wreszcie się odnaleźli... przyjdzie. Na pewno. - Yuuri, już wiem!

W sypiali Katsukiego rozległo się podwójne stuknięcie, coś w stylu pospiesznie odkładanych na biurko słuchawek, a potem do kompletu doszedł jeszcze dźwięk nerwowo zatrzaskiwanego laptopa. Dopiero po tym znajomym miniaturowym koncercie Viktor uświadomił sobie, że była noc. No tak, każdy normalny człowiek powinien już spać. Mało tego - każdy pięciokrotny mistrz świata o tej porze już dawno by drzemał, wtulony w pierś swojego narzeczonego, podczas gdy ten jak na przykładną sowę przystało nadrabiałby łyżwiarskie fora internetowe albo oglądał w kółko stare programy takiego jednego łyżwiarza... Czy właśnie dlatego Viktor wiedział, że Yuuri jeszcze nie spał? Że potrafił siedzieć przy komputerze do tak późna, że zbulwersowany Rosjanin już dawno zamknąłby klapę laptopa i zignorował prośby "jeszcze tylko ostatnie Stammi vicino", wciągając nieposłusznego Japończyka pod kołdrę?

\- Viktor? - Zza drzwi doszedł przytłumiony, niepewny głos. Odgłos szurania, jakby przesuwanego krzesła, a potem kilka głuchych kroków. Potem drzwi ustąpiły, a w szparze między nimi a framugą pojawiła się sylwetka Yuuriego. – Viktor, dlaczego ty jeszcze nie...?

Wraz z kolejnymi wypowiadanymi słowami wzrok Yuuriego zaczął opadać coraz niżej, a kiedy dotarł gdzieś w okolice pasa Rosjanina, szpara między drzwiami zmniejszyła się do szerokości milimetra. Maksymalnie. Viktor uniósł brwi jak zawsze, gdy musiał mierzyć się z napadem zażenowania Yuuriego. No ej, no. Jak miał w ogóle spać w tej duchocie, jeśli nie w samych slipach? Przecież mieli marzec, prawie kwiecień tak w sumie. W Petersburgu nawet nie opłacałoby się zamykać okien na noc.

Viktor postanowił jednak zignorować słaby wstęp i zacząć jeszcze raz, tym razem trochę spokojniej. I może mniej w stylu Archimedesa.

\- Yuuri - zawołał ciszej, słysząc delikatny szmer. Dotknął dłonią drzwi, za którymi Japończyk prawdopodobnie umierał, stykając się czołem z framugą. - Yuuri, proszę, chodź ze mną do Ice Castle.

\- Co? - Zdziwienie okazało się na tyle silne, że Katsuki znów wychynął z pokoju, spoglądając na Nikiforova z pewnym przestrachem. - Znowu? Teraz?

\- Nie no, nie teraz, przecież jest ciemno. Chodziło mi bardziej o jutro - wyjaśnił Viktor z łagodnym uśmiechem. Tylko Yuuri mógł to zinterpretować w ten sposóbi wziąć na serio podobnie nagłą propozycję. I w sumie gdyby Japończyk rzeczywiście wyraził taką chęć, Viktor bez zastanowienia chwyciłby go w ramiona i pobiegł na lodowisko choćby w tej chwili. - Na przykład po południu. Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Chwila ciszy. W tym milczeniu dało się usłyszeć oczywistą ulgę, ale i pewien zawód. Jakby Katsuki naprawdę spodziewał się czegoś znacznie bardziej szalonego.

\- Ale to nie będzie nic do oglądania ze środka lodowiska, prawda? - upewnił się.

\- Nie, nie będzie - obiecał Viktor. - Żadnych zaawansowanych lekcji łyżwiarstwa, jeśli o to ci chodzi. I tak już nadużyłem twojej cierpliwości.

\- Znaczy, to nie tak, że mi się nie podobało - zaprzeczył natychmiast Yuuri, z ledwością powstrzymując się przed wyłamywaniem sobie palców - tylko trochę bolą mnie nogi po dzisiejszych ćwiczeniach i muszę odpocząć. Chyba obudziło się we mnie kilka mięśni, o których istnieniu już zapomniałem.

\- Och, no tak - przyznał. Durny Viktor. Oczywiście, że durny. To, że Yuuri uczył wychowania fizycznego nie znaczyło przecież, że był mistrzem świata w każdej dziedzinie. Nawet najlepszy sztangista czy pływak przy pierwszym kontakcie z lodowiskiem byłby zupełnie bezbronny. To elementarne. - Na pewno to wiesz, ale na zakwasy dobra jest gorąca kąpiel. A skoro jesteśmy w onsenie...

\- Jakoś nie miałem na to czasu. Musiałem pomóc Mari w sprzątaniu podwórza i w ogóle - wyjaśnił Yuuri, patrząc gdzieś w kierunku zawiasów. Rosjanin zmrużył oczy. Znał ten typ spojrzenia. Widywał go nieustannie w ciągu ostatniego roku, a już szczególnie na początku tworzenia pewnego programu dowolnego.

\- Nie miałeś czasu? Ale przecież jak poszliśmy z Makkachinem na plażę to mówi-

\- Wypadło bez zapowiedzi. Nie przewidziałem - przerwał mu Yuuri i i Viktor odniósł wrażenie, że Japończyk schował się nieco głębiej w pokoju.

Wycofywał się. Niedobrze.

\- No nic. Sam wiesz najlepiej, co ci pomoże. - Nikiforov zrozumiał, że nie warto naciskać, inaczej straci to, co z takim trudem właśnie wypracował. - W takim razie to... do jutra? - zapytał ostrożnie, czekając na potwierdzenie. Proszę, niech się zgodzi, niech się zgodzi, niech powie, że...

\- Tak, do jutra - potwierdził z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Katsuki, a Viktorowi wydawało się, że jego żołądek skoczył potrójnego axla, tak piękny był Yuuri. - Czy tam dziś, bo chyba jest już po północy.

\- Ale że przyjdziesz? - upewnił się Rosjanin.

\- Przyjdę.

\- I nie zabiorę ci czasu?

\- Nie, nie.

\- No to super.

\- Tak, super.

Super. Istotnie, super. Super-hiper-ekstra i w ogóle. Viktor czuł, że jest mu gorąco nawet bez pidżamy, a jak serce biło tak okrutnie szybko, że wcale by się nie zdziwiłby, gdyby na jego piersi odznaczył się odpowiedni kształt. Ciekawe, czy było to widać bez koszulki? Serce uderzające o żebra jak oszalałe na myśl o kolejnej randce... I drugie serce, które od pewnego czasu zdobiło jego rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta.

\- Późno się zrobiło - zagadnął Nikiforov, zerkając w prawo na okna. Kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej w oświetlonej lampami szarości rysował się dach właściwej części Yu-topii. Ciemno. Nawet onsen zakończył już pracę na dziś.

\- Trochę - przyznał Yuuri, podążając za spojrzeniem Viktora.

\- To ja lepiej już pójdę - zarządził Rosjanin, przenosząc wzrok na Japończyka, po czym uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. - Makkachin pewnie strasznie się niepokoi, że tak nagle zniknąłem.

\- W takim razie pogłaskaj go ode mnie. Tak w ramach przeprosin za zajmowanie czasu - poprosił Yuuri.

\- Wyczochram za wszystkie czasy. Chociaż na pewno byłby o wiele szczęśliwszy, gdybyś to ty go pomiział - zdradził Viktor, na co Katsuki wdzięcznie spuścił oczy.

\- Jutro - zapewnił.

\- Tak, jutro.

Cisza. Yuuri westchnął, skinął głową na pożegnanie i już szykował się do zamknięcia drzwi, kiedy Viktor na ten widok poczuł niemiłe ukłucie w żołądku. Nie chciał wracać do oglądania sufitu i łapania sennych marzeń, tych wspomnień o udanym, minionym życiu, które z rana okaże się tylko mrzonką. Tym razem pragnął pochwycić w ramiona prawdziwego ukochanego, powiedzieć mu, że boi się koszmarów, w których Katsuki znika, że chce się do niego przytulić i zasnąć, czując ciepło drugiej osoby... I wystarczy, jeśli mógłby chociaż chwilkę dłużej porozmawiać...

Dlatego Viktor w niekontrolowanym odruchu wyciągnął za nim rękę.

\- Yuuri! - zawołał.

Tak bardzo chciał go dosięgnąć, że zanim pomyślał dwa razy nad tym, co robi, zdążył wsunąć palce między framugę, by pochwycić skraj japońskiej koszulki. Nie udało mu się, a zamiast tego powoli zamykające się drzwi ścisnęły Viktorowi dłoń. Rosjanin syknął, wystraszony bardziej samym zajściem niż faktycznym bólem, i zaraz wycofał rękę spomiędzy szpary. Okej, w porządku, nic się nie stało, śródręcze było całe, tylko skóra trochę pulsowała od otarcia. Miał nauczkę, żeby nie-

Nikiforov uniósł wzrok i wtedy zamarł. Nie był pewien, czy Yuuri wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, natrafił na przeszkodę czy może zaalarmowało go wołanie, ale praktycznie natychmiast z powrotem otworzył drzwi, patrząc nieruchomo na Viktora. Katsuki potrzebował jakiejś sekundy, aby zrozumieć, dlaczego obcokrajowiec trzyma się za dziwnie wyciągniętą dłoń i kiedy tylko dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało...

\- Viktor! - Japończyk wyskoczył z pokoju, pospiesznie łapiąc Rosjanina za rękę. Nawet w połowicznej ciemności widać było jego rozszerzone w przestrachu oczy. - O mój Boże, Viktor, nie chciałem!

\- Nie, nie, nic się nie stało. Jest tylko lekko otarte, to wszystko - uspokoił od razu łyżwiarz, zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się mężczyzny. Yuuri niemal wpadł mu w ramiona, sam z siebie, i teraz stał może paręnaście centymetrów od Viktora, próbując zorientować się, co mu dolegało. Praktycznie owiewał rosyjską dłoń swoim oddechem, a palcami obu dłoni starał się wyczuć, czy któraś z kości się przesunęła, przy tej niewinnej okazji robiąc Viktorowi pierwszorzędne zwarcie w mózgu. - Ja... Ruszyłem bez pomyślenia. Jestem idiotą. Przepraszam.

\- Nie, to ja. To przeze mnie. Mogłem zareagować wcześniej - obwiniał się dalej Katsuki.

Viktor przez chwilę nie słuchał. Nie był w stanie. Widok rozciągniętego, czarnego T-shirtu, który okrywał ramiona Yuuriego oraz bijące od mężczyzny ciepło zaprzątały praktycznie całą uwagę Rosjanina. Nie rozumiał, czemu jeszcze nie pochwycił ukochanego w objęcia i nie zaczął tłumaczyć, że to jego wina, tylko jego, że on tu był samolubny, że nieustannie skupiał się na tym, aby wszystko szło po jego myśli... Ale to również byłoby samolubne. To on chciał przytulić. Tylko on tego chciał.

\- Gdybym tylko... - dosłyszał w pewnym momencie cichnący głos Japończyka, a dotyk jego dłoni zaczął słabnąć. Wtedy Viktor postanowił wreszcie zareagować.

\- Yuuri, to nic. To nie twoja wina - powiedział ta tyle głośno, żeby Katsuki uniósł głowę. - Nie pozwalam ci tak myśleć.

Chwilę potem Viktor złapał prawą dłoń Yuuriego, wsunął palce między jego palce i delikatnie wzmocnił chwyt. Nie był już pewien, kto tu kogo pocieszał i ratował.

\- Widzisz? Nawet w tej chwili mógłbym się siłować na ręce - zażartował, ale zamiast próbować swoich szans w walce przysunął dłoń Japończyka do swojej piersi. - To wszystko przez to, że chciałem ci podziękować za cały dzisiejszy dzień, ale wygląda na to, że przez moją nieuwagę powinienem ci jeszcze podziękować za troskę, więc... Dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś.

Zmarszczka na czole Yuuriego powoli się wygładziła, a na ustach Japończyk po raz pierwszy od sytuacji na lodowisku pojawiło się coś na kształt ledwie widzialnego uśmiechu.

\- Dziękowałeś mi dzisiaj już chyba z milion razy. Jesteś pewien, że to przystoi takiemu mistrzowi? - zauważył cicho.

\- Naprawdę było tego aż tak dużo? O rany. To chyba więcej niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mi dziękował. I o jakiś milion razy więcej niż robił to mój trener - stwierdził Viktor, wzdychając z rozbawieniem. - W milionach mogę za to liczyć jego wrzaski, żebym wziął się do roboty i nie wydurniał się z nowymi pomysłami.

\- Niemożliwe. Nigdy ci nie dziękował? Przecież zasługujesz na same komplementy! - zdziwił się w odpowiedzi Yuuri, nieco napierając ciałem na Viktora. Rosjanin przełknął ślinę. Jeszcze nie słyszał u niego podobnego zaaferowania, jak gdyby złościł się i chwalił w tym samym momencie. - Właśnie obejrzałem kilka filmików i wiesz, jesteś taki... taki pewny siebie i delikatny jednocześnie. Potrafisz przekazać tyle emocji, przedstawić tyle historii. Po prostu czuje się, że to wszystko jest szczere i autentyczne. To niesamowite.

\- Cieszę się, że ty mi to mówisz. To dla mnie naprawdę ważne - powiedział cicho Viktor, mogąc jedynie zgadywać, czy to drgnięcie Yuuriego oznaczało, że się zarumienił. W tamtym momencie łyżwiarz zmienił swoje plany. Nadal chciał zaprezentować ukochanemu występ, w którym przekaże swoje uczucia, lecz zrezygnował z „Yuri on ICE". To nie był program, w którym mógł się tak od razu odnaleźć. Trawiąca go tęsknota była znacznie prostsza, a zarazem głębsza. - Ale wiesz co? Na żywo wygląda to jeszcze lepiej.

\- Tak? - Yuuri uniósł nieco brwi, jakby już-już domyślał się, co może szykować Viktor, ale wciąż szukał potwierdzenia w błękitnych oczach. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się lekko, nie mogąc doczekać się jutra. Czy tam dziś.

\- Zobaczysz.

* * *

Viktor nie był pewien, jakim cudem właściwie udało mu się zasnąć po czymś takim, ale jednak zasnął i lepiej - spał jak niemowlę przez kolejne siedem godzin, wczepiony w futro Makkachina niczym huba w drzewo. Jakby tego było mało, łyżwiarz spędził poranek z prawdziwie głupkowatym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy, który poszerzał się ilekroć Nikiforov napotkał spojrzeniem na Katsukiego. Na dodatek w czasie przedpołudnia rozpromieniony obcokrajowiec tak bardzo rozpędził się z pomaganiem mamie przy sprzątaniu, że zaplecze zaczęło błyszczeć jaśniej niż sam onsen (do którego umycia również się zobowiązał, w ramach zachowania równowagi).

Lecz kiedy minęło południe i zbliżył się czas treningu w Ice Castle, nastrój nieco stężał, a myśli Viktora znów nabrały ostrości. Miał nadzieję, że dzień wcześniej nie wyczerpał całego przydziału cudów na życie i że zbliżający się występ nie okaże się totalnym niewypałem. Znaczy, nie będzie niewypałem, bo był absolutnie pewien swoich umiejętności, ale czy uda mu się jednocześnie przekazać Yuuriemu wszystko to, co pragnął, stanowiło już całkiem oddzielną kwestię.

Zimny wdech i spojrzenie w górę. Strop w Ice Castle wyglądał tak samo jak zawsze. Dobrze. Jeszcze tylko...

\- Viktor? Wszystko gra? - usłyszał obok siebie. Viktor zamrugał i obejrzał się przez ramię.

\- Tak, zł... spokojnie - zająknął się, widząc na sobie czujny wzrok Japończyka. - Właśnie przypomniałem sobie kroki.

Yuuri nie dopytywał. Potulnie skinął tylko głową, okręcił się i oparł się całym ciałem o bandę, czekając na to, co zrobi łyżwiarz.

Zamilkli, wpatrując się w oczyszczoną przez zamboni, błękitnobiałą taflę, która błyszczała delikatnie niczym lustro. Dla Yuuriego przedstawienie już się zaczęło i wyglądał tak, jakby mógł tam stać całymi godzinami, patrząc przed siebie i szukając odpowiedzi w chłodnej ciszy. Na szczęście Katsuki nie popełnił pod rząd tego samego błędu i dlatego od razu po wejściu na halę założył na siebie grubą, sportową bluzę. Viktor co prawda nieco żałował, że nie dostanie kolejnej szansy aby zaproponować w ramach dogrzewania swoją kurtkę, ale może to i lepiej. Tym razem musiał być absolutnie skupiony.

Rosjanin wszedł na lód ubrany tylko w czarne spodnie i czarną koszulkę z rękawem do łokci. Nie potrzebował niczego więcej, bo intensywny ruch ogrzewał znacznie lepiej niż ubrania, a poza tym ten zestaw... Cóż, wybrał go celowo. Na podobieństwo innego kostiumu.

\- Jesteś pewien, że ci nie przeszkadzam? - zaczął Yuuri chyba piąty raz tego popołudnia. - Przecież zostało ci tak mało czasu.

\- Ciii. - Viktor podjechał do bandy i przystawił przed ustami Yuuriego palec, prosząc go o ciszę. - Dziękuję za troskę, ale nie musisz się aż tak o mnie martwić. To też będzie trening, tylko innego rodzaju. A dokładnie próba generalna. Zamierzam użyć tego programu na galę, więc chcę sprawdzić, czy jest skuteczny.

\- Skuteczny? - nie zrozumiał Japończyk, na co Rosjanin uśmiechnął się tylko do swoich wspomnień, nie odpowiadając już nic więcej, po czym ruszył na środek lodowiska.

Przez kilka minut jeździł i ćwiczył zaplanowane na występ elementy, czując się na lodowisku zdecydowanie pewniej niż na ziemi. Potrójny axel. Poczwórny salchow. Kilka kroków sekwencji choreograficznej, rzut oka na śledzącego jego ruchy Yuuriego. W porządku, wciąż wszystko pamiętał. Zresztą, nie miał prawa zapomnieć, skoro tyle razy widział ten program w wykonaniu podopiecznego, który raz po raz przekraczał jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Mimo to tętno w naczyniach krwionośnych zaczęło wybijać coraz szybszy rytm, jakby dopasowując się do czekającej na niego muzyki. Viktor odetchnął. Bał się czy może raczej... ekscytował?

Po krótkiej rozgrzewce potrzebnej na rozruszanie się i złapania balansu Rosjanin stwierdził, że jest już prawie gotowy. Prawie. Zanim jednak dał znać Japończykowi, aby włączył odtwarzacz, musiał zrobić jeszcze jedną, ostatnią rzecz. Pewien ceremoniał, którym Yuuri zawsze rozpoczynał występ, starając się pochwycić ciekawość oraz serca widowni jeszcze przed pierwszymi nutami utworu.

Viktor zbliżył się do bandy, do miejsca, gdzie czekał Katsuki. Yuuri zdziwił się, dlaczego mężczyzna od razu nie rozpoczął występu, ale zanim zdążył go o cokolwiek zapytać, łyżwiarz zareagował jako pierwszy. Delikatnie złapał Japończyka za rękę i przyciągnął do swoich ust, by pocałować koniuszki palców. Potem odważnie nachylił się w stronę Yuuriego i ignorując rozlewający się po policzkach rumieniec, wbił w niego drapieżne spojrzenie. Na ten jeden moment zerwał zasłonę, ukazując całą kryjącą się w jego wnętrzu tęsknotę i pragnienie.

\- Viktor... - rozległ się zduszony szept.

Bursztynowe oczy. Piękne, pełne, okolone ramą czarnych rzęs. Widział tylko je, a one były skierowane tylko na niego. Istnieli tylko oni.

\- Nie odrywaj ode mnie wzroku - poprosił Viktor, tak jak kiedyś rozkazał mu to Yuuri, po czym odwrócił się i pomknął na środek lodowiska, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Drobne gesty i proste słowa. Może to nie było zbyt wiele, jednak liczył, że tyle wystarczy, aby pobudzić resztki uczuć i wspomnień, jakie tliły się głęboko w pamięci ukochanego. Może Yuuri nie umiał ich nazwać. Może to nawet nie było to, na co liczył Viktor, ale jeśli dzięki temu znów staną się sobie bliscy, jeśli zrozumieją się choć odrobinkę bardziej, to chciał spróbować.

Viktor stanął na środku tafli i przybrał nonszalancką pozę - ugiął jedno kolano, ustawiając stopy prostopadle do siebie, a ciało przechylił w taki sposób, aby wyeksponować kuszącą linię bioder. Ściągnął łopatki, ręce opuścił wzdłuż ciała, palce rozluźnił: swobodnie, ale nie bez pewnej gotowości, jakby panująca na hali cisza była tak samo ważną częścią występu. Pochylił głowę lekko do dołu i wreszcie przymknął oczy, pozwalając szarej grzywce opaść na lewe oko. "Patrz na mnie. Pożeraj mnie wzrokiem" mówiła ta sylwetka, chociaż on nie patrzył wcale. W końcu był całkowicie świadomy każdego centymetra swojego ciała. Musiał być, bo właśnie tego wymagał ten program.

Nie tylko z taką myślą Viktor go stworzył, ale przede wszystkim widział zbyt wiele razy, jak bardzo zjawiskowy i uwodzicielski potrafił być, gdy jechał do niego najlepszy łyżwiarz na świecie. Nie po tym, jak z uwagą śledził każdy występ Yuuriego i jakie emocje w nim wzbudzał. Ile razy z trudem przełykał ślinę, ile razy pragnął chwycić podopiecznego w ramiona jeszcze w trakcie programu i ile razy rozsuwany w szatni kostium nęcił, aby nagrodzić pobicie rekordu pocałunkiem w zaczerwieniony kark.

Bo to było coś więcej niż kilkuminutowy spektakl, więcej niż jakaś prosta historia o cielesnym uniesieniu czy namiętności.

Przede wszystkim była to opowieść o pasji.

Po kilku nieruchomych sekundach z głośników odtwarzacza wreszcie popłynęła muzyka, rozpoczynając się tak nagle, że po plecach łyżwiarza przemknął dreszcz ekscytacji. Nie słyszał tej melodii praktycznie od Czterech Kontynentów, ale wreszcie znów tu była - znajoma, bliska, gorąca. Jedyna miłość. Eros.

Gitara ruszyła do przodu niczym narowisty rumak, a razem z nią podążył Viktor. Otworzył oczy i obrzucił halę uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem spod rzęs, po czym uniósł ręce i zaczął powabnie poruszać dłońmi wokół siebie, wczuwając się tym samym w przygotowaną przez utwór rolę. Mężczyzna czarował już od samego początku, niby bawidamek, który przyszedł do miasta pełnego pięknych kobiet, by odnaleźć satysfakcję chociaż na tę jedną, krótką jak mgnienie oka noc. Przyjemność goniła przyjemność, dotyk był odpowiedzią na dotyk, szepty i czułe słówka stały się pokarmem kochanków...

Ale gdzieś między jednym a drugim krokiem choreografii wzrok Rosjanina na przelotną chwilę zatrzymał się na Yuurim, który złożył dłonie i przyciskał je sobie do ust, starając się nie wydawać z siebie nawet najlżejszego westchnienia. Nie. To nie tak. Viktor nie tańczył dla wszystkich, bo "wszyscy" od początku go nie obchodzili. Zawsze należał tylko do jednej osoby. Chciał być tylko z Yuurim.

Kochał go. Pragnął. Pożądał. Wciąż i wciąż przypominał sobie wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile, każdy najdrobniejszy krok i czułość, które powoli zmieniały się w coś więcej. Coś, co miało swój finał pewnego dawno wyczekiwanego wieczoru w ciepłym, petersburskim mieszkaniu.

Skrzypce bawiły się z gitarą, a nuty skakały wokół siebie niczym igrający ze sobą kochankowie, to rzucając zalotne spojrzenia, to ignorując zbyt oczywiste starania. Viktor wykonywał kolejne przemyślane ruchy sekwencji choreograficznej, mając przed oczami wspomnienia ich pierwszej nocy. Paella, świece, słodkie wino, jeszcze słodszy śmiech ukochanego, który żartował z jego kuchni... Szum prysznica, gdy Yuuri brał kąpiel, a Viktor tego nasłuchiwał, siłą woli powstrzymując się przed pójściem za nim. Szum prysznica, gdy Viktor traktował się zimną wodą, powtarzając uparcie, że to jeszcze nie teraz, jeszcze nie tym razem. Lecz kiedy wydawało się, że noc łagodnie przeobrazi się w poranek, Yuuri go zaskoczył i kolejny raz wyszedł mu naprzeciw.

Viktor zawirował w śmiałym, pełnym gracji piruecie w pozycji wagi. Niewinne łaskotki i bardzo winne myśli. Czułe słówka zmieniły się w śmiałe wyznania, a dotyk zaczął obejmować coraz to nowe rejony, rozpalał, podniecał... Kto został uwiedziony, a kto był uwodzącym? W ich historii nie miało to znaczenia. To nigdy nie była opowieść o nieszczęśliwej miłości, tylko o uczuciu gwałtownym i płochym zarazem, tak jak ich pierwszy raz mógł być tylko jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Noc, która nigdy nie wróci, choć była tak piękna. Przepadła bezpowrotnie, pozostawiając po sobie cudowne wspomnienia oraz miłość, która miała przynieść nieskończoną ilość innych razy.

...miała...

"Żadne miała. Przyniesie. Na pewno" pomyślał Viktor, kończąc kolejną kombinację piruetów, by chwilę potem wykonać potrójnego axla. Zaczynała się druga połowa występu, trudniejsza nie tylko pod względem technicznym, ale i emocjonalnym. Tuż po lądowaniu łyżwiarz dostrzegł kątem oka, jak Japończyk wciąż trzyma się za klatkę piersiową i patrzy na tańczącego mężczyznę z mieszaniną trudnych do zinterpretowania uczuć. Jakby rozumiał, lecz nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na to wezwanie.

Viktor przelotnie się uśmiechnął, przypominając sobie interpretację programu według Yuuriego, którą kiedyś zdradził mu Nishigori. Nikt nie mówił, że historia porzuconej kobiety skończyła się źle. Tym razem to ona mogła odszukać zaginionego bawidamka i rozkochać go tyle razy, ile trzeba było, aby ostatecznie oboje byli szczęśliwi. W końcu czy inaczej stało się za pierwszym razem, wtedy, kiedy ten szalony człowiek na bankiecie w Soczi oczarował Viktora bez reszty, uwiódł, a potem porzucił, uciekając do innego miasta? I co zrobił Viktor? Oczywiście pognał za nim jak pierwszy lepszy zauroczony wariat, tylko dlatego, że zobaczył filmik, w którym Katsuki znów wyciągał ku niemu swoją dłoń.

Yuuri pociągał go już od dawna i choć najpierw chodziło głównie o jego łyżwiarski potencjał, bardzo szybko Viktor został zniewolony przez jego niewinność, ciepło oraz ukrytą charyzmę. Raz za razem zakochiwał się w jego kolejnych odsłonach... a może było odwrotne? Dlatego go kochał, ponieważ miał tyle twarzy i niespotykanych nigdzie indziej uczuć?

Ale kochali obaj i obaj chcieli być kochani. Poczwórny salchow był niczym wstęp do czegoś większego. Był początkiem fizycznej relacji.

Druga noc, o wiele bardziej gwałtowna i gorętsza niż pierwsza. To Yuuri chciał i nawet jeśli dawał, brał niewiele mniej. Nie wiadomo kiedy nieśmiałe pocałunki zmieniły się w te głębokie, kiedy ubrania zgubiły się gdzieś bezpowrotnie razem z wyszeptanym na dobranoc "jesteś moim skarbem", kiedy Yuuri porzucił swoje miejsce z prawej strony łóżka, żeby usiąść na biodrach Viktora ani kiedy szepty stały się bardziej niż jednoznaczne. Kochali się. Kochali siebie, a teraz kochali się ze sobą. Świeżo umyte ciała pokrył pot, usta błyszczały od dzielonej śliny, uda stały się lepkie od hojnie użytego lubrykantu.

Pierwszy raz przestał być jedyny.

 _\- Viktor... Vik... tor... - jęknął Katsuki, obejmując znajdującego się pod nim mężczyznę za szyję. Przycisnął go do swojej piersi i powtarzał w kółko to jedno najdroższe mu imię, żeby na dobre nie stracić głowy. W tym samym czasie Viktor trzymał kochanka za biodra, pozwalając, aby Yuuri prowadził, narzucając odpowiednie dla nich obu tempo._

 _A było szybkie, szaleńczo szybkie. Jakby zachłanne i niepewne._

 _\- Yuuri... Co w ciebie dziś wstąpiło... - pytał Rosjanin, próbując zrozumieć tę niespodziewaną gwałtowność Japończyka. Cieszył się z jego inicjatywy, bo to znaczyło, że Yuuri chciał, że nie czuł się do tego wszystkiego przymuszony, że naprawdę było mu dobrze... oby tak dobrze jak jemu... ale nie znał przyczyny tego zachowania. Nie chciał, żeby ta noc była ucieczką od jakichś problemów._

 _\- Nie wiem. Ja... Nie wiem. - Yuuri oddychał ciężko, patrząc na Viktora spod półprzymkniętych powiek. W świetle nocnej lampki jego oczy błyszczały inaczej niż zwykle. Najbliżej było im do wzroku Erosa, który z niebywałą śmiałością łapał krawat i przyciągał niepokornego trenera do siebie, niemal muskając jego usta swoimi. Ale to dzisiejsze uczucie nie było tylko zagrywką na pokaz. Było prawdziwe. - Chcę się upewnić. Że to nie przypadek. Że jesteś mój._

 _Uniósł dłoń i dotknął nią twarzy Viktora. Potarł kciukiem kość policzkową, a potem dotarł do ust, muskając opuszką zaczerwienioną dolną wargę. Gdzieś w ciemnych, brązowych oczach pojawiła się wątpliwość, że może to nie tak, że to wszystko było jednostronne, że pierwszy raz okazał się rozczarowaniem. W nocy każda sugestia wydawała się prawdziwa, a wszystkie lęki ulegały zwielokrotnieniu. Ukoić mogła je jedynie bliskość innej osoby._

 _Ciemne brwi drgnęły, kąciki oczu zwilgotniały jeszcze bardziej, a Viktorowi na ten widok pękało serce. Nie chciał widzieć jego łez, nie tych smutnych. Jedyny płacz, do jakiego chciał jeszcze kiedykolwiek doprowadzać, to ten ze szczęścia._

 _\- Jestem. Oczywiście, że jestem, złoto moje - odpowiedział, przygarniając Yuuriego do siebie. - Tylko twój._

 _Ich ciała, ich serca, ich miłość. Jedyna, bo najszczersza i najprawdziwsza. Pocałunki przedarły się przez mur wątpliwości, dotyk uśmierzył ból i rozgrzał mimo chłodu styczniowej nocy. Palce umykały na śliskiej zakrętce butelki, rozgorączkowane myśli plątały się i kończyły na szeptanych jak zaklęcia imionach, a połączone ciała trwały w objęciach tak długo, aż obaj odnaleźli w nich spełnienie._

Viktor zastygł z ramionami oplecionymi wokół torsu, oddychając znacznie ciężej niż się tego spodziewał. Zapodziała się gdzieś w jego pamięci kombinacja poczwórnego-potrójnego toeloopa, zniknął piruet ze zmianą nogi, stanowiący zwieńczenie upojnej nocy. Pamiętał już tylko muzykę, która rozbrzmiewała wysokim _credscendo_ , gdy nadchodził szaleńczy finał... a potem...

A potem widmo trzymanego w ramionach kochanka rozwiało się, pozostawiając Nikiforova sam na sam z echem niknącej melodii "Erosa" oraz żarem, który palił go od środka. Zaraz, czy to gorąco pochodziło z wysiłku, czy...? Rosjanin powoli wyswobodził się z pozy, uniósł dłoń do twarzy i dotknął policzka. Płonął jak nigdy wcześniej. Jakby nigdy do tej pory tak naprawdę nie wczuł się w żaden program.

Dopiero po chwili do Viktora dotarło, gdzie się znajduje, dlatego szybko obejrzał się przez ramię. Yuuri.

Stał tam. Nie gratulował, nie klaskał, nie mówił żadnego "to było wspaniałe!". Nie uśmiechał się. Stał wczepiony palcami w bandę i wyglądał tak, jakby zaraz miał upaść.

\- Yuuri, czy wszystko...

"...w porządku?" miał zamiar zapytać, ale to nie miało sensu. Widział, że nic nie było w porządku. Nie po czymś takim. Yuuri trwał nieruchomo, z twarzą czerwoną jak szkarłatna róża w rozkwicie, i rozchylał usta, ni to tkwiąc w niemym zachwycie, ni to próbując złapać oddech. Viktor wreszcie ruszył z miejsca i ostrożnie, w milczeniu podjechał do Yuuriego, nie mogąc przestać patrzeć na te pokryte rumieńcem policzki i oczy błyszczące jak dwa klejnoty. Tak jak się spodziewał, łyżwiarstwo było językiem, który on i Yuuri rozumieli mimo wszelkich barier i zmian, bo ciało zawsze wyczuwało więcej niż mówiły jakiekolwiek słowa. Nie istniał wszechświat, w którym nie rozumieliby tego języka.

\- Yuuri - zwrócił się szeptem, a potem w przypływie emocji Viktor uniósł rękę. Pragnął dotknąć twarzy Yuuriego, poczuć, czy jego skóra paliła tak samo jak jego, ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyślił się i położył dłoń na dłoni Katsukiego. Była zimna i zdrętwiała od nieustannego ściskania. - Yuuri, czy teraz rozumiesz?

To było głupie pytanie, bardzo, bardzo głupie, ale nie przez jego oczywistość. Przede wszystkim było niewłaściwie ze względu na to, co stało się zaledwie chwilę potem. Bo kiedy tylko Viktor skończył mówić, Yuuri nagle zabrał ręce z bandy, patrząc rozszerzonymi oczami wprost na łyżwiarza. Wzrok spłoszonej ofiary. Kogoś, kto wie i boi się tej wiedzy, bo nie rozumie, co powinien z nią zrobić. Yuuri zaczął kręcić głową, nie będąc w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, aż wreszcie obrócił się i przyciskając ręce do piersi, tak po prostu zwyczajnie uciekł.

Viktor stał jak zmrożony przez kilka przeraźliwie długich sekund. Podobną scenę widział już dwa razy: raz, gdy wszystko zaczęło się psuć, a drugi, gdy psuć się skończyło. Skończyło na amen. W obu przypadkach Nikiforov zarzekał się, że już nigdy nie doprowadzi do czegoś podobnego, że Yuuri nie będzie już musiał uciekać ani unikać kontaktu przez jego niefrasobliwość. Że tak jak obiecał "jego łzy będą wyłącznie łzami ze szczęścia".

A potem coś w Viktorze pękło.

Wyskoczył z lodowiska i prawie zdzierając sobie siłą łyżwy ze stóp, na bosaka popędził w stronę drzwi, gdzie zniknął Yuuri. Nie przejmował się zimnem ani bólem otartych podeszw. Miał gdzieś swoje problemy, pomysły, plany. W dupie miał to całe życzenie. Nigdy nie zamierzał realizować swoich pragnień kosztem uczuć najważniejszej osoby. Chciał mu tylko uchylić nieba, tylko i aż. Sprawić, że Yuuri uwierzyłby w siebie, by poczuł się bezpieczny i kochany... I zupełnie jak na złość wszystkie te zamiary nigdy nie szły w parze z rzeczywistością. Szlag. Niech to jasna cholera.

Viktor wybiegł na mały korytarz prowadzący między przedsionkiem a halą i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ice Castle nie było duże, więc na pewno zdoła go znaleźć. Musiał znaleźć. Nie było innej opcji. Zapobiegawczo wyjrzał na zewnątrz, przeszukał całą toaletę, zerknął nawet do schowka ze starym sprzętem, ale nie znalazł nikogo. W końcu Viktor ruszył do ostatniego możliwego pomieszczenia. Złapał za klamkę, odetchnął głębiej i otworzył drzwi do szatni.

Kolejne deja-vu niemal zmroziło mu serce, gdy natrafił spojrzeniem na skuloną, praktycznie nieruchomą sylwetkę. Yuuri. Och, Boże, Yuuri... Siedział na ławce i drżał, pochylony, przygaszony, szczelnie ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Osaczony, pogrążony we własnych destruktywnych myślach próbował znieść w odosobnieniu napad lęku. Nie chciał być widziany, a Viktor nawet w tym mu przeszkodził.

Stare błędy w nowym wydaniu bolały jeszcze mocniej niż kiedyś.

\- Yuuri... - zaczął Nikiforov, a wtedy z piersi Katsukiego wyrwał się gorzki płacz, który najpiewniej wstrzymał, gdy usłyszał odgłos zbliżających się kroków. - Yuuri, dlaczego...

\- Dlaczego mi to pokazałeś?! - wszedł mu w słowo, wciskając głowę głębiej między kolana. Było jasne, że Yuuri za wszelką cenę stara się zniknąć sprzed oczu, chociaż jednocześnie całym jego ciałem wstrząsał gniew i lęk. - Nie powinieneś! Tak nie wolno! Nie ja...

Rosjanin zbliżył się i przytłoczony rozmiarem winy klęknął tuż przed Yuurim. Próbował pochwycić jego spojrzenie, ale bezskutecznie - widział tylko czarne włosy, które poruszały się, gdy Japończyk bezradnie kręcił głową, trąc oczy w zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. Jakby starał się zaprzeczyć, że ten program wcale nie był skierowany do niego.

Viktor nabrał powietrza i delikatnie, by nie spłoszyć płaczącego mężczyzny, szepnął:

\- Ty, Yuuri. Tylko ty. Tylko ciebie. Tylko twój - wyjaśnił w ten sam sposób co kiedyś.

Yuuri uniósł głowę, ukazując opuchniętą twarz i czerwone od płaczu oczu. Sklejone powieki uniosły się, brwi podjechały do góry, pięści drżały z powodu źle ukrywanych emocji. Cały on. Kiedy płakał, robił to całym sobą, wyrzucając nie tylko łzy, ale i całą niepewność, frustrację oraz strach. Niejednokrotnie mówił, że nie cierpi takiego siebie, że w tych momentach był brzydki, słaby i tak godny politowania, jak to tylko możliwe, ale Viktor ani przez chwilę tak nie uważał. Przecież go kochał. Tak bardzo, bardzo go kochał. Na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Viktor pochylił się i przytulił do nóg Yuuriego. Oparł skroń o złączone kolana, po czym przymknął oczy, słuchając ciszy przerywanej spazmatycznie zaczerpywanym oddechem. Nie wiedział, jak ma przeprosić, czy to cokolwiek da, ale za żadne skarby świata nie chciał zostawiać go samego. Żeby chociaż zaczął na niego krzyczeć, żeby go uderzył albo coś, to byłoby łatwiejsze do zaakceptowania. Ale tak...

I właśnie wtedy poczuł, jak czyjeś drżące ręce otaczają jego głowę, a policzek przytula się do włosów. Viktor zacisnął usta. Nie prosił o wybaczenie, a otrzymał więcej niż mógł marzyć.

\- Nie odchodź. Nie po czymś takim - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Yuuri, a przy każdym słowie jego wargi nieznacznie muskały grzywkę Viktora. - Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie za sobą.

W tej rozpaczliwej prośbie kryła się cała lista pragnień Yuuriego. Że chciał być przy Viktorze, by móc widzieć jego uśmiech w kształcie serca lub by złapać go za rękę, kiedy tylko poczuje taką potrzebę. Że przysiągł sobie, że zaprowadzi go na plażę, żeby wskazać to dobre do surfowania miejsce. Że nie wyobraża sobie dnia, w którym nie mógłby pogłaskać Makkachina po grzbiecie i nie pójść z nim na spacer.

Że Yuuri już nigdy przenigdy nie będzie w stanie cieszyć się tak samo, jeśli zniknie. I że nigdy o nim nie zapomni.

Viktor uśmiechnął się gorzko. Jak w ogóle mógłby go zostawić, to jego dobre, zahukane kochanie? Czy naprawdę przypominał jakiegoś bawidamka? Och, Yuuri...

\- Przecież chcę z tobą pracować, zapomniałeś? - przypomniał cicho, starając się nie poruszyć choćby o milimetr. - Nie opuszczę cię. Ani na chwilę.

Faktycznie, nie opuścił. Został w tej pozycji tak długo, jak było trzeba, tak długo, aż oddech Yuuriego wreszcie się unormował, a on sam zapadł w coś na kształt letargu. Został z nim dotąd, aż wreszcie odnalazł ich Nishigori i nawet trochę po, gdy Viktor przyłożył palec do ust, prosząc bezgłośnie, by dać im jeszcze chwilkę.

Został. I zamierzał zostać w tym świecie już na zawsze.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Witajcie po przerwie i witajcie z całego gorrrącego serca w rozdziale pod wezwaniem samego Erosa. Tak jak zapowiadałam, lecą teraz piosenki, które dla YoI znaczą naprawdę dużo. No a skoro tytułem tego rozdziału jest "In Regards to Love: Eros", to czy mogło zabraknąć tu większych namiętności? Biedny Viktor... Chciał oczarować Yuuriego na podobieństwo samego siebie z zawodów z Sofii, ale chyba przesadził z efektem.

Ktoś może mi tu zarzucić dość szybkie tempo rekonwalescencji uczuć Yuuriego. Tak, jestem świadoma, jak powolny był proces rozwoju miłości Viktora i Yuuriego w anime i jak bardzo oparty był na tym, że Viktor odpuścił sobie szybkie podrywy i cierpliwie poznawał sposób działania Japończyka. Powiem jednak wtedy tak, że ten sam Yuuri w anime po około miesiącu od przybycia Viktora do Hasetsu potrafił go przytulić już bez większych trudności (scena z trzeciego odcinka), a macanki były na pewnym porządku dziennym (odcinek czwarty). Dlatego takie spokojne tempo starałam się zachować do momentu wspólnego (?) snu, kiedy to striggerowany Yuuri mocniej się otworzył (a wątek soulmatesów zaczął bardziej dawać o sobie znać). Dlatego wiem, że naginam nieco zasadę działania prawdziwego Yuuriego oraz Viktora, ale robię to świadomie i z uzasadnieniem fabularnym.

To jak wyglądał drugi raz możecie uznać za "kanoniczny według Dziabowersum". Jeśli kiedykolwiek zabraknie mi pomysłów na porno z fabułą, to możecie być pewni, że po ten wątek sięgnę, bo mam już go całkiem dobrze opracowany w głowie. Ale póki co chciałam wykorzystać maksimum sugestii przy minimum szczegółowych opisów. To zwyczajnie nie ten typ fika, gdzie chciałabym poruszać takie wątki. Owszem, to ma znaczenie, jak blisko byli już ze sob,ą Viktor i Yuuri i że to również dlatego rozłąka tak mocno boli, ale jednak nie jest to kluczowa sprawa.

Sprawa się komplikuje, czas się kończy... A może już żaden czas? Skoro Viktor zdecydował się zostać z Yuurim i nie dążyć do swoich dziwnych zachcianek, które znów mogłyby zrobić więcej złego niż dobrego, to co się stanie teraz? No cóż, tego dowiecie się za dwa tygodnie.

A czas do wielkiego finału możecie zacząć odliczać, bo w grudniu czeka na nas upragniona meta...

:*


	15. Rozdział 12 - Serenade for Two

Miłość była... skomplikowana.

Pomyślał to. Mistrzostwo banałów. Złoty medal w kategorii frazesu roku. Laur konsumenta za najbardziej oczywistą oczywistość wszech czasów. I Coelho łyżew, zupełnie tak, jak wytknął mu to Yuuri.

Viktor westchnął i spojrzał w bok, wprost na siedzącego w kucki Japończyka, który właśnie przygotowywał wiadro ze zmydloną wodą do sprzątania onsenu. A jednak ta oczywista oczywistość idealnie oddawała to, co działo się przez ostatnie dwa dni. Od czasu zaprezentowania "Erosa", czy może raczej od momentu, kiedy atak histerii Katsukiego wreszcie minął i do spłakanego mężczyzny doszło, że siedzi wczepiony w klęczącego u jego stóp Nikiforova, wszystko stało się takie... takie poplątane. Tak, to było najlepsze słowo na określenie tej sytuacji. Poplątane. Jak kanji na "smoka" lub jak gar pełen rozgotowanego spaghetti, które nigdy Rosjaninowi nie wychodziło. Poplątane były myśli Viktora, który wreszcie zdecydował się porzucić nierealne życzenie i zaakceptować Yuuriego takim, jakim był, ale już zupełnie zaplątane okazały się uczucia Yuuriego, który przestał nawet poprawnie się komunikować.

Viktor westchnął. Naprawdę przysiągłby, że w tamtej cichej prośbie Yuuriego dostrzegł coś więcej niż tylko rozpaczliwe wołanie wypowiedziane pod wpływem chwili. Że to było to typowe japońskie wyznanie miłości, takie pokrętne "stammi vicino", wersja okrojona... A potem Yuuri nagle zaczął zachowywać się tak, jakby jego logiczne reakcje się zepsuły. Najpierw zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem przeprosił go za cały ten kłopot i że się zagalopował, potem spytał, czy mimo wszystko może zostać, bo to było dla niego ważne, a ostatecznie na czas treningu ukrył się w salce z konsolą, jakby bał się kolejnego zbyt erotycznego występu. W Yu-topii to samo. Katsuki raz z nieśmiałym uśmiechem zagadywał go i robił sugestie na przyszłość, że pokaże mu to lub zabierze go na spróbowanie tamtego, a w kolejnej sekundzie ni z tego, ni z owego cichnął i skupiał się na sprawach teraźniejszych. Docierał w rozmowach do pewnego punktu, po czym nagle się zawieszał, natrafiając na jakąś niewidzialną granicę.

Viktor westchnął. Utknęli obaj. Możliwe, że na amen.

\- Viktor, czy ty masz jakąś astmę? - Zaniepokojony Japończyk przerwał płukanie ścierki i zerknął w górę na przebierającego się w robocze dresy Rosjanina. Gdy ten pokręcił głową, Yuuri rozprężył się odrobinę i przechylił głowę na prawo, jak w momentach, kiedy go coś gryzło. - Jakby co to możesz darować sobie to sprzątanie, naprawdę. Przecież wiem, że jesteś bardzo zajęty, więc nie musisz sobie jeszcze dokładać obowiązków. Mamą się nie przejmuj, wszystko jej wytłumaczę.

\- O nie, nie wykosisz mnie z tej roboty. Przecież powiedziałem, że zajmę się onsenem, więc nie zamierzam się z tego zadania wycofywać. A w ogóle to szczycę się tym, że nigdy nie łamię danego słowa - pochwalił się Viktor, z dumą wypychając do przodu okrytą w pożyczony T-shirt pierś. - Co najwyżej o nim zapominam!

\- A to nie to samo? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Yuuri, na co Viktor sapnął z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Zupełnie nie! Bo to oznacza, że jeśli będzie przy mnie ktoś, kto mi o tych obietnicach przypomni, to jestem w stanie wypełnić wszystko co do joty - odpowiedział z typową dla siebie beztroską, a potem dodał nieco łagodniej, niespodziewanie przypominając sobie o pewnej bardzo, bardzo starej rozmowie: - Ale o tych naprawdę ważnych rzeczach zawsze będę pamiętać.

W tym momencie kucający Katsuki niespodziewanie zadrżał, a potem zamarł, wbijając oszołomione spojrzenie w Viktora. Wyglądał co najmniej tak, jakby nagle objawiła się przed nim zjawa albo jakieś widmo przeszłości. Tak mocno zacisnął dłoń w pięść, że praktycznie wyżął z trzymanej ścierki całą wodę i w sumie mało brakowało, a ze szmatki zostałaby jedynie sprasowana kulka. Oczy pozbawione okularów zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, pot obficie zrosił Japończykowi czoło, a usta otwierały się i zamykały naprzemiennie, upodabniając go do karpia wyjętego z jeziora.

\- T-tak, no jasne. Tak. To logiczne - wydukał wreszcie z wymuszoną wesołością Yuuri, po czym obrócił głowę i wrócił do maniakalnego płukania ścierki. - Są ważne. Obietnica to obietnica. Obiecałeś sprzątać. Haha... Ha...

Waśnie. Yuuri zachowywał się swobodnie i całkiem normalnie, tylko że nie. Jakby cały czas miał się na baczności i w razie problematycznego tematu wycofywał się z niego jak żołnierz do okopów. Jakby bał się, że tamtego dnia powiedział nie o jedno, ale o dwa słowa za dużo. O "nie zostawiaj".

Viktor westchnął i zamknął szafkę z ubraniami, dochodząc do wniosku, że nawet ta astma wykryta tuż przed Mistrzostwami byłaby łatwiejszym przypadkiem do rozwiązania.

* * *

Mgła unosząca się nad gorącymi źródłami nadawała temu miejscu urokliwej, jakby nieco tajemniczej aury, ale Viktor bardziej niż o "uroku" czy "tajemniczości" myślał w tej chwili tylko o jednym. Ciepło. Za ciepło. Stanowczo zbyt gorąco i zbyt parno, ale nie taki w sposób, o jakim marzyłby jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Nigdy do tej pory nie sprzątał łaźni, bo przez większość czasu spędzonego w Yu-topii nikt niczego od niego nie wymagał. Był przede wszystkim gościem oraz trenerem. Domownikiem stał się potem. Teraz jednak Viktor tak bardzo chciał wskoczyć na wyższy etap zażyłości, że co chwila zgłaszał się na pomocnika, byleby tylko mama i tata czuli się przy nim dobrze... I w ten oto sposób skończył w nie do końca komfortowej dla siebie sytuacji. Wygrzewanie się w kąpieli to jedno, jednak konieczność sprzątania posadzki w podobnej duchocie działała na Rosjanina bardziej destrukcyjnie niż ukrop na bał się zwyczajnie nie dało żyć. A przynajmniej nie w koszulce i spodniach, jak to sobie ta japońska etykieta uwidziała.

W ogóle czyszczenie gorących źródeł było prawdopodobnie ostatnią rzeczą, jaką broniący tytułu mistrz świata w łyżwiarstwie figurowym powinien robić na trzy dni przed wylotem przez całą długość Azji do Helsinek. W tym ciężkim czasie powinien z zapałem trenować, powinien wysłuchiwać ostatnich wskazówek trenera, powinien... Jasne. Powinien. Tak jakby Nikiforov kiedykolwiek przejmował się tym, co musi, a czego nie może robić.

W każdym razie Viktor wiedział, że programy, w których wyrażał swą miłość do Yuuriego, a które nie były znane w tym świecie, w zupełności wystarczą, aby wprawić w osłupienie nawet najbardziej znudzonych i sceptycznych sędziów. W sumie nie musiał się dodatkowo katować technicznie (z czterema różnymi quadami w arsenale i tak nie było potrzeby), żeby wywołać potrzebną do wysokiej oceny za komponenty sensację. Nikt przecież nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek byłby na tyle szalony, żeby na ostatnie kluczowe zawody w sezonie zmieniać cały swój repertuar... No chyba że akurat miało się na nazwisko Nikiforov. Wtedy nawet mycie posadzki było bardziej naturalną rzeczą niż mordowanie się z krawędziami przy lutzu.

Tylko co z tego, że dla normalnych ludzi to było oczywiste? Gdyby w tej sielskiej sytuacji zobaczył go Yurio, i tak pewnie wylałby na niego kubeł pomyj (oby chociaż zimnych), a kto wie, czy w ruch nie poszłyby jeszcze jakieś odziane w łyżwy stopy. Gdyby znów widział go Yakov, chyba dostałby zawału, drgawek, szczękościsku, toczyłby pianę z ust i pewnie jeszcze zacząłby przeklinać w pradawnych językach, ze starocerkiewnym na czele. Gdyby natomiast ujrzał go Chris, Szwajcar pokręciłby tylko głową, rozebrałby się do rosołu, wskoczył do onsenu i zapytał, czemu właściwie Viktor jeszcze nie zajął się swoim uroczym Japończykiem. Bo przecież jeśli Rosjanin nie wypluwał płuc na lodowisku jak wszyscy pozostali łyżwiarze, to powinien przynajmniej siedzieć gdzieś w Las Palmas i popijać razem z Yuurim jakiegoś kolorowego drinka. Przez słomki. I najlepiej z jednej szklanki.

No właśnie. Viktor też się nad tym zastanawiał. Praktycznie od dwóch tygodni żaden inny temat nie zaprzątał mu myśli, lecz na próżno. Nic mu do tej pustej, łysiejącej głowy nie przychodziło. A w kwestii ukropu...

\- Yuuri! - zawołał Nikiforov. Wsparł się na szczotce, odciążając nieco zmęczone od pochylania plecy i spojrzał na przeciwległy brzeg, gdzie Katsuki ze skupieniem szorował kamienną posadzkę. Viktor zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy to była wina miłości, czy jednak jakiejś odmiany dewiacji, skoro po tych wszystkich problemach, dramatach i przysięgach czystości wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pewnych pośladków. - Hej! Yuuu-ri! - zaśpiewał.

\- Co? - Katsuki poderwał głowę i zerknął na Viktora z drugiego krańca jeziorka. Dobrze, że chociaż jego reakcje znów wróciły do normalności. - Coś się stało?

\- Tak jakby - rzucił Rosjanin, zataczając nosem wymowny łuk nad onsenem. - Nie jest ci za ciepło?

\- Nie - odparł mechanicznie, a potem zerknął na swoją klatkę piersiową, jakby dopiero do niego dotarło, że owszem, ta bawełniana koszulka mogła się jednak trochę do niego kleić. Ba, Yuuri miał wszelkie powody do tego, żeby się zmęczyć. Termoregulacja musiała wołać o pomstę do nieba, a spodnie powinny kurczyć się bezpośrednio na nimod tej wysokiej temperatury. - Nie, nie jest.

\- Na pewno? - dopytał Viktor, próbując zdmuchnąć lepiącą się do twarzy grzywkę, ale prędzej by się opluł, niż dałby radę przy tym poziomie wilgotności zrobić jakiś czarujący trik.

\- Na pewno. Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił Japończyk z przelotnym, nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem i wrócił do przecierania posadzki.

Viktor tymczasem otarł grzbietem dłoni pot z czoła. Twarda sztuka. Prawdziwy, nieprzejednany zmarzluch, dokładnie taki, jakim go pamiętał, gdy próbował wykopać narzeczonego spod petersburskiej kołdry, a Yuuri jęczał, że "nie chce", "zimno" i "dlaczego nie zaręczył się z jakimś Brazylijczykiem, byłoby prościej". Może i byłoby, ale pech chciał, że żadni Brazylijczycy nie startowali na oficjalnych zawodach łyżwiarstwa figurowego, żeby oczarować japońskiego zawodnika swoją jazdą. A nawet gdyby to robili, to ze świecą byłoby szukać takiego o srebrzystych włosach, uśmiechu w kształcie serca i nieziemskiej cierpliwości, która sprawiała, że Viktor w końcu sam wpełzał do kołdrogloo i pocałunkiem wywabiał ofiarę na zewnątrz. Nic dziwnego, że sprzątający onsen Katsuki wyglądał tak, jakby towarzyszący im wietrzyk przywędrował co najmniej z Irkucka, powstrzymując mężczyznę przed zdjęciem choćby gumowego klapka. Bo Yuuri po prostu był Yuurim.

Ale Viktor ani myślał cierpieć dalej. Był Rosjaninem. Łyżwiarzem. I zmęczonym pracą człowiekiem. Potrójna kombinacja za maksymalną ilość punktów oraz GOE solidne plus dwa. Dlatego właśnie rozgrzany temperaturą otoczenia oraz pracą Nikiforov nie wahał się już ani chwili dłużej, aby pozbyć się zbędnych ubrań, przy okazji opracowując w głowie Kolejny Genialny Plan.

\- Yuuri! - zawołał ponownie, tym razem jednak o wiele radośniej niż przed chwilą. Wreszcie odzyskał upragnioną wolność, gdy pozbawione T-shirta plecy i tors poczuły delikatny, przyjemny chłód powietrza. - Chodź, zrobimy sobie małą przerwę!

\- Co? - Kiedy Yuuri ponownie się obrócił, tym razem nie dał rady utrzymać niewinnego, obojętnego wyrazy twarzy. Brwi podjechały mu praktycznie aż pod grzywkę, kiedy ujrzał, jak Rosjanin swobodnie majta koszulką nad głową, a naga klatka piersiowa błyszczy od potu. - Nie, Viktor, zapomnij! Jesteśmy w trakcie sprzątania!

\- Tylko na momencik. Zresztą sam pomyśl. Rozgrzejesz się, umyjesz i znów wrócimy do pracy z nową porcją energii. Wtedy uwiniemy się ze wszystkim raz-dwa! - kusił dalej Rosjanin, pospiesznie podwijając nogawki spodni.

\- Nie, ja nie potrzebuję żadnego... VIKTOR!

A Viktor oczywiście nie słuchał. Ledwie pozbył się klapków, a już wycofał się o dwa kroki do tyłu, zrobił rozbieg i wskoczył ze śmiechem na płyciznę, wzbijając dookoła siebie istny gejzer wody. Yuuri jęknął, kiedy fala trafiła również w niego, przemaczając mu do reszty dół dresowych spodni.

\- No! To teraz łatwiej będzie cię tu przyciągnąć - ucieszył się Viktor i zaśmiał się, gdy Katsuki uniósł jedną nogę i ostrożnie nią potrząsnął, niczym nieszczęśliwy kot po bliskim spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z wodą. Ale Japończykowi wcale nie było do śmiechu.

\- Ja ci dam łatwiej... - Yuuri błyskawicznie przyskoczył do samego brzegu i wyciągnął rękę, starając się pochwycić Viktora, ale ten szybko odsunął się poza zasięg. O nie. Pan Katsuki nie będzie miał tak lekko. Zresztą, Yakov nie takie groźby karalne stosował pod jego adresem w trakcie całej kariery, więc jedno "dawanie" nie robiło na nim wrażenia. A nawet z chęcią by się na takowe zapisał. - Viktor! Wracaj tu natychmiast!

\- Nie! - odpowiedział Rosjanin, chichocząc i kręcąc piruety jak wodna rusałka. Zmęczenie ustąpiło nagle miejsca dziecięcej radości oraz chęci, aby zrobić coś nieprzewidywalnego, jakąś psotę, która wyprowadzi rozmówcę z równowagi. W końcu Viktor przystanął i zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy: zanurzył rękę w toni i bez słowa ostrzeżenia rozchlapał garść wody w stronę Yuuriego. - A masz! Skoro nie chcesz przyjść do onsenu, to onsen przyjdzie do ciebie!

Tym razem rozbryzg trafił Japończyka prosto w koszulkę, na co Yuuri spazmatycznie nabrał powietrza i zamarł z otwartymi z bezgłośnego oburzenia ustami. Mężczyzna trwał przez jakąś chwilę w stanie zwiastującym jeśli nie wybuch, to chociaż solidną porcję złości, aż wreszcie zmarszczył brwi i zagrzmiał:

\- Viktor...

Katsuki nie powiedział już nic więcej. Żadnego żartobliwego "dostajesz szlaban na kąpiele" ani poważnego "mam cię dość". W niespodziewanej reakcji Yuuri ukląkł i wsunął obie dłonie pod taflę, jakby chciał nabrać wody do picia, ale zamiast tego nagle wyrzucił ją do góry. Krótki, ulewny deszcz spadł na głowę próbującego się osłonić Viktora, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Jeśli przed chwilą jego szara czupryna wydawała się smętna niczym pióra przemoczonego kurczaka, to teraz ten kurczak zupełnie się utopił.

\- Już. Mamy remis. - Lekkie zmęczenie przez kilka sekund walczyło ze wzburzeniem, ale ostatecznie skończyło się na tym, że Yuuri wciąż marszczył czoło, trzymając ręce w wodzie. Pewnie na wypadek, gdyby coś głupiego znów chodziło Viktorowi po głowie. I w sumie tak właśnie było. - A teraz wracaj.

\- To stanowczo za mało, żeby mnie przestraszyć! - Viktor zaśmiał się posępnie, po czym zaczesał włosy do tyłu i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Yuuriego. - Chodź do mnie, mój padawanie. Przejdź na mokrą stronę mocy - zamruczał niskim, prawie mrocznym głosem.

\- Nie będę... przechodził... na stronę... jakiegoś wodnika-szuwarka! - Przy każdej frazie zniecierpliwiony Yuuri znów nabierał wody, rozchlapując ją w stronę chichoczącego, wyraźnie odprężonego Viktora. - Dość już tego! Tracimy tylko czas!

\- A właściwie dlaczego nie? Ja się całkiem dobrze bawię - wyznał z uśmiechem Rosjanin, kołysząc się na wzburzonej wodzie, by uniknąć ataków. - I chcę, żebyś ty też się rozluźnił!

\- Nie potrzebuję tego! - odparł zapalczywie Yuuri, a jego ruchy stały się jeszcze bardziej zawzięte. - Niczego nie potrzebuję!

\- Nie byłbym taki pewien! - Viktor uznał zaprzeczanie Yuuriego za typowo nieśmiałą reakcję, dlatego kontynuował młócenie wody.

\- Chyba lepiej wiem, co mnie cieszy, a co nie! - zawołał, uderzając w wodę tak silnie, że powstająca fala zalała Viktora po pas, przemaczając mu do reszty i tak nie pierwszej suchości spodnie.

\- O nie! Ten atak jest super-efektywny! - zażartował Nikiforov, biorąc zaangażowanie Japończyka za dobrą monetę, jednak Katsuki szybko go z tego błędu wyprowadził. I to bardzo boleśnie.

\- No jasne, że jest! - wypalił Yuuri bez większego zastanowienia. - Nie po to tyle lat grałem jak ostatni idiota na Game Boyu, żeby tak po prostu dać się jakiemuś mistrzowi łyżwiarstwa!

Uśmiech powoli spełzł z twarzy Viktora razem ze ściekającą ze zmoczonej grzywki wodą. Nic już z tego nie rozumiał, absolutnie nic. Przecież tak bardzo się starał, robił co w jego mocy, aby Yuuri nie czuł się gorszy, żeby miło spędzili czas, a on... a ten... A Yuuri użył jego profesji jakby to była jakaś obelga. To, co zawsze było przedmiotem niesamowitego podziwu, powodem, dla którego dawny Katsuki tak mocno angażował się w zawody, teraz brzmiało zwyczajnie jak wyrzut. Że był zbyt idealny, zbyt wspaniały. Zbyt odległy, żeby taki przypadkowy japoński nauczyciel mógł się z nim równać, dlatego Yuuri przekornie starał się udowodnić swoją wartość w tej drobnej, nic nieznaczącej rzeczy. Tak nic nieznaczącej, że przez pokazanie różnicy talentów jednocześnie starał się powiększyć między nimi dystans.

Viktor zacisnął zęby. Zawsze był dla wszystkich miły, zawsze, ale Yuuri... Yuuri nigdy nie był "wszystkimi". Czasami po prostu go nie rozumiał. Nie był w stanie rozgryźć jego sposobu myślenia, nie nadążał za jego decyzjami, nie umiał w niego. A to w prostej linii prowadziło do irytacji.

\- Ach tak? - rzucił Viktor, a w tonie jego wypowiedzi pojawiła się jakaś mniej przyjazna nuta rozdrażnienia. - A ja nie po to urodziłem się w Rosji, żeby teraz dać się ugotować w japońskim basenie!

\- Przeszkadza ci nasz onsen? To z niego wyłaź! - warknął w odpowiedzi Katsuki, trochę zbyt gwałtownie jak na powód, dla którego się sprzeczali.

Bomba w końcu wybuchła.

\- Wyjdę, jak ty wreszcie wyjdziesz z siebie! - krzyknął Nikiforov.

Tym razem to Yuuri zamilkł i spojrzał okrągłymi oczami na przeciwnika. Nie, już nie na przeciwnika. Na Viktora.

\- Coś ty... powiedział...? - wydusił szeptem, prawie całkowicie zagłuszonym przez plusk fontanny, ale było już za późno.

\- Wyjdź wreszcie z tej skorupy! - powtórzył Viktor, a potem znów zanurzył ręce w wodzie, by z każdym chluśnięciem wyrzucić również nową porcję cisnących się na usta słów. - Mów do mnie! Pouczaj mnie! Powiedz, że jestem głupi albo emocjonalny! Ale nie milcz więcej, do diabła!

\- B-będę milczał! - zaperzył się Yuuri, zaskoczony zarzutami Viktora. Jego zbolały wyraz twarzy dobitnie świadczył o tym, jak bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmował. - Będę się zamykał! Będę robił, co mi się podoba, bo to ja jestem debilem!

\- Nie jesteś debilem! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać, ty zakuta makówko! - skontrował Viktor.

\- Sam jesteś makówka!

\- Nie większa niż ty!

\- Byś się na coś zdecydował!

Mężczyźni zaczęli się wzajemnie ochlapywać, a oskarżenia płynęły nie mniejszym strumieniem co woda z fontanny. Parskali, złorzeczyli, bili pięściami w taflę i wymyślali sobie od takich i owakich, jakby starali się za wszelką cenę zdekoncentrować jeden drugiego. Pierwszy raz tak ze sobą walczyli. Kiedyś, kiedy Yuuri czasami nie dawał sobie z czymś rady i decydował się podnieść głos, Viktor był zbyt oszołomiony, żeby wydukać cokolwiek na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Kiedy znów zły był Viktor, Yuuri praktycznie zamykał się w sobie i pokornie przyjmował zarzuty. Ale teraz, gdy wrzeszczeli obaj, wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Chociaż wykrzykiwana prawda wciąż była prawdą, niemal natychmiast traciła na wartości, gdy wlatywała jednym, a wylatywała drugim uchem. Zresztą, to nie tak, że ta kłótnia miała jakikolwiek cel. Ona po prostu się zaczęła.

\- Po co w ogóle przejmujesz się kimś takim jak ja? - krzyknął w przypływie ostateczności Yuuri. - Czemu tak się poświęcasz? Nie chcę tego! To podłe! Nie jestem wart takiej uwagi!

\- Przestań zwalać winę na siebie! - Viktor wyglądał na nie mniej rozeźlonego. - Nikt mnie do niczego nie zmusza! Sam tu przyjechałem! Niby z jakiego powodu miałbym nie być szczery? I co, może ktoś mnie przekupił? Żeby tu teraz stać i wrzeszczeć na jakiegoś przemoczonego, wydzierającego się Japończyka? Tak?

\- Nie wiem! Skąd mam wiedzieć?! Nie rozumiem, co tobą kieruje! - krzyknął desperacko Yuuri, na co Viktor natychmiast się żachnął.

\- To może wreszcie przyjąłbyś do wiadomości, ile dla mnie znaczysz!

Yuuri zatrzymał w połowie pochylenia, przez co ostatni rozbryzg trafił go prosto w twarz. Woda spłynęła mu po przemoczonych kosmykach i zalała oczy, lecz on ani drgnął. Znów się zawiesił, wpatrując w Viktora jak w ducha. Jakby patrzył gdzieś przez niego i poza nim. Wszystkie te emocje, które sprawiły, że Yuuri wreszcie się otworzył, nagle zostały zablokowane przez jakąś niezrozumiałą, chorobliwą wręcz obojętność.

Po krótkiej, pełnej napięcia chwili Japończyk wreszcie wyciągnął ręce z wody i otarł przedramieniem czoło, przybierając dziwnie martwy wyraz twarzy.

\- No i popatrz, co narobiliśmy - odpowiedział zupełnie spokojnie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Viktorem. Rosjanin zaklął pod nosem. Nie, nie teraz, nie po tym wszystkim... - Nie dość, że muszę osuszyć podłogę, to jeszcze trzeba będzie się przebra...!

Urwał, a oczy w jednej chwili rozszerzyły się w niemym przerażeniu. Kiedy Yuuri wstał znad brzegu i obrócił się, zamierzając zrobić krok w lewo, prawa stopa nagle wysunęła się z gumowego klapka, który nieszczęśliwie przyssał się do ochlapanej płytki. Właściwie to mogło skończyć się tylko na zabawnym podskoku bez buta na jednej nodze, lecz skupione na innym ruchu ciało nie nadążyło za poleceniem mózgu. Palce stopy spróbowały w jakimś ostatnim akcie desperacji unieść klapek za sobą i wtedy było już po wszystkim - Katsuki stracił równowagę i po strasznie długiej sekundzie walki z przyciąganiem runął do przodu, wprost do onsenu.

\- Yuuri! - zdążył krzyknąć Viktor i w odruchu skoczył mu na ratunek.

Łyżwiarz wyciągnął ramiona do przodu, próbując chwycić Yuuriego w objęcia, ale był odrobinę zbyt daleko, aby całkowicie zablokować upadek. Ledwie zdołał złapać lecącego mężczyznę pod ręce, kiedy impet bezwładnie lecącego ciała spowodował, że Japończyk i tak upadł, i to wprost na kolano. Viktor jęknął. Ciężar rozpaczliwie chwytających go dłoni dosłownie ściął Rosjanina z nóg, nie pozwalając mu na bezpieczne, a przede wszystkim pionowe wyratowanie się z opresji. Pozostała już tylko jedna droga wyjścia. I dlatego zanim grawitacja całkowicie pokrzyżowała im szyki, Nikiforov poleciał swobodnie do tyłu razem z Katsukim podtrzymywanym w ramionach, po czym wpadli do wody w towarzystwie chyba największego rozbryzgu, jaki udało im się do tej pory wytworzyć.

Na szczęście było tam na tyle płytko, że Viktor skończył bezpiecznie na tyłku, zanurzając się w gorących źródłach zaledwie po pas. Łyżwiarski refleks i błyskawiczna ocena sytuacji sprawiły, że praktycznie nic mu się nie stało. Poza tym od dawna był oswojony z upadkami, więc znajomy ból kości kulszowych nie zrobił na nim większego wrażenia. O wiele bardziej bał się jednak w tym momencie o kogoś innego, kto z podobnymi wypadkami raczej nie miał wiele do czynienia. Rosjanin parsknął więc i starając się zignorować krople wody wiszące wszędzie, łącznie z rzęsami, spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu Japończyka.

\- Yuuri. - Viktor łagodnie zwrócił się do trzymanego w ramionach mężczyzny. - Yuuri, nic ci nie jest?

\- Nie wiem... Chyba wpadłem na jakiś kamień i kolano... - odpowiedział niepewnie, a potem ostrożnie podźwignął się na rękach i prawie od razu się skrzywił. - Uch, tak. Kolano. Trochę boli.

\- Ale żadna noga nie jest złamana, prawda? Nie jest? - dopytywał niemal desperacko Viktor, nachylając się nad Yuurim, by odczytać coś więcej z jego schowanej w cieniu grzywki twarzy. Katsuki potrząsnął jednak głową i odgarnął mokre włosy znad oczu.

\- Nie, nie, w porządku. Gdyby była złamana, to nie mógłbym nią... - odparł spokojnie Yuuri, a potem podniósł wzrok i zamarł, gdy niemal tuż przed swoim nosem dostrzegł błękitne oczy - ...ruszyć.

Viktor również czuł, jakby głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Yuuri. Och, Yuuri. Był... był piękny. Zaczesane do tyłu włosy przypomniały Erosa z zawodów, a jego oczy połyskiwały niczym najprawdziwsze bursztyny. Krople jak łzy błyszczały na policzkach i podbródku Japończyka, czyniąc jego delikatnie zaskoczoną minę jeszcze bardziej czarującą i niewinną zarazem. Viktor ostrożnie uniósł dłoń i powoli, niemal centymetr po centymetrze zbliżył ją do twarzy Yuuriego. Dotknął skóry. Poczuł jej ciepło. Przesunął kciukiem po policzku, rozcierając krople wody, które zatrzymały się na ukochanym obliczu. Yuuri nie poruszył się. Zastygł na podobieństwo posągu i tylko te głębokie, brązowe, lekko drżące oczy mówiły, że był, widział, czekał. I nawet kiedy krople już zniknęły, Viktor wciąż raz za razem gładził palcem gorący policzek. Gorący od rumieńca czy może od temperatury panującej w onsenie? Nie wiedział. Viktor nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Yuuri również.

To nie miało wyglądać jak zdarzenie rodem z komedii romantycznej. To wcale nie było tak, przecież Yuuriemu dolegało kolano, a jeszcze przed chwilą mężczyźni śmiertelnie poważnie się ze sobą kłócili. Tylko że teraz to wszystko jakoś tak nagle zniknęło. Mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, zupełnie zapominając, że siedzieli w gorących źródłach, przemoczeni, jeden praktycznie na drugim, naruszając wszelkie święte prawa strefy komfortu i przyzwoitości. Pewnie dlatego, bo mogli zrzucić na głupi los to, że udało im się do siebie zbliżyć.

Wreszcie Viktor sięgnął kciukiem tak daleko, że musnął nim kącik ust Yuuriego. Wargi rozchyliły się nieznacznie, powabnie, jakby całkowicie podporządkowanie gestom Rosjanina. Nie odepchnął go. Nie odtrącił... Viktor poruszał się prawie jak we śnie, nie będąc w stanie zapanować nad własną dłonią. Spróbował jeszcze raz. I kolejny. I kolejny. Położył kciuk na dolnej wardze i gładził ją wciąż i wciąż, nie mogąc nadziwić się temu doznaniu. Lekko różowe usta były miękkie i wilgotne, tylko tak trochę inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy jako dobry trener lub czuły narzeczony nakładał na nie balsam. Usta Yuuriego były gładkie, bo nie narażał ich na spękanie z powodu wielogodzinnych treningów na zimnym lodowisku. Nie musiał również znosić mrozów kapryśnego Petersburga ani nie zaciskał warg, gdy był zniecierpliwiony wybrykami Viktora. Były gładkie, bo Viktor nigdy nie przygryzł ich zaczepnie w trakcie pocałunków...

Rosjanin nabrał powietrza, zamierając w pół ruchu. Co on najlepszego wyprawiał?

\- Przepraszam Yuuri. - Nikiforov w jednej chwili się zreflektował i czym prędzej odsunął dłoń sprzed twarzy Katsukiego. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale obiecuję, że już nie będę więcej robił takich rze-

\- Nie! Nie, poczekaj - wszedł mu w słowo Yuuri, mówiąc z takim samym pośpiechem co rozmówca. - To nie tak, nie jestem zły, nie w tym sensie. To wcale nie boli ani nic - wyznał.

\- Nie boli? Ale co? - Viktor nagle stracił wątek, choć może temu oszołomieniu były winne pewne piękne, skierowane wprost na niego oczy. - Że kolano?

\- Viktor... - Coś niepodobnego ani do jęku, ani do westchnienia wydostało się z gardła Yuuriego. Skrzywił się, a to skrzywienie było czymś na skraju uśmiechu oraz płaczu. - Och, Boże, dlaczego tak wali mi serce? Już nie mogę tego wytrzymać...

\- Może to przez upadek? Adrenalina? Może gorąco? - zaniepokoił się Viktor, ciągle pogrążony w swoich medycznych skojarzeniach, ale Katsuki aż sapnął z oburzeniem.

\- Nie, nie dlatego, bo to się zaczęło wcześniej! I za każdym razem jak cię widzę jest tylko gorzej! Więc nie, to nie kolano, bo co ma kolano do moich zwichrowanych uczuć. Po prostu to przez to, że ja chyba... ja cię... - Yuuri już miał zrobił Viktorowi kolejny solidny wyrzut, kiedy przed kluczowym słowem nagle się zająknął i umilkł, a uszy zapłonęły alarmową czerwienią.

Gorąco. Szybsze bicie serca. Możliwe, że jakaś bezsenność, mając w pamięci pewien wczesny ranek oraz spotkanie o północy. Unikanie kontaktu, zmiana tematu rozmów, chęć bycia blisko i daleko jednocześnie. Niejeden kardiolog mógłby być szczerze zaniepokojony takimi objawami, ale ludzkość znała inną, znacznie popularniejszą przyczynę. Kropki w głowie Viktora wreszcie się połączyły i zrozumiał on to, czego nie rozumiał Yuuri.

\- Tak? - zachęcił Viktor, czując dawno zapomniane motyle w brzuchu. Pragnął pomóc Yuuriemu wrócić na właściwy wątek, ale na łagodne pytanie Rosjanina Japończyk do reszty spłonił się jak piwonia.

\- Błagam, przepraszam, zapomnij o tym, to nieważne - wydukał na jednym wydechu. - Coś mi się przyśniło, to nie tak...

\- Przyśniło? - powtórzył. Viktor ujął dłonie Yuuriego i położył je na swoich policzkach. Delikatnie odchylił jeden z japońskich kciuków i przytknął do swoich ust, muskając go z czułością, tak jak przed chwilą pieścił ukochanego. - A co jeśli śnilibyśmy ten sam sen? - szepnął.

To był koniec. Po czymś takim nie istniała szansa powrotu do normalności.

Pierś Katsukiego uniosła się, oczy powiększyły jeszcze odrobinę, dłonie wzmocniły chwyt, pewniej ujmując twarz Nikiforova. A potem świat równie nagle co dostał piękniejszych barw, tak po prostu przestał istnieć, przysłoniony burzą ciemnych włosów.

Onsen zniknął, gdy Yuuri nachylił się i bez słowa wytłumaczenia pocałował Viktora w usta.

Zaskoczony Rosjanin nie ruszał się może z sekundę, może ze dwie, doświadczając chyba całkiem podobnego uczucia co kończący program dowolny Katsuki na Cup of China... S potem wszystko do niego dotarło. Że on, że Yuuri, że znowu razem. Że jak nie teraz, to chyba już nigdy. Łyżwiarz wyciągnął ręce i objął Yuuriego w pasie, przyciągając go nieco bliżej siebie, tak blisko, że mokry podkoszulek przylgnął ściśle do jego piersi. Japończyk nie oponował. Był zaślepiony pocałunkiem, tak słodko niepewny, nieprzyzwyczajony i niedoświadczony, że nie dostrzegał niczego wokół siebie. Jakby od razu chciał się wspiąć na mistrzowski poziom, że skoro już całował, to tak zapamiętale, że traciło się głowę. I Viktor stracił. Już dobry rok temu.

To miał być jeden pocałunek, tylko jeden. Jeden słodki, szaleńczy, wywołany chwilą całus, na którym ich skomplikowana, poplątana znajomość prawdopodobnie by się zakończyła. Ale nawet to zepsuli. Nawet tej jednej rzeczy nie potrafili zrobił właściwie... i bez zaskoczeń. Bo kiedy Yuuri już miał zamiar się odsunąć, a nacisk jego warg zelżał, Viktor wysunął się nieco do przodu, by znów go pochwycić. Przechylił głowę i przywarł z powrotem do ukochanego, nie dając mu czasu na to, by się speszyć albo uciec. A potem zrobili to znowu. I znowu. I znowu. Otwierali spragnione usta i raz po raz zatapiali się w kolejnych pieszczotach, jakby każdy moment miał być tym ostatnim i najwspanialszym. Żaden nie był.

Aż wreszcie pocałunki zwolniły, oddechy stały się płytkie i urywane, a Viktor i Yuuri w końcu odsunęli się od siebie, wciąż tkwiąc we wspólnych, dość mocno mokrych objęciach. I to na tyle mokrych, że z tego powodu pierwszy do zmysłów wrócił Rosjanin.

\- Czyli jednak do mnie... wpadłeś? - zagadnął Viktor, siląc się na delikatny dowcip, po czym uśmiechnął się z czułością i uniósł rękę, by zaczesać jeden z wystających, niepokornych kosmyków za ucho ciężko oddychającego Yuuriego. - To pewnie sprawka jakiegoś boga onsenów albo czegoś w tym rodzaju. Będę musiał mu dać jakiś porządny datek za tę interwencję. Myślisz, że w świątyni akceptują przelewy?

\- Viktor - obruszył się Yuuri, mrugając tak zawzięcie, jakby nie mógł albo właśnie nie chciał złapać ostrości na twarz przytulającego go mężczyzny. Ostatecznie spuścił głowę, nie mogąc wytrzymać panującego między nimi napięcia. - Viktor, proszę cię, nie żartuj w takiej chwili. Nie wtedy, kiedy nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić. Jak po tym wszystkim mam ci spojrzeć w oczy.

\- Najlepiej po prostu patrz prosto w nie. Inaczej nie będę mógł poprawnie powiedzieć, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy - poprosił Viktor, wsuwając dłoń pod podbródek Yuuriego, by unieść jego twarz. Kiedy ich oczy ponownie się spotkały, nachylił się nieznacznie w stronę Japończyka. - Dlaczego tak ci ciężko? Nie powinieneś się uśmiechać?

\- Viktor - powtórzył Yuuri, a chwilę potem głos mu się załamał i w kolejnym szaleńczym odruchu objął Rosjanina za szyję i mocno się do niego przytulił. Cieszył się, płakał i praktycznie umierał z zażenowania. Wszystko naraz, jak to Yuuri. - Viktor, bo to był mój pierwszy raz - zdradził.

O jasna cholera. Tego Viktor się nie spodziewał, tak jakby w ogóle przewidywał, że dojdzie do podobnego obrotu spraw. No ale przecież Yuuri coś tam mu kiedyś przebąkiwał, że na jakiejś dawnej imprezie w akademiku miał się pocałować ze zna... jo... Niebieskie oczy zrobiły się okrągłe. Akademik. Akademik w Detroit. Akademik w Detroit i ta wielokulturowa uczelnia, która sprawiła, że Yuuri spróbował wielu rzeczy, od tajskich ciasteczek ciotki Phichita po tańca na rurze. Której tym razem nie było.

Brawo, panie Nikiforov. Normalnie idiota warty złota.

\- I... jak było? - zapytał ostrożnie Viktor, głaskając ukochanego po włosach. Gdyby tylko wiedział o tym wcześniej, że może być pierwszym Yuuriego, inaczej by to wszystko przygotował. Jakąś kolację przy świecach, bukiet róż, może pokaz fajerwerków przygotowany specjalnie dla nich... A tak razem z pierwszym pocałunkiem udało mu się skraść od razu trzydzieści kolejnych.

\- ...kry - wybąkał Yuuri, przerywając ciąg romantycznych rozmyślań.

\- Co? - Rosjanin przechylił głowę, próbując usłyszeć zawstydzony ton Katsukiego, a wtedy Japończyk mruknął:

\- Mokry.

Viktor zamrugał. A potem zamrugał jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności. Już myślał, że będzie musiał się kajać albo komisyjnie utopić się w ramach pokuty, ale... Ale pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniały.

I Bogu dzięki.

\- Yuuri. Och, Yuuri. - westchnął, przytulając swoją głowę do czarnych włosów. - Oczywiście, że był mokry. Przecież jesteśmy w onsenie.

W sumie nawet dobrze, że siedzieli w tej wodzie i że panowała taka wilgoć, że para sama skraplała się na jego wiecznie zaczerwienionym nosie. Inaczej ktoś mógłby sobie pomyśleć, że Viktor łka. Z drżącymi od trzymania Japończyka ramionach, uśmiechem na ustach i ze spuszczonymi wdzięcznie rzęsami, na krańcach których perliły się drobne kropelki, Viktor po prostu niby-płakał, ciesząc się ze zwróconego szczęścia.

\- Yuuri. Mój Yuuri. Tylko, tylko mój - powtarzał cicho, wprost do ucha Katsukiego. - Jesteś spełnieniem moich marzeń, wszystkim tym, co najwspanialsze, jesteś moim małym cudem. Chcę być z tobą już na zawsze.

\- Ja też. Ja też... nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał - odparł zachowawczo Yuuri, a wtedy jego ręce kurczowo zacisnęły się na szyi Viktora. - To takie głupie... Przecież nie wiemy o sobie praktycznie nic, ale czuję, jakbym znał cię prawie całe życie. Że wiem nawet to, jaki kolor ma kanapa w twoim mieszkaniu albo w jakim kubku pijesz kawę.

Po plecach Viktora przebiegł nagły dreszcz. Czyli jednak. Yuuri pamiętał, tylko sam nie wiedział co o tym sądzić, bo dla niego to były po prostu przypadkowe obrazy związane z jakimiś domysłami albo snami. Nie podejrzewał, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę, że faktycznie żyli razem w Petersburgu, jeździli razem na łyżwach, obiecali sobie małżeństwo i...

Nie, to już nieważne. Dobrze, że te tlące się na dnie serca Yuuriego uczucia pozwoliły mu tak szybko zaakceptować Viktora i dopuścić go do swojego serca, ale to był jedyny cud, na jaki mogli liczyć. Resztę musiał odzyskać sam.

\- Więc to dlatego ostatnio tak mnie zbywałeś? Nie wiedziałeś, co o tym myśleć? - próbował odgadnąć Rosjanin. Odpowiedziało mu trudne w zidentyfikowaniu przytaknięcio-potrząśnięcie.

\- Bałem się. I wciąż się boję. - Yuuri ukrył twarz w ramieniu Viktora. - Że mnie oszukasz albo znudzisz się tym za parę tygodni, jak już zrozumiesz, jaki słaby jestem. Bo bycie ze mną wcale nie jest takie proste.

Tak bardzo chciał mu powiedzieć, że tak, właściwie to jest takie proste. Bo skoro dwójka ludzi się kocha, to po co robić problemy, przecież o to właśnie chodzi w związkach, a tak w sumie to Viktor już trochę rozumiał te jego lęki i sobie z nimi poradzą jak na dorosłych ludzi przystało, ale... Ale znał też Yuuriego. Oswajanie go było zadaniem praktycznie na całe życie. I nawet jeśli tak naprawdę bycie z nim wcale nie było usłane różami, że bywało ciężko, zdarzały się kłótnie, różnice zdań, w grę niejednokrotnie wchodził stres i problemy, to Yuuri był absolutnie wart całego wysiłku.

\- W takim razie - zaczął Viktor i zawiesił głos, czekając, aż przyciągnie uwagę Katsukiego - co byś powiedział na to, gdybym zabrał cię do Helsinek? Na Mistrzostwa Świata?

Japończyk oderwał głowę od nagiego ramienia i wreszcie się wyprostował, spoglądając na Rosjanina tak, jakby był kompletnie zdezorientowany nieoczekiwaną zmianą tematu.

\- Jak to? - zdziwił się. - Czemu?

\- Bo bardzo chciałbym ci pokazać, jak wyglądają prawdziwe zawody, tak z bliska. Zupełnie nie ma porównania między mistrzostwami a tymi próbami w Ice Castle - wyjaśnił Viktor, unosząc dłoń, przy pogłaskać zgiętymi knykciami gorący policzek Yuuriego. - Żebyś poznał mnie trochę lepiej i uwierzył, że nie jestem żadnym zadufanym celebrytą. I żebyś pokochał mój świat.

\- Przecież wiem, że nie jesteś zły. To ze mną jest problem. Tylko ze mną - odpowiedział smutno. - A poza tym nie stać mnie na takie wycieczki, że już nie wspomnę o tym, że zaraz zaczyna się szkoła i...

\- Wejściówkę masz za darmo, a za przeloty zapłacę - zaoferował się Nikiforov. - To w poczet inwestycji. Żeby wyszkolić nowego pracownika.

Oczy Yuuriego jakby nieco się rozpogodziły, ale on sam pokręcił głową. No tak. Jego duma.

\- Dobrze, to inaczej. Zapłacę, a ty mi z czasem oddasz - zaproponował Rosjanin. - Nie uważasz, że to może być całkiem dobre zabezpieczenie, że nigdzie nie ucieknę? W końcu nic tak nie cementuje związku jak solidny kredyt na koncie - stwierdził optymistycznie i na zakończenie puścił swoje markowe oczko, przykładając palec wskazujący do ust.

\- Viktor... Jesteś... - Japończyk zająknął się, ale ostatecznie jego usta wygięły się w łamanym uśmiechu i wyszeptał: - Jesteś głupi...

\- O. I na to właśnie czekałem całe życie. - Viktor nachylił się i tak naturalnie, jak to robił kiedyś, ucałował Katsukiego w czoło. - Kocham cię, Yuuri. Najbardziej na całym świecie.

Viktor przymknął oczy, czując, jak do jego tułowia przylega ciężar garnącego się do niego Yuuriego. Jak ręce owijają się wokół piersi, głowa spoczywa ponownie na ramieniu, a zduszony szloch niknie w tle szumu fontanny. Tym razem jednak Rosjanin nie pomyślał nawet jednego złego słowa na temat gorąca. Przestał przejmować się duchotą i wysoką temperaturą, chociaż przekornie od kilku minut moczył się w wodzie w całkiem miękkich, dresowych spodniach. To ciepło nie było wcale takie złe. Wręcz przeciwnie, było tak dobre, że każdy, nawet najbardziej uparty bałwan by to przyznał.

Dlatego wtulony w czarne włosy Viktor roztapiał się z uśmiechem na ustach, ukojony onsenem oraz bliskością Yuuriego.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Dzień dobry, dobry wieczór! Tym razem rozdział jest odrobinkę wcześniej, bo piątek i sobotę będę zajęta na Comic Conie, ale myślę, że wcale nie narzekacie na taki obrót spraw. Niebawem urodziny Yuuriego, więc "Serenadę dla dwojga" uznajcie za swoisty prezent z tej okazji (co nie znaczy, że w same urodziny nie wpadnie jakiś one-shot). Piosenka z programu dowolnego Michele'a jest jedną z moich ulubionych i bardzo pasuje do romantycznego wydźwięku tego rozdziału. Wreszcie Viktor i Yuuri wyznali sobie miłość, każdy na swój sposób, ale nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, że chcą, żeby coś z tego wyszło. Coś dobrego. I do końca życia.

"Bardzo, bardzo stara rozmowa", o której mowa w pierwszym fragmencie, to ta z rozdziału 1, kiedy Yuuri narzeka na Viktora, że zapomniał o zakupach. Właśnie tam Viktor rzuca frazesem, że o ważnych rzeczach zawsze będzie pamiętał. A najważniejszy na pewno jest sam Yuuri, o którym Viktor pamięta od 12 rozdziałów :3

Scena zabawy w onsenie może się kojarzyć z pewnym innym moim fanfikiem ;) Tak, jestem świadoma podobieństw, bo poniekąd zrobiłam je celowo. Nie było możliwe umiejscowienie wydarzeń idealnie w tym samym czasie co "Hasetsu na lodzie", ale bardzo kusiła mnie myśl, aby przedstawić tu zasadę, że "nic w przyrodzie nie ginie" nieco mniej serio. Viktor rzucający żarty z "Gwiezdnych wojen" czy upadający na niego Yuuri - jak widzicie są rzeczy niezmienne nawet mimo zaginania czasoprzestrzeni i międzywymiarowych zmian XD

Sprawa z klapkami - jakkolwiek jest to dość przewidywalna zagrywka, jest ona uzasadniona prawami fizyki. Zalany klapek staje się swego rodzaju przyssawką, pod którym wytwarza się niewielkie podciśnienie, gdy próbuje się go pionowo oderwać. Można to bardzo łatwo zaobserwować w basenowych szatniach, gdzie niejeden klapek został na miejscu, gdy osoba poszła dalej. Wybaczcie mi to wyjaśnienie dla opornych, ale wiem, że zastosowany schemat jest mocno schematyczny, ale starałam się z nim pobawić jak się da. Gdyby to było haremowe anime, to bohater złapałby bohaterkę za cycki... Chociaż w YoI chyba lepiej byłoby łapać za pośladki... Dobra, nieważne, nie psujemy fanfika!

Coraz bliżej końca, coraz bliżej końca... Viktor proponuje Yuuriemu wyjazd na Mistrzostwa Świata. Czy zetknięcie się z wielkim, łyżwiarskim światem okaże się dla Yuuriego czymś dobrym, co popchnie go do działania? A co dalej zrobi Viktor? Kilka odpowiedzi poznacie za dwa tygodnie, w...

...przedostatnim rozdziale Teorii.

Tak, to już chyba moment, kiedy mogę wam zdradzić, że "Teoria bliskości" będzie mieć czternaście rozdziałów plus epilog. Nie jest to oszałamiająca liczba, co przy tempie pisania wydaje się pewną porażką... Ale no nic. Długo już cierpieć w niepewności nie będziecie, więc ja się odmeldowuję i widzimy się w kolejnym rozdziale!

:*


	16. Rozdział 13 - Yuri on ICE

\- Więc...? - Yurio zawiesił głos, czekając tym samym na dokończenie wypowiedzi, co obudziło w Viktorze jakieś niekoniecznie przyjazne skojarzenia. Zaczynał mieć nawet pewne podejrzenie, że nastolatek czerpał sadystyczną przyjemność z grania roli złej teściowej. Czy może raczej Yakova Juniora Zgryźliwego, Drugiego Tego Imienia. I Paskudnej Miny też.

\- Więc tak, startuję w zawodach - odparł całkowicie spokojnie starszy Rosjanin, czując na sobie skupienie wielu tysięcy pikseli. - Wylądujemy w poniedziałek po południu.

\- Wreszcie - burknął nastolatek. - A spróbowałbyś nie, ty... Ty idioto skończony.

Lecz nawet jeśli Yurio powitał jego decyzję wyjątkowo cierpkimi słowami, to i tak był w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze niż jeszcze przed chwilą. Ba, jak na jego wiecznie wzburzoną fizjonomię, która za jakieś trzydzieści lat gwarantowała mu łatkę zawałowca oraz nie lada problemy z nadciśnieniem, chłopak był wręcz szaleńczo szczęśliwy. Zmarszczka przecinająca czoło nie wydawała się już tak głęboka jak na początku rozmowy, brwi wreszcie przestały być chorobliwie ściągnięte, a grymas ust przy odrobinie dobrych chęci (oraz przy udziale bujnej wyobraźni... bardzo bujnej wyobraźni) można by uznać za zapowiedź uśmiechu. Kpiącego. Tuż przed wypowiedzeniem jakiejś miażdżącej złośliwości.

\- Długo ci zajęło szukanie mózgu - dorzucił jeszcze tak dla świętego spokoju Plisetsky. Oczywiście tylko dla swojego świętego spokoju, żeby korzystającemu z uroków życia Nikiforovowi nie zrobiło się zbyt miło, przytulnie i bezpiecznie w Hasetsu. - W ogóle Yakov już miał po ciebie jechać osobiście i przy tej okazji zrobić ci z dupy drugi Plac Czerwony, ale na twoje szczęście wciąż jest zajęty wykopywaniem koczujących pod Klubem dziennikarzy albo odgryzaniem nam głów i nabijaniem ich na pale. Przynajmniej metaforycznie. Na razie.

\- Spokojnie, nie zrobiłby wam tego. Yakov należy do tradycjonalistów. - Nikiforov uśmiechnął się, wspierając głowę na dłoni. Kąsający ripostami nastolatek sprawiał, że miał przemożną ochotę go testować i sprawdzać, jaką granicę zdoła przekroczyć tym razem. - Jakby co to trudnych podopiecznych pozbywa się cicho i bez świadków. Jak to zwykł powtarzać? Kulka w łeb i do Newy, tak jak się to robiło za starych, dobrych, sowieckich czasów.

\- Taaak? To niby dlaczego nie załatwił jeszcze ciebie? Po czymś takim jak ta pieprzona ucieczka do Japonii powinieneś być na szczycie jego listy do odstrzału - zarzucił mu Yurio, na co Viktor zaśmiał się beztrosko.

\- A myślisz, że kto mu pomaga i pociąga za spust, kiedy on odwraca uwagę krzykami? - odparł pytaniem na pytanie i mrugnął, jakby zdradzał tajemnicę, która i tak miała nią pozostać. - No i przede wszystkim nie zabiłby kogoś, kto zdobywa dla niego złote medale. A wiesz, który z nas dwóch to robi, prawda? Och, Jura... Musisz się naprawdę mocno postarać, żebym przestał być niezastąpiony.

Plisetsky zgrzytnął zębami, po czym łypnął złowrogo na mężczyznę, który (na swoje szczęście) znajdował się po drugiej stronie internetowego połączenia. Viktor niespecjalnie przejął się jednak klątwami i gromami ciskanymi przez zielonkawe oczy. W sumie to nawet cieszył się, że Yurio znów zaczynał traktować go mniej formalnie, a bardziej jak zwyczajny wrzód na dupie. Mając tak poważne plany założenia szkoły Nikiforov zamierzał zrobić przecież jeszcze jedną, ostatnią rzecz, zanim definitywnie zakończy karierę... A skoro Yuuriego-łyżwiarza już nie było, ktoś inny musiał zająć jego miejsce i sprowokować młode pokolenie zawodników do podjęcia rękawicy zamiast, jak do tej pory było, do wpatrywania się z nabożnym podziwem w nieosiągalnych "sempajów".

\- Przymknij się. Pociągnąć to ty se możesz co najwyżej za... sznurówki w łyżwach - odburknął wreszcie Plisetsky, jakimś ocalonym ostatkiem przyzwoitości powstrzymując się przed dosadniejszym komentarzem. - Jak jesteś taki mądry, to lepiej byś nie doprowadzał do takich sytuacji, tylko wyżywał się poza sezonem. Ja pierdolę, takie szopki odstawiać. Nawet nie chodzi na Yakova, bo on to byłby chory, jakby nie przekroczył dziennego limitu decybeli. Po prostu przestań zachowywać się jak jakiś pieprzony pępek świa-

\- Viktor, już jestem gotowy! - rozbrzmiało w tym samym momencie od wejścia do sali bankietowej. Viktor podniósł głowę i cały aż się rozpromienił na dźwięk znajomego zawołania, na co Yurio po drugiej stronie komunikatora urwał wypowiedź w pół słowa i zmarszczył brwi. - Naładowałem ci telefon tak jak prosiłeś i jeszcze spakowałem yukatę, bo mama twierdzi, że będzie ci bez niej nieswojo. A, i jakby co to Makkachin znów wkradł się do mojego łóżka, więc jeśli chcesz się z nim pożegnać, to szyb... ko... go...

Yuuri zdążył wetknąć głowę przez rozsunięte drzwi z zamiarem czułego pogonienia towarzysza, jednak kiedy tylko zauważył, że Viktor rozmawia z kimś przez komputer, od razu stracił cały animusz.

\- Przepraszam! Nie chciałem przeszkadzać! - wydukał Japończyk i już miał się czym prędzej wycofać, ale Rosjanin powstrzymał go przed ucieczką.

\- Nie, nie, to nic takiego, nie musisz wychodzić. Nawet się dobrze składa. Już od dawna planowałem to zrobić - ucieszył się Viktor i zanim Katsuki zdołał zniknąć za drzwiami, wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. - Yuuri, chodź do mnie. Chcę ci kogoś przedstawić.

Katsuki rzucił okiem na łyżwiarza, na laptop i znów na Viktora, a potem zerknął z powątpiewaniem na wytarganą na korytarz walizkę, jakby bał się, że pozostawienie bagażu na kilka minut bez opieki we własnym domu może grozić utratą całego majątku. Wreszcie jednak zacisnął usta, wszedł do pokoju i z niespecjalnie radosną miną zbliżył się do siedzącego przy stoliku Viktora. Starał się jednocześnie zauważyć i zignorować to, z kim rozmawia Rosjanin, jakby spodziewał się, że będzie to co najmniej audiencja u królowej i że ona sama siedzi w kuckach tuż za plecami Nikiforova.

\- Yurio, a to jest właśnie osoba, o której... hm... o której tyle ci opowiadałem. Katsuki Yuuri - przedstawił po angielsku Viktor, podczas gdy nastolatek zaczął wyginać się na wszystkie strony jak pląsająca kobra, próbując dojrzeć przedstawianego mężczyznę, który wciąż jeszcze wahał się, czy wypada mu zająć miejsce przy Nikiforovie. - Yuuri, poznaj mojego młodszego kolegę z zespołu. To Jurij...

\- ...Plisetsky - dokończył Yuuri. - Tak, wiem. Ciężko nie kojarzyć kogoś równie sławnego, kto na dodatek ma tak samo na imię jak ja. Może nie jeżdżę na łyżwach, ale wiem, jak działa Internet. Oglądałem coś od czasu do czasu. - Japończyk w końcu nieśmiało wsunął się w zasięg obiektywu, usiadł przy Viktorze i pomachał ręką do ekranu laptopa. - Cześć, jestem Yuuri. Miło mi cię poznać.

Yurio zmierzył Katsukiego wzrokiem, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu na to kamera.

\- Więc to jest ten cały Japończyk? Ale lama - podsumował dobitnie Plisetsky, na co Yuuri przestał machać i zamarł, wykrzywiając usta w nerwowym uśmiechu. - Przecież on się niczym nie różni od innych. Czarne włosy, ciemne oczy, ryj niepodobny do nikogo. Jeszcze na dodatek jest gruby i ślepy. Na coś ty się niby połaszczył, co, Viktor?

Pytanie aktywowało Nikiforova. Rosjanin już nabierał tchu, aby wyrzucić z siebie litanię pochwał na temat Yuuriego, jak to mężczyzna wspaniale gotował, jak jeździł, jak chodził, jak mówił, jak oddychał, jaki miał cudowny akcent, jaki był czarujący, uprzejmy, dobry, zabawny, pracowity, jak bardzo pokochał go Makkachin, jak sam Viktor kochał go bez pamięci - ale nim choćby jedna sylaba zdołała wyjść z jego ust, Katsuki zaśmiał się z wyraźną skruchą.

\- W sumie też o to pytałem i do dziś nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi - przyznał Yuuri ni to żartem, ni to na poważnie... Zaraz, chwila, czemu na poważnie?! - W ogóle wydawało mi się, że to jakaś jedna, wielka pomyłka, że Viktor zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Przecież nie zasłużyłem, żeby ktoś taki jak on tutaj był.

\- Yuuri! - Rosjanin zerknął z wyrzutem na towarzysza, przygotowując się w zamian do długiej, motywującej tyrady na temat pewności siebie, ale Katsuki od razu potrząsnął głową.

\- Wydawało mi się - powtórzył cicho i z naciskiem na czas przeszły. Obłaskawiony Viktor po kilku sekundach otwierania i zamykania ust postanowił ostatecznie skapitulować. - Chociaż dalej nie wiem, czemu akurat ja...

\- Dobra, cokolwiek z tą gębą - wciął się Yurio. - Muszę przyznać, że ten otoczak ma przynajmniej odrobinę więcej oleju w głowie niż wygląda. I na pewno zna się na Internecie lepiej niż ty - wytknął z dumą.

No tak. Nazwisko Plisetsky'ego zostało rozpoznane nawet przez jakiegoś laika z zapuszczonej japońskiej wsi... Nawet jeśli ta wieś mimo wszystko miała w sumie sto tysięcy mieszkańców... A że przy okazji Yurio mógł jeszcze dowalić starszemu koledze za atak paniki, gdy Yuuri zniknął, tym lepiej dla niego. I gorzej dla Viktora, oczywiście.

\- Ja po prostu chadzam po innych częściach Internetu - wytłumaczył Nikiforov, ale Plisetksy wydawał się mieć to, najłagodniej rzecz ujmując, gdzieś.

\- To raczej twoje myśli chodzą innymi drogami - prychnął, nachylając się w stronę kamerki, by obrzucić Viktora pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Co tam chodzą. One raczkują. Pełzną. Szorują brzuchem o dno. Leżą i kwiczą.

\- Chyba nie ma o tobie zbyt dobrego zdania - stwierdził szeptem Yuuri, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Yurio jakby co najmniej miał do czynienia z hipnotyzującą go bestią, na co Viktor zaśmiał się półgębkiem.

\- Po tym, co zrobiłem? - rzucił, myślami wracając do wyskoku sprzed roku. Tak, obecna sytuacja była bliźniaczo do niego podobna. - Zdziwiłbym się, gdyby nie zaplanował już mojej śmierci na jakieś czternaście sposobów. Chociaż jak tak na niego patrzę, to piętnasty chyba właśnie powsta-

\- Ja to wszystko słyszę, patafiany! - huknął Yurio.

Och, ojej. Dobrze wiedzieć, że mikrofon miał aż taką czułość. Viktor uśmiechnął się więc najniewinniej jak tylko umiał, a trzeba przyznać, że umiał całkiem nieźle. W końcu miał za sobą lata praktyki. Setki wywiadów. Tysiące zdjęć. I jednego wiecznie świdrującego wzrokiem trenera, który codziennie po trzydzieści razy słownie wieszał go pod sufitem za przydługie kudły lub inne wystające części ciała, a którego to szkoleniowca teraz zastępował kolega z drużyny.

\- Nie bądź taki sztywny, Yurio - odparł Viktor, przekrzywiając głowę na bok, aż grzywka lekko zafalowała. - Inaczej nie będziesz w stanie zrobić Bielmann!

\- Dupek. - Ostrość spojrzenia wskazywała na to, że nastolatek w swojej wyobraźni właśnie wbijał łyżwę w plecy Nikiforova.

\- Czyli już szesnaście - mruknął niepocieszony Viktor, zakładając ręce na piersi, jednak Yurio nie zareagował na tę zaczepkę. Wytrącony z równowagi chłopak miał już inne plany co do dalszego przebiegu rozmowy.

\- A wracając do ciebie. - Plisetsky zmienił kierunek oskarżycielsko wytkniętego palca, lecz chyba nie zorientował się, że strony pokazywane na ekranie nie korespondowały z przekazem kamery, więc i tak końcem końców spoglądał na Nikiforova. - Słuchaj, ty japońska podróbo. Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażasz, ale jeśli Viktor zjebie przez ciebie te zawody, to już po tobie. Przyjdę i nakopię ci do tego tłustego zada za to, że postanowiliście rozpieprzyć całe Mistrzostwa Świata swoimi fanaberiami. Nie, nie mam zamiaru słuchać potem pitolenia wszystkich dziennikarzy, którzy zamiast skupić się na zwycięzcy będą do usrania gadać, że legenda upada przez jakieś durne, zdziadziałe pomysły... W ogóle nie chcę słyszeć żadnego gadania o Viktorze. Ma pojechać na maksa i spadać ze srebrem na bambus czy co to tam za kije u was rosną.

\- Yurio... - Viktor już miał skarcić nastolatka za to, że zaczynał zbyt mocno wywierać poczucie winy na Yuurim, którego odporność psychiczna prezentowała obecnie dość znikomy poziom, ale znów nie zdążył na czas. I znów szybszy okazał się niepozorny Japończyk.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział Katsuki, z którego twarzy zniknął nawet ten niewielki, skruszony uśmiech, jakim starał się obłaskawić Plisetsky'ego. - Wiem i dlatego wezmę to na siebie jeśli tylko będzie trzeba.

\- Co? - Yurio wydawał się nie mniej zaskoczony co Viktor, tylko ten pierwszy wciąż był w stanie cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. - Czy ty wiesz, o czym w ogóle pieprzysz? Przecież to jest mistrz świata. Pięciokrotny. Cholerny Phelps lodowiska normalnie. Twoje harakiri, sashimi czy inne japońskie przeprosiny na klęczkach to możesz sobie wsadzić w-

Yuuri potrząsnął głową.

\- Przeproszę wszystkich publicznie, przed kamerami. I jeśli tylko w czymkolwiek to pomoże albo zmniejszy gniew trenera Viktora, to jestem gotów wziąć na siebie nienawiść całego świata - stwierdził cicho i poważnie, na co Plisetsky już do reszty zapomniał języka w gębie. - Oczywiście wiem, że jestem nikim. Jestem nikim i nic nie mam, więc nie mam również nic do stracenia. To niewiele, żeby zadośćuczynić Viktorowi za jego zaangażowanie, ale zrobię wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, aby zachował swoje dobre imię.

Viktor, który siedział tuż obok Katsukiego, praktycznie ramię przy ramieniu, nie dowierzał w to, co słyszy, chociaż jednocześnie słyszał wszystko naprawdę głośno i wyraźnie. Tak właściwie to wydawało mu się, że znalazł się gdzieś zupełnie indziej. W swoim starym, szczęśliwym życiu, kiedy wszystko było prostsze, a te bursztynowe oczy, gdy Japończyk wypowiadał podobnie odważne deklaracje, należały do kogoś innego. Nie do Yuuriego-nauczyciela, rozmawiającego z buntowniczym Plisetskym, jakby to był uczeń zadający trudne, choć trafne pytania, ale do jego dawnego, wspaniałego narzeczonego...

\- Ale wierzę w Viktora i wiem, że pokaże coś niesamowitego - dodał jeszcze po chwili Yuuri, po czym zerknął na oniemiałego Viktora i skinął głową, uśmiechając się na jego widok. - Tak, jestem pewien. Będzie walczył ze wszystkich sił.

\- A pies was wszystkich... - Yurio zmełł w ustach przekleństwo, gdy wreszcie odzyskał panowanie nad gardłem. - W dupie mam wasze problemy i ckliwości, w dupie mam was wszystkich. Cokolwiek za bajki zaczniecie sprzedawać dziennikarzom czy Yakovowi, to i tak to ja będę tym, który zdobędzie złoto. Gwarantuję to! Choćby wam na złość, złamasy!

I zanim ktokolwiek zdążył wciąć mu się w ostatnie słowo, Plisetsky dramatycznie uniósł rękę i zdecydowanym ruchem uderzył w klawiaturę. Obraz praktycznie natychmiast zgasł, a na ekranie laptopa, w miejsce okienka Skype'a, pojawił się komunikat o zakończonym połączeniu.

Viktor zamrugał, powoli wracając do siebie. To nie była szczególnie długa rozmowa, ale miał wrażenie, że odkąd zasiadł do komputera, wydarzyło się zdecydowanie za dużo rzeczy jak na jedną głowę. Dostał standardowy słowny opierdziel przez wszystkie osoby, rodzaje i przypadki, zdołał streścić najbliższe plany wyjazdowo-mistrzostwowe, przedstawił sobie obu "Yurich", przetrwał konfrontację ich sił oraz motywacji i wreszcie dowiedział się, jak niewiele jeszcze wiedział o ukochanej osobie - koniec pobytu w Yu-topii przedstawiał się właściwie nie mniej emocjonująco co nadchodzące zawody.

A biedny Yuuri siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, spoglądając to na laptop, to na Viktora, i robił przy tym tak strapioną minę, jakby nie wiedział, o co powinien zapytać w pierwszej kolejności. Rosjanin postanowił go w tym wyręczyć.

\- Okej! - Viktor przerwał ciszę wesołym okrzykiem, przybierając na tę okazję swoją zwyczajową maskę pogodnego lekkoducha, i zamknął zbędnego Skype'a. - Czyli wszyscy w Rosji są zdrowi i zadowoleni. Dobrze słyszeć.

\- Jak dla mnie to brzmiało bardziej jak deklaracja wojny niż rozmowa o pogodzie - zauważył Yuuri, a uniesiona brew świadczyła o szczerym zaniepokojeniu, czy tak właśnie powinny wyglądać zdrowe kontakty między współzawodniczącymi kolegami. I to jeszcze z tego samego teamu. - Jesteś pewien, że się dogadujecie?

\- Najzupełniej - zapewnił beztrosko Viktor, ale nieruchome spojrzenie Japończyka nie dało za wygraną. Noż naprawdę, czy ten Yuuri musiał być taki dobry w przewiercaniu duszy na wskroś? - Chociaż przyznaję, że Yurio może czuć się teraz nieco... hm... odtrącony.

\- To znaczy?

Viktor wyłączył komputer i po chwili zamknął klapę, żeby móc schować urządzenie do pokrowca i dalej, do walizki. Opuścił wieko i zasunął wypełniony po brzegi bagaż, przygotowując się do czekającej ich za jakąś godzinę podróży. Yuuri prze cały ten czas nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył pytającym wzrokiem na Rosjanina, czekając na rozwinięcie lakonicznej odpowiedzi. Tylko co tu powiedzieć? Przecież nie wyzna mu, że już przez to przechodził, więc wie, jak działała ta rozjuszona koszka. A działała idealnie tak samo.

\- Po prostu... Do tej pory Yurio miał straszny kłopot z określeniem tego, co chce osiągnąć w życiu. Chciał mieć ciastko i zjeść ciastko - rzucił w końcu Viktor, siląc się na mądrość. Myślał o swojej sytuacji sprzed roku, kiedy to nastolatek ślepo podziwiał rosyjskiego mistrza seniorów i jednocześnie zapowiadał zdobycie złota. Nie był głupi, dostrzegł problem już wtedy. Tylko co innego wiedzieć, a co innego coś z tym zrobić. - Teraz wygląda na to, że wreszcie wziął się w garść i widzi przed swoim nosem medal, a nie moje plecy. Chociaż pewnie jego samego niekoniecznie to cieszy... Ale to chwilowe, zobaczysz. Poburczy, pojęczy, ogarnie co trzeba i jeszcze będzie się cieszył, jak mi dokopie.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz - mruknął Katsuki, spoglądając na bagaż, jakby spodziewał się tam zobaczyć obraz naburmuszonego nastolatka, ale granatowa walizka pozostawała niewzruszona.

\- W każdym razie nie musisz się tym przejmować. Moje kontakty z nim to i tak skomplikowana sprawa... - uspokoił Rosjanin, po czym dodał - ale bardzo się cieszę, że cię polubił.

\- Polubił? Mnie? - Yuuri rozejrzał się wokoło, sądząc, że Viktor kierował te słowa do jakiegoś obcego człowieka. - Nie wiem, czy da się lubić kogoś, na kogo się patrzy tak, jakby się miało rozstrój żołądka. Wydawało mi się raczej, że nadepnąłem mu na odcisk. A właściwie na nim stepowałem.

\- No właśnie. A to znaczy, że cię lubi - przytaknął Viktor, wyprowadzając walizkę na korytarz. Może nie był to ten stopień adoracji, na którą dawny Yurio pozwalał sobie wobec dawnego Yuuriego, ale podobieństwo do tamtych kontaktów wydawało się całkiem żywe. - Gdyby cię nie znosił, po prostu zacząłby cię ignorować. Ale jeśli dużo fuka i drapie jak młody kocurek, to będzie dobrze. W ogóle jeśli kogoś naprawdę nie lubi, to raczej osób, które się do niego na siłę przymilają. Najlepiej traktować go normalnie albo wręcz zupełnie oschle - wyjaśnił, myśląc o Lilii i Otabeku.

\- Och. Okej. Teraz rozumiem. - Yuuri wstał z podłogi i podążył za Viktorem, który właśnie zaglądał do sypialni Katsukiego, aby pożegnać się z odpoczywającym na łóżku pudlem. - W sumie to nawet mi ulżyło.

\- Naprawdę? Czemu? - zapytał Rosjanin, zerkając przez ramię na Japończyka i zaraz sapnął, udając lekkie oburzenie. - Czyli jednak jesteś jego fanem! No normalnie czuję się zazdrosny...

\- Nie, nie żeby fanem, tylko po prostu... chyba... To głupie, ale chyba czuję z nim jakąś więź. To pewnie przez imię i łyżwy - wydukał w końcu. Yuuri zaplótł ręce za sobą, a potem zaczął się delikatnie kiwać do przodu i do tyłu. - Ostatnio nachodziły mnie takie myśli, że może gdybym nie zrezygnował z łyżwiarstwa, to jakimś cudem to ja mógłbym tak zadebiutować. Przy tym "Yuri" mogło być inne nazwisko. Mógłbym robić tak piękne rzeczy i być doceniony przez kogoś... Kogokolwiek.

Viktor nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Mając w pamięci ten wymuszony trening nie spodziewał się, że Yuuri w ogóle darzy łyżwiarstwo aż takimi ciepłymi uczuciami i że w ogóle jakimiś darzył. Skoro zarzucił własną karierę, było zupełnie naturalną sprawą, że całkowicie odseparował się od tego sportu. Lecz z drugiej strony przecież Yuuri wiedział, kim jest Nikiforov, gdy ten zjawił się w Yu-topii. Może Katsuki tylko przeglądał niusy albo oglądał zawody, gdy nic ciekawszego nie leciało w telewizji, ale Viktor powinien był odgadnąć, że to wciąż coś dla niego znaczyło.

Nieco przygaszony Yuuri zbliżył się w tym czasie do łóżka i kiedy Viktor odsunął się na bok, objął Makkachina, wtulając się policzkiem w jego włochate jestestwo. Pies cichutko zaskomlał i polizał Japończyka w policzek. No tak. Yuuri nie umiał jeszcze równie chętnie szukać pocieszenia w ramionach Viktora, ale jednak niebywałym postępem było to, że zdobywał się na podobne chwile szczerości.

\- I wiesz... Pewnie wyjdę teraz na jakiegoś hipokrytę, ale były chwile, kiedy myślałem... sądziłem... wydawało mi się że może dałbym radę wrócić do łyżwiarstwa. Że jeśli tylko dostałbym od losu jakiś znak, że powinienem spróbować, to to zrobię. - Yuuri opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, a słowa utonęły razem z nosem w futrze pudla. - Ale nie zrobiłem... I kiedy przez jakiś przypadek mój nick... i tytuł programu... Tak, byłem naiwny. I było już za późno - wyszeptał.

\- Za późno? - zapytał Viktor, nachylając się w stronę Yuuriego. Bardzo chciał go przytulić, ale nie wiedział, czy to był już ten moment.

Wtedy Katsuki sam wyswobodził się z pudlowego uścisku i z łagodnym uśmiechem zwrócił się do Viktorowi. Nie wyglądał jak ktoś, kto przegapił swoją szansę, ale raczej jak ktoś, kto po wielu ciężkich latach wreszcie na nią natrafił.

\- Nie, to nic takiego. - Yuuri wyciągnął rękę i splótł ją z palcami Viktora. Trochę zimna, trochę drżąca dłoń rozluźniła się, odnajdując swoje właściwe miejsce. - Już nic takiego.

* * *

Wiele rzeczy zmieniło się przez te ostatnie dni. Dopięte na ostatni guzik (a może raczej zawiązane na ostatnie ściśnięcie sznurowadeł) programy na Mistrzostwa Świata wydawały się perfekcyjne w każdym calu, Yu-topia dzięki przyrostowi gości stała się trochę żywszym i przyjemniejszym miejscem, poprawiła się nawet kondycja Makkachina, który mógł całymi dniami hasać na świeżym powietrzu... Ale przede wszystkim największą metamorfozę przeszła relacja między Viktorem a Yuurim. Przez cały pobyt Rosjanina w Hasetsu znajomość ta przeżywała już takie wzloty i upadki, że każdy dostałby mdłości od podobnego diabelskiego młyna i najzwyczajniej w świecie by sobie odpuścił. Każdy, tylko nie Viktor, który kochał całym sercem, i nie Yuuri, który był złakniony bezwarunkowej akceptacji. Mur między nimi w końcu upadł i przez ostatnie trzy dni mężczyźni spędzali ze sobą praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę. Daleko było jednak temu do jakiejkolwiek normalności, typowości i schematyczności. To było gdzieś bardziej na skraju między byciem ze sobą blisko a byciem parą, poznawaniem się, a głębszą znajomością. Dlatego właśnie nieustannie próbowali i szli na ustępstwa, szukali kompromisów i odnajdywali nowe schematy postępowania. Viktor zdołał zdusić w sobie dziką chęć wyskakiwania z czymś więcej i zaczął po prostu cieszyć się z tego, że może na dobranoc pocałować ukochanego w policzek, a znów Yuuri wychodził poza swoją dotychczasową ciasną strefę komfortu i odnajdywał swoje nowe miejsce na szerszej orbicie, razem z Makkachinem i Viktorem przytulonymi do obu jego boków podczas wspólnych śniadań.

A zwieńczeniem tych wszystkich uczuciowych perturbacji była wspólna podróż do Finlandii.

Po dojechaniu wczesnym rankiem do Fukuoki i dostaniu się na tamtejsze lotnisko, mężczyźni obrali swój kurs na Tokio, gdzie czekała na nich przesiadka do właściwego celu podróży. Viktor umieścił bagaże podręczne w luku nad ich głowami, po czym wsunął się w rząd i usiadł na środkowym fotelu, wydając z siebie przeciągły, zadowolony jęk. Może kanapa w domu to to nie była, ale musiał pochwalić japońskie samoloty, że nawet w krajowym locie standardy podróży przedstawiały się całkiem nieźle. No a jak wyczytał z ulotki, na ponad dziesięciogodzinny lot do Helsinek przewidziano Boeinga z jeszcze większą ilością miejsca na nogi niż zwykle. _Sasuga, Japan Airlines_. Może był to mały krok dla japońskich podróżujących, ale wielki dla Rosjanina z nogami do samego nieba. Nawet taka zwykła klasa ekonomiczna potrafiła zyskać szacunek w oczach żywej legendy.

Po odnalezieniu swojej idealnej pozycji zen godnej kwiatu lotosu, łyżwiarz położył się policzkiem o oparcie fotela i bez skrępowania patrzył na ostrożnie moszczącego się na swoim miejscu Yuuriego. Z jednej strony Japończyk starał się jak mógł, aby nie wyróżnić się z tłumu i w ogóle nie dać po sobie poznać, że jest to jego pierwszy kontakt z samolotem w życiu, ale z drugiej strony ktoś, kto choć trochę znał Katsukiego, bez problemu był w stanie wychwycić niepozorne ruchy, które świadczyły o czymś więcej. Z jaką ciekawością rozglądał się on na boki, jak nieśmiało wyglądał przez małe okienko i jak jego oczy pięknie błyszczały, gdy mimowolnie cieszył się nowym przeżyciem. Natomiast rozpływający się Viktor nie mógł się nie cieszyć, gdy takie sceny znów stały się częścią jego prywatnej kolekcji szczęścia. A że przy okazji nie pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni raz umierał na cukrzycę, zawał, wysokie ciśnienie oraz wylew wielonarządowy, mogąc przyglądać się reakcjom Yuuriego, to trudno. W końcu jego zachowanie zasługiwało na wszelką atencję. A uśmiech leczył raka.

\- Viktor? - Yuuri niespodziewanie obrócił głowę w lewo, zerkając znad okularów na rozmarzonego Rosjanina. - Już od dłuższego czasu się nie odzywasz. Żyjesz?

\- Ciężko powiedzieć, czy żyję, ale na pewno jestem w niebie - odparł beztrosko Viktor, powstając z martwych na widok skierowanych ku niemu brązowych oczu.

\- Raczej nie. Na takie atrakcje musisz jeszcze trochę poczekać - odpowiedział bez cienia podejrzenia Yuuri, wskazując na to, co działo się z przodu kabiny pasażerskiej. Stewardessa właśnie kończyła prezentację procedur związanych z awaryjnym lądowaniem i opuszczaniem samolotu. - Póki co nadal jesteśmy na ziemi.

\- Yuuri... To był cios poniżej pasa - westchnął Viktor, lecz jego mina wcale nie świadczyła o jakimś głębokim zawodzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, takie spacyfikowanie jego romantycznych prób było właściwie czystą, choć lekko masochistyczną przyjemnością. - Nie wolno tak traktować zawodników przed ważnymi mistrzostwami.

\- Co? Co się dzieje? To wina stresu? - zaniepokoił się Katsuki, na co Nikiforov pokręcił głową, z ledwością powstrzymując się od wdzięcznego chichotu.

\- Raczej nie chcę, żeby na testach wykryto mi obecność tak niezdrowych ilości endorfin - zdradził. – Mógłbym zostać posądzony o doping.

Druga, tym razem nieco bardziej biologiczna aluzja trafiła prosto w upatrzony cel. Yuuri zarumienił się i czym prędzej wbił wzrok w oparcie poprzedzającego fotela, nie przypuszczając nawet, że ta reakcja tym bardziej rozochoci siedzącego obok Viktora. No bo naprawdę, po czymś takim to powinni od razu zbanować całą Federację.

Tymczasem samolot po wydaniu wszystkich komunikatów od załogi maszyny oraz uprzejmym powitaniu kapitana wreszcie ruszył z miejsca i przy akompaniamencie niskiego, leniwego buczenia, powoli potoczył się po asfalcie niczym ociężały autobus. Odjechał spod terminala, kierując się na wolny pas startowy, a kiedy znalazł się na jego początku, ustawił się nosem ku wolnej przestrzeni i zatrzymał.

\- Hmm. Myślałem, że będziemy poruszać się jakoś, no wiesz... szybciej - zagadnął po jakimś czasie Yuuri, nachylając się w kierunku szyby. - A w sumie to wcale nie jest strasznie. I naprawdę będziemy w Tokio już za półtorej godziny? To niesamowite.

Och, no tak. W sumie to nie tylko jet-lag będzie dla Yuuriego nie do końca miłą nowością. Nawet zwykły start okaże się dla niego... cóż... nie lada przeżyciem. I z pewnością należałoby go przed tym nieco przestrzec.

\- Yuuri - zaczął Viktor, patrząc na wyglądającego przez okno Katsukiego. Szkoda go było od tego odciągać, ale istniały rzeczy ważne i odrobinę ważniejsze. - Właściwie to...

\- To co? - zapytał Yuuri. Zwrócił głowę ku Rosjaninowi i spojrzał na niego tak niewinnie, że to powinno być karalne. Szczególnie w tym wieku. W takim momencie. W takim miejscu. Tak po prostu.

Do diaska. A Viktor z przyjemnością zostałby recydywistą.

\- Właściwie to radzę ci się wygodnie... - zapowiedział, wyciągając rękę, żeby łagodnie przyciągnąć Yuuriego do siedzenia, ale słowo "oprzeć" zagłuszył ryk uruchamianych silników.

Zaczęło się. Najpierw uszy zaatakował hałas pracującej maszyny, a potem samolot szarpnął i ruszył do przodu z taką siłą, że Yuuri i tak został praktycznie wepchnięty w fotel. Potem było tylko gorzej, bo gdy po kilkunastu sekundach drżenie sunących po pasie kół ustało, a samolot oderwał się od ziemi, rosnący ciąg trafił ciężką pięścią prosto w żołądki pasażerów. Dla niektórych było to całkiem przyjemne przeżycie, coś jak adrenalina uderzająca do głowy przy okazji skoku na bungee, ale wiele osób nawet mimo regularnych lotów musiało zamknąć oczy bądź chwycić się poręczy, gdy siła ciążenia ściskała ciało niczym imadło. Viktor należał natomiast do typu, dla którego była to raczej obojętna atrakcja i niespecjalnie przejmował się startem ani lądowaniem, nawet wtedy, gdy siedział w mało komfortowym fotelu. Może dlatego, że sam był specem od startów i lądowań na lodzie, być może dlatego, że zbyt często latał na różne zawody i się po prostu przyzwyczaił, a może dlatego, że bywał już w takich samolotach, że na ich wspomnienie do głowy automatycznie przychodził obraz sokowirówki albo bębna rozklekotanej pralki. I w porównaniu do nich japońskie linie stanowiły ostoję bezpieczeństwa.

Ale raczej nie dla Yuuriego. Wzrost ciśnienia oraz ten wszechogarniający hałas, przez który momentami ciężko było myśleć, sprawiały mu oczywisty dyskomfort, jeśli nie ból. Rozszerzone z przestrachu oczy usilnie wpatrywały się gdzieś w punkt między kolanami Japończyka, a jego pierś unosiła się i opadała nienormalnie wręcz głęboko, jakby w zapowiedzi ataku strachu. Viktor kiedyś o tym czytał (pod pretekstem zainteresowania łaciną oraz anatomią ciała dla innych aspektów ich życia), ale do tej pory nie był pewien, czy gdyby taki moment faktycznie miał miejsce, to czy poza rozpoznaniem byłby w stanie cokolwiek zaradzić. No i proszę. Ostateczny test sam do niego przyszedł. W najgorszych możliwych warunkach.

\- Yuuri? - zawołał Nikiforov, próbując skoncentrować uwagę Katsukiego na sobie. - Yuuri, jestem tutaj. Co się dzieje?

Mężczyzna ocknął się, popatrzył błędnym wzrokiem w lewo i niemal natychmiast wczepił się kurczliwie w przedramię towarzyszącego mu Rosjanina.

\- Viktor - jęknął. - Boże, Viktor, czy to powinno tak być?

\- Tak, to absolutnie normalne. Nieprzyjemne, ale normalne. - Drżenie samolotu i nieustające dudnienie niespecjalnie potwierdzały słowa łyżwiarza, ale on sam z niezachwianym spokojem patrzył na Yuuriego. - Wszystko w porządku, oddychaj spokojnie. Przełykaj ślinę, bo może trochę blokować bębenki. Jak tylko samolot znajdzie się na właściwej wysokości, to wszystko wróci do normy.

\- Nie wiem. To takie dziwne. Nie wiem, co robić - mamrotał ni to do Viktora, ni to do siebie, dlatego Rosjanin czym prędzej położył drugą dłoń na dłoniach Japończyka i zaczął je delikatnie gładzić. Były zimne i trzęsły się. Czy to z powodu lotu, czy głównie ze strachu?

\- Więc myśl o czymś innym. Nie skupiaj się na samolocie. Mów do mnie - tłumaczył powoli Nikiforov. - Co ty na to? Może chcesz mnie o coś zapytać?

\- Viktor... Ja... - Yuuri zacisnął powieki, z ledwością powstrzymując się przed zwinięciem się w wystraszoną kulkę. - Czy myślisz, że to, co robię, jest słuszne? Nie popełniam błędu? To nie głupota?

Viktor zawahał się. Jeśli coś tu było głupie, to raczej pytanie, które zadał mu Katsuki. No bo czego Yuuri się właściwie spodziewał? Przecież to wydawało się całkowicie oczywiste, że Rosjanin odpowie "kochanie moje, nie robisz nic złego, wszystko się uda, w ogóle będzie wspaniale, a jednorożce zaczną hasać po tęczy, zobaczysz". Tylko... Tylko że nie. Fraza "Yuuri, wszystko się ułoży" przestała działać gdzieś przed pierwszymi poważnymi zawodami w Okayamie i szczerze wątpił, żeby w tej rzeczywistości było lepiej.

Viktor cały czas głaskał Yuuriego po dłoniach. Więc co właściwie robić? Jakiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał? Czemu podobna myśl nadal zaprzątała jego głowę, teraz, tutaj, w samolocie, w którym jeśli istniała jakaś droga ucieczki, to chyba wyłącznie do toalety? Jedyne, co Viktor uznał za możliwe do zrobienia, to konfrontacja z problemem i dowiedzenie się o nim czegokolwiek więcej.

\- A ty? - zagadnął. Yuuri otworzył oczy i spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Viktora. - Jak ty się z tym czujesz?

\- Ja... Trudno mi powiedzieć... - wydukał Katsuki.

\- Czyli coś cię męczy? Ktoś ci coś powiedział? Skrytykował?

\- Nie... Nie wprost. - Czyli jednak. Na dodatek Yuuri umknął spojrzeniem w stronę okna, które zasnuło się mlecznobiałą warstwą szronu. Potem na szczęście odetchnął, jeszcze raz przełknął ślinę i zaczął powoli wyjaśniać, próbując zignorować wibracje samolotu. - Nie mówiłem ci, ale w szkole nie wydawali się zbyt zachwyceni, kiedy na tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku powiedziałem im, że chcę wziąć jeszcze tydzień urlopu. Oczywiście dyrektor nie powiedział nic niemiłego, ale jego mina była... nieciekawa. Najłagodniej mówiąc. W domu też miałem cały czas wrażenie, że Mari patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym uciekał od obowiązków i tylko zmuszała się do tego, aby mi nie powiedzieć tego w twarz. No a rodzice... Pewnie cały czas myślą o tych pieniądzach na bilety, które mogłyby się przydać w onsenie...

Ach, więc to w tym tkwił problem. Inni. Yuuri nie bał się sam o siebie, ale co powiedzą wszyscy dookoła. Siedziało to w nim tak długo, aż w końcu znacznie bardziej realne zagrożenie dało mu się we znaki i obudziło skumulowane lęki. Cóż, może jeśli chodziło o tego całego dyrektora podstawówki, to pewnie faktycznie nie emanował szczególnie życzliwą aurą i raczej nie cieszył się na myśl o tym, że jego pracownik będzie w tym czasie spełniać marzenia (oraz zastanawiać się nad odejściem), jednak w kwestii Mari czy rodziców Viktor był pewien, że Yuuri nadinterpretowywał ich reakcje. W końcu Rosjanin sam z nimi o tym rozmawiał, zapewniając przy okazji, że naprawdę pragnie założyć z najmłodszym Katsukim szkołę. Wszyscy byli tym pomysłem zachwyceni. Tylko jak to właściwie przekazać, żeby znów nie wywrzeć niepotrzebnej presji...?

\- Yuuri - zaczął wreszcie Viktor po namyśle. - Przede wszystkim nie słuchaj ludzi. Oczywiście mogą ci dawać rady, mogą cię nawet upominać i mówić, że się nie znasz, ale nic im do tego, jakie decyzje ostatecznie podejmiesz, o ile nie dążysz do zagłady ludzkości. - Viktor nachylił się w stronę Yuuriego. - Bo nie dążysz, prawda?

\- Nie - odpowiedział on i zamrugał niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czy to żart, czy pytanie na serio. - Nie celowo.

\- No właśnie. Poza tym wiem, jak to działa. Mnie też kiedyś mocno krytykowano za jedną, dość spontaniczną decyzję. - Tę ostatnią i najważniejszą w całym życiu. Trenowanie Yuuriego. Lecz cokolwiek twierdził Yakov i cała Federacja, ten przyjazd do Japonii nie był żadnym bezmyślnym porywem serca, ale przede wszystkim świadomą decyzją opartą na wiedzy, że w Hasetsu tkwił łyżwiarz o ogromnym potencjale. - Wszyscy uznali to za żart, za przedstawienie albo jakiś rodzaj chwilowej odskoczni. Nikt nie wziął tego na poważnie. Ani trener, ani koledzy, ani nawet przyjaciele.

Właściwie tylko jedna osoba uwierzyła w to właściwie bez żadnych obiekcji. Sam Yuuri. Owszem, po Grand Prix chciał za wszelką cenę nakłonić Viktora do powrotu do zawodów, ale jednocześnie nigdy ani razu nie stwierdził, że był złym trenerem. Że jego zajęcia to pomyłka. Że wolałby kogoś innego, że Viktor w ogóle nie ma do nauczania predyspozycji (jak mu to wielokrotnie wytykał Yakov) albo że żałuje spędzonego razem czasu. Pewnie częściowo za tak pokorną postawę odpowiedzialny był jego charakter, przez który Japończyk nie umiał być agresywny i całą winę za jakiekolwiek porażki brał na siebie, ale tak czy inaczej Yuuri nie zdecydował się również na ucieczkę. Został i walczył. Zamiast krytykować Viktora, skupił się na dawaniu z siebie maksimum, aby nie przynieść samozwańczemu trenerowi wstydu. I nawet gdy to Viktor zawodził w swojej roli, Yuuri bez słowa skargi przejmował funkcję i opiekował się Rosjaninem. Właśnie. Bo tak zwyczajnie potraktował go jak człowieka.

A Viktor odwdzięczył mu się za to na swój sposób - docenił starania, był wdzięczny za wytrwałość i z tego powodu pokochał Yuuriego z całego swojego serca.

Łyżwiarz przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. Cokolwiek ludzie myśleli o Nikiforovie, że bywał nierozsądny, lekkomyślny, artystyczny do przesady, a nawet nieodpowiedzialny, nie był jednak głupi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, czego się wobec niego oczekuje, jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie lub co powiedzieć, aby zadowolić rozmówcę. Ale nawet jeśli wiedział, nie zawsze robił to, czego od niego chciano. Robił to, co było w zgodzie z nim samym. I bardzo chciał, żeby Yuuri również tak myślał.

\- I wiesz co? - rzucił Rosjanin, kontynuując przerwany wątek. - Kiedy tylko okazało się, że robię to coś bardzo na serio, zaczęto mnie mieszać z błotem albo usilnie namawiać do powrotu do wcześniejszych zajęć. Nikt nie wierzył, że sprawdzę się w nowej roli, nawet wtedy, kiedy jeszcze na dobre nie zacząłem. Jakby przywłaszczyli sobie prawo decydowania o moim życiu. - Viktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem, trochę gorzko, trochę z rozrzewnieniem. Stare dzieje, kiedy to ze wszystkim musiał mierzyć się sam. I jak bolesne wydawało się to teraz, z perspektywy czasu. - Sądzisz, że tak powinno być?

\- Ale przecież ty to ty. - Yuuri powiedział to takim tonem, jakby wyjaśnił zasady kierujące wszechświatem, a "Viktor" był synonimem na kogoś, kto rządzi i wydaje polecenia.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dalekie było to od prawdy. Jak każdy wybryk był obserwowany przez Federację, jak często Feltsman go opieprzał, wymagał bądź zakazywał, jak co zawody publiczność oczekiwała większych niespodzianek, jak koledzy liczyli na wyrównaną rywalizację, jak wyniki były oskarżane o _overscorowanie_ i zawyżanie PCSów za samo nazwisko...

\- No, powiedzmy. Mimo to w moją karierę sporo razy interweniował Yakov - wyjaśnił zwięźle Rosjanin. Straszenie Yuuriego ilością zobowiązań, jakie wisiały nad głową mistrza, raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem na ten konkretny moment. - Chociaż nie powiem, bo równie często odbijał się od mojego oślego uporu.

\- To trochę co innego - odpowiedział Yuuri. Chyba już całkowicie zapomniał o stresie, a zamiast tego skupił się całym sobą, aby udowodnić Viktorowi, że on mógł wszystko, podczas gdy byle Japończyk był tylko "byle Japończykiem". - To trener, powinien ci doradzać. Od twojej pracy zależy też jego, więc te wszystkie komentarze na pewno są po to, żebyś był lepszy. Jasne, pewnie nie zawsze ma absolutną rację, ale przecież jesteś w stanie wyczuć, kiedy powinieneś korzystać z jego doświadczenia, a kiedy może lepiej zaryzy-

\- Widzisz? Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Skoro ja mogę ignorować Yakova, to dlaczego ty nie możesz ignorować kogoś, kto zaraz będzie twoim _byłym_ pracodawcą? - Viktor delikatnie poklepał Yuuriego po dłoniach. - Każdy jest sobą. Każdy ma prawo decydować o tym, co mu się podoba, w czym się czuje dobrze, co chce robić. Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby być wyjątkiem? Ludzie mogą gadać, co chcą, ale to tylko rady. Masz swój rozum i możesz decydować o sobie na tyle, na ile nie robisz pozostałym krzywdy. Tylko i aż tyle. A poza tym... Wiem, że cokolwiek nie postanowisz, to nie robisz tego przypadkowo. Zawsze myślisz nad wszystkim bardzo intensywnie, rozglądasz się dookoła siebie i długo milczysz, zanim zabierzesz głos. Nie działasz pochopnie. I każda twoja decyzja jest dobra, bo jest twoja.

\- Nie jestem taki pewien... - próbował jeszcze oponować Katsuki, ale Nikiforov od razu się uśmiechnął.

\- Ale ja jestem. I dlatego jako twój przyszły partner wiem, że twoje miejsce jest na lodowisku - zapewnił. - Skoro w razie mojej przegranej masz stawić czoło całemu światu, to nie mogę być gorszy.

\- Nie mów tak - powiedział cicho Yuuri. - Wygrasz.

Viktorowi w tym momencie wyczerpał się zasób argumentów. Właściwie to już nawet nie argumentów, ale farmazonów dla ubogich, bo cała jego czcza gadanina została pobita przez jedno jedyne nieśmiałe stwierdzenie. A Yuuri jeszcze nawet na dobre nie skończył mówić.

\- Ale ty nie zrezygnowałeś, prawda? Przecież zawsze robisz dobre rzeczy. Na pewno miałeś ważny powód, żeby zdecydować się na to... to coś. - Katsuki zawahał się. - Bo nie chodziło o zagładę ludzkości?

\- Nie, nie chodziło. - Viktor zaśmiał się i ułożył głowę na oparciu fotela, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy ukochanego. - Nie, dla czegoś takiego nie byłbym w stanie zrezygnować. To była najlepsza decyzja w całym moim idiotycznym życiu. Dziękuję, Yuuri. Dziękuję.

Japończyk spojrzał na niego tymi pełnymi, brązowymi, błyszczącymi od pospiesznego mrugania oczami, nie będąc w stanie za żadne skarby odgadnąć, za co Rosjanin mu dziękował, skoro dopiero co pomógł Yuuriemu z jego problemami. Ale gdyby tylko wiedział, jak długa była lista rzeczy, za które Viktor był wdzięczny i jak nieustannie powiększała się o kolejne punkty... Punkt o docenieniu starań, punkt o wierze w słuszność decyzji, o której nie miał zielonego pojęcia, punkt o obronie dobrego imienia Rosjanina, nawet gdyby chodziło o konfrontację z całym światem...

Może z czasem się o tym dowie, może. Ale na pewno stworzą na tej liście kolejne, tym razem wspólne hasła.

\- No nic. Odpocznij. - Viktor sięgnął za siebie i podał Yuuriemu zakrzywioną poduszkę podróżną. - Wstaliśmy bardzo wcześnie, musisz być wykończony. Jak wylądujemy w Tokio to dam ci znać. Póki co załóż słuchawki i spróbuj się choć trochę przespać.

Yuuri po chwili wahania skinął głową i przyjął zaoferowaną podkładkę, choć jego mina wskazywała na to, że raczej nie wierzył, żeby możliwy był odpoczynek w takim szumie. Mimo to podłożył poduszkę za kark, włączył muzykę w telefonie i przymknął oczy, starając się skupić uwagę na czymś spokojniejszym. I najlepiej czymś oddalonym od samolotu jak się tylko da.

W tym czasie Viktor dla zabicia nudy zajął się zatkniętą w kieszeń oparcia japońską gazetką. Przez jakiś czas przerzucał stronice, przeglądając przelotnie zawarte w niej fotografie, ale znajdująca się w czasopiśmie mnogość kanji sprawiła, że po kilku minutach się poddał. Tylko że tak nie mogło być. Skoro już brnął w zakładanie szkółki w Hasetsu, to przecież powinien znać także rodzimy język. Sporo znaków co prawda nawet rozpoznawał, ale składanie tego w pełne wyrazy szło trochę opornie, bo zajęty treningami Yuuri nigdy nie miał czasu mu tego wszystkiego poprawnie wyjaśnić. Ale to były wymówki. Skoro czuł potrzebę, to mógł równie dobrze potrenować to sam, tak jak zawsze to robił. I choćby zaraz. Dzięki temu przy pomyślnych wiatrach po wylądowaniu w Helsinkach Viktor mógłby przeczytać bez zająknięcia całe menu, a wtedy Yuuri zrobiłby pięknie zaskoczoną minę i może nawet dałby mu za to w nagrodę całusa.

Zmotywowany Viktor natychmiast wziął się do pracy. No dobra, to co to za mięsne danie zostało zaprezentowane na pierwszym zdjęciu... Hm... To pierwsze to chyba był znak na "prawo"... Nie, nie, raczej na "żelazo", tak, na "żelazo"... Potem było kanji na "ogień"... O, a najłatwiejsze na koniec! Dobrze znana mu "miska", czyli oczywiście "don". Razem dawało to coś w stylu... te... tekka...

Wtedy Viktor nagle poczuł z prawej strony jakiś dziwny, łagodnie narastający ciężar, dlatego uniósł wzrok znad gazety i zastał widok, którego nie spodziewał się ujrzeć przez najbliższe tygodnie.

Oparty o jego ramię Yuuri zasnął.

Viktor był pewien, że spał, bo dobrze znał te rozluźnione brwi oraz lekko otwarte usta, z których przy dłuższej drzemce niemal zawsze spływała kropelka śliny. Czyli jednak zmęczone podróżą oraz krótką nocą ciało Japończyka ostatecznie się poddało, a organizm przeszedł w stan zasłużonego spoczynku. I dobrze. I bardzo, bardzo dobrze... Rosjanin zamknął katalog i ostrożnie odłożył go na miejsce, starając się nie poruszyć ramieniem ani o jotę, po czym zaplótł ręce na kolanach i zamarł. Kątem oka obserwował śpiącego Yuuriego, który nieświadomie lub podświadomie przytulił się do Nikiforova, szukając w mężczyźnie potrzebnego oparcia.

Viktor uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kanji mogły poczekać, Helsinki i gniewny Yurio też. Właściwie wszystko mogło zaczekać, nawet medale, bo Rosjaninowi naprawdę wystarczyło to jedno trofeum. Śpiące jak suseł, zawinięte jak Beduin w czasie burzy piaskowej i najwspanialsze na całym świecie.

I teraz mógł to powiedzieć bez żadnych wątpliwości - bo to naprawdę był jego Yuuri.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Dzień dobry, cześć i czołem. Wybaczcie delikatną obsuwę, ale choroba i obowiązki naprawdę nie biorą jeńców. Na szczęście już jesteśmy na właściwych torach, a konkretnie dobiliśmy do przedostatniego, trzynastego rozdziału "Teorii bliskości". Sprawy się poukładały lepiej niż dobrze, a Yuuri znów będzie "on ice" (zgodnie z najważniejszym programem dowolnym anime).

A czy pamiętacie jeszcze pewną aferę z programem Yurio, który nazywa się "Yuri on ICE"? Nie wiem, na ile to wyłapaliście, ale w tym rozdziale rzucony został hint dlaczego, gdzie i z czyjego powodu Yurio mógł znaleźć tę nazwę. Celowo nie eksponowałam jednak tego wątku bardziej, bo chciałam go tylko podkreślić jako taki symbol, że nic w przyrodzie nie ginie, że ludzie tak czy siak są ze sobą związani, w ten czy inny sposób. Brzmi właściwie całkiem podniośle i bajkowo, ale tak jest naprawdę i myślę, że każdy może się pochwalić podobnym przykładem z życia. Ot, chociażby moja znajomość z an_nox. Kiedyś znalazłyśmy się w fandomie Hetalii i Noxi pomagała mi nawet wtedy betować fanfika, ale to było blisko dziesięć lat temu i kontakt nam się szybko urwał. A teraz znów trafiłyśmy do tego samego fandomu i znów obrabiamy nawzajem fiki, chociaż ścieżki połączyły nas zupełnie inaczej. Więc chcę powiedzieć, że w "Teorii" dzieje się podobnie. Gdyby Viktor nie zainterweniował i nie pojechał do Hasetsu, to być może Yuuri i Yurio prędzej czy później jakoś nawiązaliby ze sobą kontakt... a może nie. Ale nie jest to wykluczone. Po prostu podobni ludzie zawsze będą się przyciągać.

Nieco technicznie:

sasuga - brawo

Najkrótszy i względnie najtańszy lot między Fukuoką a Helsinkami to taki z przesiadką w Tokio i zajmujący blisko 15 godzin. Oba samoloty należą do Japan Airlines, wylot z Fukuoki jest o godzinie siódmej, a lądowanie o piętnastej w Helsinkach. Pochwalny jeszcze Japan Airlines, ponieważ na loty między Tokio a Helsinkami podstawiony Boeing ma aż 84 centymetry na nogi. Toż to tam można gimnastykę prawdziwą uprawiać! (Żarty żartami, ale jako osoba z naprawdę długimi nogami często cierpię w autobusach, więc to moja pasja zajmować się takimi niedogodnościami dla dużych osób).

Danie, które oglądał Viktor, to tekkadon, taka jakby odmiana katsudonu, tylko zamiast wieprzowiny jest surowy tuńczyk. Pisze się go znakami "鉄火丼", czyli właśnie "żelazo", "ogień" i "miska". Pomyłka Viktora nie jest przypadkowa, ponieważ znak na "prawo" jest może nie bliźniaczo podobny, ale delikatnie zbliżony w konstrukcji (法 ). Nie, swoją drogą nie umiem absolutnie w kanji, znam tylko znak na "miłość", ale starałam się skonstruować to chociaż odrobinę logicznie.

To moment, kiedy chcę podziękować DaryavonDayern za wszystkie konsultacje, za wsparcie, zachęcanie mnie do napisania tego fanfika i za masę cierpliwości, kiedy narzekałam, że ja już nie chcę, że to smutne, że nikt tego nie czyta. No cóż, może nie czyta, czy raczej czytają, ale ukrywają się w szafach. Ale za każdym razem przy becie wraca do mnie myśl, że przekazałam tyle mądrych rzeczy, ile byłam w stanie i że z czasem to nabierze wartości.

Tymczasem ja się z wami żegnam i widzimy się w grande finale całej serii. Czy będzie leciał z nami pilot i czy wszyscy wylądują bezpiecznie? A tak serio - co stanie się w Helsinkach, czy Viktor wygra złoto i jaką ostatecznie przyszłość wybierze dla siebie Yuuri, o tym dowiecie się za dwa tygodnie.

Do zobaczyska!

:*


	17. Rozdział 14 - History Maker

Gwar ożywionych rozmów wreszcie ustał, a samolot przestał się tak trząść i huczeć jak to miało miejsce jeszcze na początku podróży. Właściwie to wcale już nie trzęsło i nie huczało, jakby cały ten dotychczasowy lot przypominający jazdę po wertepach tak naprawdę nie miał miejsca. Ale miał, z pewnością. Przecież oparty o głowę Yuuriego Viktor sam widział przez delikatnie zaszronione okienko, jak zachodnia strona nieba, do której zmierzali, z granatowej zmienia się w niebieską, gdy nowy dzień dogonił maszynę mimo systematycznie pokonywanych przez nią stref czasowych. Jak gdzieś tam w dole migają wielobarwne prostokąty obrabianych na wiosnę pól, jak błyszczą metropolie, jak rzeki wiją się w nieskończonych splotach między wzgórzami i jak cały ten widok ostatecznie przysłaniają chmury. Ciężkie, ciemne, zwiastujące monsunowy deszcz. A teraz... Teraz nieprzenikniona ciemność zasłaniała cały ten widok niby kurtyna w teatrze. Nic pod nimi i nic nad nimi. Nic.

Nic... dziwnego. W końcu Viktor stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością jakieś pół godziny po wylocie z Tokio.

Rosjanin właśnie chciał obrócić się na drugi bok i wcisnąć nos w postawiony na sztorc kołnierz płaszcza, jednak nie mógł tego zrobić, bo nie za bardzo umiał stwierdzić, gdzie jest ten drugi bok, nie mówiąc już o pierwszym. Ach, może to właśnie przez to. Wszystko zniknęło nie przez ulewny deszcz ani bezkresny błękit nieba, ale przez to, że faktycznie znalazł się w pustce. Chyba... W pustce... Wiedział co prawda podświadomie, że nie był już "tam", ale wcale nie miał pewności, że znalazł się "tu", gdziekolwiek ono było. Lecz co się właściwie stało? I co się z nim działo? Leżał? Siedział? Stał? A może lewitował? Od tych niekończących się pytań aż kręciło mu się w głowie, chociaż jednocześnie brak możliwości określenia kierunków świata zaprzeczał całej idei kręcenia czy nawet posiadania głowy. Nawet zwykłe stwierdzenie, że Viktor istniał, wydawało się określeniem mocno na wyrost, bo "bycie" powinno wiązać się z czymś więcej, czymś, co pozwoliłoby odpowiedzieć chociaż na tak podstawowe pytania jak "gdzie", "kiedy" oraz "w jakim stanie". Tymczasem pewien był jedynie dwóch rzeczy - miał swoje imię oraz niejasne poczucie, że to już.

A potem, choć nie był zdolny wymyślić, kiedy właściwie działo się to "potem", skoro nie umiał nawet wytłumaczyć, kiedy kończyło się "wcześniej", do Viktora zaczęły docierać nowe bodźce. Nicość zmieniła swoją konsystencję i przekształciła się w zwykłą ciemność, a ciemność przestała być tak gęsta, bo powoli wyłoniły się z niej kształty, formułując na nowo zmysły łyżwiarza. Wtedy dopiero Viktor dostrzegł, że jednak siedział (no tak, to naturalne, że siedział, skoro był w samolocie), a przed nim ciągnęły się rzędy foteli... Tylko że to nie były już dłużej fotele. To były krzesła. Plastikowe siedzenia ustawione w trzy długie rzędy po jednej stronie hali, z widokiem na przeciwległe okna oraz taflę pustego obecnie lodowiska.

Czy może raczej - niemal pustego

Rosjanin powoli wstał z zajmowanego miejsca, zszedł na dół, podszedł do bramki w bandzie i bez najmniejszego wahania przekroczył ją, absolutnie pewien, że jeśli tylko podeszwy dotkną lodu, łyżwy same pojawią się na stopach. Wiedział, że ten moment prędzej czy później musiał nadejść, tak samo jak wiedział, kim była ciemność w kształcie człowieka, która zajmowała miejsce naprzeciwko niego. Bez tego spotkania Viktor prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie ruszyć dalej, a on... ona... "to" zwyczajnie nie mogło się powstrzymać, aby nie uderzyć jeszcze ten jeden, finałowy raz.

\- Dzień dobry, drogi Viktorze... A może powinienem raczej powiedzieć "dobranoc"? - Istota przestała wymachiwać nogami i skinęła głową na przywitanie, spoglądając na rozmówcę z ulubionej wysokości. - Chociaż po twojej minie widzę, że wcale nie jest taka dobra. No cóż, tak czy inaczej witaj w swoich skromnych progach. Dawno cię tu nie było. Tęskniłeś?

\- Obyś sczezł - odpowiedział Rosjanin z całkowicie martwym wyrazem twarzy, na co Pragma zaśmiał się na głos.

\- Jak zawsze oziębły. Prawdziwy król łyżwiarstwa oraz wypranych, sztucznych emocji... No ale dziś powinieneś pokazać nieco więcej entuzjazmu! - przypomniał i rozejrzał się dookoła, zataczając wzrokiem szeroki łuk od lewej do prawej. - Przecież to już ostatni raz, kiedy widzimy się w tak niekorzystnych warunkach.

\- I o ostatni za dużo - uciął Viktor. A przynajmniej bardzo chciał uciąć, lecz cień ani myślał przestać drążyć tematu.

\- Nie zaprzeczę. Paskudnie było tu siedzieć przez te kilka tygodni - przyznał Pragma, szczerząc zęby w przekornym, pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu. - Poza tym strasznie nudne zrobiły się te twoje pragnienia. Co to tam było? Ach, tak, prawda. Żeby Yuuri uwierzył w siebie, żeby znalazł cel w życiu, żeby czuł się kochany i wrócił na lodowisko... Wygodne, co nie? Zadowolony on to zadowolony ty?

Viktor nie umiał już dłużej wytrzymać tego bezsensownego podjudzania. Zbliżył się do Pragmy, jakby znów szykował się do ataku, ale zamiast łyżwy wbił w istotę przeszywające spojrzenie. Naprawdę rzadko kiedy te błękitne oczy nie przypominały swoim odcieniem zimne, bezwzględne w razie niepowodzeń lodowisko.

\- Czego tu jeszcze szukasz? Co ci to w ogóle daje? - zapytał cichym, ostrzegawczym tonem. - Przecież już znasz odpowiedź.

\- Po prostu jestem ciekawy, czy nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Skoro za dwa dni zaczynają się mistrzostwa, to chciałem sprawdzić, w jakim nastroju się znajdujesz. To wszystko - wyznał przymilnie Pragma. - Chociaż gdybyś życzył sobie jakiegoś amuletu na szczęście albo coś to...

\- Zamknij się.

\- ...to i tak nic bym ci nie dał - dokończył cień, rozkładając bezradnie ręce. - Za to zawsze chętnie coś zabiorę. Kilka zmartwień. Poczucie winy. Żal za minionymi chwilami. Słowem wszystko, czego tylko nie zechcesz.

Viktor to pamiętał. Cały cennik pragnień oraz każdy rachunek sumienia, jakie sam sobie wystawiał, gdy tylko coś spieprzył. Jak w ogóle mógłby o czymś takim zapomnieć jak te dwa miesiące pomyłek.

A jednak pamiętał coś jeszcze. Wciąż miał przed oczami wyraz twarzy śpiącego Yuuriego, który oszołomiony lotem mężczyzna wtulił się w niego i zasnął, ukojony bliskością. To właśnie Viktor zyskał sam, własnymi rękami - miłość oraz miejsce na ziemi. Żadnych dróg na skróty, żadnych łatwych rozwiązań, wyłącznie stres, kłótnie, niezrozumienia i masa wystawianej na próby cierpliwości. Dlatego właśnie po tych wszystkich zajściach, po nagłym przyjeździe, wspólnej kąpieli, treningach w Ice Castle, po ostatniej kłótni i pojednaniu Nikiforov uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie tylko Yuuri wnosił wszystko co wartościowe do ich związku. Viktor również miał w nim swój równoważny udział, dlatego musiał się starać, aby tak zwyczajnie czuli się ze sobą dobrze. Nie przyjść na gotowe i nie świecić blaskiem perfekcji, bo to była tylko rola, w którą zbyt mocno wczuł się przez te minione lata. Tym, z czego powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, był ciężar spoczywającej za dwoje odpowiedzialności. Żeby naprawdę byli parą, nie duetem.

To wcale nie znaczyło, że utracona przeszłość nie sprawiała mu bólu. Bolało, bardzo. Z pewnością jeszcze przez długi, długi czas Viktor miał budzić się w środku nocy i plątać się w gąszczu myśli, by odgadnąć, które wspomnienia były tymi właściwymi. Bo w momencie, gdy Yuuri stracił coś bardzo dla siebie ważnego, coś, bez czego stał się o wiele mniej spełnionym człowiekiem, Viktor stracił podwójnie - za niego i za siebie. Więc to było okrutnie oczywiste, że gdyby tylko mógł, zwróciłby ukochanemu jego dawne życie, jego pasję, szczęście oraz motywację. Ale jednocześnie ponowne zaryzykowanie paktu z czymś takim i w efekcie utrata Yuuriego wydawała się czymś nieporównywalnie gorszym niż świadomość, że lodowisko bez niego stało się miejscem nieco bardziej zimnym i pustym.

\- Zatem? - ponaglił szeptem Pragma, pochylając się ku Viktorowi. - Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

Rosjanin uniósł wzrok. I co? Miałby to wszystko stracić po raz drugi, bo nie umiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, że nie był idealny? Nie, nigdy w życiu. Żadnych decyzji w imię drugiej osoby. Nigdy więcej.

Wziął wdech. "Dziękuję, Yuuri. Widzimy się za chwilę."

\- Nie chcę-

To miało być proste, krótkie, stanowcze stwierdzenie. Ostatnie słowa, ostatnie spojrzenie w ciemne, martwe oczy. Po tym miał bezpowrotnie zerwać kontakt z istotą i jej sennym światem, by wrócić do samolotu, podróży do Helsinek oraz do drzemiącego Yuuriego. Ale jak sam Viktor zaledwie chwilę temu pomyślał - istniały przecież dwa wyjścia. Albo nikt, albo... obaj.

Stuk. Stuk. Stuk. Wyraźne stąpnięcia, którym towarzyszyło szuranie przesuwanych o taflę płóz, nagle zagłuszyły cichą wypowiedź mężczyzny. Dalsze słowa zawisły w powietrzu i umarły na ustach oniemiałego Viktora, gdy wrażenie deja vu niemal całkowicie ścięło go z nóg. Stuk, stuk, stuk... Łyżwiarz odwrócił głowę i ujrzał, że kłęby ciemności wiszące nad drugą częścią hali przerzedziły się, choć równie dobrze można było powiedzieć, że skumulowały się w jednym miejscu, formując ludzką sylwetkę. Czarne łyżwy, czarny kostium, czarne włosy... I tylko skryte pod rozwichrzoną grzywką oczy, które płonęły bardziej niż zwykle, właściwie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, zdawały się przełamywać ponurą paletę tego miejsca.

Obraz słodkiego, zagubionego Japończyka wciśniętego w samolotowy fotel w jednej chwili został zastąpiony przez ucieleśnienie ludzkiej determinacji. Bo ktokolwiek miałby w tamtej sekundzie wskazać postać, która nie należała do rzeczywistego świata, z pewnością nie byłby to osobnik na bandzie. A jednak to wcale nie bezduszny bóg pojawił się na lodowisku, tylko zwykły, milczący człowiek, który swoim przybyciem wywołał absolutnie sprzeczne uczucia nie tylko u żerującej na wszelkich nadnaturalnych zjawiskach istoty, ale również u własnego narzeczonego.

\- Widzę, że twoja odpowiedź przyszła sama. Znowu - syknął Pragma lodowato. Nie był zachwycony. Właściwie to chyba nie tego się spodziewał, tak samo jak nie spodziewał się Viktor, który stał z rozchylonymi ustami i patrzył, jak Yuuri powoli się do nich zbliża. - Uwielbia bawić się w bohatera, który wkracza na salę za pięć dwunasta, co? Ciekawe od kogo to przejął...

Możliwe, że Viktor powinien poczuć się winny za to, że sam nauczył podopiecznego tak zaskakiwać i że nie ograniczało się to nawet do wprawiania w stupor samego trenera, ale w tej chwili żartobliwe wymówki nie miały absolutnie żadnego znaczenia. Bo był tu. Naprawdę tu był. Nie tylko głosem czy wspomnieniami, ale Yuuri... cały... w tej ostatniej konfrontacji... Razem. Czy w takim razie oznaczało to, że więź między nimi... i ta bezgłośna, zakopana gdzieś głęboko na dnie serca prośba, aby wrócić do tego, co dawniej...?

Nie, nie, to było zbyt zuchwałe tak sądzić. Równie dobrze to mógł okazać się przypadek, splot nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń, zbieg okoliczności, że to najzwyczajniej w świecie nie był ten sam Yuuri co kiedyś. O wiele ważniejsze wydawało się w tej chwili to, że _Yuuri_ był _tu_. Gdzie nie powinno go być i gdzie groziło mu wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z czym właściwie ma do czynienia.

Szlag.

\- Yuuri... - szepnął Viktor, wybudzając się z transu. W jednym momencie porzucił swoje miejsce tuż przed Pragmą i ruszył w stronę ukochanego, który właśnie do nich dojeżdżał. - Yuuri, co się dzieje? Powiedz mi, dlaczego-

Japończyk jednak zatrzymał się i uniósł dłoń na wysokość klatki piersiowej, prosząc Viktora o ciszę. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał, chociaż był na wyciągnięcie ręki, tylko skupił się na siedzącej na bandzie postaci, patrząc na nią nieruchomo. W ramach rewanżu istota wlepiała błyszczące niczym guziki oczy w Yuuriego i milczała, czekając na kolejny ruch człowieka. Bezgłośny pojedynek trwał przez dłuższą chwilę, z perspektywy Nikiforova trwał właściwie miniaturową wieczność, ale w końcu Katsuki rozłożył ręce w geście prezentacji i otworzył usta.

\- O to chodziło, prawda? - powiedział spokojnie. - W takim razie jestem.

Jego głos był niesamowity. Inny niż normalnie, inny niż... w ogóle inny. Głęboki tembr przypominał swoją gładkością słowa, które Yuuri wypowiadał tuż przed występami, jak to pamiętne "nie odrywaj ode mnie wzroku" albo że "przedstawienie już się zaczęło". Tylko tym razem Japończyk był o wiele bardziej skupiony i chłodny w tym, jak się zachowywał. Zupełnie nie widział Nikiforova, a odważne słowa były w całości skierowane do jednej pary uszu, należącej do skrytej w mętnym cieniu postaci.

Poważnie zaniepokoiło to Viktora. Bo to zupełnie nie tak miało być. Żadnych tajemnic, żadnego zgrywania kogoś, kim się nie było. I przede wszystkim żadnego poświęcania się. W obie strony.

\- Yuuri. - Viktor ponownie zwrócił się do ukochanego, ale ten wciąż nie reagował, zupełnie jakby został zaklęty albo... albo w ogóle zapomniał, że to jego imię. - Yuuri!

Rosjanin przystąpił jeszcze jeden, ostatni krok w stronę Katsukiego, ujął jego twarz w dłonie i zmusił Japończyka, by na niego spojrzał. Viktor nie wiedział, o co zapytać, a nawet gdyby potrafił, to bałby się zdradzić cokolwiek w obecności Pragmy. Starał się więc bezgłośnie przekazać Yuuriemu, żeby ten się nie wychylał, żeby odpuścił, że Viktor kochał go w każdej postaci, więc mogą wrócić i zacząć na poważnie obmyślać plany założenia szkółki łyżwiarskiej... Lecz wtedy ostre spojrzenie Katsukiego wreszcie złagodniało, ramiona się rozluźniły, a mężczyzna nieznacznie pokręcił głową, dalej zachowując milczenie. Poruszył się tak delikatnie, że Viktor bardziej wyczuł ruch palcami niż go dostrzegł, a mimo to przekaz był wciąż przedziwnie jasny. "Spokojnie, wiem, pamiętam. Ale mówiłem też, że nie zamierzam z ciebie zrezygnować".

Czyli jednak.

Viktor nie miał innego wyjścia jak wycofać się i dać Yuuriemu działać. Choć przychodziło mu to z ogromnym trudem, bo nie miał pojęcia, co takiego konkretnie planował ukochany, wciąż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kto ocalił ich ostatnim razem. Nie, nie tylko to. Wyczuwał o wiele więcej. Gdy Yuuri pokręcił głową, odniósł przelotne wrażenie, że na tę jedną chwilę odczytał absolutnie wszystkie kryjące się w tym ruchu uczucia, zrozumiał kogoś lepiej niż samego siebie i nawet jeśli po sekundzie to doznanie minęło, pozostawiło pewność, że tak trzeba. Jak wtedy, na zawodach, kiedy nie rozumiał zachowania Yuuriego praktycznie wcale, lecz wiedział, że nie opuści tego człowieka za żadne skarby.

"Miej więcej wiary w moje zwycięstwo niż ja mam. Nie musisz nic mówić. Po prostu zostań przy mnie i nigdy nie odchodź."

\- Nie chcę, żebyś traktował to jako swój triumf, ale... Proszę bardzo. Udało mi się. Sprowadziłem Yuuriego. - Viktor wreszcie zwrócił się w stronę Pragmy, starając się nie pokazać, że to nie jest odpowiedź, którą zamierzał dać za pierwszym razem. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, praktycznie zmuszając się do wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów. - A teraz cofniesz życzenie i dasz nam wreszcie spokój.

\- Tak? Udało ci się? No popatrz - zagadnął nieco spokojniej cień, a chwilę potem stało się coś dziwnego. Chociaż istota wciąż poruszała ustami, jej głos, ten cichy, szeleszczący i paskudnie obezwładniający głos zdawał się trafiać bezpośrednio do mózgu Viktora. - A może jednak powinienem ci przypomnieć, co takiego działo się w chwili, kiedy ostatnim razem pojawił się Yuuri, żebyś przestał stawiać mi warunki, co?

Zanim się pojawił? Przecież przed tym, jak Yuuri podszedł i wypowiedział swoje życzenie, to oni... on... Cień uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, a Viktor zbladł, gdy przypomniał sobie, co działo się w chwili, gdy Katsuki zawołał go po imieniu, odciągając tym samym uwagę od Pragmy. To Rosjanin praktycznie ściskał dłoń istoty, zgadzając się na spełnienie życzenia. To on dał się skusić na propozycję o złotym medalu. I to on miał się wtedy... poświęcić.

W takim razie jeśli Yuuri się nie pojawi, a nie pojawi się z pewnością, bo taki rozwój wypadków przygotuje Pragma, wtedy nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, aby to Viktor zawarł pakt, oddając w zamian resztę swojego ze wszech miar niedorzecznego życia. To był koniec. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem Viktor zachowa swoją obecną świadomość i zechce zrezygnować z umowy, ta cienista szuja zadba również o to, żeby łyżwiarz nie zdążył wycofać ręki. W ten sposób przegrał swój własny pojedynek, zanim ten w ogóle się rozpoczął.

\- Ty... - Oczy Rosjanina rozszerzyły się w wyrazie niemego niedowierzania, ale istota natychmiast pokiwała palcem w geście przestrogi.

\- A-a-aaa - zanuciła ostrzegawczo. - Nie radzę. Jeśli piśniesz choćby słowo, wtedy znikam i zostawiam cię z wyrzutami sumienia, że pozwoliłeś Yuuriemu być tylko trzeciorzędnym pracownikiem twojej mizernej szkółki. A wyraźnie widzę, że przybył tu po coś zupełnie innego. - Pragma zmrużył oczy i prychnął z pogardą, widząc zawahanie na twarzy Viktora. - Serio sądziłeś, że uszczęśliwisz go czymś takim? Że będziesz świecił nazwiskiem i zgrywał ważniaka, a on stanie się twoim podnóżkiem do odwalania brudnej roboty, który nigdy nie będzie jeździł nawet w połowie tak dobrze jak ty? Albo że nikt tu nic nie straci? Wolne żarty... Wy, ludzie, uwielbiacie myśleć za dużo. Pragnienia was niszczą. Albo zdychacie w pogoni za nimi, albo dostajecie, czego chcecie i żądacie coraz więcej i więcej. Nigdy nie wystarcza wam to, co macie.

Cień przyglądał się przez chwilę stojącym obok siebie mężczyznom, aż wreszcie uniósł ręce przed siebie, by wskazać na nich obu. Dla postronnego obserwatora mogło to być coś w rodzaju otwartego, życzliwego powitania, jednak prawda prezentowała się zgoła inaczej.

\- Wybieraj, Viktor. Zdecyduj, kto ma dalej żyć jako łyżwiarz. Ty czy Yuuri?

Na to pytanie nie istniała właściwa odpowiedź, nie istniała nawet zła i jeszcze gorsza. Jeśli wybierze siebie, okaże się pazernym dupkiem, lecz jeśli wskaże Yuuriego - będzie to oznaczać, że niczego się nie nauczył i że własna śmierć wciąż stanowi rozwiązanie czegokolwiek. Viktor poczuł się zmęczony, ale zdecydowanie silniej, bardziej i głębiej niż kiedykolwiek przy jakiejkolwiek kontuzji czy chorobie. Słabość ogarnęła nie tylko wszystkie mięśnie i kości, ale sięgała nawet samych komórek, sprawiając, że Nikiforov nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie umiał nawet istnieć, bardziej niż wtedy, gdy czekał w nicości na jakąkolwiek zmianę. Stał, jednak czuł się w tej pozycji obco. Patrzył przed siebie, ale jednocześnie gorączka zalewała mu oczy. Oddychał, lecz każdy haust powietrza zdawał się kosztować go więcej energii, niż jej zdobywał. Kłuło. Paliło. Bolało. A najbardziej bolało uwięzione w ściśniętej klatce piersiowej serce.

A potem spojrzał na Yuuriego. Na to groźne bóstwo, które w spokoju czekało na decyzję mającą rozstrzygnąć o jego losie - o tym, czy zostanie strącony i zdegradowany do roli nauczyciela, czy nadal będzie Erosem, wspaniałym i samotnym, bo ukochana osoba go zostawi. Lecz im dłużej Viktor wpatrywał się w to nieruchome oblicze, tym paradoksalnie więcej uroku w nim dostrzegał i pewniej się czuł. Jak księżyc błyszczący na nocnym niebie, tak piękna była jego jasna twarz kontrastująca z nieprzeniknioną czernią stroju, włosów i rzęs. Yuuri nie musiał tańczyć, nie musiał nawet nic mówić ani się starać, bo sama jego obecność stanowiła czar przełamujący atmosferę tego miejsca. A choć można by go pomylić z rzeźbą, oczy zdradzały, ile życia znajdowało się w tym stworzeniu. Z tej perspektywy i w tych warunkach, gdy hala tonęła w matowych półcieniach, błyszczący bursztyn przybrał odcień ciemnoczerwonego granatu. Jakby był żarem, od którego węglowa ciemność miała zaraz zapłonąć.

Rozpaczliwie kołatające się w piersi serce zaczęło stopniowo zwalniać, a myśli rozjaśniać. Właśnie na to liczyła istota. Że Viktor zawaha się i zacznie pragnąć łatwej ucieczki, zapominając, że nie był w tej sytuacji osamotniony. Nigdy nie był.

\- Myślisz, że znowu mnie przestraszysz? Wybacz, ale tym razem cię zawiodę. Nie będę decydował o czymś tak idiotycznym, bo już rok temu oddałem całe moje życie w ręce Yuuriego. - Viktor zmierzył Pagmę wzrokiem, a potem szepnął: - I wiesz co? Dalej w niego wierzę.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna wycofał się o dwa kroki, zostawiając Yuuriemu całkowicie wolną drogę do istoty. Pragma uniósł podbródek i spojrzał na łyżwiarzy spod rzęs.

\- Gratuluję ładnej mowy pożegnalnej - usłyszał Viktor w głowie, w trakcie gdy spojrzenie cienia sztyletowało go na wskroś. - A teraz pozwólmy Yuuriemu dołączyć do nas w tej... ostatniej posłudze.

Istota rozpogodziła się i odchrząknęła niczym radiowiec, który sprawdzał, czy głos znajdował się na swoim miejscu. Znajdował. Przymilny, radosny i obłudny jak to tylko możliwe.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że doszliśmy do porozumienia. No to co? Może nie będziemy dłużej zwlekać i przedstawimy sobie nawzajem swoje żądania? - zaproponował Pragma, kiwając dłonią na Yuuriego, by podszedł bliżej. - Bo chyba wiesz, po co tu jesteś?

\- Mniej więcej. Słyszałem, że mam wyprostować z tobą jedną sprawę, żeby świat mógł stać się taki jak dawniej - odparł Yuuri, podjeżdżając do bandy. - Cokolwiek to znaczy. To kto i od czego ma zacząć?

\- Skoro pierwszy wyszedłem z propozycją... - Pragma wyszczerzył się, jakby wieść o amnezji Yuuriego była mu bardziej niż bardzo na rękę, choć jednocześnie Viktor odniósł wrażenie, że cień zachowuje się o wiele ostrożniej niż przy rozmowach z Rosjaninem. Najwyraźniej on również pamiętał, że walczy z graczem na nieco wyższym poziomie niż pozostali. Pytanie tylko, czy oznaczało to, że uznawał go za równego sobie. - Niech będzie, że ja. I bardzo chciałbym, mój drogi Yuuri, abyś wycofał się ze swojego poprzedniego życzenia.

\- Rozumiem. - Japończyk skinął na znak potwierdzenia, że przyjął warunki przeciwnej strony, ale zaraz przechylił głowę i dodał: - Tylko jak ono brzmiało? Bo wydaje mi się, że nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze naszego wcześniejszego spotkania.

\- Chciałeś dożyć ze mną późnej starości - wyjaśnił szybko Viktor, zanim Pragma zdołał się odezwać i skorzystać z okazji, by przeinaczyć wypowiedź. - Dokładnie stu dwudziestu dwóch lat. Cztery mniej dla ciebie, żebyśmy mogli umrzeć w tym samym momencie.

\- Uhm, w ten sposób. W takim razie rozumiem, że powinienem po prostu życzyć sobie odwołania tego życzenia, tak? - dopytał Yuuri.

\- Dokładnie - przyznała istota. - Życzenie i uścisk dłoni, tak to właśnie szło.

\- W sensie... tak?

Yuuri bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia czy zapowiedzi wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, ale zanim zdołał choćby zbliżyć się do rozmówcy, Pragma nagle się zdematerializował i pojawił jakieś kilkadziesiąt centymetrów obok. Wyraźnie wychylał się do tyłu, a palce miał zaciśnięte na barierce, jakby w ogóle nie zamierzał wyciągać którejkolwiek kończyny na zgodę. Bał się.

\- O, nie, nie. Nie tak szybko - przestrzegł cień, pospiesznie rozluźniając spięte mięśnie, żeby znów sprawiać wrażenie dumnego i pewnego siebie. Ale nie był, z pewnością. - Najpierw powiedz życzenie, a dopiero potem zastanowię się, co z nim zrobić. Tylko pamiętaj, że jeśli mi się nie spodoba, co zrobisz, nie będziesz miał drugiej szansy.

\- Oczywiście, jak wolisz. W takim razie... - Yuuri na chwilę zwinął dłoń, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi słowami, a kiedy podjął ostateczną decyzję, wyprostował się i wyciągnął rękę do przodu. Pewnie, ale nienachalnie. - Moim życzeniem jest to, że nie chcę żadnych życzeń.

Viktor wstrzymał oddech, chociaż z zewnątrz wyglądało to tak, jakby nie drgnęła mu nawet powieka. Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie przypuszczał, że Yuuri postawi wszystko na jedną kartę... i to taką. Teraz wszystko zależało od tego, jak cień zinterpretuje tę propozycję i co takiego spróbuje...

Lecz kiedy tylko Viktor przeniósł spojrzenie z Yuuriego na Pragmę, zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Istota wciąż zwlekała z zaakceptowaniem kontraktu, najwyraźniej uważnie analizując słowa. Gdy w końcu powoli podniosła wzrok, jej usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim, paskudnym uśmiechu. Zupełnie jakby znalazła wyraźną lukę w planie.

\- Myślałeś, że tego nie zauważę? - Cień zaczął stukać palcem w policzek, myśląc nad swoim ruchem. Przeciągał moment podjęcia decyzji i bawił się widokiem coraz mniej pewnych sytuacji ludzi. - Że uwierzę, że nic a nic nie pamiętasz? Idiota. Przecież widzę, że rozszerzyłeś zakres życzenia. Nie tylko cofasz ostatnie, ale i dodałeś zabezpieczenie, żeby już więcej nie mieć ze mną do czynienia. I wiesz co...? Idealnie.

Dłoń Yuuriego drgnęła, jakby mężczyzna nie tego się spodziewał, ale wtedy Pragma wystrzelił do przodu, pochwycił ją i uściskał, zanim Japończyk zdołał się wycofać. Viktor sam zdążył w tym czasie wyciągnąć rękę do przodu i nawet otwierał usta, żeby krzyknąć, ale było już za późno. Cień zaczął oplatać złączone dłonie, a istota śmiała się pod nosem, święcąc swój długo oczekiwany triumf.

\- Jak to miło z twojej strony, że sprawiłeś mi taki prezent. Bo wiesz, ja również miałem w planach zerwać z tobą wszelkie kontakty. Żebyś już nigdy więcej nie przeszkadzał mi przy wykorzystywaniu twojego kochasia - wyznał Pragma, przyjacielsko poklepując drugą dłonią trzymaną w garści rękę Katsukiego. - A tak dzięki tobie będę mógł za jednym zamachem zinterpretować życzenie na swoją korzyść i zyskam w ten sposób nieograniczony dostęp... do... co?

Pragma nagle zawiesił głos i powoli przeniósł wzrok z twarzy Yuuriego na swój nadgarstek. Pełgały po nim drobiny ciemności świadczące o inicjacji życzenia, ale coś jeszcze bliżej nieokreślonego przykuło jego uwagę. Może nie spodobało mu się to, że Japończyk zupełnie się z nim nie siłował i nie próbował panicznie wyrwać ręki. A może zaniepokoiła go ilość uciekającej z jego ciała materii. Bo było jej stanowczo za dużo.

\- Coś ty... powiedział...? - wydukał w końcu cień. - Że jakich życzeń...?

\- Powiedziałem "żadnych". To takie przeciwieństwo "wszystkich". Chcę, żebyś nie zawierał żadnych paktów już nigdy więcej... - doprecyzował spokojnie Yuuri, a potem nagle zbliżył się do istoty i spojrzał na nią, marszcząc groźnie brwi. - ...i nigdy wcześniej. Z nikim.

\- Ty przeklęty...! Pamiętałeś! Wiedziałeś! - krzyknął Pragma, próbując strząsnąć z ręki drobiny ciemności, ale na próżno. Zdołał co prawda wyswobodzić dłoń z uścisku, ale nie zatrzymało to postępu samego życzenia. Cień zza okien właśnie rozpoczynał swą niszczycielską działalność, pochłaniając ściany hali. - Ty...! Wiedziałeś...!

\- Czytanie z ruchu ust - zdradził Yuuri, odstępując na krok od szamoczącego się Pragmy. - Powiedzmy, że przydaje się na kolokwiach.

\- Ty...! Ty gnido...! Zniszczę cię!

Pragma rozcapierzył palce i w ostatnim akcie desperacji chciał się rzucić Yuuriemu do gardła, ale łyżwiarz zadziałał instynktownie: nagle uchylił się i wykręcił tułów w łuk, zupełnie jakby robił Inę Bauer w miejscu, a potem złapał cień za nadgarstek i natychmiast naparł do przodu, spychając przeciwnika plecami na bandę. Gdyby chodziło o parę taneczną, to ten ruch mógłby być zaliczony do całkiem ciekawej choreografii tanga... Tylko że nie chodziło. Bo walka była bardzo, ale to bardzo prawdziwa. I właśnie zaczęła zbierać swoje ostateczne żniwo.

\- Zniszczę...! Zniszczę...! - charczał cień, tracąc przy okazji resztki swojego osobowości. Zamiast człowieka, Pr*gma zaczął przypominać zaledwie koncepcję istoty.

\- Nie, nic już nie zniszczysz. Zresztą, nie miej pretensji o zasady, które sam przyjąłeś. W końcu ty też zacząłeś pragnąć. Naszej zguby - zdradził Yuuri, patrząc w oczy stopniowo rozwiewającej się postaci. Pr**ma wydał z siebie tylko skrzekliwy jęk, nie będąc w stanie wyartykułować już żadnego zdania. - Tak bardzo skupiłeś się na zaimkach, szukając potwierdzenia na ludzką chciwość, że nie zauważyłeś nawet, że życzenia wcale nie miały być tylko moje. Gorzej. Właściwie jestem już tak samolubny, że wciągnąłem w moje zachcianki cały wszechświat - przyznał cicho Japończyk. - Tylko na ciebie jednego nie ma w nim miejsca.

Świetliste rysy pojawiły się na sylwetce P***my, jakby cień popękał niczym krucha waza i zaraz miał się rozpaść na drobne kawałki. Zanim to jednak nastąpiło, Yuuri zbliżył się jeszcze odrobinę, po raz ostatni spoglądając w ciemne, rozpływające się oczy.

\- Nie lekceważ ludzi - szepnął i odsunął się do tyłu, upuszczając P****ę wprost na lodowisko.

P***** nic na to nie powiedział, nic nie wycharczał, nie wydusił. Cień samego siebie, cień dawnego cienia o zaledwie ludzkim zarysie wił pałąkowatymi kończynami, próbując uciec z tafli, ale był już tak słaby, że nie miał nawet siły się podnieść. Wreszcie skurczył się tak bardzo, że przypominał zwinięte w kulkę zwierze, a potem jeden delikatny powiew wiatru przez nieistniejące już okno spowodował, że cały rozwiał się w pył i zniknął z powierzchni wymiaru.

Tak właśnie zakończył się ich ostatni, wspólny koszmar.

Katsuki odprowadził wzrokiem ciemną mgiełkę po odchodzącym w niebyt *******, którą ostatecznie wchłonęła szalejąca na skraju budynku nicość, a potem odetchnął i spojrzał na bandę, tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą śmiał się dumny z siebie handlarz życzeniami.

\- W sumie zawsze chciałem powiedzieć coś w tym stylu - powiedział lekko żartobliwie Yuuri, oglądając zbliżający się koniec sennego świata jakby to była tylko projekcja. - Pewnie Phichit by mnie za to obśmiał, że brzmiałem za bardzo jak jakiś główny bohater słabych filmów akcji, ale w sumie to niczego nie-

\- Yuuri.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia Japończyk zamilkł i wreszcie obrócił się za siebie, natrafiając spojrzeniem na oczy Rosjanina. Ściągnięte brwi natychmiast się rozluźniły, mina złagodniała, ramiona stały się bardziej wiotkie. Z barków nagle spadł ogromny ciężar stawienia czoła przeszłości i przyszłości. Eros odszedł w niepamięć razem z ulotną jak mgła istotą, pozostawiając na lodowisku tylko dwoje tęskniących za sobą ludzi.

\- Viktor.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Yuuri ruszył do przodu i w jednej chwili przylgnął do piersi pędzącego ku niemu Viktora, otulając go szczelnie rękami. W zamian Viktor uniósł dłonie i objął nimi Katsukiego, tak dokładnie, że czerń ich koszulek zlała się w jedność, a ciemna czupryna niemal wtopiła się w ramię ukochanego mężczyzny. Razem, nareszcie razem. Dwa lodowiska znów stały się jednym, dwoje ludzi na powrót stało się jedną parą. Viktor przycisnął policzek do czubka ciemnej głowy i w tym samym momencie ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, jaki Yuuri był szczupły i drobny mimo swojej dobrze zbudowanej sylwetki. Ach, no tak, oczywiście, że dobrze zbudowanej, w końcu czekały na nich Mistrzostwa Świata... Boże, jakie to dziwne. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą sprawiał wrażenie groźnego, niemal złowrogiego ducha, a teraz, tu, z nosem w zagłębieniu nad lewym obojczykiem znów był tylko Yuurim. Tym dobrym, wrażliwym, pełnym wątpliwości oraz lęków Yuurim.

\- Viktor. Viktor... - powtarzał Katsuki raz za razem, nie mniej cicho i desperacko co Rosjanin wymawiał imię Japończyka. - Viktor...

Yuuri nie płakał, ale w jego głosie dało się słyszeć ogrom strachu, ulgi i tęsknoty. Jakby przepraszał i dziękował jednocześnie, chociaż nie było za co przepraszać ani dziękować. Viktor nie zrobił nic, a jeśli na coś jego wariacka miłość zasługiwała, to na porządny opieprz. Dużo porządnego opieprzu. Dwie karne noce na kanapie. I przygotowana w ramach zadośćuczynienia kolacja. Ale tym wszystkim mogli zająć się później.

\- Już, kochanie, już. Jestem tutaj - przypomniał Viktor, głaskając swoje kochanie po plecach. W sumie tylko tyle umiał. Naprawdę musiał poważnie popracować nad tą rolą odpowiedzialnego trenera... - Byłeś wspaniały. Spisałeś się na medal.

Krótki śmiech wyrwał się z gardła Yuuriego.

\- Na złoty? - zapytał. Nikiforov parsknął w odpowiedzi, po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na skroni Katsukiego.

\- Tak jakbyś zasługiwał na jakikolwiek inny.

Wzmianka o złotym medalu uruchomiła jednak ciąg skojarzeń w głowie Viktora odnośnie trofeum, po które dopiero co zmierzał, zanim nie zapadł w sen. Co miało się teraz stać z tym drugim, porzuconym światem? Czy inny-Viktor i inny-Yuuri dalej będą lecieć samolotem do Helsinek? Z jakimi wspomnieniami się obudzą? I czy wobec tego dalej będą się kochać? Ale wtedy Viktor pomyślał o sobie, pomyślał o śpiącej w fotelu obok piękności i pozie, w jakiej zasnęli, i stwierdził, że będzie dobrze. Był dziwnie pewien, że zakocha się w tym człowieku za każdym razem, kiedy spotka go na swojej drodze.

Mimo to Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać wzruszenia na myśl, że znów coś tracił. Bardzo zżył się z tamtymi ludźmi, znanymi, ale odrobinkę obcymi. A przecież chciał jeszcze podziękować Yurio za poświęcony czas, a Chrisowi za rady, chciał dopingować Takeshiego, powiedzieć milion komplementów Hiroko, uściskać Toshiyę, porozmawiać więcej z Mari. Chciał po mistrzostwach odnaleźć resztę ludzi, dowiedzieć się, co z nimi, przedstawić im Yuuriego, odbudować trochę więzi... Tak, tam również zostawił część serca. Bo w gruncie rzeczy nie było lepszych ani gorszych światów. Były inne. Inne drogi, inne decyzje, ktoś coś zyskiwał, ktoś z pewnością tracił, ale suma zysków i strat powodowała, że świat dalej się kręcił, a czas płynął do przodu. Nie istniała żadna recepta ani uniwersalne rozwiązanie, żeby zapewnić wszystkim szczęście. Wystarczyło jednak zwyczajnie nie żałować. Zaakceptować przeszłość, żyć teraźniejszością i walczyć o przyszłość. I choć może był to tylko frazes, jeden z wielu, który mógł przemknąć przez głowę Nikiforova z każdej linii czasowej, ale jednocześnie dzięki niemu czuł się odrobinę bezpieczniej.

Ale to już należało do historii. Teraz ponad ramieniem Katsukiego Viktor zauważył, że ciemność zaczęła pożerać trybuny i nieubłaganie zbliżała się do lodowiska. Przełknął ślinę. Tym razem destrukcja Klubu nie przebiegała łagodnie. Coś dzikiego i jakby absolutnego kryło się w życzeniu, które niszczyło kolejne fragmenty hali i pełzło w stronę łyżwiarzy. I kiedy wydawało się, że tak właśnie skończą, przytuleni, cisi, oczekujący na koniec ostateczny, Yuuri wyswobodził się z objęć Viktora i trzymając go za dłonie, skierował oczy ku sufitowi. Viktor podążył za jego przykładem i uniósł głowę, po raz drugi w ciągu tego snu dostrzegając widok wprost zapierający dech w piersiach.

Bo oto stała się rzecz niespodziewana - ciasna klatka tego wymiaru nagle pękła, a w dachu wysokiej hali pojawiły się rosnące z każdą chwilą dziury, przez które widać było... niebo. Nie ciemność, nie kłęby dymu, żadnej nicości. Tylko granatowy firmament pełen gwiazd, błyszczący niczym znajomy, japoński, zdobiony mnóstwem cekinów kostium. Nieboskłon wyglądał praktycznie tak samo, jak to Viktor zapamiętał z nielicznych podróży, gdy zimą udawało mu się wyjechać na kilka cudem wykradzionych dni na rodzinną daczę. Tam, z dala od sztucznych świateł Petersburga, świat iskrzył od nietkniętego śniegu oraz bezmiaru konstelacji mrugających z oddali do zadzierających głowy ludzi. Z tych dziesiątek, dziesiątek tysięcy i tysięcy tysięcy lat świetlnych... Wtedy, na wakacjach, wydawało się to wprost niesamowite, lecz teraz, gdy budynek Klubu niczym planetarium otworzył się na zewnątrz, a dach w ciszy rozpadał się i rozwiewał w pył, widok okazał się dosłownie nieziemski. Zresztą, inna sceneria nie miałaby chyba sensu. Lepszego końca świata, nawet tego wyśnionego, po prostu nie było.

Nagle Viktor poczuł, jak coś ciągnie go do przodu, a kiedy spojrzał przed siebie, zrozumiał, że to Yuuri prowadził mężczyznę za sobą, zachęcając go do jazdy. Więc jeździli. Prowadzili. Byli prowadzeni. Wirowali i obejmowali się, trzymali się za splecione dłonie, dotykali przelotnie twarzy, odgarniali włosy za uszy. W milczeniu, pod osłoną nocy, w blasku gwiazd, gdy scena była tylko ich. _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_ \- wyznawali sobie miłość. Na środku roztapiającej się tafli, ignorując rozpadający się na kawałki kosmos, dwójka łyżwiarzy nie odrywała od siebie oczu i uśmiechała się, tańcząc ze sobą na nieistniejącym lodowisku ten ostatni raz. Właściwie... dlaczego ostatni? Przecież kiedy wrócą do swojego świata, będą mogli wybrać się wspólnie za miasto, znaleźć jakieś zamarznięty na kość staw i pod osłoną nocy pobawić się na łyżwach jak na dwójkę szaleńczo zakochanych w sobie ludzi przystało. Znów będą mogli wspólnie trenować, wychodzić na spacery po Petersburgu razem z Makkachinem, stroić sobie żarty z Yurio, denerwować Yakova, zabierać Milę na lody, słuchać miłosnych opowieści Georgija, dzwonić do Phichita, lajkować zdjęcia Chrisa... To wszystko znów miało się stać częścią ich narzeczeńskiego życia dzięki Yuuriemu, który...

Który... zaprzeczył...

\- Zaraz, Yuuri... - Krew odpłynęła Viktorowi z twarzy, choć Rosjanin za wszelką cenę starał się zignorować zimny dreszcz, jaki przebiegł przez zmęczone ciało. - Czy ty...?

Wtedy Katsuki puścił dłonie Nikiforova i odjechał na dwa metry do tyłu, zostawiając ukochanego samego. Nic nie mówił. Nie musiał. Już nic więcej nie dało się zrobić. Zaprzeczył istnieniu cienia, więc teraz Viktor mógł cieszyć się długim życiem, wolnością, sukcesami...

Oraz zmienioną historią.

Całe ciało Viktora ogarnął paraliż. Przepadnie to, co budował. Te sukcesy z młodości, wyleczone kontuzje, sukcesy kupione za lata życia. Każde pragnienie, każdy pakt, który zawiązywał - wszystko to miało zniknąć wraz z zanegowaną istotą. A skoro tak... Skoro Viktor przestanie być tym, kim był... Miało stać się dokładnie to, czego tak usilnie starał się uniknąć i o co walczył jak głupi. Viktor nie wygra tych konkursów co trzeba. Yuuri nigdy się nim nie zainspiruje i nie zostanie łyżwiarzem. Viktor nigdy nie pozna Yuuriego. Zmienią się.

Tym razem już na zawsze.

\- Yuuri, nie... - Viktor zaczął powoli kręcić głową, chcąc jakimś ostatnim-z-ostatnich cudów zaprzeczyć całej sytuacji. - Ja nie chcę... Yuuri...

\- Ciii, już dobrze - uspokoił Katsuki. - Przecież będziesz żyć. Wiem, że będziesz. Poradzisz sobie.

\- Nie poradzę! - krzyknął Rosjanin. Znów zrobiło mu się ciężko, znów nie mógł przestąpić nawet kroku, znów ubywało powietrza w płucach, a kolory zaczęły się rozmywać. Rzeczywistość wzywała go do siebie. - Nie zależy mi na takim życiu! Jesteś okrutny! Samolubny! Nie chcę, żebyś podejmował takie decyzje!

"Wiem, że cokolwiek nie postanowisz, to nie robisz tego przypadkowo. Zawsze myślisz nad wszystkim bardzo intensywnie, rozglądasz się dookoła siebie i długo milczysz, zanim zabierzesz głos. Nie działasz pochopnie."

\- Yuuri...! - Viktor chwycił się za pierś. Wydawało mu się, że Katsuki zacisnął dłonie w pięści, praktycznie wbijając je sobie w uda, ale nie ruszył się nawet na milimetr. Jakby pożegnanie miało być jeszcze trudniejsze, gdyby go przytulił. Jakby ostatnim, najwspanialszym wspomnieniem miał pozostać wspólny taniec. - Błagam, nie...

"I każda twoja decyzja jest dobra..."

\- Nie, Yuuri... - wychrypiał. Był głupi. Tak bardzo, bardzo głupi. - Nie...

"...bo jest twoja."

\- Pójdę przodem - wyszeptał Katsuki, siląc się na uśmiech. Jeszcze przed chwilą ten sam człowiek mógł konkurować bezwzględnością z rodzimymi bogami, a teraz wydawał się tak kruchy, bezbronny i smutny, że serce pękłoby mu na pół... gdyby przed chwilą nie rozbiło się w drobny mak. Kruche serce rosyjskiego łyżwiarza roztrzaskało się pierwszy i ostatni raz. - Ale wiesz co, Vitya? To wcale nie jest koniec. Przecież będę cię kochać...

Ciśnienie narastające w uszach zagłuszyło koniec wypowiedzi Yuuriego. Zanim ciemność po raz ostatni pochłonęła Viktora, zdołał on wyryć w pamięci ukochaną twarz, zaczerwieniony nos, usta poruszające się w kształt wypowiedzianego słowa oraz dwie toczące się pod policzkach łzy.

A potem zasnął, odprowadzany przez pożegnalne zapewnienie.

.

.

.

.

.

...zawsze.


	18. Epilog - Duet: Stammi vicino

Wrażenie ciągnącej go w dół grawitacji powoli pochłaniało Viktora coraz głębiej i głębiej w bezkresną ciemność. Czas wydawał się rzeczą abstrakcyjną, kompletnie nieistniejącą, nieodczuwalną, nienamacalną... Być może spadał tylko chwilę, być może minęły całe godziny, ale skąd miał o tym wiedzieć, skoro całe jego życie tonęło w bezsensie, a on, bezsilny i bezradny, raz na jakiś czas w zaledwie przebłysku świadomości czuł niepokojący ucisk gdzieś w dole brzucha.

Tylko tyle. Przeklęte tylko tyle.

Ale sen wciąż był tylko snem i oznaczało to, że organizm dalej działał według ściśle określonego planu. Właśnie dlatego w pewnym momencie mózg chcąc sprawdzić, czy mężczyzna aby na pewno właściwie śpi i czy odcięte na bodźce z zewnątrz nerwy dalej robią to poprawnie, sprawił, że mięsień w prawej nodze skurczył się. Nic wielkiego, typowy tik, jaki przytrafiał się praktycznie każdemu człowiekowi, który nie zdążył na dobre pogrążyć się w niebycie lub trafił w nieodpowiednią fazę snu. Zwykle całkowicie nieodczuwalny i niezauważalny... ale tym razem zadziałał.

Wrażenie podobne do poślizgnięcia się rzuciło całym ciałem Viktora, a serce nagle przyspieszyło, rozprowadzając porcję adrenaliny po całym krwioobiegu, chociaż tak naprawdę nie stało się nic. Ale miało się stać. Zmieszane snem zmysły zaczęły stopniowo odzyskiwać swoją pierwotną ostrość, nawet jeśli myśli wciąż wydawały się płynne i ulotne jak mgła pełzająca nad moczarami. Zmysł równowagi jako pierwszy podszepnął Viktorowi, że znajdował się on w pozycji poziomej, a mrowienie w całej tylnej części ciała było tylko złudzeniem i tak naprawdę wiązało się z faktem, że mężczyzna na czymś leżał. Właśnie wtedy słuch przypomniał mu, żeby się nie martwił, bo był bezpieczny. Przecież niedaleko cicho buczała lodówka, a tak poza tym nieregularnie odzywały się odległe klaksony, warkot silników oraz syreny przejeżdżających karetek. Był dokładnie tam, gdzie trzeba. W domu, w przewiewnym, oddzielonym od świata salonie. Węch i smak za to zgodnie milczały, twierdząc, że nie mają w całej sprawie zbyt wiele do powiedzenia poza tym, że ledwie wyczuwalny zapach cytrusów istotnie gdzieś tam się znajdował, jednak czy pochodził od odświeżacza powietrza, czy jakiegoś kosmetyku - nie było wiadome. No bo i skąd? Przecież człowiek wciąż niewiele pamiętał. Jako ostatni do dyskusji włączył się dotyk, czy może raczej poczucie, że leżący w swoim mieszkaniu Viktor tak właściwie nie powinien już dłużej spać. Coś mu to bowiem poważnie utrudniało. Było i czekało, coś przytłaczało i istniało.

Ciężar.

Coś spoczęło na jego piersi, coś legło dokładnie na brzuchu. Coś zacisnęło się wokół pasa, coś delikatnie oplotło się dookoła nóg. Coś poruszało się nieznacznie, miarowo, bezgłośnie, coś było tuż obok, tuż na, tuż przy sercu. Bo to coś ciepłego i dziwnie znajomego leżało wprost na Viktorze, wpychając mężczyznę głębiej w objęcia niebieskiej kanapy. Lecz jakkolwiek mebel nie byłby wygodny i bezpieczny, z tym czymś było jeszcze wygodniej i bezpieczniej.

Pamiętał to uczucie. Miłe, swojskie, domowe. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Prawie jak wtedy, kiedy po długim spacerze wracał z Makkachinem do mieszkania, zasypiał z pudlem wprost na sobie, jakby ten był jakimś uroczym, futrzanym kocem, i drzemał, aż z lodowiska nie-

\- Wracaj.

Właśnie, aż nie wrócił. Bo wracał. Wracał. Wracał... Kto...?

Ciężar. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju, jedyny taki na całe życie. Jakby zawsze tam był.

 **Zawsze.**

Viktor powoli otworzył oczy, zamrugał ostrożnie, pozbywając się rozmywających obraz łez i ujrzał przed sobą widok, od którego serce zatrzymało się w piersi, a krew odpłynęła z policzków. Zamiast kudłatego pupila i jego czarnych jak koraliki ślepi ujrzał przed sobą ludzką twarz oraz brązowe oczy, patrzące na niego z miłością i ulgą. Już nie błyszczały obcą, ciemną czerwienią. Znów przypominały swoją barwą bursztyny, gładkie, czyste... jego najpiękniejsze klejnoty. Najukochańsze.

Yuuri. _Yuuri_.

\- Jestem, Vitya. Jestem - odpowiedział, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach. - Witaj w domu.

Po czym Yuuri podciągnął się na rękach i złożył na czole narzeczonego lekki, powitalny pocałunek.

Dopiero co Viktor odegnał jedną porcję łez, a już kolejne cisnęły mu się do oczu. Rosjanin był jednak zupełnie bezradny wobec tak przytłaczającej ilości emocji oraz faktu, że ukochany mężczyzna objął go wokół ramion i przytulił się do klatki piersiowej, uniemożliwiając otarcie twarzy. Więc nie ocierał, pozwalając łzom płynąć wedle woli, uciekać za szczękę, przemykać przez zagłębienia pod uszami i wsiąkać w granatową poduszkę. Viktor płakał i uśmiechał się, głaskał dolną część pleców Yuuriego i obcałowywał czubek ukochanej głowy, do której był w stanie sięgnąć. I chociaż czuł się jak spętany więzień, to nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko, aby być pod nadzorem tej jednej osoby. Mężczyzny, który go ocalił - od śmierci i od samotności.

\- Nie znikniesz, prawda? Tym razem zostaniesz? - szepnął Nikiforov łamiącym się głosem, a łkanie szarpnęło jego piersią, gdy z trudem przełknął wzruszenie. Yuuri uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na błyszczącą od łez twarz Viktora. - Zostaniesz przy mnie i nigdy nie odejdziesz?

\- Oczywiście, że zostanę - zapewnił cicho Yuuri. Ściągnął rękaw swetra i zaczął wierzchem dłoni ocierać jeden z mokrych policzków. - Przecież to nigdy nie była rzecz podlegająca dyskusji. Zawsze byłeś i będziesz dla mnie najważniejszy.

Szklane okruchy serca stopiły się w cieple tego gorącego zapewnienia, scalając się na powrót w jeden lśniący, twardszy niż wcześniej fragment. Viktor nie był pewien, czy Yuuri chociaż po części zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele znaczyły dla niego te słowa i dlaczego w ciągu ostatniego czasu tylko ta kwestia do głębi przerażała utalentowanego mistrza. Nie "czy zdobędę kolejne złoto", nigdy "ile moje ciało wytrzyma", żadne "kiedy zakończyć karierę". Od kiedy poznał smak rodzinnego życia, a może nawet wcześniej, jeszcze kiedy przesiadywał zimą na ławce i patrzył w niebo, próbując zrozumieć, czym jest ten nawracający niepokój, Viktor pojął, że boi się samotności. On miał tylko sędziwego Makkachina i pasję, która nie była wieczna, więc po stracie jedynej osoby, którą szczerze kochał, o mało co się nie poddał. Yuuri natomiast miał tylu znajomych, przyjaciół, rodzinę, wszędzie i zawsze był otoczony przyjaznymi mu osobami, w lepszy bądź gorszy sposób dawał sobie radę, zjednywał sobie sympatię wielu ludzi, nawet w tym innym... nawet gdzieś w innym... świecie...

Na wspomnienie tych ostatnich chwil ciężka gula znów pojawiła się w gardle Viktora. Właśnie, inny świat. Klub, lodowisko, pożegnalny taniec, rozpadająca się hala, istota o nieznanej twarzy ani imieniu.

Życzenie.

\- Jak? Jakim cudem? Dlaczego w ogóle... - Viktor poruszył ustami, przygotowując się na zadanie pierwszego i najważniejszego pytania, lecz wtedy nagła prawda dotarła do niego z całą mocą. Rozejrzał się przelotnie po pomieszczeniu, szukając potwierdzenia na to, czego właściwie już się domyślił. Znów byli w Petersburgu, w domu, na znajomej, niebieskiej kanapie, a ścienny kalendarz w małym, czerwonym okienku wskazywał na... na dwudziestego drugiego stycznia. Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz miał miejsce ten specyficzny ze wszech miar "koszmar". - ...kłamał.

Ta cholerna, cienista szuja od początku zasłaniała się wymówką, że zawartych paktów się nie pamiętało. Ale przecież jeśli nic nie zawierał, to o tym również nie mógł pamiętać, bo naturalnie nic nie zaszło. Bo wszystkie sukcesy były tylko jego zasługą. Całe życie było jego. Jego Yuuri był... jego.

Więc "to" naprawdę żerowało jedynie na ludzkich pragnieniach i ambicjach. Co za farsa. Od kiedy Viktor zyskał coś tak wspaniałego jak miłość, razem z nimi narodziły się również te mniej piękne i wzniosłe uczucia. Zazdrość. Gniew. Żal. Lęk. Wszystko to i jeszcze więcej, co napędzało ludzi do tego, aby chcieć, nie marzyć, a cierpliwość zaczęła walczyć z wątpliwościami.

\- Ale ja wiedziałem - wyznał cicho Katsuki, patrząc na Viktora z pewnego rodzaju skruszeniem. - Byłem pewien, że osiągnąłeś to wszystko własnymi siłami i że zawsze pozostaniesz wspaniałym łyżwiarzem. Tylko bałem się, że mimo to... Że to ja coś mogłem zrobić. Że nie powinienem na ciebie zasłużyć. Dlatego to wyszło tak... tak dramatycznie. Przepraszam.

\- Nie, to ja przepraszam, Yuuri. Przepraszam, że tak mało przepraszam. I że tak mało jeszcze wiem. - Viktor wreszcie uniósł dłonie i dotknął nimi policzków Yuuriego. Żaden sen nie potrafił oddać tego wrażenia, tej miękkości, ciepła, bicia serca, które ledwie wyczuwalnie poruszało całym ukochanym ciałem. - Ale chcę się dowiedzieć więcej. O tobie, o przeszłości, o tym, co myślisz, co cię niepokoi. Opowiedz mi o sobie jak najwięcej. Tym razem bez żadnych wymówek. I bez żadnego "no comento".

\- Ale że jak? Teraz? Zaraz? - upewnił się Japończyk, na co Rosjanin prędko pokiwał głową. - Wariat. Z ciebie jest taki nieprzewidywalny wariat, Vitya, tylko... tylko... dlaczego?

Dlaczego? Viktor zamrugał. Właściwie dlaczego...

Wspomnienia zaczęły robić się mgliste, niewyraźne. Oczywiście chciał wiedzieć, żeby nigdy nie popełnić już tych samych błędów co kiedyś i żeby zapobiec tym jeszcze nieznanym. Tym nieporozumieniom, tym... kłótniom na tle zatajonych problemów... Ale sedno sprawy wciąż i wciąż umykało Viktorowi. Najpierw miał przed oczami całą sytuację, której nie znał jedynie finału, potem szukając zakończenia zgubił po drodze jakiś ważny, wcześniejszy etap historii, a gdy starał się rozpaczliwie powtarzać zdanie, które miało zapewnić, że nie zapomni tego, czego jeszcze pamiętał, nagle stracił jego kontekst. Jakby genialny, narodzony gdzieś we śnie pomysł po przebudzeniu okazywał się tylko zabawną, nielogiczną myślą.

Zdołał zrozumieć jedno. Zapominał. O tym wszystkim, co było, co przeszli, co przecierpieli - wszystkie dobre i złe momenty odejdą w niepamięć razem z całym metafizycznym bełkotem oraz życzeniami, na które nie było miejsca w ich świecie. Lekcja tak po prostu nie zostanie przyswojona. Karta tej opowieści zblednie i zostanie usunięta. Bajka zakończy się bez morału.

Ale coś pozostało. Ta obecna, ulotna chwila, aby coś zapoczątkować, wyjaśnić, ruszyć do przodu. Mała szansa, aby Viktor się zmienił i zaczął troszczyć nie tylko o jedną osobę. Nie tylko o Yuuriego, ale o nich obu.

\- Mniejsza o to. Po prostu o wszystkim opowiedz. Dlaczego tak dobrze mnie znasz. Dlaczego... - Viktor potrzebował chwili, aby złapać słowo, które usilnie starało się wymykać z pamięci. - ...widziałeś.

Yuuri przez chwilę patrzył jak oniemiały, pewnie rozumiejąc jeszcze mniej niż przed chwilą, ale niespodziewanie jego twarz rozświetlił delikatny uśmiech i Katsuki odparł bez dalszego zastanawiania się:

\- Pewnie dlatego, że całe moje życie należy do ciebie.

Powiedział to tak zwyczajnie, tak bez zawahania, z lekkim, pąsowym rumieńcem i miną oznaczającą "no przecież to takie oczywiste", że ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten sam człowiek regularnie zaperzał się, że on nie umiał w miłość ani w wielkie wyznania. Viktora uderzyło jednak coś jeszcze. Ta fraza była tak podobna do czegoś, co już słyszał... Gdyby miał skorzystać z zasobu rosyjskiej poezji, powiedziałby, że to jakieś przeznaczenie, coś jak _déjà vu_ świadczące o pokrewieństwie dusz albo że byli jak kochankowie rzuceni w bezmiar historii, którzy raz za razem odnajdywali się na nowo... Ale Nikiforov był też dziwnie pewien, że gdyby powiedział coś w tym stylu, Yuuri kolejny raz by mu wytknął, że był strasznie poetycki.

Hm, kolejny raz. Ciekawe czemu kolejny...

Więc Viktor powstrzymał się przed deklamowaniem Puszkina, na którego miał jeszcze czas, jeszcze dużo, dużo czasu, wiele romantycznych wieczorów po Mistrzostwach Europy, Czterech Kontynentów czy Świata, mnóstwo okazji przed wspólnymi śniadaniami, w trakcie wspólnych spacerów, po wspólnych kąpielach. Zamiast starego, dobrego wieszcza Rosjanin zdecydował się na coś zgoła innego. Mniej słów, a więcej gestów. Na to, na co z takim utęsknieniem czekał i zapomniał, jak poprawnie smakuje. Dlatego w odpowiedzi na zapewnienie Yuuriego Viktor oplótł go ramionami wokół klatki piersiowej, przygarnął bliżej siebie i po pełnym napięcia momencie, gdy mężczyźni bezgłośnie wpatrywali się sobie w oczy, upewniając się, że nic się nie zmienili i że wciąż kochali za mocno, aby to było zdrowe, wreszcie odszukał ustami ukochane usta.

I tak z kolejnymi pocałunkami jak bańki mydlane rozwiewały się wszystkie minione chwile, stając się częścią bardzo odległych snów i niewyraźnych wspomnień. I dobrze. Nie chciał się zadręczać, ale chciał wiedzieć. Poznawać Yuuriego krok po kroku, słodkie pieszczoty rozdzielać nocami spędzonymi na opowiadaniu sobie przyjemnych głupstewek i całkiem poważnych historii o minionych błędach. Zrozumieć, że miłość to nie tylko szczęście, spełnianie wzajemnych zachcianek, czytanie w myślach i wychodzenie naprzeciw oczekiwaniom. A skoro kochał Yuuriego, bo był niedoskonały i inny, to Viktor również mógł być niedoskonały i inny, i zapominalski, i lekkomyślny, i gapowaty w kuchni, i beznadziejnie romantyczny w łóżku, i zmęczony po ciężkich treningach. Każdy mógł być taki, jaki chciał, każdy mógł robić głupstwa i mieć chwile załamania, byleby nie był w tym wszystkim sam. Żadna żywa legenda nie stanowiła w tej kwestii wyjątku. Bo potrzebował drugiego człowieka, ale nie tylko w teorii.

Chciał popracować nad bliskością. W praktyce.

* * *

Przypisy-chan

Tak, tym razem to już na serio koniec "Teorii bliskości". Nie ma odwołania od tego szczęśliwego zakończenia i nie przyjmuję zażaleń odnośnie przekroczenia normy odnośnie obcałowanych Viktorów. Bo dziś mu się należy jak nigdy. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Vitya. Bądź szczęśliwy w starym-nowym Dziabowersum.

To była mega długa i mega bolesna podróż przez sny, alternatywne wymiary oraz pojęcie "bratnich dusz" (czyli dlaczego złe tłumaczenia są gorsze od oryginalnego "soulmate"). Jeśli macie jeszcze siły, polecam raz jeszcze zapoznać się z krótkim prologiem, który dzieje się kilka chwil przed obudzeniem Viktora z epilogu. Tak, to klamra spinająca całą fabułę, która przy pomyślnym główkowaniu mogła stanowić rozwiązanie zagadki już na samym początku. Pamiętacie może słowa, że Yuuri widział tańczącego Erosa? Nie zdziwiło was to? W końcu nie mógł to być on sam (a na pewno nie mógł być po rozdziałach 0), więc to znaczyło, że działo się coś więcej. A dokładnie wydarzyło się całe czternaście rozdziałów.

Przepraszam, że nie było żadnych przypisów do poprzedniego rozdziału, ale jak pewnie podejrzewacie, chciałam was zostawić z silnym zwrotem akcji w zawieszeniu. Krótkim, oczywiście, bo żal mi było na was patrzeć przez te trzy dni, ale zależało mi na tym, żeby ten ciężar, który spadł nagle na Viktora, był jak najmocniej odczuwalny. "History Maker" z tytułu poprzedniego rozdziału to oczywiście Yuuri zmieniający świat życzeniem o braku życzeń (czyli wymazaniu istnienia Pragmy jako całość i cofnięciu wszelkich życzeń). Gruba sprawa. Każde spełnione życzenie było bowiem skokiem osoby zawierającej pakt do jakiejś innej linii czasowej, dlatego z perspektywy Yuuriego i Viktora cofnięcie ich życzeń to powrót do ich przeszłości, nie dalej. Inni ludzie teoretycznie też to odczuli, ale ze względu na to, że nie mają żadnej świadomości z perspektywy tej tutaj historii... Znaczy... No, mniejsza z tym. Dla innych ludzi powstały inne rozgałęzienia, ale dla Viktora i Yuuriego znów ważna stała się linia Dziabowersum ;)

O ile jakkolwiek rozumiecie mój bełkot.

Gwiazdki w imieniu Pragmy to oczywiście jego ubywające istnienie. Zresztą, jakiego Pragmy? Kim jest Pragma? Czy ktoś zna jakiegoś Stefana Cieniochujka?

(I kim jest Rem? A nie, nie ta bajka...)

A co do życzeń Viktora - kto czytał uważnie rozdział 1, ten powinien dawno temu wiedzieć, że Pragma kłamał. Viktor nigdy wcześniej się na nic nie umawiał, to wszystko był blef, ponieważ dopiero ostatnio Viktor zaczął się bardziej stresować tym "co powie Yuuri, jak coś przegra". Kiedyś zwycięstwa były oczywistym dodatkiem do ciężkiej pracy, a nie celem jak teraz. Dlatego właśnie szczęśliwe zakończenie było gwarantowane.

A co do tytułu tego rozdziału, to oczywiste nawiązanie do prologu i "Arii", gdzie obudzony był tylko Yuuri (tutaj już są w duecie). I co to ja tam w tym prologu mówiłam...

"This story that has no meaning  
Will vanish tonight together with the stars  
If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope"

Więc tak, cała ta historia tak naprawdę nie ma sensu. Przecież zatoczyła koło i zostałą zapomniana przez jej głównych bohaterów. Początek był od razu jej końcem, wszystko minęło i rozpłynęło się w niepamięci (oraz gwiazdami nad rozpadającym się Klubem). Ale przynajmniej "Stammi vicino" stało się niezaprzeczalnym faktem.

Amen.

Autorowi zwykle trudno jest kończyć książkę, na którą poświęciło się tyle czasu, ale ja w sumie czuję ulgę. W pierwotnym założeniu "Teoria" nie miała być aż tak smutna, ale dobry-zły duszek w postaci DaryavonDayern, który czuwał nad postępami prac i przez którą historia w ogóle wyszła poza dwa rozdziały 0, postanowił mocno interweniować. Być może momentami za mocno, ale czasami zbyt łatwo daję się urobić. Niemniej mogę uwolnić się od ciężaru "cierpień młodego Viktora", który przeszedł zdecydowanie za dużo... ale przynajmniej nauczyło go to, że w miłości trzeba się starać i być ze sobą szczerym. W obie strony.

Mam nadzieję, że historia okazała się mimo wszystko znośna. Jeśli mam być szczera, to po raz pierwszy opublikowałam coś tych rozmiarów i z tak bardzo własną fabułą, przez co nie wiem, jaki może być tego odbiór. Chociaż od samego początku (jak już wiecie dzięki prologowi-epilogowi) wiedziałam, co i jak się wydarzy, nie wiem, czy dobrze to opisałam. Wiadomo, zawsze można lepiej, jak mówi mi Dar (nie cierpię jej za to). Ale to było najlepiej, jak na tę chwilę umiem.

Dziękuję wam, wszystkim czytającym i komentującym, bo wasza obecność tutaj jak przy żadnym innym projekcie dodawała mi sił. Naprawdę nie spodziewałam się, że tu dotrę, dlatego cała w tym wasza zasługa, że "Teoria" osiągnęła szczęśliwą pętelkę. Dziękuję wam. Dziękuję ;u;

Życzę wam wszystkim raz jeszcze pogodnych, ciepłym, leniwych jak leniwe kluseczki świąt, a Viktorowi życzę, żeby go Yuuri dziś nie oszczędzał i...

Do zobaczyska kiedyśtam!

:*


End file.
